


The Gamble

by Thanatos_Wolf



Series: Nightstalker [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gambit (Destiny), Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Love/Hate, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Revenge, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 97,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatos_Wolf/pseuds/Thanatos_Wolf
Summary: So first and foremost this is Book 3 in a Destiny series I'm doing based on my main Hunter.  The 1st Book is still in progress and I am waiting to get Destiny 1.  May be a while but I hope everyone enjoys this story so far.  There will be a 3rd Book, maybe more if Bungie comes out with more Destiny games.Zelena has lost her love Cayde-6 to Prince Uldren and his Barons.  Out for revenge she finds unlikely allies and friends who come to her aid and comfort.  Even the unlikely friendship with The Drifter and his game Gambit.  Come on the journey as Zelena avenges her love, tries to find herself again, and finds that, sometimes, taking a gamble is the best risk of all.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), Female Guardian & Shin Malphur, The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Nightstalker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659055
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any misspellings. I have a friend who helps with editing and sometimes we both dont catch the misspelled words in time.

Chapter 1

“Its finally good to be back at the tower,” Stalker said as we approached my apartment. I had just gotten back from doing a few errands for Cayde and Ikora. I was gone for almost a month and had gotten tons of messages from my two sisters who were in their own fireteam now with a titan, a few from Ikora wondering I was doing out in the wilds. None from Cayde surprisingly only because he knew I could handle myself; especially after the whole ordeal with Oryx. Looking down at my wrist, the Taken sigil glowed slightly, letting me know that the damn bastard was still with me. Even if it was a small portion of him. Stalker transmatted my armor to its usual place while I busied myself with taking a quick shower and then putting on a simple long-sleeved shirt and pants before I headed out to the main area where people were starting to decorate for the Festival of the Lost. “Guess we got back just in time. The Festival of the Lost is starting in a few days,” I said, smiling at a few people who I passed by on my way to the hangar bay where I knew my Exo was waiting for me. “Yeah. Seems like our sisters are excited for it,” Stalker said sighing a little. I pat his little dark purple ghost shell smiling at him before he disappeared as I descended the stairs. Along the way there were whispers of a new person in the tower. Several in fact but I paid no attention to the gossip; I had other things on my mind. Only a few things had my attention; Iron Banner was back which meant I could speak to Lord Saladin about a few things concerning other new Iron Lords that were starting to earn the title, Crucible was the same as normal, and I could see Cayde once again. Once down in the Hangar Bay, I caught sight of the Exo I was looking for, who was busy talking to another hunter. “Just keep at it alright. You’ll get there, takes some time to get your draw time adjusted when it comes to new hand cannons. Trust me,” he said to the hunter. The assumed new Gunslinger nodded before heading out to his ship leaving me with the Hunter Vanguard Leader who smiled at me with his eyes. “Well I was wondering when you would show up again. Didn’t think my errands would take you that long,” he said as I approached and hugged him tightly before kissing the metal part just under his glowing blue eye.

  
“Ikora asked me to do something for her down on Io. Couldn’t say no since I owe her for saving my skin during one mission that we worked together on,” I said smiling. My relationship with Cayde was never a secret in the Tower. Gossip spread so quickly it was like high school. He had taken me under his wing when I had first arrived at the Tower with my sisters, admittedly I didn’t get along with most of the guardians. Nor did I get along with Ikora or Zavala. Though Ikora and I grew to be close friends, Zavala and I still had our problems with each other such as my need to disobey orders like I had when I boarded the Dreadnaught to get a transmat going. It also didn’t help that I went against orders again and helped Ana Bray with keeping a Hive Worm God away from the warmind that I would forever never understand in my life. “I also heard you made a stop by Mercury and Mars. Take it you visited that crazy Warlock and Ana,” he asked, waving bye to Amanda who waved back with a wrench in her hand. “I mainly went to see Sagira. She and Stalker have become good friends, but I did ask Osiris about something. Mainly to deal with Oryx,” I said looking down and biting my lip. My red eyes not focusing on anything but my booted feet that walked up the stairs. “Hey.” Cayde stopped, pulling on my bicep gently and holding my hands in his gently. “Don’t dread on that stuff ok? You don’t need a simulation to tell you what could have happened if Oryx had Taken you completely. Would be devastating for the whole Tower. Would kill me if I lost you Zelena,” he said, his eyes full of worry. I smiled and hugged him once more before flicking his horn which got me a glare. “It was more to see what would have happened if Oryx had won. Without taking me,” I said walking again. “As for Ana, she wanted some help modifying the Valkyrie that I helped her and Rasputin create when I helped defeat Xol,” I said smiling. Ana had become a good friend and another fellow hunter that I could talk to even if it was over messages. “How’d the new one turn out?” I shrugged before I grimaced knowing that it was still a work in progress. But the Hive were still relentless on Mars and there weren’t enough Guardians to go around to help the infestation.

  
“At least you got to see everyone again.” I nodded happily,” Yep. Im also happy that Iron Banner is back for the week. Wish Saladin would keep it going for two weeks instead of one.” Pouting, I looked up to where the Iron Lord was, talking to a few titans and warlocks who were signing up for their matches. “Speaking of fun events; here take this.” Cayde tossed something into the air which I caught in my hand which got Cayde a raised eyebrow look from me. “You may enjoy this,” was all he said before we walked off to the Bazaar in search of his favorite ramen shop. Looking at the coin, I was entranced by the detailing of the two snakes on the coin. Its green color almost reminded me of the old buildings that I used to see in old part of the Eastern part of the world or the deepest jungles on Venus. “What exactly is this Cayde,” I asked as we arrived at the ramen shop. “Top secret cant tell you except give you a hint as to where it is,” he said ordering us our usual along with a few drinks. The frown on my face must have been visible cause the owner glared at him slightly only to walk away rolling his eyes. “Technically that shouldn’t even be here. But its something I know you will enjoy. Even though you are good in Crucible and Iron Banner this I can almost say for certain will have you going back to it over and over again,” he said taking a sip of his drink. “What exactly is it called?” Cayde was about to speak when I heard a familiar voice crying out in frustration and cursing up a storm about how bullshit her last match was. Smiling big, I got up from my seat and rushed outside to see my two blood sisters walking out from the alley that was to the left of the ramen shop. An alley that was supposed to be empty and where Banshee used to be set up. “That was total BS! I had that damn titan and then he one shots me with his super how pathetic,” Kara said pulling at her dark purple hair. “You know you’re going to damage your hair if you keep doing that Kara.” Both my sisters stopped dead in their tracks, their ghosts popping out at the same time Stalker did before Kara screamed and launched herself at me, hugging me tightly while the two sister ghosts; Neon and Nova, rushed over touching their shells to Stalkers. “When did you get back Zelena,” Gemini asked, hugging me gently compared to Kara who was still anchored to me. “About an hour ago. I tried getting ahold of you both but all I got was interference,” I said frowning. “Oh… sorry about that we were doing something,” Gem said, her green eyes shifting enough to make me worried. “Is it this new thing that is supposed to be better than Iron Banner and Crucible?” “Yeah. I mean you would like it for sure,” Kara said all excited. “Hey if you want you two; come join us! Ramens on me,” Cayde said poking his head out from the Ramen shop.

  
I soon found out that this new thing that everyone was talking about was Gambit. Ran by a light bearer who didn’t identify as any class. Kara thought he looked like a Titan whereas Gemini said he looked more like a Warlock considering he wore robes like one. But he had even told them both that he wasn’t any particular class and that his name was Drifter. I couldn’t help but feel suspicious of this new person, though I hadn’t met him yet. Looking at the jade coin in my hand once more, I felt a strange energy that was familiar. Almost like it was tainted by something evil. I know this energy… It almost feels like Oryx’s. “So how did your last match god girls,” Cayde asked as we all finished our ramen. “We almost won. But we lost when this Titan on the other team ended up healing our Primeval by killing a teammate and then well yeah,” Gemini said sighing heavily as she took a long drink from her cup. “Primeval?? Why does this sound like I am going to be fighting on the Dreadnaught,” I said, my anxiety rising just ever so slightly. “No. I mean yeah sure minus that after you bank so many motes, it’s a Taken Primeval that shows up. Could be anything an Ogre, Knight, Wizard. There’s a few others but we haven’t run into all of them yet. How the guy gets all these enemies is beyond me. He must have made a deal with Oryx or something,” Gemini said. Who ever this Drifter is. I made no deal with him a dark voice said in my head making me wince slightly only to feel a leathered gloved hand hold my hand gently under the table. Looking at Cayde out of the corner of my eye, I knew he could tell that Oryx’s ghost was speaking to me. It was like a tick that I couldn’t shake. “You should try it out sometime Z! You would love Gambit,” Kara said smiling as she downed another bowl of Ramen. “Uh… that ramen is on her,” Cayde said as I smiled at Kara sweetly. “I may another time. Right now, I just want to relax and hope no one sends me on anymore missions.” My sisters knowingly looked right at Cayde who held up his hands innocently. “Hey, don’t look at me. Mine was a favor,” he said. We all laughed before finally going our separate ways. “Wish you could spend the night,” I said in a low voice as Cayde walked me to my apartment, our hands twined together. “You know how Zavala is about his late meetings before everyone actually goes to bed and such. Plus, we got a few new hunters coming around midnight,” he said making me groan. “Ugh… more Gunslingers no doubt,” I said glaring. There were only a handful of Nightstalker’s, and we weren’t big in numbers like the Arc striders and Gunslingers. “Hey; one of them may be a Nightstalker. If they are, ill send them your way in the morning,” he said, pressing his forehead to mine as we got to my apartment. I couldn’t help but smile at the man who had helped me come out of my shell after I was rezzed. It wasn’t easy for me to get along with others especially with the welcome I had gotten.

  
“Oh, speaking of; P.V. sent me a message about needing our help with something in a few days.” I raised an eyebrow and he continued,” Petra. Says something is going on with the Prison of Elders.” “I got a similar message from her. Spoke to her on my Vidcom back on my ship on the way home. She sounded worried.” Cayde nodded before placing a cold kiss on my nose making me smile slightly. “Ill let you know when we leave,” he said hugging me tightly before leaving to the Hangar Bay again. There I was alone with a few options. I could say forget sleep and hang out with Cayde and see if any of the new hunters would be Nightstalker’s, go to sleep and prep myself for whatever happened at the Prison of Elders, or go see who this mysterious Drifter was and what his Gambit was all about. “Im just as curious as you are about this Drifter and Gambit,” my ghost said making me go into my apartment grabbing my Better Devils hand cannon. One that I only used when I wasn’t sure of the company that I was in while at the tower. “What was your reading on Kara and Gemini when they were walking out of the alley,” I asked taking the steps slowly. “I could read Taken energy on them. It wasn’t normal that’s for sure. What does he say?” “I don’t want to know what he has to say. All I know is that this guys Taken or whatever deal he may have made with whoever; it wasn’t with Oryx,” I said, stopping in front of the alley where the gate was closed almost all the way minus a few feet off the ground. “I can sense him in there. The Taken energy is rolling off of him in waves,” I said, glaring at the gate slightly, my hand hovering over the handle of my gun. “Be careful where you tread with that man,” a deep voice said behind me. It was almost too low for me to hear but I turned around quickly, realizing that no one was there. Shaking my head, I turned back on my heel and went to the gate, using my flexibility to get under the gate without having to really crouch. “Geez, you would think this guy would have the gate open a little more for Guardians to get through,” Stalker said when I felt the same energy behind me. “If your ‘ere for Gambit sister. Sorry but I just closed up shop for the day,” a voice drawled out.

  
Turning around I came face to face with a man who stood a foot taller than myself, his blue eyes not hesitant to meet my ruby red ones. His shot black hair was held back by a black headband. His beard just as dark as his hair. Almost like mine. The rest of his outfit was exactly how my sisters had explained it to me, he looked like a Warlock with a cross of Titan with the outfit before all green. “You the one they’re calling Drifter?” “Depends. Who’s asking? Or should I not even ask cause your eyes give you away. The Young Wolf of Lord Saladin. God Killer. Slayer of Oryx the Taken King. Hero of the Red War. I know who you are sister. Rumor spreads fast. Though your sisters love to talk as well,” he said, a smug smirk plastered on his lips. I glared at him, folding my arms across my chest; my hand cannon almost screaming at me to put a bullet in him. The man held up his hands almost pushing the air towards me,” East now. I can see you’re itching to shoot me. Im not your enemy.” “How do I even know that? Are you anyone’s friend,” I asked, taking a moment to look around the small space. “Yes and no. I used to have a crew. Trust is hard to come by. Even you should know that considering Ace earned your trust just by talking to you and taking you on missions,” the Drifter said. “And let me guess Cayde ran with you for a while back his past or sometime in the recent present that I don’t know about,” I asked raising an eyebrow. “Aint my place to say sister. All I know is he said you would be interested in Gambit,” Drifter said smiling at me again this time looking me up and down. “Eyes up at my face asshole or I will shoot you,” I warned resting my hand on my gun. “Sorry was mainly looking to see if you can handle Gambit.” “Is this guy for real?!” Stalker chose that time to come out and scold Drifter. “For your information she is not yours to toy with or even think about anything else but as a Guardian taking place in your stupid game. She’s with Cayde and she’s one of the best Nightstalker’s this Tower has seen since the Dark Age,” Stalker said, his one little eye glaring at the Rogue Light bearer who was shocked to have an AI yelling at him. “Geez. You always let your Ghost defend you,” he asked smiling. “When he has a point to make. And he’s not wrong. Im one of the few Nightstalker’s in the Tower. Most are still in training so I would be careful about how you wanna look at me,” I said glaring and pulling on one of Stalkers long spikes on his shell so that he was back over my shoulder once again. The Drifter let out a hardy laugh before pointing a finger gun at me,” HAHA! I like your style sister. Should use that in Gambit sometime. How about I sign you up for a mid day match with your sisters?” “Sorry not interested Drifter. Maybe when I come back from a mission with Cayde.” I waved my hand and tossed his coin back at him which was tossed back at me. “Keep it sister. You’ll need it for getting onto my ship where I hold all the matches,” he said with another smirk. I glared at the coin then at the Drifter, his smirk still on his smug face before I turned my back on him with one last thing to say. “Also; my name is Zelena. If you don’t like calling me by my name, then just call me Z. but calling me sister is only allowed by Gemini and Kara,” I said going under the gate without another word.

_**Back in Drifters Alley** _

“Gotta say brother, you got yourself a spitfire with her,” the Drifter said to Cayde as he walked under the gate after watching Zelena leave from her talk with Drifter. “I told you. Though I wasn’t expecting her Ghost to come out and give you a piece of his mind. One of these days he’s gonna blow a bulb. I keep telling him,” Cayde said. “Eh its alright. Though I will say, if I could sense the Taken energy within her, no doubt she could sense the Taken energy that is around me from being around it so much,” he said, frowning slightly. “If she did sense it, she wont say. She tends to keep what happened with Oryx to herself,” Cayde said leaning against the wall. “So, what’s this favor you wanna ask of ol’ Drifter?” The Gunslinger was silent for a moment, his mind going back to the Nightstalker who always occupied his mind when she was gone on missions or when they were together and talking about what she remembered from before she was rezzed. “Im not saying anything could happen with this mission were about to go on with Petra. If something should happen to me, I need you to look after her. Especially if he comes around should she go into the darker side of things. She’s not a normal Guardian,” Cayde said meeting the Drifters eyes. “I could tell. She’s got Darkness inside her that is just clawing to get out, but she’s mastered how to keep it intact. I wouldn’t think that your Vanguard would want a Guardian like that in their ranks.” “She proved Zavala otherwise. And the Speaker was the one who wanted to see her grow. Even Lord Saladin was interested in her when she did her first Iron Banner match.” “She seems like she could take care of herself though brother. Why you need me to look after her? She’s your girl.” “I’m asking because you may be the only one to keep her from doing something stupid. Considering you’ve survived for so long,” he said knowing the Drifters history some what. The Rogue Light bearer stared at the hunter for a long time before sighing heavily. Admitting defeat and knowing that he owed the Exo Hunter for the target that was on his back now. “Alright you got a deal brother. Ill look after your Nightstalker for you.” What neither of them knew was just how far Zelena would fall before it broke her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thought i should put this in considering i dont have Book 1 even remotely close to finishing as a stated in my summary but somehow a part of Oryx is now with Zelena forever. I wouldnt call it a whisper considering its part of Zelena forever. I havent quite figured it out myself but ill get there i promise!

Chapter 2

“Are you sure you don’t want me to bring my sisters Petra? They know the Prison of Elders just as well as Cayde and I,” I said to the holovid on my ship. “I would like the extra help Zelena, but this is something that I can only trust you and Cayde with.” “Don’t worry P.V. we got your back. we’ll be there in a few hours,” Cayde said making me sigh heavily as we had left yesterday, and it was taking longer than usually at hyper drive to get to the Reef. Bored out of my mind, I kept tossing the Gambit coin in the air then catching it. The dinging sound almost a comfort to my mind knowing that this was just a mission between the three of us. “I cant shake this strange feeling Zelena.” I looked to Stalker who was sitting in his little cove that I made for him on my ship. It was boring to have him in just my backpack, which was pointed out by Failsafe all the time when I was on Nessus. “What’s up?” “I know we can trust Petra I just feel like something bad is going to happen,” he said, his little blue eye looking down slightly. “If you keep thinking something bad will happen it surely will Stalker,” Sundance said through our channel. “She has a point little guy,” Cayde said. “I know I shouldn’t but its just a feeling.” I couldn’t help but scoop up my ghost in my hands and hug his little shell gently. “Things will be fine. Besides we’ve handled worse things than a supposed prison break,” I said smiling. My ghost couldn’t argue with me on that, seeing as I took out a Kell by myself, tons of Hive, and even Oryx. Even though my crowning achievement was taking out the black garden. Others would disagree with that saying that Oryx was the best thing I did but he wasn’t really destroyed. Carefully taking off my left gauntlet, I stared at my wrist where the Taken symbol was. The bane of my existent right now, I had sometimes wish I had died while killing him this way I wouldn’t have his voice in my mind. Though Oryx being part of me had its perks. My light was already tainted by whatever force was in the world, not even the Speaker had been able to figure out why my light was tainted. And having the Taken King apart of me didn’t help much either, but it didn’t stop me from doing what I was supposed to do as a Guardian. “I know what you’re thinking Zelena.” Cayde’s voice brought me out of my thoughts making me smile weakly. “I know you do. Its one of the annoying things about you.” “Yeah but you like me knowing what you’re thinking to a point,” he said chuckling. We were silent after that for a while before he suggested that I get some sleep. I almost didn’t want to but knew that he was right. Settling down in my pilot chair, propping my feet up on the dashboard I closed my eyes and saw nothing but darkness with the occasional jade gambit coin flashing here and there and that strange voice I had heard before my visit with the Drifter. 

Once awake again, I readied myself for transmat, checking all my weapons. My Origin Story auto rifle was ready for actions as was my Hard Light. “Glad we found that Exotic Auto Rifle,” Stalker said scanning my weapons including my sword that I created from a portion of Oryx’s sword. _A gift_ is what Eris said to me when she handed the piece to me then helped me build it from scratch. A void sword that could reflect bullets and cut through any enemy. Hardly any Guardians stood a chance to the point where I agreed with Shaxx not to use it in Crucible. But Lord Saladin enjoyed my skills especially since I had acquired another sword from him after I became an Iron Lord and his protégé. Though most of my time was spent away from the Iron Lords mountain, I visited when I could especially to see the wolves, I had become close with. Once all my weapons were ready and I was done thinking, I put on my helmet closing my eyes as I felt the sensation of my ghost transmat me onto the walkway of the Prison of Elders. Cayde and I showed up at the same time, approaching Petra. “Petra Venj. Thanks for the invite. Whatcha packing for this party,” Cayde asked while Petra bowed slightly. “Meh. The usual,” she said drawing her knife. I couldn’t help but smile behind my helmet as Cayde got all giddy. “Ooh! Do the thing! Seriously, watch this,” he said to me as I watched Petra’s knife twirl a little in the air before she caught it making Cayde shudder. “That will never not freak me out. Do it again!” I snickered slightly while Petra only glared slightly but it was with love towards the crazy Vanguard Hunter. “Later. Maybe. Right now, gen-pop is running wild. Fortunately, the main arena and lower levels remain on lockdown. But if the core security systems fail…,” she paused looking over her shoulder before looking back at us. “Containment is going to be… a problem.” “Just another day at the office,” Cayde said as Petra and I nodded our heads to each other as she took off in one direction. “Alright Zelena, this is a Cayde riff in 6, watch me for the changes, and, uh…. Try to keep up,” he said loading his Ace of Spades while he walked over to an opening just a few feet away from him. He raised his arms up almost smiling at me but mostly with his eyes yelling,” Now lets go to prison! WOOOOOHOOOO!” _“They really shouldn’t let him out of the tower,”_ Stalker said making me laugh while I heard Cayde yelling got you or got ya! “He needs to let loose once in a while. Cant say I blame him,” I said cocking my Origin Story before rushing ahead and shooting enemies.

It was only a few minutes later that I met up with Petra who was pulling her knife out of an enemy. “I love field work,” she said. I chuckled,” that makes three of us.” “I need you and Cayde to get to the security hub and make sure all systems are back up and running.” I nodded without another word while Cayde explained our plan. We caught sight of each other when he activated his Golden Gun taking our plenty of enemies. “Can I just say that I am having the time of my life right now,” he asked as a huge explosion erupted behind him from one of his grenades. I laughed,” You could but we all know it.” Noticing that I was surrounded by enemies I backflipped as they circled around me, summoning my tether and shooting directly into the middle. The purple bow of my Nightstalker abilities forming in my hand as I pulled back releasing the arrow. Within seconds all the enemies were dead, and I was dusting off some ash that was falling from debris. “You’re making Tevis proud Z. and me as well,” Cayde said making me smile as I ran ahead shooting Hive, Fallen, and Cabal. No Vex that I could see so far, and I counted my blessings for that. After dealing with the Infinite Forest on Mercury, I had had enough of Vex period. “Petra were almost to the security hub,” Stalker said. “Good. Unfortunately, Im having to take the long way to supermax,” she said in response. “Be careful Petra.” “Don’t worry about me Zelena. Just worry about getting the security systems back online.” I nodded before running into the hub and noticing Hive gunk all around me. “God the Hive are so gross,” I said as Cayde jumped down into the main security terminal where we would be able to get security back up and running. “Remember to purge the buffers,” Stalker said to Cayde. “Sure. Got it. One question: how do I do that?” I rolled my eyes while Stalker was losing his cool slightly. “Press the red button.” Cayde turned around to the wall with all the buttons and what I assumed were batteries. “They’re all red!” I sighed in frustration and yelled at Cayde with my ghost,” Then press all of them!!” Cayde then spent a minute slapping all the buttons were all green complimenting himself about how great he was at this. He pulled on the lever a few more times before pulling out his gun and firing it at the console. “And STAY DOWN!! Tech support… with extreme prejudice,” he said putting his gun back in its holster. I shook my head while he gave me a dirty look slightly then started mention about a secondary something; I lost track before he mentioned turrets and how he really wanted to fire them. “Cayde just open the door please,” I said sighing. “Right sorry. Go have fun out there and get those turrets for me.” _Ill keep it in mind sweetheart_ I thought to myself as I rushed out, throwing a grenade and ducking behind cover. It helped that the turrets had a manual mode and he was having so much fun. 

“Petra about to turn the security protocols back on.” “Alright. Things are looking good now. Just need to check a few things,” she said as I pried open the door near me when Petra started freaking out calmly saying that this wasn’t a prison riot that it was a prison break. Before I could anything there were loud gunshots. “What is Cayde doing?!” I rushed to the edge where I saw Cayde falling down with the main security hub waving to me with Ace before he fell down even more. The explosion was massive as I yelled his name, worried that he wasn’t able to be rezzed. But that was the least of my worries when the edge of the railing I was standing near collapsed causing me to fall down who knows far but causing me to black out as I hit the ground hard. Stalkers voice shouting my name for me to get up. But I couldn’t, darkness consumed me and all I could see were shadows.

When I woke up again, I gasped for air needing to take of my helmet just to breathe. “Welcome back. we fell about twenty floors. And I haven’t been able to get ahold of Cayde or Petra. Are you alright Zelena?” I shook my head, trying to clear it as I remembered the dark shadows surrounding me and two voices that sounded familiar that I could almost feel like they were there with me in my dreams. _Get up and fight. Find out what happened_ a chilled harsh voice sounded from my head. “Ugh… shut up Oryx. I don’t need you telling me what to do,” I said as I put my helmet back on and pat Stalker before going on ahead but stopping when I saw pods opened and some blue residue pouring out of them. “Ether trails. Watch out for escaped Fallen but this Ether is… different somehow. Be careful.” I stalked forward slowly, not being in too much of a hurry to meet my death even though whatever I fought would meet the end of a bullet. “Stalker, switch my Origin Story with my Better Devils. Just in case I want to be able to get better headshots and clear a way to Cayde fast.” Instantly my auto rifle was replaced with my hand cannon. Soon enough I was face to face with things that used to be Fallen but weren’t. “Someone did this to them,” Stalker said as I stopped to examine one of the bodies. _Unnatural…_ “Oryx says its unnatural. Almost like they’re dead and then brought back…,” my words cut off as I heard shots in the distance. “That’s gotta be Cayde.” I took off running, shooting anything that got in my way. Dodging and meleeing anything that got close eve having to avoid some that would explode anytime they got close. It was insane and messy all in the same. But nothing could stop me. I was on a mission to find Cayde and make sure that he was alright. Everything was going well until a rush of light came out of nowhere stopping me in my tracks, making Stalker and I realize that the worst had happened. “Sundance! She’s…gone…” Stalker came out looking down and I knew he was hurt. Regardless of my relationship with Cayde, our Ghosts were just as close as we are. “Stalker I’m sorry,” I said, holstering my gun and holding him in my hands while he closed his eye. Even I knew that if he could cry, he would be but that didn’t stop him from telling me what we needed to do. “We need to get to Cayde fast! Without his ghost Cayde dies. We need to hurry Zelena.” He was right. We would have time to mourn Sundance later and I jumped down farther into the fires below. Taking out more and more of whatever these new Fallen were. Soon I came face to face with a huge creature that was trying to get through the door. “Can you get that thing fast?” “Ill kill it in one go with my Arc super,” I ground out, powering up my Blade Dancer abilities before setting off after the giant and cutting into it as many times as I could before my super was out of juice and I resorted to jumping up high enough to reach its head, grabbing my hand cannon and firing a single bullet into its giant head. Killing it. _Hang on Cayde Im coming!_ Rushing forward I forgot everything else until I saw bigger Fallen like creatures and a man in a Hunters cloak only to be shocked when I saw that it was Uldren Sov. The Queens brother. 

Uldren smiled at me, holding the Ace of Spades in his hand. I looked to my right only to find Cayde laying on the ground with a bullet in his chest, his usual blue shining face was now busted and crushed. “He didn’t feel a thing,” he said chuckling before the door closed on me, causing me to lose my chance at putting a bullet in the bastard’s head. But all that was thrown out of my head as I rushed over to Cayde, summoning Stalker in the hopes that he could do something. Cayde chuckled and coughed at the same time, pointing to his horn almost smiling with his eyes. “How’s my hair?” I frowned behind my helmet before taking it off and setting it beside me while Stalker looked at me blinking a few times. “There’s nothing I can do. I’m… sorry,” Stalker said to me as I gripped Cayde’s arm hard, bowing my head in defeat. I knew he wasn’t going to make it, but I wasn’t ready to let him go. “Listen Z. This… this isn’t on you. This is… what I get… for playing nice,” he said coughing and wincing. “Cayde don’t talk. Save your strength a little,” I whispered taking his hand in mine and holding it tightly while he reached up to wipe away a tear that I hadn’t realized had slipped from my eye before he caressed my cheek with his gloved hand. “Listen… don’t stray too far from everyone alright? Just…,” he coughed again making me grasp the hand on my cheek tightly as tears fell from my eyes. “Just know that… I love you. And tell Ikora and Zavala… that the Vanguard was the best… thing. But above all… take care of yourself… Zelena.” With those last words, Cayde’s eyes darkened, his hand on my cheek went limp and I was there alone staring at Cayde before I finally broke down letting out a sob I had been holding in just as Petra arrived. “No… Zelena…,” right as she said my name, I rested my arms and head on Cayde’s chest letting out a scream that was mine but was drowned out by some other force within me. I could feel something dark creeping up from deep inside. It sounded like the dying cry of a Hive witch or wizard. There was nothing left that I could after that scream except cry while Petra kneeled down next to me with a firm hand on my shoulder. _I want him back! give him back to me damnit!! You brought him back with his ghost so get another one and bring him back!!_ My thoughts were for the Traveler, but I was answered with silence and there I had my answer. Cayde was never coming back. If he did; he wouldn’t be the same Cayde that I fell in love with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a week before I returned to the tower. I said nothing as I disembarked from ship with Cayde’s body in my arms. I had covered him with my long cloak, everyone in the Hangar Bay looked at me with shock whereas Amanda Holiday rushed up to me, disbelieved that he was gone. She looked to me for words, but I couldn’t give her any. “Im so sorry Z. I know how much you two loved each other,” she said, gripping my arm gently but firmly. I nodded just in time to see Zavala and Ikora rushing down the stairs with shock on their faces. Hunters from all over the Tower came rushing to the hangar bay just as Zavala took Cayde from me gently. “What happened,” Ikora asked in a low voice, knowing that I could break at any moment. I shut my eyes tightly, grinding my teeth together and turning my hands into fists as I saw the mans face behind my shut eyelids. “Uldren Sov,” I whispered in a voice that almost wasn’t my own voice. “We need to go after the bastard,” a Hunter shouted. “If he killed our Vanguard leader then we need to mount an assault!” Most Hunters were wanting to go after the son of a bitch, some were quiet not even realizing that Cayde was really gone. The sound of so many voices was driving my mind insane until I finally snapped. “ENOUGH!!!” The whole bay quieted at my shout and I gathered my thoughts before I continued. “We all want to go after Uldren Sov. But right now, is not the time to do something stupid. For now, let’s just mourn Cayde-6 and then see what our Vanguard wants us to do,” I said looking at Ikora who smiled at me weakly. The Hunters looked at each other before they all nodded in agreement before I followed Ikora up the stairs only to stop short sensing someone watching me from a small space that was part of the stairs. _“Its Drifter.”_ Stalker sounded on guard, but I could tell he was too tired to try and give the man any sort of attention. I couldn’t bother to pay him any attention as it was but chose to let him talk to me. “Hey. Heard about Cayde. Sorry,” he said simply. I nodded weakly before continuing up the stairs. “He seemed genuinely sorry,” Stalker said coming out into my opened palm. “Yeah. Maybe ill do some Gambit to get my anger out. I have a feeling that Zavala isn’t going to sanction a mission to go after Uldren Sov.” Stalker looked down before disappearing once again. 

Silence was all that was heard. Minus everyone’s breathing and Kara’s quiet sobs into a fellow Titan that she had started dating while I was away. Ikora was furious. She stated that we would mount an assault and take Uldren Sov’s head and mount it on a pike. Every Warlock. Every Titan. Every Hunter. I almost voiced my opinion but chose to keep my mouth shut. Zavala plainly said no. saying we weren’t an army. We weren’t conquerors. We are Guardians. He looked at me and my sisters. “This is Cayde were talking about. To do nothing is an insult to his memory. To do nothing is…,” she paused in her words while Zavala glared at her. “Say it,” he dared. “Cowardice.” “The Reef was lost the moment they lost their queen. If another Sov wants the broken throne, then let him have it. We have a duty to keep our eyes here and I refuse to bury anymore friends,” he said. It was then that I made up mind. _Are you on my side in this Oryx?_ There was a hiss before there was an answer. _Yes. I am on your side seeing as I am bound to you. My power is your power little Nightstalker._ “You wont have to.” Both leaders looked at me, along with my sisters and the Titan. “Uldren Sov… is mine. You won’t ever sanction a mission to go after him so ill go alone. If that means I’m exiled from the Tower, then so be it. You said were Guardians. Its true that we don’t exact revenge on those who have killed our fellow Guardians. But I refuse to sit by and do nothing,” I said, glaring at both Ikora and Zavala. “I will not exile you from the Tower. But you are correct in saying that you will be doing this on your own. Anyone who joins you will not have the support of the Vanguard,” Zavala said as I turned on my heel walking away from the room. “Not like my team listens to your orders half of the time,” I said over my shoulder, contacting my other two teammates, telling them to meet me at the SunShot bar that had just opened up. “Zelena wait up!” I stopped in my tracks as Kara and Gemini caught up with me along with Kara’s boyfriend. “Let us help you!” I frowned at my Awoken sister. “Kara… I don’t need you and Gem following in my footsteps. This is something I have to do on my own,” I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “But were a team!” Gemini looked at me with concerning eyes, but she knew I wasn’t going to budge from my choice. “Hey Nightstalker, we doing this talk or what?” Looking over my shoulder I saw a Titan and another Hunter waving at me from across the way. “Listen, I am going down a dark path of revenge. Something I don’t want either of you to come falling down with me. I have to do this on my own. Besides, that bastard has Cayde’s gun and I aim to get it back,” I said walking away without another word with Kara wishing I would reconsider. 

“So, what trouble we getting into Z?” I downed my sixth shot of rum as I stared at my two teammates. Rhys, the only Titan that seemed to like me as a person, stared at me with his white electric eyes, the gears in his exo head trying to figure out what I was up to. Hal stayed quiet, downing another beer to get rid of the fact that it was true that our Hunter Vanguard was gone. “How would you two feel about going against Vanguard wishes and going after Uldren Sov?” “Hal spit half his beer out of his mouth in surprise while Rhys just stared at me. “You’re joking right?!” I stared at Hal with even red eyes as his brown ones stared at me in disbelief. “I don’t think she’s joking Hal. I know he’s the one who killed Cayde but shit; wouldn’t his sister fucking want to kill you,” Rhys asked me. “Queen Mara Sov is dead. She was killed when she attacked the Dreadnaught. Plus, he has the Ace of Spades. And every moment that that hand canon is in his hand, it’s getting tainted. There was something off about him when I saw Uldren. Almost like something was with him but I couldn’t figure out what it was. I could sense Taken energy,” I said glaring at my glass as it was filled once again. Both my partners thought for a second before Hal downed the rest of his beer, looking at his beer mug before looking back at me. “When we heading out?” Rhys looked as if his circuits almost just fried before he sighed heavily downing his own drink. “Alright I’m in too. We’ve been a good fireteam since you were part of our team in that last bullshit match with Iron Banner,” he said glaring slightly. “Pfft… you mean when she beat our asses in her first Iron Banner match,” Hal snickered getting a shove from Rhys just as Stalker appeared telling me that Lord Saladin wanted to see me. “We can leave in a few days to get things in order with everyone.” I looked knowingly at Rhys who I knew was seeing Gemini and not wanting people to find out. “0800 two days from now. I’ve sent the time to Amanda and Ikora. We wont have Vanguard support period,” I said over my shoulder. “To Cayde,” Rhys said holding up his glass. “To the best damn Gunslinger, I’ve ever met,” Hal said, putting his glass up as well. I raised my glass to clink with theirs. “To Cayde. The man who got me to come out of my shell and love me for me,” I said gently downing my drink before leaving and paying the bartender some glimmer. As I was walking out, I almost ran face first into the Drifter. “Heya sister,” he said with a grin on his face. “Hey…” “Listen, come back and ill treat you to a drink. Figure you need someone to talk to after what happened,” he said with a wink. “I don’t need to talk to anyone about what happened. Least of all you,” I said with a sneer. My mood was foul, and I didn’t want to think about anything else except getting Uldren Sov. “Offer still stands for the drink at least sister. My treat,” he said flipping a jade coin in the air. Shaking my head, I left to meet with Lord Saladin.

“Ah my Young Wolf. I was wondering when you would show up.” I looked down at my boots. “Do not worry Zelena. I heard about Cayde and I am sorry for your loss. He will be missed,” he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. “Thank you, Lord Saladin. I just still can’t believe he’s gone,” I whispered looking out beyond the Tower. “Loss is never easy Young Wolf. Be aware that whatever path you choose to take, you will always be welcome at the Felwinters Peak. Should you need to get away from the Vanguard. You are the second Iron Lord to live. The offer is forever open to you Zelena,” he said smiling at me. I smiled back weakly,” Thank you sir. Ill keep that in mind.” He nodded before turning to talk to some Titans and Warlocks waiting to sign up for Iron Banner. They all nodded to me or whispered sorry to me and all I could do was just nod before heading down to my apartment, but I stopped the Drifters offer going through my mind. I sighed knowing that it was a bad idea but figured I could use another drink considering I wasn’t paying for it. Though I had to wonder what the Drifter was up to inviting me for a drink, regardless if he was doing it to help me through what I was going through. Walking back into to SunShot, I spotted the Drifter outside on the terrace with a bottle of either whiskey or rum, I couldn’t tell from this distance. “You know this is probably not a good idea, right?” I looked at Stalker knowingly and nodded,” Yeah but at least I’m not paying for the drinks since he’s got a whole damned bottle. Ill take it.” without another word Stalker disappeared once again leaving me to walk up to the Drifters table where he sat flipping one of those stupid jade coins of his. “That drink still up for grabs or were you planning on getting me drunk to do something to me,” I asked sitting across from him while propping my feet up on the table, crossing them. “Glad you could join me sister! And yeah that drink still up for grabs,” he said, pouring some of the brownish liquid into a shot glass then shooting the glass to me. The glass slide gently into my hand and I downed the shot instantly, the liquor burning my throat slightly as it went down. “Damn hotshot. You sure can handle your liquor cant you?” I smirked at the Drifter, matching his own smug smirk and watched as he poured me another shot. “Considering I’ve had about 4 or 5 shots before this, you’d be surprised how many guardians I’ve drank under the table,” I said taking my shot glass back and throw back the shot again. I stared at the empty glass thoughtfully when the Drifters voice interrupted my thoughts. “And there’s no intention of getting you drunk and trying something. You just lost Cayde and are still in shock, mourning probably. Anyone who tries to get with you while you’re still in this stage should be shot. Its not right honestly,” he said throwing back his shot before pouring us both another shot. “Thanks for that. I guess?” “Hey, when you’ve lived as long as I have, you see and hear things,” he said downing his shot. I snorted before throwing back my head and laughing, the liquor hitting me and making me feel a lot better than I should be. “That makes me question how old you actually are if you’re saying that,” I said smirking as I downed my shot next. He chuckled pouring another round,” Almost everyone here would like to know the answer to that question. Though I wouldn’t recommend asking. I’ve heard its rude to ask a person’s age.” 

I don’t know where our talk took us after those words, but we kept drinking in silence. I eventually asked how Gambit was played which got me a smug look only to be matched with my glare. He knew I wasn’t in the mood to be tested and said that since it didn’t seem like I would be playing anytime soon. Listening, I found that Gambit wasn’t so different from Crucible. If you didn’t count the fact that both teams were in the same area but different arenas and there were portals to go through. Motes to bank, enemies to kill, and a Primeval to summon. “Might just be the thing you need to get your anger out after you take care of your business with Uldren Sov,” Drifter said as I downed one more shot. “How would you know what would help get my anger out,” I asked raising an eyebrow curiously. He smirked then stood up as if to leave but stopped and stood next to me, staring down at me with blue eyes that seemed to almost see right through me. “What I tell some people is that Gambit is a chance at salvation. And that they should take the chance. Granted even you know that Im doing some shady, but you don’t know what,” he said to my surprised look. “I agree that you are doing something shady. Whatever it is you are doing Im just going to ignore it and play your game once I get back.” “That’s the spirit. Trust me when I say Zelena; you’ll enjoy Gambit,” he said, making me look up at him in shock as he said my name and put a hand on my shoulder. “But if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or someone to vent to, I’m here for you.” I was too shocked for words as he walked away stopping by the bar to, I assume pay for the bottle he had gotten then left. “That was very weird of him to say,” Stalker said, blinking a few times. I turned my gaze towards the soon to be rising sun as dawn started to show itself. “Gambit is a chance at salvation huh,” I whispered to myself before I decided to head back home and crash for the whole day not caring that I was getting messages from almost everyone. But once asleep, I was plagued with nightmares of seeing Cayde’s death and not being able to do anything. I couldn’t cry and I couldn’t sleep and eventually just played Crucible and Iron Banner, schooling newbies who had just joined the ranks. Shaxx and Lord Saladin praised me to the newbies and even paired me up with some. A few had heard of Cayde’s death and said their condolences, even though they also wished they had met him. I just smiled and said that they all would have liked him.

Two days later, early morning found me, Hal, and Rhys doing last minute preps on our ships right next to Amanda. “Everything checks out. Just try not to get them all banged up out there ya hear,” she said with a small smile. We all nodded, and the boys loaded up while I stopped and talked to Amanda. “You doing ok Z?” Not knowing what to say I looked over at Cayde’s ship that I had brought back with Stalker at the helm, and just stared at it. all I could hear was Cayde saying something about lets go on an adventure before he would get dragged back to his Vanguard duties by either Zavala or Ikora. I looked back to Amanda then looked at the ground between us, struggling for words before I just sighed. “I don’t know what I feel right now Amanda. Its only been a few weeks and Im just…numb. Like I cant think of anything else except going after Uldren and doing whatever it takes to put a bullet in the asshole. I’m not even really mourning. I feel like I did that already when Cayde died telling me how much he loved me. I mean how are you supposed to feel when someone who helped you come out of your shell, shared so many memories with you, loved you and then just… disappears on a mission that should have just been…easy?” Amanda thought for a moment before hugging me tightly, almost bringing me to tears as I hugged her back just as tightly. 

“Im not sure Zelena. All I know is that its quiet here in the Hangar Bay without him hear. But I think what also is going on is you are maybe forcing yourself to not break down into a mess because so many look up to you and you’re focused on getting that son of a bitch. You may mourn after you kill him or do whatever but there’s never a clear answer as to why sometimes people just block off their sorrow for a loved one. But if I know you Z, you’ll get over this. I don’t know how but I know you will. Cayde will always be in your heart and no one can take that away from you,” she said to me smiling as she broke our hug. I smiled, for the first time since Cayde’s death. “I appreciate that Amanda.” “Hey, you and I have been friends for how long now? I’m hear for ya. You’ll figure it out and when you do, drinks are on me,” she said making us both laugh as I jokingly put in that the Drifter would probably say that to me as well. Our laughter stopped as Ikora and Shiro-4 approached us. Shiro and I shared a nod, a mutual understanding between us that I knew he was saying he was sorry about Cayde’s passing. Looking to Ikora, I noticed she was carrying Cayde’s cloak. “Take this with you Zelena. You may not have the support of the Vanguard, but you at least have our support,” she said handing me the cloak. Hal and Rhys had joined us, speaking to Shiro quietly about how he was doing. I couldn’t imagine how the other Exo was, considering he was grooming to take over for Cayde when he either stepped down or in this case… I shook my head, clearing my thoughts then looked at Ikora. “Does this mean either Shiro or I will be taking his place?” It was an innocent question but even I knew that neither Shiro nor I wanted to the job. “A decision hasn’t been made yet. Nor have we spoken about it. For now, I think it is best if the Hunter Vanguard remains empty until people have the proper time to mourn. Though some Hunters will be at a disadvantage, I do not think there will be a problem. Some older Hunters have been stepping up and helping the new hunters that come along. But as I said, there has not been a proper discussion on it,” Ikora said meeting my eyes while I held the cloak close to my chest. “May the Light guide you Zelena. Do not falter from it though,” was all she said before leaving us all to go back to her duties. “Wish I could join you guys but I’m pretty sure Zavala would have my circuits,” Shiro said, making us all laugh before Hal and Rhys decided to talk to Amanda about their ships. “You want me to hang on to that while you’re gone?” Looking at Cayde’s cloak in my hands, I shook my head before unhooking my own cloak and wrapping Cayde’s around my shoulders. “No… I feel like if I have this with me and I’m wearing, it’ll feel like he’s got my back,” I said smiling weakly. “Looks good on ya though. Though with the hood on, you look like a very sinister Hunter. Almost like Dredgen Yor.” I raised an eyebrow curiously but Shiro waved me off,” Ill send you info about it. but honestly… it fits you well. Cayde would be proud of you.” I smiled weakly before sharing a hug with Shiro. “Take care of my sisters for me?” He nodded before turning around and heading back out. “Be safe you three,” Amanda said as we boarded our ships. 

It was time to go after Uldren Sov and whoever those Fallen were. “Hey Z just saying you look badass in that cloak,” Rhys said over our commlink. I chuckled lowly before punching into hyperspace, our destination: The Reef, where Petra was waiting for us. I wrapped my hand around the small scarf that kept Cayde’s cloak securely around my neck, feeling the comfort and security that it brought me. “You look good in it.” Startled, I turned around in my seat, looking back into the small space only to be disappointed that Cayde wasn’t there. Closing my eyes tightly, I fought off tears that threatened to spill over, telling myself that I wouldn’t cry. After a few minutes I sighed heavily, tilting my head back and looking at the many pictures that were clustered above me. My sisters smiles of the three of us after our defeat of the Black Garden. Rhys, Hal, and I standing with our rifles with small smiles on our faces. Cayde from a side view of him drinking, his gaze forward as I snapped the picture. It was a good profile shot that I had gotten and one of my favorites. “I wish you were here,” I said to the picture before turning back to my cockpit window, watching as everything flew by fast. My thoughts were jumbled, and I spent that time prepping myself for what lay ahead. “Im coming for you Uldren Sov. And when I’m through with you; you’ll regret crossing paths with me,” I whispered to myself before closing my eyes and letting sleep take over.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ugh the Tangled Shore,” Rhys said, shaking his head. “This place is perfect for Uldren and his Fallen. They fit right in,” Hal said, his Scout Rifle at the ready. They both stood on either side of me while I bent down, gathering some dirt in my hand and letting it slide through my fingers. “Leave no stone unturned. Uldren can’t hide from us here. He’ll regret the day he crossed paths with Cayde in the Prison of Elders,” I said, as the wind picked up slightly, blowing my black hair in its slight breeze. “Are you sure you don’t want your helmet Z?” I shook my head, standing back up and taking my Origin Story from Rhys before pulling the hood of Cayde’s cloak back over my head. “No. I want to look into these assholes eyes when I kill them. And I want to be able to see correctly,” I said, having Stalker equip my Whisper of the Worm sniper rifle before mentioning a weird energy signature a few clicks ahead. “Let’s move.” We jogged across the barren waste land while talking strategy. We arrived at a small camp site with consoles. “I’ll get hacking on those consoles,” Hal said, pulling his Ghost out who gladly started working on multiple consoles while Rhys and I stood guard, ready to start firing at anything that moved. “There’s a hidden entrance you guys!” Hal’s Ghost, Una, flew over to the entrance before disappearing making the three of us know that something bad was in there. “Good job Una.” Before I took another step, there was a crunch beneath my boot which caused me to look down and see Fallen Dreg’s and Vandal’s scattered around the camp site. “They’re all dead. Are they killing each other,” Hal asked as Stalker came out and scanned a few of the Fallen. “No, these Fallen were killed by that same corrupt Ether we saw in the Prison of Elders,” he said, making me glare. “They were once Fallen and now they’re killing their own kin,” I asked, grinding my teeth together. “Whatever they are now; they don’t view the Fallen as their kin anymore,” Rhys said looking into the entrance cautiously. As we ventured in, we found stalk of materials, weapons and all sorts of other things making us realize that this was a smugglers cache. If it was, it wasn’t in use anymore. Before long we were fighting more of the same enemies that I had encountered in the Prison of Elders. They were spreading and that was a problem. “Man, whatever these things are I would love a fucking name for them. In my head I keep calling the fallen Fallen or stupid shit like that,” Rhys said, his Titan temper flaring slightly. “Geez and I thought Kara’s temper worse,” Hal joked after the firing stopped and we came upon a Servitor in the middle of some rubble. 

“Up on the ridge,” Una said coming out into the open, her green shell twisting as she scanned the enemies from far away. Five of the enemies I had seen were standing there, looking down at us before four of them disappeared leaving the one with the staff. “Perhaps you will give my children a better fight then your friend CAYDE. Come fight us for death is our sword,” he said in a hushed strained voice. My anger flared up and I brought out my sniper rifle aiming for his head but missing the critical shot as my bullet bounced off his helmet, knocking his head back slightly. _Damnit!_ Before long we had enemies coming at us from all sides and we split up to cover more ground. “Hals down!” Looking over my shoulder I saw Hal’s body covered in blue, whatever you would call it and Una trying to revive him before she was shot. Our other Hunter gasped as he was brought back, coughing up a lung as he did. “Ok, those fuckers on all fours; watch out for them because they explode,” he said, just as I shot one coming at us. “Fantastic. That’s just freaking great,” Rhys said as Stalker told me someone was hacking our comms. “You’re late Zelena. And here I thought I’d be having hunt down Uldren and his Barons alone.” “Petra!” Saying her name brought a smile to my face as she explained that she had an old acquaintance who wanted Uldren and his Barons gone as much as we did and that he was hiding out in an underground bunker and wanted to me with us. “Clear the area. We can’t have anyone finding out where he is,” she said. “We’ll take care of things Petra don’t worry,” Rhys said smiling behind his helmet. “Good. Hurry up. I’ve also sent you some backup. Please don’t shoot the backup,” she said as we slowly went underground only to see a Fallen with spikes all over it. it waved us over before jumping down an open hatch. “The backup is Fallen,” Stalker asked being a little worried. “Oh, did I forget to mention that?” As we dropped down, fire fights ensued, and we split up to cover more ground. “Not that I’m complaining here Petra but, why are Fallen fighting other Fallen,” I asked, taking my sniper back out and killing a few long-ranged enemies. “The Scorn aren’t Fallen. Not anymore,” she said over the comms. “Finally!! We have a fucking name for these assholes,” Rhys said laughing before Arc energy lit up an area near me. “Yeah no kidding and first chance he gets he’s gotta throw a Striker Titan temper tantrum.” I snorted before we all met up and took a small breather. “Man, these Scorn are tougher than they look. But thank the Traveler we haven’t run into those exploder ones. If I ever get taken out by those again please shoot me because that makes me a disgrace as a Hunter,” Hal said while Una glared at him. “Please don’t!” I smiled and calmed the little ghost down,” I won’t. Besides we’ve all made mistakes.”

“You Hunters are always so squishy I don’t get it,” Rhys said while Hal and I glared at him. “What it’s an honest observation,” he said holding his hands up. “The reason they’re so squishy Rhys is because their armor is light weight compared to yours. Which is why they’re better suited for the wilds,” Rhys’ Ghost said, coming out and glaring at his Guardian. His armored shell twisted and turned as he kept lecturing his guardian about how he needs to learn about the other classes. After one more area was cleared, we met up with Petra who stood outside the semi-hidden bunker. “Shine your shoes, Guardians. You’re about to meet… the Spider,” she said, her hand on her knife. “I am seriously thinking that I regret agreeing to come on this mission. I don’t like spiders’ man,” Rhys said making me roll my eyes along with Hal. “What aren’t you afraid of,” Hal asked as I walked behind Petra. Once at the end of the hallway after walking what seemed like forever. I heard laughter and stuck to the shadows, Stalker appearing over my shoulder and hiding with me. “Can we trust this “Spider”?” I shrugged and watched on as Petra spoke with the Spider. “Well, if it isn’t Petra Venj, the worst jailer in the solar system! What brings you to my home away from home away from home? On the run, are we,” he asked, turning something in one of his hands while Petra spoke. “I heard you lost the Shore…,” there was an obvious smirk to her voice. Spider was none too happy about her response,” GAH! _You_ lost my shore.” “Thought you might want some help getting it back,” she said, motioning for me to come out. I clicked my tongue at Stalker who disappeared once more as I stepped out of the shadows, removing my hood from my head. “A Guardian! And where oh where, pray tell, is its Ghost,” he said finally showing what was in his hand which was a mimic of a Ghost. _This is why I stay hidden when you meet strangers_ Stalker said to me through our comms. “Never mind the Ghost. There were two Guardians at the Prison of Elders when it fell: Cayde-6… and this one. The three of us want the same thing Spider. Uldren and his Barons. Dead.” “What it is you’re… Oh hoho, I see! Ha-ha. Despite our clear, mutually aligned interests, I’m sorry, but I can’t help but feel like it is I who will come up short. It’s true. I know where Uldren and his “Barons” Scheme. You go, scratch you itch. Then we can just say… you owe me. Do we have a deal,” he asked, playing with his model Ghost as Petra and I had our hands on our knives, Hal and Rhys ready with their hands on their triggers. I looked to Petra before taking a step forward and meeting Spider dead in the eyes, his blinking rapidly at my red jeweled eyes. “Deal,” I said, glaring while the Spider laughed.

We talked for an hour, deciding that my team and I should clean up some escapees from the Prison of Elders. I was against it at first, but he said it would build character in his eyes. Saying how he could see the lust for revenge in my eyes. I scoffed and could tell I wouldn’t get anywhere trying to tell him otherwise. “Before you go Zelena, take this,” she said, handing me a bow. “Straight from our old armory. Thought you might enjoy using this compared to that Taken sniper rifle you have,” she said. “I’ll test it out. Though I’ve never used one before,” I said in honesty. “Give it a whirl while you’re taking care of things for Spider. Ill track down Uldren.” I nodded then gathered my team only to be stopped by Petra once again,” be careful.” Nodding once again, I turned on my heel, putting my hood back over my head and heading out into the wilds of the Tangled Shore. 

It took us a couple of hours to clear some of the escapees from the Prison of Elders and before we knew it, we were on our way to tracking down where Uldren’s Barons were. Fighting the Scorn was hard enough, trying to avoid the ones that exploded, and the ones that came at you with a mace attached to a chain was hard. There would be bruises later before our Ghosts could heal us. The Rifleman, the Fanatic, and even the Hangman crossed our paths. But we weren’t fast enough to kill them. Fury filled me as they disappeared. Jumping into the air I shot a tether at multiple enemies, equipping my new bow and taking shot after shot to the point where my arm was in pain from the new actions I was having to do. It wasn’t the same as pulling a trigger on a hand cannon, or even an auto rifle or sniper. The action was more fluid, almost like the calm before the storm of taking the killing blow from a sniper rifle. Once all my enemies were killed, I screamed in frustration, my revenge incomplete as they had disappeared. Rhys put an armored hand on my shoulder to calm me down enough that I crouched down, running my hands through my hair and grasping the scarf around my neck. “You good Nightstalker,” Rhys asked kneeling down next to me and I shook my head gently. “None of this would have happened if we had just sent someone else or if our team had gone. Variks always enjoyed our matches but why Cayde? I want to know why,” I said, sighing before finally sitting down fully, pulling out my Better Devils hand cannon and staring at its purple shader that I had equipped. It was a new gun Cayde had given me when I found him on Nessus, trapped in a Vex portal system. “Maybe we will get answers while were tracking these assholes down. We got your back Z,” Hal said, extending his hand to me which I accepted and was pulled up fast making me jump in the air once on my feet. Cracking my neck, I notched an arrow on my bow string, ready to track down the Barons and finally put a bullet in Uldren Sov. _Guide me Cayde. Don’t let me lose myself in this hate that I have._ It was the last thought I had before I met back up with Spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So there are supposed to be more chapters. Mainly about the fight with the Barons. I am currently still working on them mainly because I couldnt really figure out how to type them out so i wrote ahead and started with more chapters just to figure out how exactly to type them. I'm hoping it doesnt take too long but once those are up youll more than likely have about maybe 5 or 6 extra chapters after the main fights.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so after some thinking I've decided to not write the whole baron fights out. I have an idea that works really well in the next few chapters that I am currently writing out. Sorry for the weird confusion hope you all like these next chapters. As i said, I've been writing ahead so i have about maybe 7 or 8 chapters that will be posted. Im not exactly sure but ENJOY!

**_5 Months Later After Defeating Uldren and His Barons_ **

“Tower command center; this is Stalker. Requesting permission to land in the hangar bay with our fireteam,” Stalker said as we approached the city. “Hasn’t changed much,” Hal said making me look out my window. “Not really no,” I said reaching for my thigh holster that held Ace. For what seemed like the hundredth time, I pulled it out and examined the hand cannon. It was another piece of Cayde that was now in my possession. “It’s really corrupted badly. I remember Cayde telling you about how it was forged in light,” Stalker said as I stared at the spade symbol on the side. “Hopefully Banshee can help me restore it,” I said as Amanda’s voice came over the inner comm. “Zelena?! That really you?!” “Yes. Are Rhys, Hal, and I cleared for landing?” “Yeah of course you are! You haven’t been blacklisted. Not like I would anyways. Ill see you three in the hangar bay,” she said while I took control and then let the automated landing take over while I got myself ready to see people I hadn’t seen in forever. “I’m not looking forward to seeing Kara and Gem. I have a feeling they’re still mad at me. Especially Gem,” I said frowning slightly. “Because of Rhys?” “Yeah, I mean they had just started dating before we left, and he goes with me for five months to kill Uldren Sov? She’s going to be madder at me than him,” I said as Stalker transmatted me out of my ship where I was instantly thrown to the ground by Kara and Gemini hugging me so hard that they pushed me to the ground. “Oh fucking Christ you two! Now my back is fucked up,” I yelled as they laughed and cried. “We missed you so much! Don’t ever do this to us again,” Kara said, sitting up and crying even more while her boyfriend kneeled next to her. “Yeah or were killing you until you take us with you. Cayde was just as much our mentor as he was yours,” Gemini said only to realize what she said as my slight smile faded. “But he was more than that to you,” she said shaking her head. “Z, I’m sor-,” I held up my hand and stood up. “You don’t need to apologize. You’re right; he was your mentor as well. Even though I dated him, you and every hunter had every right to come with me. Don’t be sorry for stating the truth,” I said putting a hand on her shoulder before shoving her in Rhys’ direction. “And for god’s sake don’t let me take your man again. I don’t need to have my sisters mad at me for taking their boyfriends on missions,” I said walking over to Amanda. “I should be glad im not dating your sisters. Knowing how you and I got off on the wrong foot, ugh, I don’t want to know what it would be like if I even tempted,” Hal said making me roll my eyes. 

Amanda and I hugged tightly. “Did you?” I stared at Holiday with steady red eyes and she nodded then saw my weapon holster and smiled at me with tears in her eyes. “At least you have a piece of him with you. His cloak and his weapon,” she said holding my hands tightly. “Yeah. Im glad as well. Though I need to get this corruption out of Ace first before I can wield it,” I said. “Ill let Banshee know what he’s gotta do,” she said. I nodded and thanked her before heading up the stairs to be greeted with tons of Hunters wandering what had happened. I looked down, not knowing what to say or do when Hal and Rhys joined me with my sisters. “Alright vultures, we took care of the assholes that killed Cayde. You want the story talk to Rhys and I. Let Z have her time to herself,” Hal said nodding to me so that I could go and talk to Zavala, Banshee, and lastly Ikora. Hunters said thank you or nodded to me as I walked past them and up the stairs. I was numb and only wanted to focus on getting Ace healed back up and give my report to Zavala and Ikora. “Stalker, take Ace to Banshee and record what he says that I need to do,” I said, heading over to Zavala. His cold demeanor hadn’t changed towards me since my choice to go after Uldren and I knew that what I did would have consequences, something the Awoken Titan Commander didn’t need to tell me. “I suspect your adventure was successful?” I nodded before handing him a tablet with my full report. “I know it wasn’t a Vanguard sanctioned op, but you and Ikora both deserve to know what I did while there,” I said as he took the tablet from me. “I know that I was not supportive in your choice, but even you know that there will be consequences. Maybe not now but some day and I hope that we are ready to withstand whatever that will be. You most of all.” I nodded before heading over to Banshee who said he would have a list of what I needed to do in about an hour. Without another word I left and went to see Ikora.

Once reaching the Bazaar, I waved back to Hawthorne who waved to me from her perch where she and Louis had set up shop for clans. Noticing that Ikora was busy, I went to see the sniper where she greeted me with a smile. “Hey Z. How was the Tangled Shore?” “Oh you know, running around with Scorn and Fallen. Hive here and there. Cabal surprisingly. But I did what I had to do,” I said reaching up to pet Louis’ beak gently. “Are you ok after everything?” I looked at Hawthorne for a moment before sighing heavily,” Im honestly not sure. I feel like I lost part of myself when I took out Uldren and his Barons. Found out things that made my blood turn cold as ice and I just… I lost myself in my anger. The need for revenge being so strong. It can change anyone.” “Zelena.” Ikora’s voice from down below drew both our attentions and I nodded to her before nodding to Hawthorne and jumping down to where Ikora was. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Drifter come out of his little cave only to stop and be shocked to see me. I paid no attention and went straight to Ikora.

**_Drifter_ **

Gambit was running its usual course. Guardians were lining up and signing up to run Gambit matches left and right. Drifter couldn’t have been happier until he felt a strange presence arrive back at the Tower. _Must be Cayde’s girl coming back from her little trip_ he thought deciding to give Gambit a break after he finished giving out the rewards to the winning team. Once the last Guardian had left, he came out of his little corner where he had set up shop only to watch the black haired, red eyed Guardian jump down from where Hawthorne was, landing like a cat before walking over to the Warlock Vanguard. “Well, seems like she’s taken care of business,” he said to himself walking over to the ramen, flipping one of his jade coins up in the air and catching it. From a distance he could sense that she had some how changed slightly in the past five months. What that was he couldn’t guess but the power radiating off of her was easy to sense. He bet even the Warlock could sense her changed darkness. “She may just give me the show I’ve been looking for,” he said, ordering his usual for lunch, ordering a second one for the special Guardian.

**_Zelena_ **

“Your Light has changed slightly.” I frowned at Ikora slightly but sighed heavily knowing she was right. No doubt the Drifter could sense that my light had changed as well. Whether he said anything about it or not was entirely up to him. “I did what I had to do. I let Oryx take control for a little bit while we took out the Mindbender. He had created his own ascendant world. Let’s just say the Taken King was none too happy about that,” I said scratching the side of my head slightly. “You avenged Cayde and that is all that matters. Though I have to wonder… who pulled the trigger in the end,” Ikora asked looking up from the tablet I had given her. “It was a hard choice to make. Stalker figured that Uldren was already beaten and he had paid more than enough for what he had done. Considering his sister is dead and he thought he was doing everything he was doing for her. I felt bad considering even I knew deep inside Cayde would advise against me pulling the trigger. It wouldn’t have been the first time he had tried to stop me either, but he wasn’t there this time. Petra disagreed saying Cayde would want either of us to pull the trigger. I had a choice to make and it wasn’t easy. But in the end, I did what I did and there’s no going back from that choice,” I said remembering how I had Ace pointed right at Uldren, debating if I should take the shot or not. But what he said made me pull the trigger. _“Its funny how the line between Light and Dark is so very thin. Do you even know which side you’re on Guardian?”_ His words were like poison and in that moment, I took the shot then walked away with Petra standing there speechless. “I see. Whatever choice you made, I hope you are feeling well because of it or at least have some of the burden lifted from your shoulders,” she said. I nodded gently then told her about my experience in the Dreaming City. It wasn’t long before our conversation was put on pause because of one of her Hidden coming to speak to her. She said we would speak later and that I should go and rest for a while before doing anymore missions for the Vanguard. Without another word, I left Ikora to speak to her agent and heading over to the ramen shop where the Drifter sat with a bowl of ramen in front of him and one next to him. 

“Well, well; the Hero returns from her vacation. How ya livin’ sister? Take care of what you needed to take care of,” the Drifter asked as I had Stalker transmat my armor off, leaving my in a tank top, long pants, and my boots before I sat down next to him and glared before taking my chop sticks and started eating. “That good huh?” I rolled my eyes, swallowing the noodles in my mouth,” If you’re asking if I took care of Uldren and his Barons then yes I did. If you want to know who pulled the trigger, I have a feeling you can figure that out for yourself.” My voice was soft but held venom in it, telling him to back off and not fuck with me seeing as I just got back and was still in a foul mood. “I’m sure I can sister, but I’d rather hear you say who pulled the trigger,” he said smirking at me. Downing the last of my ramen, I had Stalker transfer some Glimmer to the Drifter and got up. “Thanks for the ramen. And sign me up for your Gambit for next week. I have something I need to take care of,” I said walking away from the shop, nodding to the owner who just glared at the Drifter. By Guardians, he was well liked. And from the gossip I heard walking back to my apartment, lots of the girls liked him. All classes alike were swooning over him, some were even just doing Gambit to see him and hear his voice. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at how pathetic it was. But by civilians, it was a mix. Some were weary of him; others were ok with him. “Hey Nightstalker.” Banshee’s voice stopped me in my tracks as he waved me over to him. “Got some things you’ll need to do in order to take care of Ace and get it back up and running,” he said, handing me a list. Looking over it, I noticed Gambit was on the list along with Crucible and strikes. “I would get Gambit and Crucible out of the way first. They’re easy compared to the Strike one,” he said making me raise an eyebrow as I noticed it was specified that I had to use a hand cannon. “Better get your Better Devils ready. But give yourself a moment to rest before jumping head in,” he said making me frown. “I’ll take care of Crucible and Strikes first. I need to stay away from Taken energy right now and considering the Drifter as it almost completely around him id rather get myself collected first,” I said having Stalker copy the list before I nodded my thanks and headed to my apartment. Home. It was nice to be back in my comfy bed as I flopped down the gently mattress that helped alleviate my back problems after hitting the ground hard a few times. 

“Are you really that afraid of Gambit Zelena,” Stalker asked from his little makeshift bed. I blinked a few times before I sat up and leaned up against the wall that my bed was pushed against. Could I be afraid of Gambit just because of the Taken energy that pulsed around the arenas? Or was I just afraid of the Drifter and the way he smirked and joked with me made my skin crawl. Taking out the jade coin I had received from the Drifter, flipping it over and over again between my fingers. “I don’t know Stalker. I don’t feel afraid. I think I am just fried after the last five months. I don’t even think I’ve had the proper time to mourn Cayde because I was so fixed on finding Uldren that I just shut my emotions off. I only slipped up once with the Trickster and just… I think that broke me because I let myself think that Cayde could come back after such a short time. Even with Sundance no longer here I just… I lost myself. I still feel lost. I don’t know what exactly I should expect from life or even people anymore,” I said to my Ghost who hovered near me. “Well you know I’ll always have your back,” he said making me smile as I poked his little shell. “Oh yeah mainly because without you I die permanently. Like the Red War,” I said jokingly. “Please don’t joke about that. Until we got the light back, I was so terrified of you dying. All I could do was heal you.” “I’m sorry Stalker. And trust me, those days weren’t easy for us I know. I mean we were worried for everyone,” I said remembering how weak I felt, and I swore I wouldn’t ever feel that weak again. As I sat there struggling to think of what to do, my mind was made up and I got ready to do something that I may regret. “Stalker, message the Drifter and tell him to sing me up for the next match of Gambit, then tell Shaxx Im doing Crucible afterwards,” I said as my armor was put back on and I checked Better Devils to make sure it was ready for action. “Drifter says to come to his ship. There’s a match currently going on. Says it will help you see how Gambit is played,” Stalker said making me raise an eyebrow, but all Stalker could do was give me the coordinates for the Drifters ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**_First match in Gambit_ **

The Derelict was almost too cold for my liking. But I walked on, looking around until I found what I assumed was the starting area for Gambit. “Welcome to Gambit sister! Glad you decided to join!” I jumped slightly at the Drifter’s voice and found him watching holoscreens of both teams. What I saw behind him shook me to the core. _Oryx…._ _I know not what it is little Nightstalker._ “Why don’t ya join ol’ Drifter up here. Get a feel for what Gambit is,” he said making me mentally shake my head. “Don’t let him get to you Z,” Stalker said in my ear. Rolling my eyes, mostly at Drifter, I jumped into the air, grabbed hold of the railing and pulled myself up with ease. “Damn make sure to use that maneuver in your match,” Drifter said making me glare. _Seriously is this guy just a flirt or something?_ Ignoring my thoughts I walked over to the holoscreens and noticed my sisters playing with two titans. “You could have told me that I would be watching my sisters match,” I said dryly, ignoring whatever his remark was and watching as my sisters along with Rhys and Kara’s boyfriend, as they picked up these little triangle things before depositing them into a weird bank that was swirling with Taken energy. “So what’s your play here Drifter? Obviously, the teams are picking up whatever those triangle things and then depositing them in a bank that has Taken energy which makes various Taken enemies pop up on the other side. You obviously want something and you’re pulling a scam of some sort,” I said folding my arms over my chest glaring at the Taken enemies. “Ha-ha, you’re too smart for your own good hotshot. But what would benefit me in telling you my scam? If there is one,” he said making me roll my eyes. He then went on to explain certain things, that the little triangles were motes, and every twenty-five motes the invasion portal would activate, allowing a Guardian on my team to invade and take out the other team. Banking seventy-five motes summoned a Primeval. There were Envoy’s that needed to be taken out along with any blockers that came from the other team if they hadn’t summoned their Primeval. “So it’s a no rules type of game. Banking five motes sends a small blocker, ten sends a medium blocker, and fifteen sends a large blocker. This all sounds simple enough,” I said thinking strategy when the match ended, my sisters’ team victorious. Both teams came back and I joined my sisters congratulating them on their win. 

I got stares from the other team, three women and one guy. Wasn’t unusual for that to happen but I could hear the girls speaking quietly as I spoke with my sisters. “I don’t understand why gossip needs to start,” Kara said glaring at the other team as they left. “Just ignore it. If they want to think something is going on, then let them. We all know the truth and besides I have too much on my plate to even think of getting into a relationship again. Much less with a sketchy guy like the Drifter,” I said shrugging not realizing that the man himself was listening to our conversation very intently. “You guys have fun I’m done for the day. After getting a shotgun to the face from that one chick Im so done,” Rhys said making me snort. “Hey, you ever get shot gunned in the face Z?” I let out a bark of laughter,” Pfft! Of course I have. Granted it only happened once and since then I’ve always made sure to take out people who have shotguns first before they get that heavy ammo.” “Fair point well ill see you guys later. We still on for tonight Gem?” She nodded before hugging him goodbye leaving me, Kara, Kara’s boyfriend, and Gemini while we waited for another team. The Drifter himself stayed where he was before disappearing somewhere on his ship. “Its nice to finally meet you Zelena. I’m Jader. Im sorry about Cayde-6. He was a great Hunter. Ran with him a few times before you and your sisters came to the Tower,” Jader said, making me realize that he was human. Not that I cared, my sisters could date anyone they wanted as long as the guys weren’t assholes to them. I shook the titans hand smiling weakly,” Thank you. And its nice to meet you too. And he was.” “So you finally get to do Gambit with us! Im so excited!! Cant wait to see you invade and take the whole team down,” Kara said smiling while hugging me. I frowned slightly,” I don’t think ill be invading anytime soon. After what happened with taking down the Mindbender… Ill be honest Kara… I haven’t been the same sense. So I wont be invading maybe the whole time that I do decide to play Gambit.” Kara frowned too, knowing that I was a Goddess in Crucible but didn’t speak about it anymore. “At least you get to run with us your first time. Jader has been wanting to see how you are on the playing field,” Gemini said. “Honestly, I have, not going to lie. Your sister’s area always going on about how good you are in and out of the Crucible and the Iron Banner,” he said making me smile. “We’ll run a mission together with these two crazy birds so you can see how I am,” I said when another team was transmatted to the other side of us. 

“Alright Mavericks. Ready to see what you’re fighting today?” Drifters voice made everyone look up and see him doing his usual fancy tricks with his jade coins before flipping one and showing a symbol on it. “Scorn approaching!” My fury instantly rose high and I looked at the Drifter, glaring behind my helmet, my hands clenching into fists. “You going to be ok Z?” I looked at Gem as the other team started boasting about how they were going to kick our asses when I spoke up,” Yeah just make sure you don’t come invading because you’ll be dead before you can even get one of my teammates.” They all instantly shut up, maybe knowing who I was or just thinking that it was bold of me to say that. “Trasnmat firing!” we were instantly teleported to the Emerald Coast. An area that was often used in Iron Banner and Crucible. Though this area was different from the rest. “Enemies incoming at the Beach. Go get em!” Hearing the Drifter in my ear was unsettling but I ignored his voice and focused on killing enemies and collecting the motes. Soon enough we had the portal up and running; Jader jumped through yelling that he would take out the team as much as he could. Our opponents hadn’t even banked their motes, yet which gave us time to collect more and send blockers. “Guys bank now,” I yelled heading over to the bank quickly to bank my motes, but the container dropped into the ground and a taken vex showed up. Backflipping away from the bank, I gathered myself before equipping my Misfit and let loose on the vex, killing it just as Kara and Gem joined me at the bank. “Your teammate is back with three kills under their belt! Hope you’re proud,” Drifter said into the comms. “We are so ahead this is awesome,” Kara screamed running off to the next area of enemies. “She’s turned into an adrenaline junkie since I’ve been gone,” I said standing with Gem as we watched Kara activate are her Arc staff and shredding through enemies like it was nothing. “Yeah she has. Jader is with her all the time though and he tells her when to take a break,” Gem said as Kara yelled at us to hurry up and gather motes. We laughed at her antics before the sound of an alarm started sounding. “Invader on the field. Find them before they find you sister,” Drifter said to me. “Stalker, scan the area and help me find that asshole,” I growled, switching back to my Better Devils when Stalker said that the invader was behind us and about to take Kara out. I circled behind the invader and found them trying to snipe but stopped once they heard me clear my throat before emptying my entire clip into them and sending them back to where they came. “Damn sister! Remind me to never piss you off. That only took you nine seconds to kill that invader,” Drifter said while telling my team something else. “Damn Z! Impressed!” I laughed evilly before collecting more motes and banking so that we could summon our primeval. “We need to kill the Envoys and wait till our Primeval Slayer is up to eight at least,” Gem said, looking at Kara with what I assumed was a glare. Alarms sounded once again, and I leapt into action looking for our new friend who thought they could get us all. 

I made quick work of the invader, making my shots count and getting the headshot; sending them back before they could kill any of my teammates. “You’re Primeval is down! Bringing you back!” Back in the transmat zones, Drifter praised our team while joking with the opposing team saying they were horrible. “Z you should try and invade this time. You might be able to wipe the entire team,” Kara said smiling behind her helmet. I bit my lip just as we were transmatted to our arena. “I’ll see how Im feeling when we summon our prime ok,” I said before going into action. We followed our last match routine, killing enemies and collecting motes to the max before banking and activating the portal which Jader gladly went through. We were nearing the end of the match, our Primeval summoned and almost dead. The opposing team had just summoned their Primeval and the portal was up with Drifters announcement of said action. I stood at the entrance of the portal, my sisters and Jader keeping the Primeval’s attention away from me. Standing there, I could feel the Taken energy pulsating from the portal and from inside me. _What are you waiting for little Nightstalker? Invade and take out the other team._ I shook my head, taking a few steps back from the portal, chasing away the hiss of Oryx’s voice when I felt a hand on my shoulder, my Hunter knife at Jader’s armored throat. “Whoa. Didn’t mean to startle you Z. I got this round,” he said, making me nod as I lowered my knife and watched him jump through the portal. After gathering my thoughts and my nerve, I rejoined my sisters as I saw the enemies Primeval bar jump in health before hearing Drifter yelling about Jader getting a team wipe. “Melt the fucker,” I yelled activating my tether while Gem and Kara activated their Arc staves just as Jader got back and we melted the rest of our Primeval’s health. Winning the match. Once back on the Derelict we all celebrated with a big group hug while the other team grumbled about losing but none the less still nodded to us. “Z why didn’t you invade you could have had the whole team,” Kara asked me curiously. I met her curious eyes before looking away and thinking about why I didn’t invade. “Matters not to ol’ Drifter. Your sister was able to take out invaders before the first five seconds. I’ve never seen a Guardian do something like that in a while. There’s one other Hunter but I don’t think he could handle going up against your sister in a match,” the shady man said, smiling at me and my group. “Flattering me wont do you much Drifter. Whoever this other Hunter is, Im pretty sure I’ve beaten him a thousand times over. Considering he didn’t beat Oryx not surprised I haven’t heard his name,” I said glaring slightly. “Just stating a fact sister, no need to get testy. But here is your team’s winnings. Hope to see you all for another Gambit match,” he said waving at us before my sisters and Jader departed leaving just myself and the Drifter.

“Stayin’ for another around hotshot?” I gave the Drifter a side glance as he flipped one of his jade coins into the air before catching it. “Was thinking about it. not sure,” I said honestly trying to think as to why I still didn’t invade when I had the chance when I noticed there weren’t any other Guardians showing up. “Finally figured out that I wasn’t starting another match huh?” Glaring at Drifter, my hand traveled to Better Devils, my ruby red eyes watching him carefully. “What exactly are you playing at?” “Not playing at anything sister. More curious like your sister as to why you didn’t invade. You had the chance. Could have wiped the whole enemy team with your powers yet you hesitated,” he said, catching his coin one last time before taking a few steps towards me. “Why I didn’t invade is none of your business last time I checked. And more importantly why do you even care?” The Drifter chuckled, taking another few steps closer to me, making me almost take my gun out but settled for having my finger on the trigger and my other hand on my Hunter’s knife. “I’ve heard all this talk about you. The Nightstalker of Nightstalker’s. Slayer of Oryx. Hero of the Red War. Shaxx’s favorite Hunter and of course Lord Saladians Young Iron Lord Wolf. Or Young Wolf as he likes to call you. So much talk and yet you stop at invading when it comes to a Taken portal. I would think after taking down Oryx you wouldn’t be scared of such things,” he said, the smirk on his lips making my anger rise. He didn’t know anything about me. I would admit to those closest to me that, yes; I was terrified of going through the portal. The Taken energy shook me to the very core considering what had happened to myself when going up against the Mindbender. Oryx taking over was one thing that was not normal about that whole trip. And the only ones to see how it messed me up was Hal and Rhys, who promised they wouldn’t say a word to anyone, save Ikora. “Last time I checked you don’t have the Taken King apart of you,” I said, grinding my teeth together. The man in front of me frowned slightly before that smug smirk of his was back on his face. “I would think that would make you want to jump headfirst into invading. Guess all the hype about you was all just for show. You’re all bark and no bite sister.” My fury flared up at his words, it was like he had just insulted me not caring for my feelings at all. Then again why would he? Without thinking, I brandished my Hunter knife, lunging at him before I had him grunting as his back hit the metal stairs and my knife at his throat. There was fire in my veins from the anger and Taken energy fighting within me. Forget the fact that my Light was shrouded in Darkness for whatever reason, no one would get away with insulting me. 

“You don’t know shit about me asshole! You don’t know what I have been through to prove myself to everyone here! You think I’m afraid of some stupid portal you have sitting up with Taken energy?! Think again! I will show you what I can do minus all my titles that everyone has given me! And ill make you eat your words by getting team wipes every time I fucking invade! So bring on the next team; I am going to make you eat your fucking words Drifter.” My voice had taken on almost a whisper to it, and I could feel Oryx’s anger was rivaling my own. “That’s the fury I wanted to see in ya Nightstalker,” Drifter said, chuckling. His breath fanning my face gently when I realized how close we were. It was only then that our noses were so close along with our lips. I had gone so far that I was staring into his blue eyes with my fiery red eyes that were filled with anger. Tilting my knife up slightly, it caused Drifter to tilt his own head back slightly before lifting his hand which held a mote. I instantly felt the Taken energy building up behind me and without a second thought, I grabbed Better Devils shooting at whatever Taken he had summoned. “Cut the shit Drifter,” I said, taking my knife away from his throat but not before I nicked him slightly, a small line of blood showing up on his throat. All he did was chuckle as his Ghost appeared, the green shell floating near his Guardian’s throat inspecting the cut I gave him before the Drifter waved him away. _“You need to calm down Zelena. He wanted you to get angry with him because he was pushing your buttons.”_ Stalker couldn’t have been mor right and I played right into his fucking hands. I distanced myself from the shady Light bearer before turning away from him and trying to calm myself down while he chuckled to himself. “Impressive how you were able to shoot that Taken Captain without even looking.” “Don’t underestimate me Drifter. We both can mess with Taken energy. Only thing is, you can’t use it like I can,” I said, a cruel smile appearing on my lips, remembering the power I felt when I merged with Oryx to take down the Mindbender. Without another word, Drifter went back to his post while we waited for the other seven Guardians to show up. Surprisingly; Hal was on my team along with a Titan and Warlock that I had run with a while back in an Iron Banner match. “Hey long time no see Nightstalker,” the Warlock said to, high fiving me. “Nice to see you too Storm,” I said to the female human. Storm was easy on the eyes but held one hell of a punch with her Stormcaller abilities. It was no wonder she was Ikora’s favorite Warlock right now. I nodded to the Titan who was speaking with Hal when the Drifter started playing with his coin seeing what we were going to be fighting. “Please for the love of the Traveler give us fucking Fallen,” Storm cried sighing heavily. “Hey, you guys mind if I do the invading? Also lets wait to invade until they have their Primeval. Even if we have ours out, I can team wipe and that’s a few seconds we have to kill envoys and get our shit together,” I said softly. The other team wasn’t going to know what hit them. “Yeah go-ahead Z. Honestly though, you sure about that?” I glared at Hal slightly before glaring at the Drifter who smirked at me. “Vex on the field!” Storm groaned but agreed with our Titan friend and Hal. “Yeah I’ll be fine,” I said making sure Better Devils was loaded as we were transported to our arena which I failed to realize was the Emerald Coast. 

We had collected our motes, taken out invaders, and summoned our Primeval in under two minutes of our match starting. It wasn’t long before the other team got theirs up and the portal was primed and ready for me. This time I only hesitated for a moment, the Taken energy almost reaching out to me. But I cleared my mind and readied myself to cast my Spectral Blades once I crossed over. Jumping through the portal, part of my mind screamed at the sudden energy surging through me but once on the other side, all I felt was power and the eagerness to see what I could do. “This is it Nightstalker; show me whatchu got,” Drifter said over my comm link and all I could do was smirk as I cast my super. “Eat shit Drifter,” I said as I hunted down the team. Their heat signatures glowed through my helmet as I rushed up to their whole team and took out the titan on the team, causing her teammates to look around wildly trying to find me. “Where is the invader??!!” “She took out our heavy hitter what the shit?! I thought blade dancers didn’t exist anymore because of the Red War,” one of the Hunters said as I came up behind them and did the same thing I did to their Titan. Backflipping and taking out their health bar instantly before I moved to the other two, slicing through them. Their bullets only damaged my shields a little, but I wasn’t concerned about it as I was teleported back to my team’s arena where we melted the Primeval, winning the first round. Storm slapped my back laughing her butt off while I fist bumped Hal. “Damn a full team wipe. Where the hell you been hiding Z,” Storm asked laughing as we got ready for our next round. “Getting revenge for Cayde,” I said softly, my hand reaching up to grasp the scarf around my neck gently that was part of his cloak. Storm instantly regretted her words whispering a sorry to me before mentioning that she wished she could have been there to watch me take down Uldren and his Barons. I shrugged before looking at the Drifter from the corner of my eye behind my helmet. His smug smirk was on his face as he sent us on our way. This time around, things were different. The opposing team was banking fast and sending small blockers to keep us on our toes and it was starting to annoy Storm.

“I wish they would just collect instead of sending us a shit ton of god damn small blockers,” she screamed, shooting a Taken Vex with her shotgun. “Lets clear these ones out and ill invade again,” I said throwing a knife into a Taken Captains head, clearing the blockers. “Bank fast so we can let Z rip them apart,” Hal said as we all rushed in, banking our fifteen motes that we each had. Though I would have waited to banked the other thirty, we didn’t have time. They were gaining their Primeval faster. “Portals up!” “Invading,” I yelled jumping through the portal only to hear the Drifters voice over my comm link. His voice taking on an almost sinister tone. “This is what the Taken feel. Revel in it sister,” he said. His voice sent a shiver up my spine as I went through the portal, equipping my sword and taking out the two hunters on the team quickly, since they were near me. Then I set my sights on finding the Warlock and Titan. They weren’t hard to find but they were slightly prepared for me. “You only got ten seconds left sister. Better take out those Guardians fast,” Drifter said making glare as if he were in front of me. The Titan and Warlock shot at me but thankfully one of my swords abilities was to block their bullets from hitting me. Once I was close enough, I reached for my Better Devils and shot them both before I was taken back to my team and was put right in front of a Knight Primeval. “Z, get out of there!!” I had seconds before the Knights fist came down onto the ground. “Nice dodge! And good team wipe now lets melt this fucker,” Storm said laughing her ass off as she activated her super, lighting spraying from her hands as she went after the Primeval. At the same time the alarms started going off, informing us that we had an invader on the field. “Guess they’re pissed off about the team wipe,” Hal said laughing as he activated his own super taking shots at our Prime while I went invader hunting. Not surprisingly, it was the Titan hell bent on getting back at me for wiping her entire team. “She’s about to activate her super,” Stalker warned as I got out Whisper and took aim just as the Titan activated her Striker super. But she wasn’t able to get anywhere near my team as I headshot her twice; once to knock out her shields, twice to kill her instantly sending her back to her own arena. After that, I aimed down sights with Whisper and waited for my moment to take the final shot on the Primeval. It wasn’t long before the alarm sounded again but it was too late. I could feel another Hunter sneaking up on me when I squeezed the trigger of my sniper rifle watching the satisfying head snap back of the Taken Knight before it disappeared. “Damnit! Im still going to kill you bitch,” the angry Hunter yelled in fury as she activated an Arc staff. I smirked behind my helmet, turning to look at her over my shoulder just as I heard the sound of a Golden Gun from Hal who jumped over me and took the invader out with one shot. “Not likely. No one takes out Team Stalker. Or even tries,” he said high fiving me as we got back to the Derelict.

I celebrated with my team a little, hugging and high fiving until the Titan and Hunter who were last taken out approached us, their facial expressions filled with fury. “How the fuck did you take us out so easily?!” “Yeah, you Nightstalker’s are only supposed to have your damned Tethers,” the titan said, keeping her calm better than her Hunter friend. _Shows just how well Titans can remain calm even when angry_ I thought when the Drifter approached us as well. “Easy there sister. According to your Warlock Vanguard, everyone’s light has been evolving. How I have no clue not that I care. The Hero of the Red War’s Void abilities must have gotten stronger while she was away at the Reef,” he said, trying to butter up to the Hunter and Titan who all but smiled and all of a sudden understood. They both still shot me glares before they headed out. “Geez Drifter, you got a following going. All I hear is how all the women are swooning over you,” Storm said as we collected our winnings. The man just laughed mentioning how it seemed like that everywhere that he went. I stayed behind slightly, mentioning to Hal that I would see him at SunShot sometime. Once my team had left, the Drifter chuckled even more as he turned towards me. My red eyes and face keeping a neutral mask as he walked over to me. “Color me impressed Hero. It’s not every day that I see someone take out an entire team in almost every round. And those void blades of yours… its like your blade dancer abilities never left you they just formed from Arc to Void,” he said standing a few feet away from me. _“What is his game?”_ Stalkers question was a resounding question that echoed in my mind all the time. “Your flattery or whatever you want to call it isn’t going to work on me Drifter,” I said with a bored look on my face before I ran a hand through my hair, scratching the back of my head only to open my eyes and find him so close to me that I could feel his light reaching out to mine. “And yet you enjoyed jumping through that portal and killing the enemy team in one go,” he said, the smirk on his lips gone and his eyes almost as dark as my hair. It was like I was paralyzed. My body refused to move, my eyes stayed glued to his, and my breath was trembling at his close proximity. “I could tell you enjoyed it. All that Taken energy just swirling around you. It must have felt like home for the Taken King. Though you enjoyed it more I think,” he said. I did my best to put on a brave face and glare at him but even I knew that I was failing and so did he. “And how do you know if I enjoyed jumping through that portal of yours,” I asked, my voice only trembling slightly. He huffed slightly in amusement before he leaned forward, making me reach for my Hunter’s knife as I felt his warm breath against my skin, his beard brushing against my cheek as he whispered in my ear. “I can smell the excitement coming off of you in waves. And the cruel fate you gave to that Titan at the end along with that Hunter proved that you wanted nothing more than to end their lives. And your Dark Light is screaming for more,” he said, his breath sending a shiver up and down my spine. I had to get away from him and fast. The assault on my light from his was causing me to have flashbacks to when I first went up against the Taken back on Phobos. 

I bit my lip to stop myself from stabbing him and ground my teeth together, growling out my next words. “Get away from me before I kill you now Drifter,” I said and all he did was chuckle, backing away from me with his hands in the air. “Easy hotshot, just proving a point. You did good though, come back for more. I need players like you to show other guardians how team wipes are done. See ya sometime soon Nightstalker,” he said turning around and walking away leaving me to quickly go to my ship and back to the tower where I seeked the comfort of old friends.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey Zelena!” Walking into SunShot, I saw my sisters, Rhys, Jader, Hal, even Shiro and Ana over at the big booth in the back. “Ana! What are you doing here,” I asked, greeting the other Hunter with a hug. “I’m taking a break from Mars. Rasputin has everything under control. And I also heard about Cayde. Or rather Rasputin did. Some how he felt your pain all the way from the Reef,” she said, frowning at me while her eyes said she was sorry. I shook my head and just lead her to the booth where drinks were accompanied along with Hal and my sisters telling Ana about the previous Gambit matches. Soon everyone started to trickle out leaving Ana and I talking about things. “So the Drifter. He sounds shady as all shanks,” she said, refusing to actually curse. It caused me to laugh before I finished off my drink, raising my cup to tell the bar keep that I wanted another one. “And you are usually drunk as hell now. What gives Z?” My smile faded from my face as I confided in someone who I considered my best friend. “I went on a path of revenge. I killed Uldren Sov who killed Cayde and I killed his Barons. I’m in a dark place. Almost like I was when I first came to the Tower,” I said nodding to the bar tender as they brought me my drink. “Cayde brought me out of my shell. Got me to smile and soon the friendship I had with him blossomed into a romance that… I wish had lasted for more than a decade. He was taken from me and yeah I got revenge, but I don’t feel like…,” I paused in my words. I couldn’t think of how I could word it. “You feel like a piece of you is missing even though you have his Cloak and his Ace. You haven’t had a chance to mourn properly. And you possibly think that you won’t be able to, either right?” “I guess? Like… yeah, I feel like Im missing a piece of me. I always did when I was away from the Tower. Hell dealing with Oryx was hell itself because Cayde had to sit there in the Tower listening in on my comm link to make sure nothing bad happened to me. And when I told him, Ikora, and Zavala about what had happened with Oryx he was so worried that he even banned me from missions for almost three months,” I said taking a sip of my drink. “Are you grounded now?” I shrugged not even sure of that myself. “If I am, Zavala and Ikora aren’t telling me because I’ve been busy with Gambit and soon to be busy with Crucible,” I said sighing heavily. “You know what you should do?” I raised an eyebrow at my best friend, humming in curiosity. “Take time to yourself after you get Ace back up and running. Come to Mars and just kill Hive or something do whatever you want. Hell go to the outer rim of the Sol system and just find a new place I don’t know. You need time to yourself Zelena. Your armor cant protect you for much longer. You’re going to break one day, and it’ll destroy you. And from what you told me of your exchange with the Drifter, I would steer clear of him. I don’t know if that guy is trying to get with you because of your titles or because of your Light. You sound almost scared of him. Or if not him; his light. I’ve heard stories about Rogue Light bearers from the Dark Age still being alive. Iron Lords for one and they’re not all nice. The Drifter doesn’t seem to be far from that either,” she said as I finished my drink, taking in her advice quietly. 

“Ill be careful when being around him. I may just avoid him entirely. Go to Gambit win then leave,” I said paying for mine and Ana’s drinks. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. The night air was cool against my bear arms, since I had switched out from my armor to regular clothes, I felt just a little normal. It was still early enough that I knew Shaxx would still be around the Courtyard. Zavala even if I had to take a wild guess. But I wasn’t feeling like taking on more Guardians. Instead, I went for a walk in the city. It was lively tonight for some reason. Not knowing or caring as to why, I assumed there was some festival going on that we Guardians barely knew about. Considering all the laughing children running around, I narrowly avoided them half the time on my walk. Some smiled at me, already knowing who I was. Though they didn’t say much to me, all I could do was smile back. Many people owed their lives to me for taking down Ghaul and saving the Last City. I walked around aimlessly until I came to a little quiet spot where I was able to look up at the Traveler and just wonder why my Light was shrouded in Darkness. An answer I never found an answer to period. The Speaker had many theories; some that were plausible, some that seemed impossible. My own theory was that the Traveler had special plans for me but that was wishful thinking. Was it though? I was the only Guardian to gain their light back after we lost our Light. After finding Hal and Rhys; my sisters to the wind and in hiding like we had agreed, I took my team to the Shard of the Traveler and they were able to get their Light back as well. Though my team was back, I was still on my own finding out what happened to our Vanguard leaders. Zavala had gone to Titan with his protégé Salone. Nice woman and tough as many Titans were. Ikora had gone to Io for answers, almost cowering because she had lost her Light and was afraid of dying. And Cayde… he was on Nessus. What for, I never really asked. I knew there was always a method to his madness. Though him being stuck in a Vex teleporter was probably the funniest thing I had seen since being brought back by my Ghost. And of course him getting excited about Zavala saying he needed Cayde and Ikora both; I was glad I recorded Zavala saying it. Still had both reactions recorded, my little secret from Zavala as he had asked me to delete the recording. Pfft, not a chance in hell. “Still wondering about why your Light is different from everyone else’s?” I huffed a little before looking at Stalker who hovered next to me slightly. “Yeah. Though only thing is, Drifter’s Light almost seems like mine except I think his used to be like how Cayde’s was. Its unnerving to me and has me on edge. Ana is right though, I should avoid him, yet I want to know why our Light seems to reach out to each other. Even when jumping through the Taken portal to invade, it’s like I couldn’t shake the feeling that his eyes were always on me. I mean you felt it too right,” I asked Stalker, his little blue eye narrowing slightly. “Yes. His light is different, and almost seems like it was tainted by Darkness. From what, that’s the mystery of the Drifter. I would take Ana’s advice. And your own. Go into Gambit but don’t stay for too long. Long enough to get your earnings from him then leave. Your Light was off the charts and being crazy. And you seemed scared of him yourself.” I glared at Stalker slightly for mentioning my slight fear of the Drifter but let it go. 

“There’s no denying to you that I was afraid. I wanted nothing more than to slice his throat open with my knife when he got so close to me. I let my guard down. Something I wont do ever again around him.” “You’ve never really let your guard down when it comes to strangers, but with him it was like your guard just wasn’t up period. Its like his Light was almost forcing you to have your guard down,” Stalker said, thinking for a minute. “Or a part of me just felt comfortable around him that I just didn’t think he would get that close. Stupidity on my part. Should have known better,” I said sighing slightly. “Don’t let him get to you. Just play Gambit and Crucible, even Iron Banner. Lord Saladin is still going to be here for another few days. You can get your calibration for Ace done with two other activities,” Stalker said. I smiled at my Ghost, holding my hand out so he could hover above it,” You’re right. Lets head home before I get roped into something that I will probably regret.” Without another word, I headed back home. My gut still twisting and remembering the Drifters tainted light reaching out to mine. _Why did it feel… calming?_ It was a question that lingered in my head even after I finally went to sleep.

Next few weeks almost went by in a blur. I had already gotten way past calibrating Ace to my handling, but I just became so focused on making Drifter eat his words after insulting to me. Match after match had my team high fiving me at our wins. But every time I invaded, Drifter was talking in my ear, almost purposefully annoying me while I invaded. And after dying just once at a comment of his; I had it with his bullshit. After the final match of the day, I made my way to the Derelict where I found the asshole standing there looking at a huge portal that lead to wherever. “You mind telling me why the fuck you are antagonizing me in my matches now,” I asked going right up to him but staying about three feet away from him. I could feel his light reaching out to mine and I almost couldn’t shake it, but I forced myself to ignore. “Whatcha mean sister? I talk to every Guardian like that,” he said, smirking slightly. “Oh sure you do! Last time I checked you don’t try flirting with any of them,” I said, glaring at him. _“Uh… he kinda does sometimes but not over comms apparently,”_ Stalker said making me glare even more. “Im just giving you encouragement sister. Ol’ Drifter can’t do that for his favorite Guardian,” he asked spreading his arms out. “Yeah but not fucking saying how nice I look taking out the other team with my blades. Or how my kills make you even more hungry than you already are. Seriously how many times did you die of hungry,” I asked pushing his buttons which I could tell was a bad idea, but I didn’t care. I was furious and was not thinking clearly. “Careful what you say _Hero,”_ he said, his smug smirk leaving his face and his eyes taking on a darker blue. “You don’t know nothin’ bout me. Just like you said I know nothin about you. But I know enough that you are making me eat my words.” I took a step towards him, unafraid at this point. “Yeah and I’ve been enjoying making you eat them. How does it taste? Foul? Good, cause its all you seem to be. You’re shady and doing this Gambit for whatever reason. Your own selfish gain I suppose,” I said which made him take a step towards me. “You don’t want to mess with me Hunter. I’ve killed people for less then what you are doing right now,” he said, glaring at me this time which made me smirk. “You think I’m scared of you? Please I took out the Taken King! Even his son Crota! Why should I be afraid of someone who is scamming the Tower regardless of the fact that the Vanguard has allowed you to take up shop here? You think Im all bark and no bite? Look in the mirror Drifter,” I said clashing against his light that was once again reaching out to mine but in a more menacing way now then it was before.

“Get off my ship Hunter,” he ground out between clenched teeth. I snorted while Stalker was telling me to just leave,” Make me! You’re the one who keeps talking my ear off while I am invading if anyone needs to do anything its you first!” Our conversation was interrupted as his ship jolted slightly causing the both of us lose our balance slightly, me more so which caused me to crash into his chest and his hands holding me steady to make sure I didn’t fall. “The fuck is that? Your ship falling apart Drifter,” I asked curiously but also angry. “Not sure what that was. Its never done that before,” he said as I looked at him curiously with a raised eyebrow as he looked back me as the ship rocked again causing us to fall over the edge. I closed my eyes for the hard impact, thinking that Drifter was only going to look out for his own skin, but I didn’t feel the hard impact I was expecting. All I knew was that I was laying on top of the Drifter, my head resting against his chest. _He saved me from getting injured._ I sat up slowly, adjusting myself slightly, thinking that I had moved myself off of him. But I was wrong when I opened my eyes and found him staring up at me with curious blue eyes. It was then that I realized how we were. My eyes went wide as I took in the fact that our faces were so close and that I was straddling him. A position I wasn’t used to with anyone but Cayde. It was foreign to me. Drifter had his hands gently resting on my hips while my free hand was on his shoulder for whatever reason. I glared slightly but I couldn’t hold the expression. Neither of us said anything or moved a muscle. We just stared at each other with mixed emotions written on our faces, yet our Light reached out to each other, crashing into each other wanting either one of us to do something. My inner emotions were going wild. There was heat radiating from my core from where I sat, straddling the Drifter. My heart hammered in my chest and to no avail was it slowing down anytime soon. I couldn’t read his expression and it was irritating the hell out of me. _Why do I want to do something that I will end up regretting?_ The thought was answered as my hands moved on their own, gripping the front of his robe or whatever you wanted to call it, and pulled him up closer to me at the same time that his gloved hands tangled in my hair, gripping tightly before our lips crashed together. His beard tickled my lips as our lips found a rough pace yet gentle pace to the point where it seemed like it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. My body moved on its own as my hips started grind against him. His hands pulled at my hair making me gasp slightly before I felt his tongue invade my mouth and fight for dominance that he wouldn’t win at all. Or at least not yet anyway. I ground my hips into him harder making him groan, the sound spurring me on even more as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder pulling him closer for some resemblance of contact. His teeth dug into my bottom lip gently making me moan into his mouth as his hands drifted from my hair to my back trying to find the clasps to my armor. My whole body was on fire and my Light was dancing around violently with his in unison to us. 

Part of me thought that this wasn’t going to end, and I was ok with that. But my lungs screamed for air and I pulled away from his assault on my lips, my eyes closed while I controlled my breathing slightly. I opened my eyes slowly to be met with darkish blue eyes of the Drifter. His breathing calmed down just as much as mine was when I finally took in my situation. _WHAT AM I DOING?!! WHY THE HELL...?!_ My thoughts raced before I finally pushed myself off of him and got to my feet, my face heating up as my mind relived what had just happened between us. I took one more look at the Drifter as he stood up. His eyes and body language almost was hoping I would run back to him and continue what we were doing on the floor. I shook my head, whispering I needed to go and rushed up the stairs and straight to my ship. “Stalker get us to anywhere but here I don’t care where,” I said as soon as I was on my ship and my legs wouldn’t keep my weight up and I collapsed to the floor, my breathing erratic. “Zelena! You’re hyperventilating! You need to calm yourself down! I’ve already put in a course for Felwinter Peak. But please calm down! I don’t want you to pass out!” Stalkers voice was so far away as flashes of my encounter with the Drifter continued going through my mind before I finally saw Cayde’s light blue eyes staring at me and then all I saw was darkness and Stalker yelling my name.

**_Drifter_ **

He watched as the Nightstalker walked away, her steps heavy with purpose. The rogue light bearer rubbed his chin slightly before touching his lips, remembering the feel of hers against his. “What the hell came over me,” he asked himself as his Ghost appeared in front of him, looking at his Risen curiously. “Don’t give me that look Ghost. Even I have no idea why it happened,” he said, shooing the little AI away as he went to the little bunker in the back of his ship. Yes, she had spurred him on before his ship had jolted. It was strange to have someone in his arms, even stranger when he found the Huntress sitting in his lap, straddling him. She even looked shocked but could see the primal desire that was deep inside her from the way her light had clashed with his violently. He had to admit that it was nice though he couldn’t let himself get distracted by something that wasn’t going to happen ever again. _Best just to forget about it and let her do her thing_ he thought as he sat down at his work bench but found his thoughts clouded by those damned fire red eyes staring back at him. Images of her riding him flashed through his mind, her pale skin flush against his slightly tan skin made him shake his head violently and lean back in his chair frustrated that he couldn’t get any work done. His Ghost floated over to him again, chirping as to say, ‘if you’re this distracted just roll out some Gambit.’ Grunting slightly the Drifter sent out a message to all Guardians, minus the Huntress, telling everyone that Gambit had new late-night hours but only for a little while. He readied the next arenas before looking at the huge portal that was a gift from the Nine. The thought that they had something to with what happened got him thinking but thought better of it knowing that the Hunter wasn’t on their radar. He wouldn’t know how wrong he would be. Considering she was also someone else’s target as well.


	8. Chapter 8

The next time I woke, I found myself in an almost unfamiliar place but instantly felt the chill from the mountain top of Felwinter Peak. I was at the Iron Lord Temple. Groaning slightly, I sat up and felt someone ease me into a sitting position before putting a cup with I assumed tea in my hands and helped me drink it slowly. “You need to take better care of yourself Z. Stalker was going crazy when you guys landed here.” That voice… it was Shiro. I groaned again before opening my eyes slightly and met his glowing eyes that I could tell were filled with worry. “How are you feeling,” he asked, Stalker scanning me over and over again before I poked his shell making him stop so that I could take a moment to feel everything out. “I feel fine. I think. All I remember was going and talking to the Drifter about his commentary during my matches and then…,” my words halted in my throat as it all came rushing back to me and I put a hand to my mouth, my eyes wide with shock, and my stomach turning with guilt, disgust, and sorrow. “What happened?” I shook my head not wanting to talk about it yet which I was glad that Shiro just sat next to me and consoled me as I got a grip on myself. 

Hours later, we finally emerged from my little room and onto the mountain top where I was greeted by the wolves. I laughed and ran around the mountain top for a little being chased and rough housing with the pack of wolves before I finally tired myself out and just sat at my favorite perch, enjoying the view. “Are you feeling any better Young Wolf?” Looking over my shoulder, I noticed Lord Saladin standing a few feet away. I shrugged before turning my gaze back to the view as the Iron Lord came to stand next to me. “Stalker told me about what happened. I can not imagine what you are going through,” he said making me look down slightly. “I don’t even know what went through me. I just… its like part of me missed the closeness of being with someone. It shouldn’t have happened at all,” I said, Cayde’s face flashing through my mind for a brief second but I chased the phantom image away. “This Drifter; he is a Risen. Not many of those who were alive during the Dark Age before the Great Collapse,” the Iron Lord said, making my mind wonder to the Great Collapse and why my sisters’ and I were in Old Russia in the first place. “He’s old that’s for sure. Not in a way that is supposed to be insulting but his Light is Ancient. But its almost like a darker Light then the Traveler intended unless he was so twisted by what happened during the Dark Age that his Light has just turned to pure darkness or something,” I said, thinking on what it must have been like for the Drifter during the Dark Age but thought better of it. “What happened has shaken you up. I have not seen you like this since your run in with Siva,” Saladin said. “Or Oryx,” I said as Stalker appeared scanning me once again. “Stay however long you would like Young Wolf. And this was sent to my Ghost by Banshee-44. He could not get ahold of Stalker after he sent coordinates to the Gunsmith about your quest to restore Ace of Spades,” Saladin said as Stalker beeped in confirmation about the information. “These are locations of caches on Titan. Deep inside the Arcology,” he said making me raise an eyebrow. “What the hell was Cayde thinking?” It was a question that was unanswered as I shared a look with my mentor who couldn’t give me an answer.

“So wait Cayde has caches in the Arcology?” I grunted in response as I bent myself backwards to avoid Shiro’s kick. I retaliated with my own kick which he blocked with his arms in the form of an X in front of his chest. We exchanged a few more blows as I spoke about what could possibly be in the chests. “I knew Cayde was one for hiding things, but this goes way beyond finding his little weapon crates,” I said as we took a break for a moment. Shiro and I always had the weird friendship where if we ever met up, we would spar. On a few occasions I had tried to get Cayde to train with me, but he refused always afraid that he would hurt me. More than once I had come back from my sparring sessions with Shiro with a few new bruises which Cayde wasn’t too happy about. “What do you think could be in there,” Shiro asked making me laugh before having a coughing fit as my water went down the wrong pipe. “Hehe, you knew him longer than I, wouldn’t you know,” I asked taking a bite out of my rations bar. “Yeah I knew him longer than you but last time I checked I wasn’t the one dating the notorious Gunslinger who legit would rather be out in the field,” he said making us both chuckle which died down quickly as we both thought of Cayde. “I miss him Shiro. So much that I feel like part of me is just dying,” I said honestly. His hand squeezed my shoulder tightly,” I miss him too. Listen you’ll get over this. Maybe not him being gone but you’ll get over the fight that is going on with you. I know taking out Uldren changed you slightly but you’re still you. And its not like this place is going anywhere anytime soon. And neither am I. I mean I know you and I had a rough start when we first met, we eventually had our friendship become what it is today.” I smiled and rested my head on the Exo’s shoulder, taking comfort in hearing the small gears make sound slightly. Though it crossed my mind briefly, even I knew that Shiro and I having a relationship wouldn’t be for the best. Something we both agreed on we were talking, and he admitted that he liked me, but I was already with Cayde. “Go find those crates and see what they have in them. Maybe they have some information that will give you an insight into everything. And maybe get you to mourn for him properly seeing as you spent five months hunting his killers down,” Shiro said poking my forehead which got him a glare. But he was right. Maybe finding these chests would help with part of the mourning process that I hadn’t gone through yet. A few hours later I was in my ship, jumping to hyperspace and at Titan in just an hour.

I greeted Sloane as I made my way to the Arcology. Of course it was riddled with Hive, nothing my grenades, Hard Light and Submachine gun couldn’t make short work of. “I have a location of the first Cache,” Stalker said showing the location on my radar. More and more Hive seemed to be in my way to each Cache. Each one holding a message of some sort of to various people. Ironically, he had one for both Ikora, Zavala, and Eris. Each was one that had him thinking that they had killed him. “These are messages for people he thought might have killed them,” Stalker said as I had him record each message. “I find it funny about his message to Eris. They had a weird relationship considering he did steal her ship so that we could use it,” I said smirking slightly. Even I knew Cayde didn’t like making enemies, but I knew he had them. Even more so, when I first had met him, he seemed lonely, which is why I assumed he took me under his wing as his second protégé. It was curious but I enjoyed the time we spent together even before our relationship. Hearing his voice with each message brought me close to tears but I shook my head focusing on the task at hand. What I wasn’t expecting was Taniks the Scarred. Cayde mentioned his own mentor, Andal Brask who passed away at the hands of the Fallen warrior which led to Cayde becoming the Hunter Vanguard. I didn’t know much about Andal Brask, but I knew that he and Andal were close, best of friends like Tanis and him were. The Nightstalker that would have been my mentor had he not passed away himself going after Vex. It was a bittersweet memory because Tanis knew of me thanks to Cayde and he even had a recording for me. He wished he had met me so that he could show me the ways I could use my Nightstalker abilities but said that I would figure it out since Cayde said I was smart enough to have my Blade Dancer abilities so early after being revived. Moving on from my memories Stalker scanned the next chest and beeped rapidly making me concerned. “You shorting out there buddy,” I asked jokingly. “This cache is for the Drifter,” he said looking at me worriedly. The mans face flashed through my mind unwillingly and I glared at the chest, almost not wanting to listen to it. But I had to, no matter how I felt about the man and no matter what happened on his ship. “Put the chest into my inventory, I’ll listen to it when we get back to Felwinter,” I said turning away from the chest before finding another one not too far from where we were.

“This one is for Marcus Ren. You’ve run into him in the Crucible a few times,” Stalker said as I listened to the tap. Cayde mentioned another Nightstalker that I had trained. She was good but she tended to go silent and just focus on her job a little too much. But that was how she was, and no one would blame her for it. There was even mention of myself. He was telling Ren to make sure to not send me on ridiculous missions like the time he sent me to recover the modified stealth tech he created so that I could get onto the Dreadnaught. Cayde ended up getting an earful from me in front of Zavala, Ikora, and Shaxx who couldn’t stop laughing at Cayde for a good hour. Finishing the tape I moved on and found one for Hawthorne as well. Mainly Cayde saying that she was now the owner of Colonel, and I couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He admired her for being a Hunter without the Light. Even I looked up to her since she helped me in my time of need when I was running from the Red Legion. After listening, I went on to another chest which was for Petra. Stalker recorded the message and sent it to Petra asap which got a message back saying thanks ill send this right away. Going to the next chest I took time to sit and listen to this one which had me wondering what the hell Cayde had been up to. “This one’s for the minds behind the Deep Stone Crypt. You think just ‘cause you made me; you can unmake me? Hey, I understand. If were you; I wouldn’t want people know what I did either. Guess you better hope I didn’t tell anyone about the crypt. Or about the, uh, what was it? Oh yeah… Long Slow Whisper. Cause if I did, that would be real bad for you, huh? I may be dead, but I guarantee you aint heard the last of me.” Stalker and I shared a look as the tape ended, making us wonder what in the world he was talking about. The crypt I knew a little bit about thanks to Cayde, but I didn’t know enough because he wanted to protect me from anything that they could possibly do to me. We moved on, fighting through more Hive until we got to the last chest which ironically was for me. I wasn’t expecting it but part of me knew that after my dealing with Oryx, Cayde wasn’t sure if I was coming out of that fight alive or not. “Take that chest as well and send the recordings to everyone minus Deep Stone Crypt people. Don’t want them knowing I know information,” I said as I headed out of the Arcology. As was the usual, it rained constantly on Titan. Stopping by to say bye to Sloane before I headed back to Felwinter Peak. 

The mountain top was quiet as I came back, the two chests thudding loudly onto the ground once I was back in my room and out of my armor. I sat there staring at the two chests for however long until I opened the chest with my Nightstalker symbol with an Ace symbol hidden so well in the middle of the spiral. “Hey Zelena! If you’re hearing this then you killed me. I just hope that it was you that pulled the trigger and not you being controlled by Oryx. Id much rather be killed by you. If you didn’t kill me then I guess ill be straight with you. I miss you a lot right now. Yeah sure I’m dead but I miss you. I mean… I can imagine how you’re feeling right now. Possibly alone. Like a piece of you is missing. I know the feeling. It was the same feeling every time I watched your ship fly out of the docking bay. Holiday always shook her head at me as we watched you fly off to do who knows what. Just know that wherever I am, I’m watching over you in my own way. Yeah, I know Sundance, we’ll encrypt something for Stalker. But hell, I keep going back to it Z; I miss you a lot. Just do me a favor and kick ass and take names. Keep my cloak also, I’m sure you already are keeping it regardless of what Shiro and maybe Marcus Ren have to say. But hey if you become the Hunter Vanguard; don’t let Zavala and Ikora keep you in the Tower. Roam the wilds like you know Hunters are supposed to. If not, then do what you want. Just… take care of yourselves. Ace included. You know what I mean by that. Just… I’m dragging this out, but it’ll probably be the only other time you hear my voice. But regardless I’m going to miss you. I love you Zelena. So much that I wouldn’t be surprised if that is what got me killed. Ill see you around Queen of Hearts.” For the second time since his death my heart shattered into a million pieces, my scream echoing throughout the mountain, Light exploding from my body in a way that shouldn’t be possible. Curling in on myself, my hands to my chest as my heart broke. Feeling arms around my shoulders, it didn’t matter who was reaching out to comfort me, but I forced a hug on the person realizing that it was Shiro while Lord Saladin and a few other Iron Lords watched as one of the most powerful Nightstalker’s cried into her best friends chest. 

Hours passed before I was able to be calm once again and both my best friend and second mentor helped me. “What was that flash Lord Saladin,” I asked, my gaze focused on the outside world, avoiding anyone gaze. “I could not tell you my Young Wolf. It felt like the wave a Ghost gives off when they themselves are killed. But I still sense the presence of Light inside of you Zelena. Perhaps your light is evolving in way that we can not understand as of yet,” my mentor said as Shiro came back with some Tea and food for all of us. “I don’t feel like I have my light anymore. It feels like I lost it in that flash of light,” I said drinking some tea before devouring the bowl of ramen that Shiro had made just for me. It had enough spice that made my throat and tongue numb but the pain of it didn’t bother me. “What’s with the other chest?” I looked at Shiro before looking at the chest with the Gambit symbol. “The chests contained tapes for people Cayde might have killed him. He had one for the Drifter. Ikora and Zavala as well and myself. I haven’t opened the Drifter’s yet. Im afraid of what Cayde may have said to him,” I said looking down at my hands. “Is Stalker ok?” I shook my head,” No. Sundance had created a tape for Stalker. I didn’t hear what she had said to him, but I can only assume that he’s feeling what I’m feeling right now.” My gaze caught black and white staring back at me and soon enough I was packing my things and ready to head back to the Tower and finish repairing Ace. “Where are you going Zelena?” “Im going to the Tower and I’m repairing Ace fully. And then I’m taking a vacation to who knows where.” “Z you should stay here,” Shiro said chasing after me. I stopped, knowing that he was right, but my gut was telling me go and get Ace fixed. “Just at least come back after you get Ace fixed. And don’t do anything stupid,” he said as I turned around to look at him. I smiled weakly and hugged my friend tightly,” Ill try not to.” “That’s all I can ask for,” he said as I got onto my ship giving him the illusion that I was leaving Drifters chest behind, but Stalker had already extracted the message to the shady man. “Do you think Shiro will realize what we did?” “Not before we find out what that message says and whether or not I put a bullet in Drifter,” I said, pushing my ship to the breaking point as I headed to the Tower.


	9. Chapter 9

Once back at the Tower, I headed straight for Banshee who said he only needed a few hours. “Hey Shaxx, you got any openings currently?” “Zelena! Glad to have you back Hunter! I have one team needing help in Control. They are down a teammate.” I nodded and headed to the quadrantes quickly, telling Banshee to let me know when he was done. Hours passed as I played in the Crucible. Shaxx yelling out wildly as I took out Guardian after Guardian. My team never losing. It wasn’t long until Banshee messaged me, saying that he had Ace complete. I was excited beyond anything and rushed over to the Gunsmith and saw Ace in a different color scheme. “Cayde had this set aside in case he ever decided to give it to you. Black and red. Fits your colors is what he said. Give it a test run before anything,” Banshee said as I looked at Ace of Spades. It was clean of corruption and was ready to be used but I had one person who had a bullet with their name on it. I still couldn’t bring myself to have Stalker play the message Cayde had recorded for the Drifter. “Send a message you Hal, Rhys, and Storm. See if they want to run a few Gambit matches to help me test out Ace,” I said placing Ace in my thigh holster before checking the placement of my throwing knives and hoping that Ace would work well with my Void abilities. “Speaking of, where is Cayde? He swore that if he ever gave you Ace that he would be here to see it,” Banshee said making me look at him in shock. _Is his memory that bad because of the reboots?_ “Banshee…. Cayde is…gone. He left me Ace after he passed,” I said sadly. The Exo Gunsmith blinked at me slightly before looking down shaking his head. “I’m sorry. My memory is just so bad. I swear I won’t forget him. Wield Ace well Hunter,” he said then focused his attention to a Titan who approached. It broke my heart to see how badly Banshee’s memory was, even worse that he forgot after such a short time. Soon I got messages from my team with a resounding hell yes as my answer to a session of Gambit. Messaging everyone back, I told them to meet me at SunShot before the match to talk strategy. They all agreed to meet which left me to grab something to eat along with thinking off what I would do after said match. It was the last match of the day. “I think you should leave it alone Zelena. You’re almost at your breaking point. And your stress levels are getting really high,” Stalker said as I ate my ramen slowly. “I’m fine Stalker. I know when I need to take a break,” I said taking a sip of my water. “That is not the point Zelena and you know it. You haven’t slowed down since we left for the Reef six months ago. You have been in so many Gambit, Crucible, and Iron Banner matches. And then to make matters worse, we went to the Arcology to look for Cayde’s caches that he left there. You then had another break down and to make matters even worse your light exploded out of you. And now you want to do a Gambit match and confront the Drifter and listen to Cayde’s message to him even though you didn’t listen to it first. You leave it alone and just take time to yourself!” “You’re going to blow a bulb there Stalker,” the shop owner said with a small smile on his face. “I just want to look after my Guardian and she is not listening to me,” Stalker said glaring his little eye at me. “Sometimes you have to let them learn a lesson. Sundance was just as worried about Cayde as you are about Zelena. If she refuses to listen to you let her learn that you aren’t just there to revive her, you’re also her shoulder to cry on even if she refuses to talk to you. I cant tell you how many times Cayde would come here complaining that Sundance let him die before finally giving him an earful,” the owner said chuckling then he looked at me. 

“I don’t know exactly what is going between you and the Drifter. And whatever this message is to that shady bastard from Cayde, you should listen to it before he does. If you chose to confront him and listen to it with him then I can only hope you make the right choice and maybe beat the man to a bloody pulp,” he said glaring slightly as more Guardians came from the man’s little set up. I knew that was the match that was before mine that just ended. I nodded to Stalker to pay the shop owner for my ramen, but the old man just held up his hand stopping us both. “You don’t need to pay for your ramen. You and Cayde were always good customers and tipped very well. Plus I would feel bad on charging you all the time. Though if you come here with the Drifter ill put your food on his tab that way he can pay,” he said smiling. I nodded my thanks,” I appreciate that. And thank you for the advice. I just feel if I listen to it when he’s listening to it that ill be able to gage his reaction on the spot.” “You leave yourself open for him to do that same Nightstalker.” I shrugged,” I have a semi-good poker face. I’m sure ill manage.” Without another word I went into SunShot and found my three teammates sitting and chatting. “Hey Hunter, finally ready to join us,” Storm asked smiling at me. Without her helmet on Storm was like any other Awoken minus the fact that her eyes were Orange which were rare. And her spiked hair was white as snow. Most Awoken were either born with darker hair or no hair but it was nice to see that she didn’t judge me for killing her Queens brother. “See you got Ace up and running,” Hal said noticing the Hand Cannon in my thigh holster. “Yep. Already to kick some ass,” I said smiling weakly. “So what is our strategy?” “Duh kick ass and take names,” Storm said downing whatever she was drinking. “We need someone taking care of the blockers and invaders. Hal and I are good at both. Storm, you’re good at ad control. Rhys you should probably focus on blockers as well if not be the main person take them on. You having the highest resilience. The rest of us can focus on ads and collecting motes while either Hal or I do invading,” I said when our Ghosts all beeped saying we better head to the Derelict. “Guess he’s ready for us now,” Hal said frowning. “Do we know what arena were doing?” “Last I heard it was somewhere in the Dreaming City. Cathedral something. Its new apparently ever since Z was able to gain access to it,” Storm said making me raise an eyebrow. “How the hell did the Drifter get access to the Dreaming City? Only Hal, Zelena, and I should have access to it,” Rhys said as we all walked to the Hangar Bay to Storms ship since it was big enough to have all of us aboard. “Stalker have my ship follow behind us and dock on the Derelict,” I said cracking my neck as Stalker left. “You staying afterwards Z?” I looked to Hal with a slight look that told him not to ask but curiosity got the better of my Warlock friend. 

“It seems like you’re holding a grudge against the guy. He’s not that bad you know,” Storm said from her pilot seat. “Its not that Storm,” I paused trying to think of how I could explain exactly what’s going on. “You can talk to us Z. Were your fireteam. You can trust us,” Rhys said putting a hand on my shoulder when I realized that I could talk to them about everything. “Cayde… left voice recordings for anyone he thought might have killed him. There was one for Zavala, Ikora, Petra, Eris, Marcus Ren, even the Fallen who killed his mentor Andal Brask. And then there was one for me and one… for the Drifter.” “Shit.” “Well fucking happy happy joy joy,” Storm said wincing slightly. “What exactly did he say to him,” Hal asked. I shook my head,” I don’t know. I haven’t listened to the recording. I was going to confront Drifter and listen to the recording with him to gage his reaction. And then I was going to get the hell out of there and just go to maybe Mars and hang with Ana or go to the Dreaming City and do stuff with Petra. That place is still a mess,” I said looking out the window. “I feel like there’s more going on girl,” Storm said looking at me with a look that said I know you did something nasty. I rolled my eyes,” Please there is nothing more going on. The Drifter is shady. Any girl who goes after him is going to get hurt in the end.” “You know the guys are talking strat and you can talk to me,” she said making me bite my thumb nail slightly. could I trust her to watch my back in a fire fight? Hell yeah. Could I trust her to be my drinking buddy and a good friend who wont judge me? Yes. Could I trust her enough to tell her about my weird kiss with Drifter? I wasn’t sure. I sighed heavily looking at Storms bright orange eyes before hanging my head in defeat. “Just don’t tell anyone ok? I know that sounds stupid, but I don’t need bullshit starting,” I said giving her a look that said ill kill you if you do. She shrugged and just smiled at me gently. “I confronted Drifter about how he was talking to me during our recent matches the past couple of weeks. It seemed like he was hitting on me. Like you know how Cayde used to always make funny comments at me when I came back,” I asked her. “I mean kinda yeah. It was hard not to notice how you two started to look at each other when you finally opened up. Especially after you came back from the Black Garden. Then you were gone going after Crota. That one Kell that the Queen was after. Then Oryx. Your bond on strengthened after that.” “It seems like all that wasn’t too long ago. But basically that’s how it seems with Drifter recently. I mean even the way he looks at me is like… disturbing when he’s talking to the teams about our enemies. But as I said, I went to confront him a week back. it got heated and his whole ship like moved somehow. So hard that we fell from the stairs that we were standing next to.” I stopped there trying to think of how to say what happened next.

Storm however beat me to the punch slightly. “Im guessing you ended up in a position you haven’t been in since before Cayde’s death,” she said hitting the nail on the head. “Yeah… and I just… sitting there I couldn’t stop myself. I ended up kissing him and I just… I didn’t want to stop Storm. I wanted to go much farther than just kissing him. I feel guilty but at the same time I don’t. I can’t explain it,” I said, biting my lip hard enough to make me bleed. Storm thought for a moment, making me realize that maybe she was judging me. “I’m not judging you if that’s what you’re thinking Z.” “Guardians were about to arrive at the Derelict,” Storm’s ghost Cloud said making me jump at his voice. As we got our gear ready, Storm asked me a question that I was not prepared to hear. “When was the last time you and Cayde slept together?” The look on my face must have shown my shock at her question because she continued,” Listen there’s obviously some tension between you and Drifter. If the last time you and Cayde were together was maybe before going to help Petra with the Prison, then I could understand you doing what you did with that make out session. But I mean you never know you two could have a connection,” she said shrugging her shoulders. “Why the hell would I want to have a connection with him let alone sleep with the shady bastard,” I hissed angrily but deep down inside my Light was relishing on seeing the Drifter again and somehow… so was I. His voice in my head always made me work harder, move faster, kill my enemies faster and without mercy. And with the power of the Taken at my back when I invaded it was like he was right there with me, helping me pull the trigger. “Hey, I am just throwing out ideas as to why you did what you did. Plus if I had to take a wild guess, I’m sure the man liked it too and had some interesting dreams,” she said laughing loudly which made Hal and Rhys look at us as we boarded the Derelict. “Girl talk just ignore us. But seriously Z, since you’ve been gone, he was holding late night Gambit matches. Why he went back to his regular schedule I have no idea, but I will say he looks slightly happy to see you. Sure he’s not smiling but his eyes say other wise even though ill admit, he looks like he wants to eat you. Just saying I wouldn’t know how to take that; either sexual or literal,” Storm said as we went to our side of the Trasnmat area. I took my chances and sneaked a peak at the Drifter whose eyes lingered on me for just a second before he looked over at the other team that was arriving. “Just don’t let him get to you ok? Right now focus on the match and afterwards you do you. But please tell me what happens, Drifter is like yummy looking,” she said laughing lowly behind her helmet. “Im starting to think I’m not the one who needs to get laid,” I said smirking behind my own helmet. For the first few minutes I ignored the Drifters voice except for when he was announcing our enemies which was Hive. “Transmat wired! God kick some ass,” Drifter said as I felt the effects of the transmat pull myself and my team down to the Cathedral of Scars. I knew the area well considering it was where I spent some time gathering my thoughts away form my team and silently mourn in my own way.

“Glad to see you back Hero. Knock ‘em dead,” Drifter said in my comm feed which I chose to ignore and just focus on the Hive. “So…Z invades, Rhys helps with the big guys and blockers, Storm does ad control and blockers, and then both Hunters and Titan pick up motes. Am I getting that right,” Hal asked when we all started hearing low rock music playing and all looked at Storm who shrugged and took off while I shook my head following her. Motes were collected and banked. Invaders were denied at every turn by both Hal and I with Storm calling them out from the bank that she guarded until Rhys took her place while she helped us with ads once again, activating her Stormcaller abilities. “Z portal’s open if you want to invade. They’re close to getting their Prime. Once you get back, we’ll have our Prime,” Rhys said as I headed for the portal, equipping Ace. “See you guys in a minute,” I said smiling as I jumped through the portal, the Taken energy filled me, spurring me on as I came out on the other side ignoring the Drifters comments. “Three are grouped up in the Garden and their other teammate is trying to take out the Blockers you have been sending. _I can easily wound two of the three if I can get a headshot on the one in the middle then take out the one guarding the Bank with my grenade before I get sent back._ my plan decided I jumped into action, heading towards the gardens taking headshots on the Titan between his two comrades and watching him explode in flames, wounding his two teammates who cried out in pain. It wasn’t long before I threw my grenade at both of them, killing them fast before heading to the bank where a lone Warlock tried nova bombing me but missed. I could only guess out of nerves, but they were slow as Ace snapped back with three shots to the head. Team wipe. I was pulled back in time to see Storm activate a new form of Stormcaller super while Rhys threw his Sentinel shield while Hal activated his Golden Gun with Celestial Nighthawk. It was all up to me now to finish our Prime. Switching to Solar, I felt a new power rise within me as I jumped in the air, activating my new form of super, twirling in the air, fiery throwing knives sliding from my hands and into the Prime, killing it instantly. “Damn nice super out there Hotshot.” I rolled my eyes as we were transmatted back stretching slightly before the next match went on. But we were surprised that the other team opted out because of me. “Wow, they’re really forfeiting the match? Because of our invader that is so stupid,” Rhys said glaring as we watched the team disembark from the Derelict. “Wimps. I swear Drifter you gotta come up with a new thing for Gambit. This is like the second time this has happened. Like I know were skilled but shit…,” Storm glared slightly as the Drifter walked up to us. “I have a new system in place. If any Guardians leave after five matches in a row for whatever reason, I ban ‘em from playing Gambit for a while,” Drifter said, his voice sending a chill up my spine. “You guys did good. Match only lasted five minutes. Ill consider what you said Storm, been thinkin’ of a new Gambit as it is,” he said as our Ghosts all beeped collecting our winnings. “See ya’ll in the next match. Sorry this one was so short,” he said waving his hand at us before walking away.

“Well that was fun. Drinks on me,” Rhys asked. “You guys have fun I need to give Drifter Cayde’s message,” I said, my armor coming off, leaving me in a long-sleeved shirt and my usual pants with my thigh holster and Ace still around me. “Be careful.” I nodded to Hal, fist bumping him while waving to Storm and Rhys. Storm giving me a thumbs up to which I responded with flipping her off. Before walking around the Derelict to find Drifter. He wasn’t hard to find, even though his ship was big, it was small enough to track his movements to a larger portion of the ship that held the cockpit. _Interesting living space_ I thought when I heard clinking of some sort coming from my left. “How can I help you Nightstalker?” His voice was clipped and short, almost like he hated me being here in his private space. “You could possibly help me, but I have something for you. Something from Cayde,” I said leaning against the wall, playing with the handle of Ace while I waited for his reaction. He slowly turned towards me, but I was too busy ignoring his presence and my Light going crazy to notice that he was standing a few feet in front of me. “That old Exo reaching beyond the grave to talk to Ol’ Drifter? Ha! I like his style,” the man said making me look up at him and meet his blue eyes that stared into mine. “Stalker. Go ahead and play it,” I said, gripping Ace a little harder. Stalker beeped lightly before starting the recording. _What did you leave this guy Cayde??_ “This one’s for the fellow calls himself the Drifter. You did warn me running with you would put a target on my back.” I flinched slightly and cursed at myself as I watched Drifters facial expression which hadn’t changed slightly. “Guess I’m in good company though, huh? After all, never had any fun without a little risk. That’s the whole idea with the operation you’re putting together, aint it? MY idea, by the way. Had it, like, a million year ago, back with you were still handsome. So, uh, you’re welcome. You know, getting that up and running means coming out of hiding- giving you-know-who another shot at you.” I raised an eyebrow slightly as I saw the Drifters face harden slightly at those words. Who was the person Cayde was talking about? I stopped my inner babbling and continued to listen. “Hope I was around to see THAT showdown. Personally, my money was on the gut with the Golden Gun. But hey, what do I know? Im dead. Also thanks for agreeing to do that favor for me considering my Nightstalker. Should warn you though she may try to kill you. Wouldn’t be surprised if she used Ace to do it. But who knows. She was always unpredictable.” My hand was instantly in the air once the recording ended, one question was going through my mind as the Drifter lifted his hands up in the air, smiling slightly. “Guess the crazy bastard was right about one thing. You going to shoot me sister,” he asked, the smile on his lips not reaching his eyes. No. his eyes were glaring daggers at me, daring me to pull the trigger.

“Depends on how you answer my questions. Just how long did you and Cayde know each other?” “Not for very long. But long enough to know that we enjoyed running together. He was one wicked card player,” he said chuckling before straightening up at the sound of me cocking my gun. “What was the favor he asked you to do regarding me?” “How do you know the favor he asked of me is even about you?” I took a step forward, both my hands-on Ace and aiming straight at Drifters head. “Don’t fuck with me! Sure other Hunters are Nightstalker’s, but I am the only Nightstalker who has taken it as a nickname or title. Everyone calls me that. Even Ada-1! So don’t try and bullshit me into thinking that I’m not the one he’s talking about,” I said glaring at him when his face turned serious and he dropped his hands then walked right up to the barrel of Ace. “He asked me to look after you. Make sure you didn’t do anything stupid like go darker than you already are,” he said staring down at me. “Bullshit! Like I’m going to turn to darkness when my light is already shrouded in it,” I yelled just as Ace was knocked from my hand and I was pinned to the wall behind me. He didn’t touch me, but he was close enough that my heart hammered in my chest and his light reached out to mine. “One thing you should know about me Hunter is I never lie. Sure I hide information, but I never lie. Ghost.” His ghost came into view and soon I was hearing Cayde’s voice all over again and I could feel myself breaking little by little as I heard the conversation. “I’m not saying anything could happen with this mission were about to on with Petra. But if something should happen to me, I need you to look after her. Especially if _he_ comes around. Should she go into the darker side of things. She’s not a normal Guardian.” The conversation continued but I hardly heard anything until I heard the Drifters voice again on the recording. “She seems like she could take care of herself though brother. Why you need me to look after her? She’s your girl.” There was a long pause before Cayde answered,” I’m asking because you may be the only one to keep her from doing something stupid. Considering you’ve survived for so long.” Drifters ghost beeped, ending the recording. “Now do you believe that I am not lying to you Zelena?” The moment he said my name all the tears and sorrow I had been holding back since Cayde’s death finally overcame me. I had no control over my actions as I buried my face into the Drifters chest, gripping the front of his robe tightly and crying loudly. I barely felt Drifters arms wrap around me gently enough that I could feel the muscles beneath the gauntlets that he wore. 

I couldn’t stop myself from crying. Hearing Cayde’s voice hurt my heart because it wasn’t him speaking and it was just a recording. My whole body shook as I cried, and I couldn’t seem to stop myself. All the while Drifter just held me, for what reason I wasn’t sure, but it felt nice to be held by someone. Soon my sobs turned into sniffles and I was calming down but not enough to where I was well enough to call myself over Cayde’s death. “Hey. Look up for a second.” I did as I was told, meeting Drifters blue eyes and found his gloved hands wiped away my tears causing me to shudder slightly. “His death isn’t your fault. He asked me to look after you and so far, I haven’t seen a reason to really think that you are falling into deeper darkness.” I closed my eyes at his words and waited for his next words, but I was met with silence. Concentrating on my breathing, I was able to feel Drifters heart beneath my hands that were still on his chest. _Why is his heart beating so heavily?_ I then soon got my answer as I felt one of his hands against the back of my neck and his other around my waist. Opening my eyes I could see a hunger that I had seen before just weeks ago. He leaned forward, his lips touching mine briefly before he pulled back again staring into my eyes. I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted him to do terrible things to me that I couldn’t think straight. I _needed_ him. Like he could read my thoughts his lips found mine again in a ferocious kiss that would leave my lips bruised. 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Drifter_ **

Her lips tasted like the sweetest fruit that he had ever tasted. She was intoxicating to the Drifter. _Why does she have this affect on me?_ He couldn’t contain himself as he went after the Hunters lips, loving how she responded to his. “Drifters hungry,” he mumbled against her lips before sliding his hands down her slim waist, down her thighs before he easily lifted her up easily, groaning into her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her small hands still tightly caught up in his robe. He knew she was hungry for more as well but even he knew now was not the time to take advantage of her fragile state, yet it would be so easy to. Drifter inhaled as the huntress in his arms bit his lip spurring him on even more enough to leave her lips and leave a trail of kisses down her jaw line to her long neck biting hard and causing her to cry out in surprise and pleasure, her head snapping back allowing him better access. Her hands traveled up his chest to wrap around his neck, her movements slow as to not hurt herself on his shoulder pads. He hadn’t realized his hips were grinding into her until he felt her legs tighten around his waist and hers began to move in time with his. Her moan only intensified his excitement and his hard excretion grinding into her core. He could feel her hands in his hair as she forced her lips on his once again but only to moan as his tongue slipped past her thin yet plump lips. His tongue dominated hers as they both continued to grind into each other, their pleasure building up second by second. “Why?” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she said the word. Drifter pulled back slowly, savoring the taste of her lips before meeting her red eyes. They held the simple question of why she felt attracted to him. He had the same question but no answer. “I don’t know,” was all he could say before he set her down gently but didn’t move away. Only leaned down to lay a gentle kiss on her lips, distracting her long enough for him to find the pressure point on the back of her neck that would make her sleep. After putting pressure on her neck gentle she pulled back looking at him weirdly. “What…?” “Don’t hate me,” was all he said before her eyes closed and she slumped forward in the Drifters arms. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GUARDIAN?!” The little AI buzzed around Drifter angrily. “Calm down Ghost. All I did was make her fall asleep. I didn’t harm her,” he said annoyed that her Ghost was accusing him of hurting her. 

Gathering Zelena in his arms, he brought her over to a spare bed he had in the cockpit. Her breathing was even has he laid her down, covering her up with a blanket nearby. His ghost beeped at him gentle but left him alone and urged the Nightstalker’s ghost to do the same. “What the hell is going on between us, huh, Nightstalker,” Drifter said, moving a long strand of her black hair out of her face while she slept. His question was left unanswered, but he knew there was something between them even if they didn’t know what it was.

**_Zelena_ **

I tossed and turned in my sleep. I was restless and my dreams were… interesting. I could see a woman. Awoken and a Titan. She spoke with an accent that I couldn’t quite place. She was talking to someone, but I couldn’t make out who and then as soon as the scene started, it ended leaving me with screaming and echoes of darkness. Phantoms following me everywhere. The moon called once again. _“Zelena run!”_ I gasped, opening my eyes and staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling of a ship. I ran a hand down my face, trying to calm my erratic breathing down when I heard a soft beeping next to me. Turning my head, I saw Stalker talking with Drifters ghost, or at least what I assumed was talking since it seemed like the poor thing didn’t have a voice. Then the events of last night came rushing through my head and I groaned in embarrassment and guilt. _Why did I do that? And why did it feel so good?_ My thoughts were interrupted as Stalker flew over to me talking about how he was glad I was awake and then started freaking out about my sisters and fireteam nearly tore the Derelict apart trying to find me. But all that was put on hold when Kara started calling Stalker. “Zelena! You’re awake finally!” “Kara you’re shouting,” I said in a monotone voice, rubbing my neck softly then inhaled sharply as I touched part of my neck that was bruised. _That’s right…_ My memory traveled to the Drifters lips on my neck and my whole body coiled in pleasure almost wanting to find the man and go even farther. Then I tried to remember how I ended up being asleep in the first place. “Kara I’m going to need to call you back. I need to talk to the Drifter about something,” I said, glaring at his Ghost slightly. “Z what are you-,” Stalker cut her off as I stood up. “Where is he?” His Ghost twirled its shell slightly before beeping and leading me to where the Drifter was.

I was led through the Derelict, behind the Gambit transmat area to a small area that had snow. _What kind of ship is this?_ At the end of the hallway was a small bunker, and from what I could see there was a small bookshelf, a makeshift bed, and two tables that made work benches, leaving the Drifter sitting at one of the work benches. His ghost was already nudging his side as he worked on a gun but stopped when his ghost wouldn’t stop pestering him. But his ghost had warned him too late and I was already standing at the edge of the bunker with my arms folded over my chest and my eyes glaring bullets at him. “Mornin’. How you livin’?” “What the hell happened yesterday,” I asked, glaring slightly. “You mean what happened two days ago?” My mouth opened slightly to say something, but I stopped myself, looking down and thinking about what he said. “I’ve been asleep for two days?” “Yep. After our little… fun; I guess you could call it… I used the pressure points on the back of your neck to put you to sleep,” he said walking up to me slowly. It was then that I noticed he was only in a regular long sleeve shirt and pants. “Im not even thinking about the kissing but… why the hell did you make me sleep?” “Zelena, you hadn’t slept in almost two weeks,” Stalker said making me recount the days. He was right, I hadn’t slept in two weeks. The last time I did that was when I got nightmares from dealing with Oryx. I sometimes still got vivid nightmares of being in the ascendant plane. “Listen, I’m sorry I did what I did as far as putting you to sleep but you needed it. especially after everything you’ve been through in the last six months hotshot. You’re not invincible ya know?” I looked away from the man in front of me, turning around and running my hands through my hair slightly, trying to think. I couldn’t be mad at him for helping me actually get the rest I needed. But I could be mad at him for kissing me even though I wanted more. _It felt good…_ The words whispered through my mind as I stood there trying to think of what to do. “Thanks… I guess… for helping me rest Drifter,” I said over my shoulder. “No problem sister. But hey,” I felt his hand on my shoulder, causing me look at him and saw that his blue eyes held concern and a genuine offer that I didn’t yet know about. “You ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on; I’m here for ya. And you’re always welcome on the Derelict,” he said smiling a smile I didn’t think he could muster. “I… thank you.” I touched his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gentle before walking away and heading to my ship. “Where we going?” I looked at Stalker as I sat in my pilot seat, wondering where we were going to go when I thought about it a punched in the coordinates for Mars. “Were gonna go visit Ana. I need a friend to talk to,” I said looking out my window and watching the Derelict go by slowly where I could have sworn, I saw Drifter at the window of his ship looking out at me. I had to ignore the feeling to go back and just… do what I wanted have him kiss me all over again and fuck me. But it wasn’t a good idea. I pushed into hyperspace.

“Wait so he comforted you and then you two kissed,” Ana asked raising an eyebrow at me as we drank some tea she had made. I couldn’t help but shrug slightly while she shook her head. “Are you feeling better at least? I just can’t believe you hadn’t slept for almost two or three weeks. You think he did it on purpose?” “I don’t know honestly. I know he’s shady but shit, you’d think he was in a relationship long time ago the way he just basically offered himself to talk and such,” I said taking another sip. “Or he’s just playing you and trying to get under your skin before using you for what he wants then getting rid of you when he’s tired of you,” Ana said munching on one of her rations bars. I shrugged lightly again not really sure what to think of. “I’m sorry that’s really bad of me to say considering I don’t know him personally. And he did help you out so I mean, he can’t be all bad, can he?” “Darkness surrounds him Ana. I don’t know if I should be running away or jumping into his arms and just beg him to take me but still. The fact that Darkness is so close to him and almost surrounds his light like mine does is disturbing enough for me to want to run,” I said scratching the back of my head before sitting on the couch in her little home on Mars. She had put together a nice little place together in on of the many offices that surrounded the main Lobby of the Clovis Bray Facility. Taken her a while but she eventually got to where she had a nice place to sleep that was at least guarded. “Well since you’re here, why not get your mind off of the shady guy and lets do some digging!” I chuckled and had Stalker transmat my armor on and we went looking deeper into the facility.

**_One month later_ **

I wasn’t sure how long I had been on Mars for with Ana. But I knew the moment I stepped back into the Tower, I had myself thrown into meetings and being yelled at by my sisters for leaving for so long. After everything had been taken care of, I was finally able to sleep back in my own bed, stretching long and hard after I fell backwards enjoying my soft sheets. “Its good to be home again. Feel like I have been saying that too many times recently,” Stalker said going to his little nest. “Yeah most likely but hey; everyone said I should take some time to myself. They also never said how long,” I said smiling slightly remembering the fun I had with Ana and the sad times where I would have nightmares of Cayde. There was a few where I dreamt of Drifter and Cayde. My nightmare twisted it so I had to chose one of them and they were both yelling for me until a third figure would arrive, casting a Golden Gun which would only make me think of the person Cayde was talking about. _The man with the Golden Gun._ I was still confused as to who that was when Stalker let me know that Ada-1 wanted to speak to me. “Guess I can get ramen afterwards,” I said getting up and grabbing my favorite black leather jacket, mid-calf high boots that had a knife sheath, and my purple jeans that were made just for me. Last things I grabbed was as thigh gun holster and my lower back hunter knife sheath. Into my holsters went my hunter knife, along with another one that was hidden in my thigh holster, and Ace. Once outside, I walked down to the Bazaar, my hands in my jacket pockets. There were so many Guardians rushing around with new armor that I could sense Taken energy that was almost close to Rivens energy source, but I paid no mind to it as I walked down the steps. Passing the ramen shop, I held up my hand with two finger signaling that I would be back, and I wanted my usual before I headed down to the Annex where Guardian traffic was heavier than usual. “Stalker what’s going on?” “Im not sure. Oh! Here comes Storm and she doesn’t look happy,” he said as I flagged Storm down. “Z! Heard you got back didn’t think you’d be heading down this way so soon,” she said smiling slightly. “I got back this afternoon, its been about five hours but I’m assuming you lost your Gambit match?” The Warlock growled,” Badly. It was a whole fucking team of Titans. Their shoulder chargers are so fucking overpowered its fucking stupid. Even trying to use my fucking Nova Bomb was useless because one of them would jump in the air and kill me before I could even get shoot it and it resulted in me losing my super and having to start over again! I fucking hate Titans sometimes! Granted I love Jader and Rhys but only because they’re honorable and don’t fucking use their goddamn shoulder charges as their main weapon!” Her voice carried down the hallway, where I could assume the other team was. No doubt they possible were about to learn to not mess with an angry Warlock; especially a Stormcaller.

After calming Storm down, we said our goodbyes and tried to figure when we would do some Gambit, Crucible, or patrols since we knew she was going to be bored in a few days. It was then that I asked why there was so much traffic to which she was surprised that I hadn’t heard. Apparently a representive for the Emperor Calus was now in the Annex along with Drifter as well. She said the Vanguard had allowed the Drifter to move down to the Annex instead of the little hole in the wall alley. The gate was a complaint of many Guardians, Titans and Warlocks mostly. “So they told him to move down here with freak robot and Ada. I think she’s not too happy about the increased traffic, but I think she’s glad she’s not the only one down here now,” Storm said as she walked up the stairs after our talk. Once down at Ada’s she spoke about a new bow that the Black Armory could provide me, if I was willing to put in the work for it. the bow was a new blueprint that she had found deep in her archives. I was on the hunt for a new bow as it was, given that my Wisher Ender was better suited to the Dreaming City. “I will see what must be done for the blueprint to be complete,” she said as I concluded business with her. Ada-1 hadn’t been very friendly at first, but after reclaiming her forges she opened up a little to me slightly. though she was still cold to a point, I understood why she was so hesitant on Guardians coming around. Her wares were close to her heart and the Black Armory meant everything to her. “She would make a really good Guardian one day,” Stalker said making me smile slightly. “I don’t think shed be seeing a lot of action though.” Once back out in the hallway I had a choice to make; either go up and eat my ramen in peace or make a pit stop by Drifters new living space. Part of me just wanted to stay far away from him but another side of me yearned to see him. If only in a friend way. I hoped that the part of me that was awoken by our kiss was gone and was never coming back that way I could get on with my life and mourn Cayde without getting into another relationship. If I ever did.

Steeling myself against myself, I walked right and found Guardians surrounding Drifter trying to get paid or get bounties. Some were wearing new armor pieces that had the Gambit symbol woven into the armor itself and was different colors. Green, White, Red, and Yellow. I raised an eyebrow at some Guardians until I caught the eye of the man himself and the familiar hunger and darkness that I could see within them. My body tensed and coiled slightly and a heat that flowed all over my body. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ “Alright alright everyone! Ol’ Drifter will see ya all tomorrow,” the man said, laughing his usual laugh. Some Guardians stayed back with an interesting conversation. “Drifter! Do you want to come out drinking with our team? It’d be our treat,” the female hunter said to him. I scoffed to myself knowing that he would probably take the girls up on their offer if they offered him food instead of drinks. _Dying of starvation over and over again… I can only imagine what his appetite must be like. Taking him to a buffet would be like his dream come true._ I thought to myself when the Drifter chuckled,” Sorry ladies I believe Nightstalker needed to pick up some bounties before I shut down for the night. Maybe another time.” The girls all awed in response but left quietly, minus the one hunter who was a new hunter from the looks of her gear, glared at me. “Don’t even think about going after him bitch,” she hissed between clenched teeth. I sneered at her and sized her up, my hand on Ace,” And you might wanna back off little new hunter. Do some research on me. My name is Zelena. Don’t ever fucking threaten me again.” Her eyes went wide, and she ran after her friends making me roll my eyes. “I think you should rethink about how you say things if I’m around. Last thing I need is rumors about you and I hooking up spreading through the Tower. Especially when it comes to all the women.” Drifter laughed as he walked up to me before closing the gate and locking it. “My apologies sister. Just trying to give the ladies a reason to walk away mainly. And hooking up would imply that we did more then just kiss. Still its good to see you again. Planning on some Gambit tomorrow?” I shrugged and we fell in step silently walking up the stairs. “Heard you tore it up on Mars. Wish I could have seen that,” Drifter said flipping one of his coins in the air. “Well everyone was telling me to take a vacation, so I did. Not that my sisters were very happy, but I needed time. Though it doesn’t feel like it was enough,” I said sighing slightly, wishing I wasn’t here still. _I should have just gone to the Dreaming City._ “Could have stayed away longer if that’s how ya feel sister. Sure you’d have to explain to your sisters why you stayed away longer but I’m sure they would understand in the end,” Drifter said as we arrived at the Bazaar. “Z! Your ramen order is ready,” the shop owners daughter said waving at me. I waved back, letting her know I would be there in a minute when I nudged my head at Drifter who smiled widely. “You know me Hunter, I never turn down a meal,” he said following me to the small table that was around the corner.

“So what’s with the new gear that Guardians are wearing. Considering they all have the Gambit symbol woven in, one could only assume you started something new,” I said, blowing on my noodles softly before slurping up the yummy spicy noodles. “Ha! You catch on quick sister. I started this new thing called Gambit Prime. One round; higher stakes. Your team actually gave me the idea with how you all were putting your game plan together,” he said downing his bowl fast. I raised an eyebrow at him slightly before he went on explaining things. “You see, you and your other hunter buddy; you two were taking out enemies along with your Warlock. But anytime there was a big guy around or a high value target you yourself were on that like Thralls running after a new Guardian. Based on how your Titan was always by the bank unless you needed help, I was able to figure out your roles. Especially yours,” he said, his eyes almost twinkling at me. I snorted and laughed slightly,” Oh really? And what role do I have?” “Ha. I’ll tell you the roles first. White is for Collectors. Granted there’s a perk to that armor if they collect the whole set. Fifteen is the max for regular guardians but for Collectors they can gather twenty for a big Blocker. Yellow is for Sentry; they take care of Blockers and can mark Invaders. The first two would be for your Warlock teammate and Titan.” “So Storm would be a collector and Rhys would be a Sentry. Seems about right considering she’s really good with ad control. So what about Hal and I,” I asked curiously. “Reaper or Collector for your buddy Hal. Reaper can take out high value targets or boss enemies that show up on the field. And they can extend mote life. More armor pieces-,” “The more damage the Guardian can do. Or if I had to take a wild guess; Hal target, shoots at it weakening it slightly giving the rest of us a chance to take it down easily.” “You’re right on target there sister. As for you, Invader mainly, but I could see you being a Reaper as well. But seeing as how good you are at making me eat my words about those team wipes, you’d be better suited for Invader. While you’re invading, you can lock the bank and drain motes from the enemy team. Though one thing, either team gets two blockers on either side, motes are draining so your Titan buddy better kill fast. Another perk of Invader armor is your over shield is improved, making it harder to kill you. Though I doubt you’ll need much help there. And another perk is you get increased damage when another Guardian is killed.” My expression must have shown on my face because I could feel myself smiling my wicked smile that I had on when I was inching to fight. “Though you cant get the armor through me. You have to go through the Reckoning.” I raised an eyebrow at him wondering what the hell he was talking about when he passed me something along with a handful of green and red gambit coins. “Don’t tell anyone that I’m helping you out. This is just to get you started though. A little help for my favorite Guardian was never considered a crime,” he said smirking, but his eyes held a threat. 

Getting up and rolling my eyes at him, I sent Stalker to pay for Drifters ramen. “Careful who you threaten Drifter. Just remember; I’m never not armed,” I said, unsheathing my hunter blade and gently pressing it into his side while he gave me his usual grin almost to say don’t get cocky. Without another word I left, my spirits lifted slightly even though I still wanted to go back and keep talking to him. “What are you going to do now?” “Honestly I think I just want to sleep. I would run some Crucible but after all the meetings a bullshit I had to deal with, sleep sounds good,” I said heading to my apartment where I instantly fell asleep, still fully clothed not caring at all. _I wish you were here Cayde._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry this chapter is late. Probably doesnt seem like it but to me its taken forever to load this chapter finally. I wanted to address something that someone brought to my attention. I wanna thank them for pointing this out to me. Zelena may seem like a Mary sue where she seems all perfect and stuff but shes far from it. Once I'm able to play the first destiny and able to type out Book 1 itll be easier to understand why she seems like that even though she is far from it. The next handful of chapters i hope will change that look of her. I even went back and reread a few thinking it already kind of shows shes far from perfect but I dont know. I always do appreciate feedback. Anyways enjoy the next few chapters. Trying to stay ahead of the game so that my friends can edit. Also would like to add that this is a very xrated story as far as sex scenes go. For a long time i wasnt typing that stuff because most other sites i went to didnt allow it so much. If you dont wanna read that kind of stuff then i would skim through the chapters otherwise i can always put a warning up in the notes. Let me know otherwise enjoy!

Darkness was all I saw behind my closed eyelids. Yet I could hear sounds of intimacy. Upon opening my eyes, I found myself on the Derelict. _Why am I here?_ My thoughts were ignored as I heard a cry of pleasure, the sound sending chills down my spine. Following the path that led to the Drifters little bunker, the sounds got louder. As I rounded the corner, I saw my own pale skinned figured in the arms of the Drifter. This version of me sensed my presence, turned her head, her eyes half opened as Drifter assault her neck but all she did was smile at me before my world spiraled and I found myself in my apartment once again sitting up and breathing heavily. “You alright Hotshot? Seemed like you were having a bad dream?” My reflexes were quick on the draw as I grabbed Ace and aimed it right at the man. “Woah woah, easy there.” “What are you doing in my apartment Drifter,” I asked not lowering my weapon. He gave me a weird curious look like I was serious. “You invited me over remember? You feeling alright Zelena?” My name coming from his lips sent a chill down my spine and I lowered Ace shaking my head slightly as he knelt down in front of me, his hand on my knee gently. “I just… I keep having weird dreams and I don’t even know if its real or not. I don’t know if you’re messing with me or something else is,” I said sighing slightly and placing Ace next to me. I felt his fingers on my chin and he gently made me look at him, his eyes were different from usual, they held concern and something else that I couldn’t put my finger on. He didn’t say anything except lean forward and kiss me softly before I woke up for real this time.

I sat up fast, gasping for breath like I had woken up from a nightmare. My body felt as if it was on fire and I could only think of one thing. One person for whatever reason. “Stalker, lets go.” “Where are we going?” “The Derelict; I’ve got a bone to pick with Drifter,” I said, leaving Ace here and grabbing my throwing knives. It didn’t take me long to get to my ship and take off. “Where is his stupid ship,” I asked while Stalker beeped curiously until his shell spun around fast. “His Ghost just pinged me. They’re above Earth. somewhere called the Emerald Coast.” I nodded and punched in the coordinates and was at the Derelict in no time. Stalker wasn’t happy about staying on the ship, but he knew I was in some type of emotional state that even I couldn’t explain. Once aboard, it didn’t take me long once again to find my way to where the Gambit team area was, which was right where the Drifter was. Without giving him a chance to speak, I threw a throwing knife at him. He blocked with his arm, the knife bouncing off of his armored forearm. I twirled my next blade in my hand, my eyes never leaving his. “Couldn’t sleep Hotshot,” he asked, his hand going to the gun in his waistband. “Maybe. Had a really weird dream. I would ask if you couldn’t, but I have a feeling that you never really sleep,” I said as I stopped twirling my knife. There weren’t anymore words spoken between us as he quickly aimed his hand cannon at me, firing one shot at me which I dodged easily before throwing a knife at his hand, making him drop the gun. Walking fast towards him, I got rid of my leather jacket before throwing a punch at him which he dodged surprisingly fast. His next move was to throw a punch at me as well, but I bent backward before flipping right back up. We matched blow for blow, blocking each other’s hits. For someone who didn’t claim a class he was surprisingly fast, but I knew I could beat him. We were at a standstill until I stupidly threw another punch, but he was faster than I gave him credit for. His hand snapped out quickly, grabbing my wrist and he spun me to where my back was pressed up against his chest, and his arms tightly around me, leaving me with nowhere to go.

“I don’t know what’s got you all hot and bothered sister but it sure as hell is starting to piss me off,” Drifter said in my ear, his breath hot and warm against my ear, sending heat to my very core. “Then maybe you should stay out of my dreams,” I said throwing my head back to connect with his chin which only angered him more. “Im not making anything happen in your dreams,” he growled before he grunted in pain as I slammed my foot down on his giving myself a little wiggle room to turn around in his arms and hold my second to last blade to his throat. Our eyes met and we stood there for what seemed forever until I realized he had somehow retrieved his hand cannon which was now pointed right at my gut. “What’s the play hotshot? You slice my throat I can still pull the trigger and injure you,” he said. I couldn’t answer except to just stare into his blue eyes while he did the same to me. Both our minds trying to figure out what to do when I could see something in him break just as I felt my own resolve break and I dropped my knife. It clattered to the ground just as his gun did. Our lips found each other’s easily, his hands wound tightly in my hair while my hands smoothed down his chest. We pulled apart to catch our breath, our foreheads touching gently. I knew he wanted to ask the question of what we would do next, but we already knew the answer. Without missing a beat, Drifter picked me up with ease; my long hair becoming a veil, almost hiding our faces as I leaned down, biting his lower lip. He moaned and held me closer as he walked to his little bunker. The crunching sound of snow beneath his boots told me we were close, and I dropped myself from his embrace but stayed close enough that we shared another kiss. “You sure about this?” I looked up at him then down at my hands that were on his chest and the Gambit necklace that laid there. Was I sure? No. Did I want to do what came next? Yes. I craved it almost. And that scared me more than anything. “No, but at this point I don’t think id want to stop even if I walked away because id just come right back,” I said looking up at him. He chuckled and held me close walking us backwards. “Good because Drifters hungry. And I know you are too Nightstalker.” 

**_Drifter_ **

He could sense her immense hunger for him as he bathed her in kisses. Gently pushing her back with his body as he removed her weapons holster. He chuckled softly as he felt her slender hands yank the belt around his waist where he usually had Trust. It was hard to keep his control and not snap, causing him to want to throw her to the snow, ripping off her jeans quickly before moving whatever underwear she was wearing to the side and taking her right there in the snow. _No, I wanna savor this. Never had a woman nearly kill me with a knife before…_ He sighed shakily as she moved her hands up his chest to where his pauldrons were, unhooking the clasps. He kept his hunger for the Huntress in check by focusing on her lips as his pauldrons fell into the snow with a quiet thunk. He pushed a hand past her left ear, through her hair has he locked eyes with her. The Hunter’s ruby red eyes glinting with as much lust as he was. 

**_Zelena_ **

I couldn’t read what was going through his mind minus the lust that I could see and feel in his movements and my own. The walk backwards was slow but made it all the sweeter as his armor fell into the snow before his fingers found their way under the hem of my shirt, lifting it up over my head slowly. The chillness of the snow and slight wind kissed my hot skin causing me to shiver slightly. I heard him chuckle slightly at my reaction and instantly slid my hand down to the front of his pants where his large bulge wasn’t hiding well enough. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you Nightstalker,” he growled in my ear, pulling my hair hard enough to tilt my head back. “Then don’t laugh at me,” I said, biting his ear lobe causing him to groan before he pushed us further into the bunker, my back hitting against his workstation. I looked up at him curiously but only found lust and his control slipping little by little. Things moved fast quickly and heatedly. Our clothes were thrown to the wind, the rest of his armor came off smoothly and in a pile behind him. I tugged at the belt that held his pants up helping him shed every inch of clothing until I got to his shirt. Sneakily, I slid my hands underneath and could feel scars from who knows how many years ago, but his kisses distracted me. Helping him out of his shirt, my hands roamed through a small amount of chest hair which made me smile into his assault on my lips. Before I could do anything else, Drifter moved his hands down my sides, grazing gently over my ass before squeezing my thighs and lifting me up onto his work bench. His fingers dug deep into my hips as he stood there before me in nothing but his form fitting underwear, his extraction almost begging to be set free as if it were a monster. 

**_Drifter_ **

Her hand teasing his cock only threatened to break his control. To keep the part of him that wanted, no; needed to devour her. He stood there in front of her in nothing but his underwear, her soft almost delicate hands resting on his chest, playing with his black chest hair. Zelena had saved him the trouble of taking her boots off, leaving him to unbutton her pants in a rush, his hunger and control starting to wane with each passing moment. The purple jeans slid off her legs, revealing smooth skin beneath the fabric. They were delicious to look at and all Drifter wanted to do, was to get on his knees and bite the soft skin beneath his fingertips. He took a moment to admire the almost naked woman in front of him, swiping his thumb across his bottom lip as he smirked at her. The Nightstalker’s face was flush with excitement and from what he could see, she was soaked and ready for him almost. Her white underwear had a darkened spot, showing how wet she was from all the excitement. He smirked down at her, snaking a hand up her thigh while he attempted to distract her with a strong kiss. She sighed into the kiss, moving her lips in time with his before she gasped as his fingers found her wet core. He moved his finger slowly up and down causing the woman to whimper at his touch. “I didn’t think you could get this turned on sister,” he whispered in her ear, biting the lobe gently between his teeth while his free hand traveled up her side and massaged her left breast softly. “And you say I shouldn’t tease you,” she said nipping at his neck gently. He chuckled lowly, hooking his fingers around her under before roughly pulling and ripping the white fabric that was in his way. His control was slipping faster and faster by the second as she took her sports bra, saving him the trouble of possibly ruining the piece of clothing. While she was distracted, he slipped out of his underwear, his erection standing at attention, pulsing slightly, ready to push the hunter to the edge of madness.

Stepping closer to Zelena, she jumped as the Drifter’s hard length pressed up against her wet entrance. Her eyes held a slight nervousness that was not common for the huntress. Her mind was a rambling mess, wondering what his next move is. They both knew his control was slipping away by the second. Her hands rested gently on his chest while he tangled his hand in her damn silky soft black hair, staring into her red eyes. “You sure about this hotshot?” Zelena bit her lip gently, the gesture torturing Drifter as he wanted to be the one biting her lips, hearing her moans of pleasure. The huntress finally smirked, moving her right hand up his chest to the back of his neck and making him lean down so she could bite his lip. Drifter took that as his answer, kissing her hard to distract her once more before he easily found her slick entrance and bucked his hips forward, engulfing himself fully into her core. Zelena gasped out of pain and pleasure but the Drifter distracted her as his tongue found its way into her mouth, wrestling with hers as he pumped himself in and out of her slowly at first, allowing her to adjust to his size and length. _He so large. It almost hurts but feels so good at the same time_ Zelena thought as she wrapped her arms around the Drifter’s neck, holding him closer to her. A low growl came from the back of his throat, his thrusts becoming faster and harder as he felt Zelena’s walls clamp down on his dick hard. “You’re almost intoxicating,” he said against her lips, allowing her to catch her breath at the same time she moaned gently. Their lights clashed as they moved their bodies in sync before Drifter lifted her in his arms and slamming her against the wall of the bunker, making her groan slightly before his lips found hers again. “Don’t hold back anymore,” she said, her hands gently framing his face, her breaths coming in short and fast as she panted. Drifter smirked, her words breaking the last of his strength to hold back his control. He left her warm core for a half second, causing her to give him a curiously look before he slammed into her once again, his thrusts causing his hips to almost bruise her own. She cried out in pleasure or pain, whichever one it didn’t matter to Drifter. He had her right where he wanted her, in his arms, against the wall, his cock deep inside her and driving her crazy. Or he would like to think given the way Zelena was moaning.

The Huntress’ nails ran down Drifters back, making him groan and smile in pleasure, resting his head against her chest gently biting over her right breast. With all his strength, he moved her away from the wall and laid her on the bed softly, his hips still moving in their rough pace as his lips found her neck, leaving rough kisses and bite marks all over. Zelena tightened her legs around Drifters waist, making the man smirk against her throat as her hand moved into his hair under his headband and removing it. Zelena reveled in the feel of his hair in her hand. She pulled gently, panting and moaning as Drifter kept hitting her sweet spot which kept driving her crazy, but she kept herself from losing her control. Drifters assault on her neck continued as she dragged her nails down his back once again, drawing blood this time. The angry bleeding lines made Drifter lift his head up from her neck and stare at the smirking woman beneath him before he picked up his speed causing her to arch her back as she cried out. He chucked, pulling out of her and flipping her onto her stomach before lifting her hips up and rubbing the tip of his cock against her slick entrance. Leaning forward, he wrapped an arm around her waist gently, nibbling on her ear lobe causing Zelena to shiver and moan. “Don’t hold back hotshot,” he whispered before smashing himself back inside of her; his hands gripping her waist tightly and hard enough to the point that she would have bruises in the morning. The Huntress threw her head back screaming in pleasure leaning forward as she felt her orgasm, her walls tightening around Drifters cock which caused him to shudder in pleasure, a smirk on his face. “That’s what I’m talking about,” he said picking up his pace, wanting her to cum again and scream like she had. It thrilled him to see her lose that poker face she always had on when she was around him. He wanted to see her break. Not enough that she wasn’t herself anymore, but just enough that she didn’t have to hide her true self from him. 

Zelena’s cries became erratic, her control slipping as her orgasm ripped through her. Drifter kept his pace, rough and hard; something that Zelena was secretly loving. He chased her orgasm, hitting the same spot over and over again before she felt a strong grip in her hair and felt herself being pulled up. Drifters arm snaked over her stomach, before coming between her breasts as his hand gently wrapped around her throat. The action sent a warm thrill through Zelena as she lifted her arms over her head and wrapped them around Drifters neck, her hands in his hair once again, pulling harder this time. She gasped as Drifters free hand found its way to her core, his fingers teasing her clit. “Keep that up and ill get you close to cumming only to stop. Just to torture you,” he whispered in her ear. She breathlessly chuckled, turning her head to find his lips and biting his bottom lip hard to the point where she tasted blood. Drifter moaned, his fingers continuing their assault on her clit making Zelena moan uncontrollably, her voice higher pitched then even she would admit. She could feel herself getting close to her third orgasm, but just as she was so close to her release; Drifters fingers stopped making her whine into his mouth. “Told you I would torture you,” he said, growling, his grasp around her neck tightening ever so slightly but his pace never stopped. He continued his rough thrusts into her wet core relentlessly. “Tell me what ya want hotshot,” he said, tightening his hand around her throat even more, making it hard for Zelena to breath. _Why does she have this effect on me? I shouldn’t even be doing this._ Drifters thoughts were ceased when the Huntress in his arms said something to the affect of what he wanted to hear. “What was that hotshot?” He looked into those damned ruby red eyes that were so full of lust and need, just as his reflected the same to her. She bit her lip, knowing that she was about to seal her fate if she said the words again. _I… I want you to fuck me. Use me. Do anything you want to me. Just fuck me Drifter._ Her thoughts felt like they weren’t her own, but the sad truth was, that they were her own. Her voice was steady as she said the words again. “Fuck me, Drifter.” It was all she had to say, and she could see him change slightly from the man who was all smiles and chuckles, to a man who was starved for food. But in this case it was hearing her screams of pleasure as his fingers worked on her clit once again, his thrusts increasing in speed that was almost inhuman. Too soon, Zelena came hard, her walls closing on Drifter’s cock hard making him let out a cry of pleasure of his own as he chased her orgasm then his a few minutes later, thrusting hard as his seed filled her. She collapsed onto the makeshift bed; her arms barely able to support her as Drifter let her go so suddenly. Still deep inside the hunter, he leaned over her small form, trying to keep himself from falling on top of her, his arms barely able to support his own body weight. Something that had never happened before. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled out of Zelena slowly, only to notice blood mixed with his semen. “Hey, you ok,” he asked, leaning down to gently roll her over onto her back. She nodded slightly, wincing at the slight movement of her torso. “Yeah, I think… mmm… I just have a slight tear. I never…,” she paused in her words which answered his own question. When Zelena was with Cayde, he was rough but gentle. He was always afraid of hurting his Queen of Hearts. With Drifter, he acted as if he was hungry for her. Like if he didn’t go as rough as he did, she would disappear on him. Little did she know just how true that was. Without even realizing it, he had become fond of Zelena. And she had become fond of him. “Sorry. Guess I should’ve kept myself in control a bit,” he said laying next to her but kept himself propped up on his elbow while the huntress next to him fell asleep without even realizing. He chuckled to himself before he positioned himself behind her as she rolled onto her side, her back facing him. Their thoughts were thinking the same thing as they both drifted off into sleep. _I’ve missed this._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Zelena_ **

My body ached as I stretched lightly. I could feel myself waking up slightly naturally but the feel of gently rough hands on my thighs. A moan escaped my lips before I gasped, arching my back as I felt Drifters mouth at my core. His hands rested gently under my ass, gripping tightly then flexing and going back to squeeze. His tongue ran up and down my entrance before he suckled on my clit making me cry out. “Drifter.” His name left my lips with need and wanting sounding from my voice. “Mmm, morning hotshot,” he said against my entrance, his rough voice sending small vibrations through my core. My breathes were short and fast, my chest heaved up and down from the stimulation of Drifters tongue. His assault on my core seemed to last forever and I became so close to edge. So close to the sweet bliss that I had felt last night with him deep inside me I was almost craving for another round. Drifter seemed to be enjoying himself very much. My body tightened up at the impending climax that I was so close to having only to feel Drifter pull away and start to get dressed. Leaving me laying there wondering what was going on as I sat up looking at him curiously. He smirked at me before coming over to me and biting my lip gently. “Sorry Nightstalker, Gambit don’t wait for no one. Not even me,” he said, his voice held a hint of sadness which told me that he would have liked to have finished what he started. Our moment was ruined as Stalker and Drifters ghost came over to us, Stalker beeping uncontrollably. “Kara and Gemini have been calling you nonstop,” he said as I got dressed then went about trying to find my throwing knives which were neatly spread out on Drifters workstation. I looked to his ghost and pat its little shell gently as a thank you. “What time is it,” I asked as I put all my knives back. “Its almost eleven in the morning Zelena. And you have missed calls from your sister, Hal, Shiro, and Commander Zavala.” I raised an eyebrow at Stalker, and he continued,” I didn’t tell them where you were just that you were busy.” “I bet your sisters suspect something,” Drifter chuckled making me roll my eyes. “What did Zavala want?” “He wouldn’t say. He just said he needed to speak to you about something,” Stalker said seeming worried. “Get going before that Awoken turns anymore shade of blue. Ill see ya in some Gambit sister,” Drifter said smiling at me before walking away to probably figure out where he would be setting up this time. I couldn’t help but feel a pang of hurt in my chest. Part of me hoped he would have at least given me a kiss or something, but I shook my head ignoring the feeling. _It was just a one-time thing Zelena. Lets get back to work._

Back in my armor and at the Tower, I headed straight towards Zavala who was busy talking to Rhys. “Ah Zelena.” “Commander. I apologize for not coming to you earlier. I didn’t exactly sleep really well. Still having nightmares slightly,” I said, which wasn’t a total lie. “I understand. I hope your time away has helped with… Cayde’s loss. I know you two were close,” he said. “I think it did. I was on Mars helping Ana with the Hive. We need more Guardians there if I’m being honest Commander,” I said, hoping he will listen to me this time. “I will send some Guardians there to patrol and take care of the Hoard. But right now I need you in the Dreaming City. Petra has requested your help. There’s something she said only you would understand about Riven?” A chill went down my spine at the sound of the name, but I kept my composer. “I can head that way now. If it has to deal with Riven I expect to be gone a while. Not sure how long I will be gone though,” I said thinking about what Petra had instore for me with Riven. “Take as much time as you need. I have had other Guardians go there trying to help with getting rid of the spell or curse that is upon her city,” Zavala said. I nodded before heading to the Hanger Bay to get my ship ready to leave. “Stalker message my sisters to meet me in the Hanger Bay.” My thoughts went to Drifter, but for only half a second knowing that it was a waste of time thinking about the man that I would only ever see in my Gambit matches. _I’m better off just leaving last night as a memory._ But deep down inside, I knew that myself and my light wanted more.

**_Drifter_ **

Walking away from Zelena was hard. Though Drifter would have canceled Gambit for the day just to hear her voice reach to volumes that would make even the great Warlock Ikora blush. But he knew better. He knew better than to let himself get attached. “I wont make that mistake again,” he had said to himself when he watched her leave. But he knew that longing that they both could feel. The need to just stay in each other’s arms and keep devouring each other. Or the other way around, considering Drifter was still hungry for the Hunter to be writhing in pure white-hot pleasure. He could feel it in her light, the way it warped with his. The way her body reacted to his touch, the way his thrust inside of her hard enough to feel her whole-body shake and her walls tighten around his hard length. Drifter chuckled to himself as he readied the platforms for their teams. “Been a long time since someone made me that crazy. And even she couldn’t make me like this,” he said as his thoughts went back to an Awoken he had befriended long ago. His gaze moved to gaze that the _gift_ that was given to him by the Nine. “What are you bastards cooking up,” he asked out loud to no one. He didn’t know what was going on with anything so far except his Gambit. What he did know was that he wanted Zelena back in his bed, screaming his name even if every cell in his body was screaming at him that it wasn’t a good idea. His ghost beeped at him, telling Drifter that Zelena has left for the Dreaming City. He couldn’t decide if he should be sad that she’s leaving or glad that she wasn’t around him currently to distract his thoughts. But as he had told her before; Gambit waits for no one. Not even Drifter himself. Once his first group of players were in, he put on his signature smirk and walked onto his viewing platform. “Alright mavericks. You ready to see what you’re fighting today,” he asked, playing with his jade Gambit coin before showing his players. “Hive! Bring a sword!”

A month passed and he was surprised that he hadn’t seen his favorite Hunter. The hero and her ghost hadn’t showed up at all for Gambit. Though he did hear from them, but only to run tactical on her run to bring order back to the Prison of Elders. Servitor had gone nuts, thinking it was Variks that was running its simulation. But after that, she disappeared and was a ghost herself. It was interesting to see her in combat with other Guardians rather than her normal teammates. But watching her take out Vex, Cabal, and even Fallen made Drifter want the Hunter even more than before. He didn’t know that she wanted nothing to do with him, even though he had to guess she wanted to do some Gambit, but she never showed. Disappointing wouldn’t be the word Drifter would use to describe his mood as far as not seeing the Hunter go over and invade, getting full team wipes. Depressing would be the better. He was bored of seeing Guardians try to out do her stunts. Her skills but none could compare. He sat at his workbench after a long day of Gambit in the Cathedral of Scars. The matches had been mediocre, but they were entertaining. A few Invaders were getting furious with Reapers or even Sentry’s for invading. It made Drifter laugh. But nothing made him smile truly then seeing that woman rush to the other side and wipe the enemy team. 

As he worked on cleaning his hand cannon Trust, his Ghost came to hover over his shoulder. Its little red eye blinking here and there wondering what they should do when there was a ping from his arena scanner. Without stopping what he was doing, he pressed a button that showed the map of the Cathedral of Scars. His Ghost looked at the map before nudging his risen impatiently, the man ignoring him. “What is it Ghost?” He turned his gaze to his Ghost, glaring slightly before seeing the screen and seeing someone in the arena. Putting down his cleaning tools, he looked at the open feed and did not expect to see what he saw. Zelena was walking in the Garden area with Petra, scoping out the place. “Turn on the speaker feed Ghost.” Seconds later he could hear them talking. “I don’t understand why you allowed other Guardians in the Dreaming City Petra. Granted you need all the help you can get but why the extra help,” the Hunter asked. “We need all the help we can get Zelena. Regardless that our Queen and I trust you in the highest regards; ending this curse is something that you can not do all by yourself,” the Queens Wrath said as they approached a small pool where a trees roots were spread thin in the clear waters. Drifter watched as Zelena took off her glove and traced her hand across the water’s surface, causing small ripples to course through the calm water. He could almost feel her hand on his chest, running her almost delicate hands through his chest hair. He hand to remember though that those same delicate hands had killed Gods, Kells, Cabal Generals, and plenty of Guardians. She was a dangerous woman to be tangled with; but he knew that he was even more dangerous considering his connection to the darkness. Without another word he finished cleaning Trust before heading down to the arena to eavesdrop on the two women. “You know you should be careful of the Drifter.” He heard Zelena grunt and could almost see her rolling her ruby colored eyes. “So everyone keeps telling me. I haven’t seen him since I came here. Only time I heard from him was when I was trying to take back the Prison and help you and Spider,” she said sighing slightly, the sound of her armor being transmatted away by her ghost. Leaving her most likely in her either her under armor leathers that showed off her curved hips and slim stomach. Or just a form fitting long sleeved and some type of jeans and boots. 

“Our Queen only let that man use this place as an arena for his game because its not really been touched by the curse.” “I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing honestly. The guy is shady enough as it is. Do you really want him having this place with the possibility of him poking around and maybe finding something,” Zelena asked. The sound of water splashing made Drifters imagine Zelena fully naked and in the water, relaxing. “Yes true. But neither I, nor my Queen, or even any other Guardian to my knowledge has slept with him. Maybe years ago when your Tower was not built but even then. I just don’t want you getting wrapped around his finger Zelena. I thought you would still be mourning Cayde,” Petra said drawing a sigh from the Hunters lip. “I miss Cayde. I really do Petra. But I cant mope and sit in my apartment for months on end wishing I could turn back time. Cayde will always have a place in my heart. Its why I carry Ace with me. To remind me of him. But whatever is going on between Drifter and I…,” she paused in her words trying to think of what to say. “You mentioned a pull to the man. What is it that is different from your connection with Cayde,” Petra asked sitting by the Hunter. Drifter made sure he cloaked his Light well enough that neither women could sense him. At least that’s what he hoped. “I don’t know. He fucking irritates me. Always in my ear during Gambit matches; main reason why I haven’t even done a match recently. And until we slept together I didn’t feel like I needed to be near him. With Cayde it was a comfort. With Drifter… its almost like a need. Gross as it sounds my body and soul and especially my light crave him. I don’t know if its because were both human or what but… its just confusing and I am afraid to jump off that cliff yet. His light is surrounded by darkness and Taken energy. Granted that shouldn’t frighten me but it does.” They were silent for a little bit, the only sound to be heard was the sound of a Hunter knife being thrown in the air and being caught. “I don’t have an answer for you Zelena. All I can do is caution you. Whatever you decide to do. It seems like what you need in your life again is happiness. Maybe the Drifter does too. Who knows how long that man has been alone for since he was risen. If you do continue with whatever it is with him, please just look out for yourself. If it gets too dicey then run, even if you do not want to Zelena. Losing Cayde was hard. I don’t think I could bare to lose another friend. But I do sense some type of happiness in you. Almost belonging what you speak of him. I don’t recommend a relationship with him, but no one said having a bit of fun was all bad,” Petra said, most likely smiling at her friend before walking away and disappearing into the never-ending mists.

“If you’re done thinking that you kept yourself hidden well enough, then I suggest you just come out Drifter.” He winced at his name before looking up at the ceiling and accepting his fate. “You plan on pulling a gun on me Hotshot?” “Depends on how much you heard,” she said as he walked out from his hiding spot that wasn’t too far from the small pool. “You and the Queens Wrath tripped my sensor telling me that someone was in my arena,” he said flipping a jade coin. She watched him cautiously, no doubt taking her friends words to heart, not that he blamed her. He had killed people for a lot less, especially with some of the things she had pulled so far. “Last time I checked the Queen allowed you to use this place because you asked oh so nicely. And you can’t exactly hide from someone who has the Taken King within her. Or at least a piece that is. Your light isn’t just shrouded with darkness. Taken energy is melded in with it as well so you’re easy to sense,” she said looking back into the pool of water. “Heh, didn’t think you would be able to do that. Then again you’re right. You do have a Taken God inside ya. And you’re a Hunter. Your lot is known for tracking people down,” he said, approaching her slowly. “And you’ve failed to answer my question.” He chuckled again, flipping his coin in the air before putting it away to stare at the woman who had been plaguing his mind for the past month. Her thin but perfectly formed lips were in a thin line; showing that she had her best poker face on. Her left hand rested gently on a knife while her right hand played with the water. Her eyes were scanning every movement he made. Surprisingly her long black hair was tied into a ponytail with long strands that framed her face. She was almost too perfect and the fact that he was drawn to her is was scared him slightly. possibly more than he would even admit to himself. “I heard enough to know that you and I are feeling the same thing. Hell if I had to guess, I haven’t probably left your mind for the whole month that we haven’t seen each other,” he said sitting next to her but leaving enough distance so that he didn’t have a blade in his chest. She scoffed,” I have more important things to think about then you.” “Hehe, I’m sure you do sister. But that doesn’t explain why you aren’t moving yourself away from me,” he said as he finally had inched himself closer, daring her to put a knife in him. For some reason it thrilled him to have her threaten him. She looked at him and shock covered her features. She looked back to the empty arena in front of her, probably ignoring his close proximity. 

“You’re delusional.” “If anyone is sister,” he paused and placed a random strand of hair behind her ear. An action that was not normal of his own demeanor. The action made her look at him curiously. “Its you who is.” She glared,” Then why not explain to me why we feel drawn to each other. Cause if we weren’t I doubt you would be here trying to jump my pants right now.” “I cant answer as to why you and I feel the same pull but I will say that if you don’t want to possibly go another round then I wont stop ya from walking away and going back to your Traveler,” he said as he watched her stand up and walk a few feet away before stopping. She turned to look at him then back in front of her. Drifter stood up, staying where he was near the pool she was just at, waiting for her to walk away, just like _she_ had. Going back to the Traveler’s Dogma. He had watched her walk away and fly off to find _them._ Leaving him to regain was sense of normality and lonesome that he was used to. But this Hunter surprised him, and he soon found her lips moving against his fiercely before she pulled away but only enough to look him in the eyes. “I hate that there is this damned pull to you. I hate it and I wish I could just kill you and be done with it,” she growled at him. “Ha! You know how many people wanna kill me hotshot? But instead of killing me we could work something out between us. If you wanna work out a deal that is,” he said in a sly voice that he knew caused a shiver to run down Zelena’s spine. “A deal? With you? What is your deal basically once or twice a week we fuck and leave it at that and maybe, just maybe I beat your ass?” He let out a bark of laughter before looking into her eyes, the smile from his face gone. “If ya like, but maybe just sleeping together will help get this pull between us to be gone. You think you’re the only one who is irritated by this? I got enough problems then having this attraction to you,” he said. “Oh screw you Drifter.” “You already did Zelena.” She flinched as he said her name. No doubt she wasn’t used to people saying it unless it was her sisters or very close friends. “Listen; we can either see where this goes, or we can go our separate ways. Thing is after a month you in my head is starting to drive me crazy. And I’m thinking you’re going through the same problem. Your choice hotshot,” he said, leaning against the rock near they had been sitting, flipping one of his coins again. She sauntered over to him slowly, her gaze trying to read him, but he was better at his poker face than she was. “And what’s to stop me from just killing you,” she asked her hands toying with his belt around his waist. “You’re not the one I am most afraid of as far as people who wanna kill me. The Man with the Golden is one man I wont tangle with and you don’t come anywhere close to his level,” he said wrapping an arm around her waist gently. Her hand brushed against his groin, making him bite the inside of his cheek to hold back a groan. “Maybe not, but he isn’t on my level when it comes to making you go crazy,” she whispered against his lips, loosening his belt and sliding her hand beyond the hem of his pants to grasp his ever-hardening cock. “Either you’re gonna do something hotshot or I am. And those clothes of yours aren’t gonna stop me,” he said biting her lip and jerked slightly as she started to stroke him gently.

“Careful what you wish for Drifter.” Their demeanor to each other had changed and lust could be felt in the air. Drifter groaned as her hand stroked him slow and firm while he kissed her hard, jerking his hips into her hand. His tongue snaked into her mouth and she moaned in response, fighting him for dominance. All the while she worked her magic, exposing his hard length before she bit his lip once then got on her knees. The action surprised him slightly until her mouth wrapped around the tip of his dick and she started sucking. The action and feeling of her mouth around his dick made him let out a shaky breath. Her chuckling around his cock didn’t help with the amazing feeling that was going through his body as her head bobbed up and down. Her tongue rolled around the tip after each time that she sucked harder then deep throated him. He was so close to exploding in her mouth that she would probably kill him if he did. Her head bobbed up and down fast, making him moan and grab a fistful of her hair before he let go almost needing to hold onto something before he came. But just as he was about to, the coldness of the air shocked him along with her placing his cock back inside his pants a cruel smile on her lips. “Ya just gonna leave Ol’ Drifter high and dry like that?” She rolled her eyes,” That’s for a month ago when you left me high and dry. As for your idea… Im willing to give it a try because you are right. You are annoyingly occupying my thoughts since I’ve been here.” “Meet me on the Derelict after you’re done here then Nightstalker,” he asked, tossing her one of his coins which she caught gracefully between her fingers. “What? Not wanting to have some fun now,” she asked raising an eyebrow at him. “Nah. Im sure you still have things to do. The Derelict aint going anywhere. See ya later hotshot.” With that he left, wondering what craziness they were going to get up to when she came to his ship. _She may be worth an attachment. Even if she may become a target of him._ He looked over his shoulder and saw that her warlock friend had joined her rather quickly and was giggling while the Hunter stood there with a pink blush across her cheeks. He chuckled to himself before returning to his ship waiting for her to join him.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Zelena_ **

“So wait you’re going to actually see where this bullshit goes,” Storm asked curiously as we walked out of the Cathedral of Scars. I sighed heavily, mentally rolling my eyes,” May as well. Not like he hasn’t been haunting my dreams enough as it is.” My thoughts drifted back to the last month. How he always seemed to be on my mind. Vivid dreams of us having sex. Each of us dominating each other, sometimes I was in control. Sometimes he was. It drove me insane waking up in the middle of my sleep, covered in sweat, and my core aching for him. My light as well. Many times I had found myself at my ships console, debating if I should ping him and ask where he was just to jump him the moment I saw him. But I had resisted. Telling myself that it was nothing and that it would go away. But it didn’t. More than once on missions did I almost feel like I was hearing his voice. Like I was in a Gambit match. “Why do you think you have that pull towards him?” I shrugged as we got the exit we were looking for. The Dreaming City was beautiful in its own way. But with the curse upon it wreaking havoc, it was in chaos. Guardians were coming and going, just trying to help out where they could; but even after all of their hard work, the curse was still here. _I wonder if Savathun has anything to do with it._ My thoughts were echoed by Oryx. **_The curse on this city may last till the end of time._** That thought scared me more than anything, but I pushed it away and focused on trying to figure out what to do next. _Go and see the Drifter would be nice, see what trouble he can get me into next._ I shivered at the image of him pressing me against the wall but shook my head glaring slightly. “Could always see what Spider wants. I mean you just saw Petra so I doubt she would have anything,” Storm said when a thought came to me. “You know what; see what Spider has for us. And then meet me at his lair in maybe two days?” The warlock raised a very thin white eyebrow at me before she snickered and walked off waving her hand at me. “Go and see ya boy!” “Who said I was thinking about him,” I yelled at her. She let out a high-pitched laugh while turning around to look at me, walking backwards this time. “Please! I saw that shiver go up your spine. Hell I felt it too! Have fun with your love session,” she said making me frown as she disappeared. “Doubt its love,” I said, the word making me almost want to cry but I held back before looking to where the Blind Well was. Come visit me was what came through my mind and I was decided. “Maybe she can help me with figuring out with what is going on.” With that, my armor was back, and I was headed towards where a certain wish granting dragon was being held.

Though I was supposed to have vanquish her, she was supposedly the last of her kind. Extinct is what ran through my head when Petra told me about Riven. Holding my hand out, I created a Taken portal that would take me straight to her. Something I had learned while being in the Dreaming City. By accident is what I would call it. Others would probably wish and say it was Oryx controlling me, but he and I had an agreement. Perks of having the Taken king on your side and literally inside of you. _“You have come see me. You have questions.”_ Before I even stepped out of the portal her voice was in my head. Looking up, I was met with her real self. Many eyes and a mouth that could eat me if she so chose to. But she didn’t. she knew that I could have killed her and let it be at that, but I chose not to. In return she didn’t kill me or even do anything. All she asked was that I visit her once in a while and convince the Queen and her Wrath that she be protected. By me no less. “What do you know about the Drifter?” _“Nothing that you do not already know little Hunter. Though he is an enigma himself. Even I do now know what his angle is from what you spoke to me of,”_ Riven said as she transformed into a smaller form, a white raven. She perched herself on the ledge across from me where I sat. “I doubt I feel the pull to him because he is an enigma. There’s got to be something else,” I said taking out the jade coin and staring at it for a moment. _“I will say you are not the first to get entangled with this man. The Queen sent someone after the Nine. As I understand she deterred from her path and became close with the Drifter after one of their friends was lost. Though I do not know what happened after that. You will have to ask someone for that information.”_ “There was someone else who was with Drifter?” The white raven nodded slightly. _“She found the Nine but as I said, I do not know what happened. I would advise not asking the Drifter about it either. He seems like one who doesn’t share secrets easily. Tread carefully little Hunter. The answers you seek may be closer than you think. Take heed in the warning.”_ I knew then that was all I was going to get out of her, considering she always gave me riddles compared to a normal damn conversation. _“Go see him before you go even more insane little Hunter.”_ The last remark was with a chuckle to which I shook my head, stepping through another portal which brought me back to my ship. “Are you really sure continuing to see the Drifter is a good idea?” I looked at Stalker as I got out of my armor, without his help this time, and sighed slightly. “Most likely, its not the greatest idea. But maybe he’s right about seeing if we see each other enough that this feeling, this pull will go away,” I said, taking off my gun holster and putting Ace in my pilot seat holster. “And what if it doesn’t? What if you continue to see each other and that pull just gets stronger to where you never leave,” he asked, his eye going to the picture of him and Sundance that I had secretly taken. I paused in my movements, thinking on his words. But I had no answer. “I don’t know buddy. No one can replace Cayde. And no one can replace Sundance. I think even if the pull were to never go away that Drifter would know; hell he may even know now that no one can replace the love that you and I had with Cayde and Sundance. For right now, I cant say for certain where this is going to go. For now, we play this by ear,” I said, punching in the coordinates to the Derelict and wondering what my next move would be for him and I.

Drifter wasn’t hard to find, considering I could hear him speaking with someone over comms. That someone was the Spider himself. “I hear you and that Nightstalker are getting along well. Hehe, bout time you settled down,” he said making me roll my eyes and gently knock on the cockpits door. Drifter looked over his shoulder and gave me a friendly nod before turning a glare to the comm link. “I always wonder where you get your information brother.” “Heh, little birdy told me.” I groaned loudly enough that Spider heard me clearly. “Ah! Nightstalker! Glad to hear that you are still kicking. Id hate to stick your debt to me on those little sisters of yours.” “Don’t even think about it asshole. My sisters are off limits. And what goes on between Drifter and I is none of your damned business. And I’m going to assume that a white-haired warlock told you about my business,” I said more as a statement rather then a question. “I see I have touched a nerve.” “Just stay the fuck away from my sisters and I wont put a bullet or arrow in your fucking creepy skull,” I said sitting on the couch to let Drifter finish his business with Spider. “Careful she doesn’t kill you in your sleep Drifter. Would hate to lose a good business partner,” the Fallen said making me glare at the console. Drifter chuckled, throwing a sly grin at me as he finished his call,” I think I can handle one rogue Hunter. She’s got one hell of an aim though, so I’d watch your head Spider.” With that last sentence he ended the call shaking his head and grabbing a bottle that was already a quarter of the way empty. I snorted,” Started drinking already?” “Considering what you did to me back in that arena sister? I had to. You’re lucky I had some self-control,” he said, grabbing two glasses. “Self-control? You didn’t seem to have that kind of bs a month ago,” I said, taking the glass he handed to me that was now filled with brown liquid. “I specifically remember you tellin’ me not to hold back anymore there hotshot,” he said taking a sip before sitting next to me. Rolling my eyes, I threw back the liquid fast, allowing the soothing burning sensation to awaken my sense more. Or dull them depending on how drunk I got. Then again, not even Spiders strongest rum could get me drunk. Without having to ask, Drifter refilled my glass and this time I sipped at it realizing that it was Scotch this time. “Geez. What other types of liquor do you have? Thought you were more of a whiskey person Drifter,” I said smiling slyly. “Ha-ha; I am, but when I need to deep think or talk, even if that is to myself, Scotch isn’t always half bad. Especially with my company,” he said winking at me. “You talk to yourself?” He shrugged taking a sip from his glass. “Every so often. My Ghost don’t talk and they’re of little comfort as it is,” he said eyeing our Ghosts who seemed to be talking in code. “You may want to just try talking to it. couldn’t hurt you could it,” I asked looking out the window. “I did that plenty when I was first risen. I had enough after a while and it just went silent.” I frowned slightly before deciding to turn the conversation to what was on both our minds.

“Any theories on this pull between us?” He thought for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and taking a sip from his glass,” I got nothin’ sister. Only thing I could think of is some higher power is messin’ with us. Who or what I cant say.” Taking a long drink from my glass I thought of some answers. “You think the Nine or like something similar to them is behind it or is it just something that is on its own?” Drifter coughed slightly when I mentioned the Nine and gave me a curious look. “What do you know about the Nine?” “Nothing really. Honestly, only time I hear about them is when Xur pings me for when he’s around. Sells good stuff and says the Nine gifted this and that to me. Overall from what Xur has said, which is little to nothing, to doing my own research is I’ve come up with nothing except that they are just a higher power without forms,” I said shrugging my shoulders and sipping the scotch slowly. “I know very little myself. But I wouldn’t think they would be interested in us,” he said. The way he spoke made me think that he knew more than he was letting on, but I ignored it until it was my turn to cough up a lung and scotch when he asked about Riven. The look on my face must have translated to what I was thinking, and he smirked,” heh, yeah your warlock friend likes to talk. Told me you didn’t kill the wishing grating dragon. I have to wonder why not though.” “I think her, and half the tower have the biggest crush on you. Both sides of the spectrum also just to mention. As for why I didn’t kill Riven… she’s the last of her kind. I’ve experienced that myself, considering I was almost the last Nightstalker after Tevis was killed and I took up the mantle of being a Nightstalker. My sisters were the next to start learning. It’s a struggle for Hunters to touch the void unlike Warlocks and Titans. But same could be said for them as they can’t wield Arc and Solar that well. Petra thought I did it out of pity first but what’s the point in killing something that is the last of its kind. If Tevis’ bow had lost its light, there wouldn’t be any Nightstalkers period. It was a thought that scared Cayde and I. I don’t think Riven had anything to do with this. Granted I suspect she’s hiding something from me considering Hal and Rhys act very strange when we went to kill her initially,” I said, thinking of their reactions when we first laid on Riven. “Did you have her grant a wish?” I shook my head,” No. I had completed my mission. I got my revenge. Maybe she granted me a wish that I subconsciously didn’t realize I was thinking of.” “What do you think your subconscious was wishing for?” My mind thought about it for a while. Nothing but the sound of the idling engine filled the silence. What could I have been secretly wishing for? Cayde to come back to life? Impossible. Sundance back? Even more so. To be happy again? I had my sisters and friends to help me be happy. Genuinely, they all made me happy.

“I guess subconsciously… I didn’t want to be alone after everything,” I said softly. “What bout all your friends and your sisters? You aren’t truly alone hotshot,” Drifter said, sitting closer to me. I chuckled softly,” I wouldn’t expect you to understand but… its not that type of alone I’m talking about. I don’t have anyone to come home to anymore. I mean sure yeah as you said, I’ve got my little family, but I don’t have what my sisters have. I lost that. Granted I felt pretty much alone even when my sisters and I first got to the Tower but… I guess things change when someone gets you to open up even just a little.” All my memories from when my sisters and I first arrived rushed back to me. I couldn’t help but smile slightly as I thought about those days. Cayde taking me on private missions and getting me to talk. Doing missions with my sisters, my team, Shiro. Taking on all the enemies I had beaten but my thoughts were interrupted as I felt Drifters gloved hand touch my cheek slightly making me look at him. His blue eyes told me that he somehow understood more than I was giving him credit for. “You gotta understand something sister; I’ve been alive longer than you have kicked all your enemies butts. I’ve run on my own for along time. Sure had a crew here and there but in the end I was always alone. So trust me when I say I know how that feels. Not from the aspect that is coming home to someone that you love. Always thought attachments like that would do me in.” I threw back the rest of the scotch in my glass before putting it on the side table next to me before looking back at the man who seemed to have my undivided attention. “You may not be looking for anything; lord knows I aint. But if ya want; ya could always come to the Derelict as your second home. Come here have a drink, have some fun; couple rounds at a time and tell me how things are going inside that head of yours,” he said, tapping my temple gently making me raise an eyebrow curiously. “I aint gonna replace your long-lost Exo if that’s what’s going through your pretty little brain. I can at least offer you-,” “Companionship to where we meet up here or the Annex, talk, have our fun and just not be lonely together basically,” I finished for him. “If yer up for it. I get being alone. What you’re going through, its rough. I’ve seen people lose their loved ones and go insane from being alone for so long. So used to coming home and having that one person there only to realize they aint there anymore because they took a dirt nap. Regardless of this weird pull, connection, or even attraction; call it what you will, I think you and I both could benefit.” “Ok, I’m in.” He looked at me weirdly, almost confused before I took his drink, finishing the scotch in his glass, throwing it over my shoulder before sliding into his lap just as the glass shattered on the floor. I straddled him, something that I normally wouldn’t do, but I felt even more dangerous around him. Like no one could stop me.

“You sure you thought this through sister?” His hands found their way to my hips. I could feel his need even through his fingers, even if he was still wearing his gloves. Leaning down, I bit his lower lip, pulling slightly, my hands on his chest. “No. but I’m tired of thinking. We both know what we want. You basically set up the terms on a silver platter. As far as I’m concerned those are terms I can get behind,” I said moving my hips slightly making him groan softly into my mouth which only made me want him more. “Heh, you drive a hard bargain sister, but I like your style.” There was no more talking between us as we understood the terms that we had set. Well, more like terms Drifter had set. They were perfect in my mind and I didn’t care. He knew he wouldn’t ever replace Cayde. He knew my heart belonged to him even in death. Our clothes came off in a rush, thrown carelessly on the floor. His hands were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. I couldn’t tell where his pleasure started and mine ended. Soon enough he was inside me and I rode him like my life depended on it. Our moans of pleasure were almost in harmony and our Light clashed and fought each other for dominance just like our mouths, hands and tongue were. “Who knew you had a wild side to ya,” Drifter said in a husky voice. “Like I told you before; there’s a lot about me you don’t know,” I said, forcing him to lay on his back while I still rode him hard. His fingers dug into my hips as I moved them seductively. My hands splayed out over his chest, my pinkies curling through his chest hair that for some reason I found sexy. The man beneath me leaned up a little, his hands sliding up my back sending chills up my spine when I felt his hands in my hair, pulling slightly. I gasped slightly which gave him the chance he needed to slide his tongue into my mouth, prompting me to lift my hips and ride him harder. He matched pace, his hands tangling in my hair as mine did the same. His hair was rough yet soft at the same time even when held back by his headband that he always wore. Drifter increased his thrusts making me cry out as I felt my orgasm coming close. Burying my face into the crook of his neck, I bit down hard as my climax ripped through me, the action causing Drifter to grip my hair even harder groaning into my ear about how it felt so good. His own climax wasn’t too far behind mine as he forced me to lay down, kissing me the whole time as he thrust into me hard, hitting the same spot over and over again to the point that I was seeing stars. Wasn’t long before he let out a shuddering breath, thrusting into me once more, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist as I felt him pour himself into me. 

We stayed there catching our breath before he pulled out of me but stayed right where he was, staring at me with intense blue eyes. “So were agreed then?” I snorted a little, rolling my eyes before I put my hand on the back of his neck and forced him into a kiss, biting his lip. “Terms accepted. Just don’t be surprised if I throw knives at you.” “Hehe, I can deflect and dodge sister. With you keeping me on my toes, I wont be surprised by nothin’.” We shared a laugh before kissing again then starting another session of what our terms were. _I don’t want to be alone again._ It was a thought deep in my heart to where I could feel my heart strings twinge at the thought. Though I was unprepared for what was to come next.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the delayed update. With everything going on I had to take care of things. Ill be updating hopefully a little more frequently, especially with the new season dropping this coming Tuesday. Im hoping to put two chapters up at least once every few days if not one. Trying to stay a few chapters ahead of everything. Enjoy!

I woke from a dead sleep at the sound of something starting up. The sound of an engine almost. Sitting up slowly, I looked over my shoulder to see Drifter fast asleep on his back. Quietly, I got dressed quickly, before making my way out of the bunker. “Stalker what just started up?” “It was the gateway to the Haul. There’s a transmission coming through to our private commlink. It… _she_ is saying come through the portal. She has something to show us apparently,” he said making me wonder who he was talking about. Out in the Gambit team area, I saw the portal to the Haul up and running. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this,” I said, looking back over my shoulder to see if Drifter had followed me out here but he was still sound asleep back in the bunker, far out of his sight. “We jump through and he wakes up how mad do you think he will be,” Stalker asked when Drifters Ghost came up to us speaking to Stalker. “She says if he ever finds out he’d be furious. The Haul is connected to the Nine. Says he hasn’t been completely honest with us,” he said as I held out my hand to the little shell, her red eye blinking and looking down sadly. “What do you know little girl,” I asked, coaxing her. Her little eye looked at Stalker, who nodded, and she started communicating with him. “She says as much as he is a good talker, he is semi honest with you, but he wont tell you the whole truth. At least not about his past when he was first risen. And definitely not about his connection to the Nine. If you want to learn, you may as well go and talk to… _her._ Who is her?” Drifters Ghost shook her little shell frantically almost as if to tell us she couldn’t say anymore. I shushed her gently, holding her between my hands and putting my forehead against her shell. “Don’t worry. I wont ask. Ill just… learn. Our terms are based on us not wanting to be alone. He didn’t say I couldn’t learn about his past or his connection to the Nine,” I said softly to her, to which she beeped at me. “She says she’s sorry she can’t say anymore. Granted Drifter wouldn’t kill her, but she already is afraid of him for different reasons,” stalker said making me frown at the little AI in my hands. “Will you be able to contact Stalker if Drifter wakes up,” I asked. She nodded her little shell. “Good. If he asks just tell him I went to see about this whole reckoning thing by myself. Just say curiosity killed the cat,” I said chuckling slightly. Her shell twirled slightly as she agreed to my idea before I ran at the portal, jumping into the unknown.

Once through the portal, I was face to face with an empty wasteland where an upside pyramid hovered in the sky over a hole in the ground. Not too far from the edge was a Gambit bank. My thoughts went back to the synth coins that Drifter gave me, along with a weak synthesizer. “I guess this is what the reckoning is. We’ll have to get started on that soon,” I said peering down the hole which had now turned into another portal. “You always bring me to the nicest places Zelena,” Stalker said making me chuckle a little. “Oh trust me buddy. We’ve been through worse. But no time like the present to find out what the hell is going on,” I said jumping headfirst into the vortex like portal. Coming out the other side, I found myself walking on water and the starry night sky hanging above me. “Well this is different,” I said before turning around and seeing what looked like an Awoken, but she was different. Her outfit was almost like Xur’s which could only mean this was the person Drifters Ghost was talking about. “We stand at the precipice of history. What you do here changes the cosmic balance forever.” I wanted to ask what she meant by that, but she continued, her voice a mixture of male and female. I could only guess that the Nine were talking through her. Or her voice was supposed to be that way. “You have made allies of dangerous beings. Gods and god pretenders. How long before your company involves you in something you cant come back from? Those I serve have so much to learn from you. You are their greatest curiosity. The agent on whom all fates converge. The Dredgen presents a special prize to the Nine. He is an anomaly. An elemental balance. A grand experiment.” I raised an eyebrow curiously at who she could have been talking about. Dredgen Yor maybe? The Shadows of Yor? Shiro and Cayde had only mentioned them once or twice but I never could really find anything out besides Dredgen Yor was once a Guardian. “Drifters Ghost says she’s called the Emissary to the Nine,” Stalker said making me nod slightly. “We remember his Trail.” “Trail?” Little balls of light collected in a pillar made up of lines. Without thinking, I touched the lights and was transported back to the Derelict. 

“Uh.. Stalker… help me out here buddy.” “This is the Derelict but… it seems to be years before the Drifter arrived at the Tower,” he said when I heard voices coming from the Gambit Team Transmat area. I walked carefully and quietly as to not attracted attention when I came across the Drifter playing cards with an even shadier person than he was. He seemed disgruntled while Drifter was his usual casual self. “I think… were in a memory,” Stalker said as their conversation started. “Its about time someone taught you respect, little man,” the hunter said. At least… the way he was dressed gave him away as a hunter. Drifter laughed, pointing at his opponent with the hand that held his last card,” Heh. Someone like you? I know you all keep tabs on me.” “Yeah. You been strayin’. You don’t even use his name no more,” the hunter said, placing his only card down. Stalker and I shared a look, wondering what the hunter could be meaning by the fact that Drifter wasn’t using someone’s name anymore. I watched as Drifter leaned forward, rubbing his chin with his thumb ever so slightly. “Well, that’s why I’m still breathing, brother. Gambit is a chance at salvation.” He placed down his own card. “Take it.” For whatever reason, Drifters card or words made his friend angry because he stood up and aimed a hand cannon at him. Drifter instantly held his hands up in defense. “Zelena! That’s a Thorn! The bane of the Crucible!” It was then that I realized Stalker was right. I had heard of Thorn from Shaxx after a month of being top of the leader board. He said I reminded him of a Titan who would take out enemies and had made a name for himself. But he disappeared and not long after Thorn started showing up in the Crucible. “You were always so afraid Shin would get you. Sorry, old friend.” Drifter didn’t seemed fazed at all considering I watched him point to his right hand as he summoned a mote of darkness before making it disappear. The same move he had used on me. “Behind ya,” he said with a smirk and I watched a Taken Captain be summoned right behind the Hunter. The man was caught off guard and was thrown over the railing which made Drifter laugh, hitting the table with his fist lightly before the smile on his face turned to worry as the Taken Captain turned its attention on him. Drifter put his hands up slowly,” Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy now…” The Captain roared at Drifter, readying to attack but then disappeared as Drifter turned his head away, covering his face with his arm slightly awaiting the impending attack which never came. 

He stood up and the look on his face was one that I had seen between myself and Cayde many times. I could see hurt, slight happiness, betrayal, and longing in his eyes. It was the look of someone who had cared for someone so much that in the end they were stabbed in the back by them or that person left them. Turning my head, I wasn’t surprised to see the Emissary hovering in mid air looking down at Drifter with a blank expression. “Dredgen.” My heart skipped a beat slightly as she addressed him by Dredgen. I knew enough about the name to know about Dredgen Yor and my mind raced thinking that the man was still alive after all these years. I didn’t know much history but now I needed answers. “Nah, not anymore. Its Drifter now,” he said smiling lightly. It was so easy to see how fond he was of the Emissary or at least the person she used to be. Whoever she was. “You have proven yourself worthy. Accept this gift from the Nine,” she said in that creepy voice of hers once again. “A gift?” The Derelict shook violently, triggering a memory of mine to when I first confronted the Drifter. He looked around his ship curiously before placing his hands on the table and giving the Emissary a distrustful look. “What gift?” Before I could see anymore; my world went dark and I was back on watery shallow lake with the starry night sky above me once again. I stayed silent as I faced the Emissary again. “Only two others have transcended their design. The first, an hourglass counting down with infinite patience. The second, a forgotten blade sharpened anew. And now, the Dredgen. Visit us again. We wish for you to understand what we understand. For now, it is my purpose to speak to you and you alone… but only if you remain worthy.” The words if I remain worthy came to my mind but as I blinked I found myself back on the Derelict. This time it was the present. “Stalker tell Shiro to meet me at the Tangled Shore tomorrow,” I said quickly and quietly before sitting down on the steps staring into the portal thinking. It had stopped moving, showing no signs of turning back on anytime soon unless Drifter set up Reckoning to go today.

“Hey Hotshot. You alright?” I jumped slightly at Drifters voice, thinking that I had been caught red handed. But he didn’t seem angry, only concerned. “Yeah. I think. Thought I heard something turn on out here and then I just couldn’t go back to sleep,” I said noticing that he was only in sweatpants and shirtless. “Aren’t you cold?” “Nah. Besides I have company keeping me warm,” he said sitting two steps from where I was sitting on the floor. Heat radiated off of him, almost making me moan and want to suck him off right where he sat but I thought against the action. Instead I leaned over and rested my head against his knee, enjoying the comfort that he gave me. “Feel like yer hiding something from me hotshot. Either that or you’re feelin’ vulnerable after our talk last night,” he said making me chuckle slightly as he touched my hair gently. “Maybe just a little. Its been a while since I’ve felt like that. more like years I guess,” I said staring at the portal. “Last time ya probably felt like that was when Cayde and you were slowly working yer way into each other’s hearts huh?” A pang of hurt went through my chest, almost causing me to recoil at the sensation but I kept my poker face on and just ignored the feeling. I shrugged, brushing off his question slash statement. He chuckled at my reaction, already knowing the answer but just sat there touching my hair gently. An action I didn’t realize that I would come to enjoy him doing. Him especially. Drifter hand came down around my chin slightly forcing me to look up at him, my head tilting back as far as it could go only to have his lips claim mine. His beard tickling my lips and nose, sending delicious tingles throughout my body. “Mmm… wanna go another round with ol’ Drifter killer?” I bit his lip in response, turning my body around so that and lifting myself up so I could sit in his lap. My hands ran down his chest, enjoying the feeling of his chest hair under my fingertips. “Think you could handle me for another round,” I asked, moving my hips slightly. “I think that needs to be the other way around sweetheart. But as much as I would like to; I have a few guardians who are bugging me to open up the Reckoning arena,” he sighed heavily but didn’t move me from where I was. “Its late though. Don’t they know you have to sleep sometime,” I asked jokingly but stopped when I saw his facial expression. “I don’t sleep much these days Nightstalker. Only time I’ve ever slept so far, a real good nights rest was probably before I died. And then last night after our second run around,” he said smirking slightly. “Sorry.” “Heh, don’t be sorry sister. Ya didn’t know. And I don’t share lots with people. Not unless they somehow find out stuff about me which is rare because they end up dead sooner or later,” he said, his eyes darkening a little. “Should I be worried then if you tell me something about yourself,” I asked curiously. “Nah. Though we didn’ agree that we would tell each other certain things about one another, I enjoy your company, so you won’t expect a bullet from me.” “Mmm… good to know. Guess I should get out of here then since you have a team coming in. Shiro pinged me about something that Zavala wants me to do. More reports if I had to guess,” I said getting up and heading to my ship only to be stopped as Drifter caught my arm, pulling me to him and crushing his lips to mine while at the same time shoving it his hand down my thin pants. His hand found my center easily, making me gasp only to have his tongue invade my mouth while he pushed two fingers into my wet core, pumping slowly. 

“Something to remember me by while yer gone,” he said against my mouth as his fingers worked me over, and his thumb teased and circled my clit drawing moans and high-pitched cries from my voice. He continued until he had me begging him to fuck me, but he chuckled against my lips, inserting another finger, and pumping into my pussy faster. “Drifter please fuck me. Im going to..,” my words were cut off as I cried out, my body tensing, my back arching back enough that I could have fell but Drifter had a good hold on me with his arm around my waist. “That’s right, cum for ol’ Drifter hotshot,” he said, watching my reaction, his words making me cry out loudly as I came just from him saying the words. The bastard held me close, chasing my orgasm slowly before removing his hand and helping me stand. My breaths were heavy as I stabled myself with my hands on his chest. Once recovered, I glared at him as he smirked at me. “You are an asshole.” “Ha. Not the worst I’ve been called,” he said kissing me hard before letting me go. “I’ll see ya later Nightstalker.” I shook my head and boarded my ship, trying to regain my composure before I met up with Shiro. “What the hell have I gotten myself into?” _Who the hell did I get myself tangled with exactly?_ It was a question that only Shiro could partially answer but his answers would help me solve the small mystery about Drifter. Even if he was a man of many secrets.

**_Drifter_ **

He watched Zelena walk away, knowing that something had happened that she wasn’t really telling him about. She had a good poker face; he could admit that. But being alive for as long as he had, he could see right through her. He turned to his Ghost who shied away slightly. “That damned portal activated didn’t it?” His Ghost looked down slightly, knowing that lying to him wasn’t a good idea. Drifter cursed under his breath and reactivated the portal so the team that wanted to reckoning could do their thing. “Did she say what happened?” The Ghost shook her shell slightly. “You better not be lyin’ to me Ghost,” he said, glaring slightly. It was her turn to glare with her little red eye and start beeping at him furiously. Drifter had never seen his Ghost so riled up and furious with him about insulting her and thinking that she was lying to him. “Alright alright. Keep your shell on,” he said trying to think of what that blue freak could have possibly said to Zelena. Going back to bunker, he straightened things out, before sitting down and working on a gun frame that was similar to his own. He sighed, not being able to concentrate on the frame. His thoughts wondered to the Huntress that occupied his mind. Wondering what exactly she saw or did on the other side of the portal. “Ill wait for her to tell me. Maybe she didn’t see anything that I wouldn’t want her to know,” he said to himself, hoping that was the case as he stared at one of her hunter knives on his workstation. Chuckling, he picked up the knife, remembering their first tussle with her throwing the knives at him. He had never seen someone so powerful look so majestic then her that day. Her fingers held her knives like they were just toothpicks between her fingertips. “Betcha she could balance three on her fingers,” he said chuckling more before he placed the knife down imagining her twirling it out of boredom. _She’s got me wrapped around her bloody finger._

**_Zelena_ **

“Wait you did what exactly?” I groaned slightly as Shiro asked the same question three times already. “She’s insane don’t worry but hey at least she’s getting over Cayde’s death you know,” Storm said trying to help the situation. I frowned at her slightly before trying to get Shiro to sit down and listen to me. “Look, I know its not the wisest choice I’ve made since being Risen-,” “No, the not so wisest choice you’ve made was getting onto the Dreadnaught by yourself and taking on the Taken King. This is just… crazy! And the fact that he is a Dredgen? Come on Z.” I had never seen Shiro so upset and up in arms about something dumb that I had done. But this time of my own choice and not with Cayde’s help. “Was.” Shiro looked at me confused and I explained,” He told the Emissary that he wasn’t a Dredgen anymore. And I didn’t come here to be judged by you of all people. I wanted your help with explaining to me exactly what the fuck all that means.” My friend looked at me with a frown but started going through his memory before finally sitting back down on the crate in the hall that lead to Spider. “Nice of Spider to let us talk here away from the violence,” Storm said which had us all agreeing. “Ok. Alright. Dredgen Yor was the original owner of that title. Or it was his name who knows. The man is dead. Rumors have it he was a guardian once but that he also left his Ghost. But he somehow got a following and they call themselves the Shadows of Yor. Hence why almost everyone in the Shadows has the title Dredgen. With a name that follows,” he said making me rase an eyebrow slightly. “So what you’re saying is that, hypothetically that is, if either of us were to join we’d be what? Dredgen Storm? Dredgen Zelena?” Shiro shook his head,” No. they take on different names. Did the vision give you any hint as to what his Dredgen name could have been?” It was my turn to shake my head,” No.” Shiro sighed,” Ok. Well the Shadows chose different names like I said. There is one Shadow who is called Dredgen Vael. He’s notorious. Hunter too. Extremely skilled with the Golden Gun as well.” “Anything you know about the man with the Golden Gun?” Shiro gave me a look of shock,” How do you know about that guy?” “Cayde mentioned him in his recording to Drifter,” I said as Stalker came out and played the recording for him.

“The Man with the Golden Gun is Shin Malphur. He’s the one who killed Dredgen Yor. Or so goes the story but no one has heard from him in centuries. He’s been like a Ghost himself. But he is the man who first wielded the Golden Gun,” Shiro said. “You sound like you admire the guy,” Storm snickered. “Without him there would be no Gunslingers.” Sighing heavily, I stood up and ran my hands through my hair. Everything was confusing. Drifter. This weird shit with Dredgen Yor. The Nine. The Shadows of Yor. Everything. I felt like I was running in circles. “Did you tell Drifter what you actually saw?” “No I didn’t. though I suspect he knows I’m lying. I don’t give him enough credit for seeing through my poker face,” I said smiling slightly. “Well at least you seem just a bit happier. Not as fucking gloomy. You guys have fun talking I’m going to go see what Spider has for bounties,” Storm said, punching my arm gently before walking away towards Spider. Shiro and I stood in silence for a while. No doubt he wasn’t exactly happy with my choice of having the terms that I did with Drifter. “Answer me honestly Z. Why are you doing what you’re doing with Drifter? I mean I get it if it’s because he’s human and you needed be with someone of your own kind but I mean-,” “I did what I did because I felt alone Shiro.” He was silent. I couldn’t tell if it was shock or disappointment. Maybe both. But Shiro knew exactly what type of loneliness that I was talking about. “Why didn’t you come to me?” I smiled sadly at him,” Because you and I both know that you wouldn’t want to disrespect Cayde like that. Not that you ever could but when we first met you had no idea that I was with him until he came to Felwinter to see what I was doing up there for so long. As for this pull that I feel towards Drifter its not just me. He feels it too and we don’t know why. We talked and tried coming up with ideas and the thought came up of what if Riven is the reason. Though I haven’t asked her myself I am just letting things play out. For all I know this could just be a fling that will go away. No one has to like what I’m doing and I’m not asking them to but just trust me when I say I am keeping myself safe,” I said. “You and your knives I swear. Well better him than anyone else,” Shiro said chuckling slightly. “No kidding. I’ve already pretty much attacked him three times already. But my biggest question is, knowing what I know; do I tell him what I saw and tell him what I know about the Shadows of Yor and Dredgen Yor or…?” I shrugged my shoulders at Shiro wanting his advice. “I would at least tell him about what you saw concerning the Emissary. Honestly wouldn’t wanna be on that guys bad side. Even you should be weary. As for what you know of the Shadows of Yor and Dredgen Yor; keep what you know to yourself. Since he probably ran with the Shadows, there’s no telling if he’s still in contact with them. Eventually if you can, find out his Dredgen name. I have a contact in the Shadows who may know something.” “You’re working with the Shadows of Yor? Shiro… I’m shocked,” I said chuckling as we walked down the hall. “The Shadows are in and out of the city. This Shadow just wants to watch out for his own. Only reason Im in contact is because they know Shin Malphur is hunting them. Though I hardly hear anything about the man; he’s still a force to reckon with considering he took out the original Dredgen.” “Put into account that he knows Drifter I need to extremely careful,” I said. We shared a look that said I would need to be looking over my shoulder. “Ping me if you need me.” I smiled and we shared a hug before I headed back to my ship and the Derelict.

Once back on the Derelict, I found Drifter staring at the portal that led to where Gambit players would do their Reckoning to get Gambit Prime gear. “Hey hotshot.” His tone was cold almost and it made me wince slightly. “Your Ghost told you I take it,” I said, leaning against the railing and staying far away from him. “She did but not what you did there,” he said, standing up and coming over to me. Looking to my right, I saw Stalker consoling the little girl. She seemed so scared of Drifter that it broke my heart to see a Ghost treated like the he treated his. “From what Hikari said I was meeting with the Emissary and she showed me a card game between you and some damn Hunter,” I said not realizing how freaked out Drifter would react. “Hold up! You SAW that damn card game?” I raised an eyebrow at him curiously wondering why he was freaking out right now. “Nah, nah, nah. Not good. They’re givin’ you visions, too. Listen Nightstalker; ill say it straight- I got a bad habit of biting off more’n I can chew. But hey. Guys gotta eat.” He looked worried but I let him continue. “The deal that got me the Haul… it just looked so damn tasty. Kinda like you,” he said approaching me, his knuckles grazing my cheek gently as he stared into my ruby eyes. “But damn. They’re reaching out to you. No, Ma’am. You just keep clear of that little blue psycho. Leave this to me. You see her again, you turn the other way, understand? Trust nothing you hear.” “What are you so afraid of that she’ll tell me,” I asked. “Listen, one thing you will know about me is that I wont lie to people. Hide information yes but lying isn’t in my character,” he said taking a step back from me. I folded my arms over my chest before hitting the home run questions. “Then answer me this. Who is this guy Shin he mentioned. Who was the Hunter you were playing cards with and why did she call you Dredgen?” His face dropped and he turned away from me shaking his head. “Damn. You ask the hard questions don’t you sister? Whose side are you on exactly,” he asked me, staring at me with no hint of any kindness. _He’s testing me._ “As far as I’m concerned no ones. I have my alliances to plenty of people but that doesn’t mean I believe in them completely,” I answered walking over to the Ghosts and made sure Hikari wasn’t hurt. “What about the Vanguard and the Queen?” I looked up from inspecting Hikari and watched as she sighed slightly before shaking her shell. “Mara Sov isn’t one I would classify that I am close with or have an allegiance to. Petra is my friend. So I trust her, and she trusts me. As for Zavala and Ikora, Im friends with Ikora. She helped me just as much as Cayde did. Zavala and I have our differences. Am I loyal to them? To a point but only because I’ve done so much for the City. I am more loyal to the Last City and my fellow Guardians then I am to the Vanguard. I care about the people of the city. Inside and out.” Drifter was silent before he came over to me, handing me a knife,” Go home Hero. I need some time to think.” I shrugged and headed back to my ship slightly upset but I shielded my emotions against it and just headed home.


	15. Chapter 15

Laughter could be heard all around me as I sat in SunShot with my fireteam, laughing at our last match. It had been two months since I was last with Drifter. Only time I saw him was when I was running the Reckoning with my team or doing Gambit Prime. To say that the loneliness had set in again was an understatement. I was alone. I could sit there and stare at my friends laughing with each other, seeing my sisters with their boyfriends. Hal and Storm were starting to get close but even I knew they would rather remain friends then jeopardize their friendship. And yet here I was sitting alone and wondering about Drifter. What he was thinking. What he was doing. Possibly _who_ he was doing. Though I doubt he was considering he didn’t seem to have that look in his eyes when other guardians came by to get bounties. _Ugh… I hate almost not being at the Derelict alone with him._ “Hey Z, you done drinking or what,” Storm asked looking at me curiously. I chuckled and downed my last shot before getting up,” Yeah think I’m done. Im heading in for the night. Ill see you guys in the morning.” Without another word I walked away just as Gem rushed up,” Ill see you guys in a little bit. Just wanna walk Z home.” I raised at eye at my sister curiously and she shrugged. “Since when do I need to have you walk me home,” I asked glaring playfully at her. “Since you’ve been down in the dumps for the past two months since you Drifter haven’t seen each other for that long minus Gambit and Reckoning.” I threw my head back and groaned,” Storm and her big mouth I swear.” “You know she cant exactly keep secrets. Though she did for a while. She only told us recently because we’ve all been worried about you. After three Gambit matches you’re gone for maybe a week or longer. What exactly happened?” I sighed as we reached my apartment. “Its complicated, or… not complicated just… I don’t know Gemini. There’s no way to explain it rationally in my head.” “You guys fight or something?” “Im not dating the damn guy Gem,” I said as we arrived at my apartment door. “Then help me understand Z. I’m your sister; you can talk to me,” she said making me beat myself up mentally. “We I guess have an arrangement. To be honest with you Gem, I’m lonely. I don’t have Cayde anymore and I just feel jealous, but happy, that you and Kara have your loved ones with you and alive. Yeah its not great to be jealous of you guys but I’m just… lonely,” I said smiling weakly. “And Drifter…?” “He’s been alive a long time. So he understands what I mean when I say I’m lonely. So we have simple terms that we hang out, have some fun and then go on our merry way.”

“It sounds like you’re just dating him without wanting to date him,” Gem said narrowing her eyes but hugged me. “Id rather call it mutual understanding.” My spine went rigid the moment I heard his voice. My light flared up as his own reached out to mine, almost begging mine to clash with it. “You better not be hurting her Drifter.” The man held up his hands as my sister glares at him,” Easy there hotshot. I’m doing nothing but treatin’ your sister with respect.” I rolled my eyes and put a hand on Gemini’s shoulder. “Go back to the others. Ill be fine. Just don’t be surprised if you don’t see him in the Annex tomorrow,” I said smiling at my sister while my eyes held a threat to Drifter when I laid eyes on him. He shrugged, obviously not worried about my threat. “Alright. Just… please don’t shut us out alright?” I nodded to my sister, hugged her one last time then watched her walk away looking worried. Once she was out of sight, my red eyes met Drifter blue ones. “What do you want,” I asked, my voice not friendly at all. “Just wanna talk sister. Nothing more nothing less,” he said. Guarded wasn’t even close to the word I would use to describe my emotions when he was around. All at once I wanted to open my apartment, rip that ridiculous robe, cloak; whatever the fuck you wanted to call it and just have my way with him. I also wanted to throw knives at him and hope he would miss deflecting one long enough for me to land one in his chest where his heart was. If he even had one. “Honestly Drifter, I’m too tired to deal with whatever you want to talk to me about. Why can’t this wait till tomorrow when I’m more wide awake,” I asked going to my door. He was at my side in an instant, his light clashing with mine. Almost caressing me with it while mine did the same back. “Zelena… I honestly just want to talk. You deserve answers in due time but right now with the Nine poking into your mind I don’t know how much I can tell you,” he said making me glare at him. “I have Oryx in my head day in and day out. And the Nine aren’t sending me visions. I jumped through the reckoning portal and whatever or whoever the Emissary is showed me that card game. You seem more afraid of her than you are of even Shin Malphur,” I snarled at him only to regret my words by the look on his face. _Shit… me and my mouth._ Anger was written all over his face and his actions conveyed so.

Without thinking he slammed me against my apartment door, hard enough that it opened on its own. Once inside, my door slammed shut with him kicking it before my back connected with the wall, knocking a few pictures frames I had on the wall. “Chose your next words carefully hotshot. They may be your last,” Drifter said glaring at me. “Then you’d be all alone again. If you’re that worried about me knowing anything about you then just break off our agreement and find someone else to fuck,” I said glaring back. His face was inches from mine, our breaths mingled together, and our light clashed against one another. “You don’t wanna cross that line,” he said leaning in closer to me. I could tell he was losing control on keeping himself in check. Even I was losing my touch, for every bone in my body wanted to move us to my bed. “What do you know about Shin Malphur?” I smirked and closed the gap between us slightly, our lips barely touching. “Is that really what you want to ask me Drifter? Or do you simply want to do something else,” I asked and was answered straight away with his lips crashing against mine. Questions to the wind, anger to the wind, and soon after clothes. No words were spoken except for what our hands and bodies said in kind. Two months away from each other had proved useless to us, as I knew that I wasn’t the only one plagued by dreams of each other. The night passed on with my apartment being filled with nothing but sounds of pleasure from both of us before fatigue claimed us both. Darkness was all that greeted me behind my closed eyes. 

Hours passed before I felt something brush gently across my forehead. My eyes fluttered open slightly, and through half opened eyes I watched him get dressed. Almost admiring the scars that adorned his back. “Go back to sleep Nightstalker. I gotta few things to take care of before I start up Gambit,” he said, looking at me over his shoulder. “Always excuses with you to not stay or do anything longer,” I said sighing heavily. “Heh, not excuses hot shot you know that. but when you get up, head to the Derelict and find a recorder that I set up. Just listen to it alright?” I groaned turning over onto my side and waving my hand at him, pouting if only a little bit. Without another word he left, allowing Stalker to come out and shake his little shell at me. “I will never understand the connection between you two. Its like you both want this but don’t at the same time you don’t,” Stalker said going to his little corner above my bed. “Wish I had an idea about that Stalker. I really do. Set an alarm for five hours from now.” “I wonder what Drifter has for you on the Derelict.” I shrugged,” He said a recorder. Ill find out in five hours. Maybe whatever it is ill ask for Storms help with it. since she’s taking such an interest in my love life apparently. Or lack thereof I should say.” “I think you two may becoming closer than you think Zelena,” Stalker said making me roll my eyes. “Oh please! I would rather have Oryx just completely take over my body then to admit that I ever have feelings for Drifter,” I said rolling over once more and noticing one of his stupid jade coins on my nightstand table. Carefully, I took the coin in my hand, flipping it over a couple of times before sighing and sliding the coin under my pillow for whatever reason. I was tired and wanted sleep before I went hunting for whatever Drifter had in store for me.

“No matter how many times we come here, I wont ever get used to the cold,” I said, getting rid of the shiver that ran down my spine. “You think its because of the Reckoning portal?” Stalker and I both looked at the gate that lead to the Haul before we both shared a look and I shrugged. “Who the hell knows. It’s a possibility, considering when we saw that one card game, we could assume its cold because of the Haul. Which has me curious as to what deal got him the Haul,” I said walking past the Gambit area to his little bunker in the back of the ship. We searched for a good thirty minutes before I sighed in frustration. “Seriously? He said a recording device! How hard is it to find one stupid thing like that,” I growled leaning against his workbench and slamming my hand down on something which caused Drifters voice to start speaking, making me shriek in surprise and fall back in the snow. “Last time you reacted that way, was when Cayde had that Eris Morn mask on that one year during the festival of the lost,” Stalker said chuckling. “Oh shut up. Did you at least get the recording?” Stalker nodded and waited to play back the recording to me. “Hey there hotshot. Had a lot of time to think about all this stuff so thought id tell ya like this. As my new partner, even if you haven’t said yes considering our entanglement you may as have said yes. But, couple things about me you should know; I’ve been pitting a lot of very bad people against some good ones. Could end up being trouble for the City and there’s already been some collateral damage. Hand to my heart I regret anyone who takes a dirt nap on account’a me. But I didn’t survive by being indecisive. Through every age and era, Drifter’s done what he had to.” “He seems to like the sound of his own voice,” Stalker said making me snort in laughter slightly. “Shush Ghost,” I said affectionately. “The Warlords and the Iron Lords taught me that the Light is no gift. It brought hell to earth, and when we begged to die, it said hell no. I’m not saying you’re like them in anyway. You’ve proven that you’re not like your Iron Lords of the past. They say the Dark Age was untold suffering. I could tell you a lot. Eh maybe next time. Go find the other tapes. I made you tapes.” He chuckled at the end making me shake my head. “He made you tapes? Why couldn’t he have just said all this to you in person?” Hikari came up to us then beeping softly and I could already tell what she was saying. “Because he cant. He afraid. Makes sense considering I easily put a bullet in him at any moment and he knows it. At least we have the locations of where the tapes are. Or at least a general idea of where they are,” I said. “He can never make things simple can he,” Stalker asked shaking his shell slightly. I shrugged before telling Stalker to contact a certain warlock. “Bitch do you have any idea what fucking time it is?” _Well she’s grumpy as ever._ “Storm its like three in the afternoon I don’t know why you’re still sleeping,” I said rolling my eyes. “Eh Shaxx is holding late night crucible matches. Though you knew.” “Haven’t been in the mood for Crucible lately. But I need your help if you’re willing to do me a solid,” I asked, hoping she would say yes. “Ugh… do I have to?” “You want some dirt on the Drifter? Along with maybe giving some advice to your best friend,” I asked smirking. “Thought Shiro was your best friend,” Storm asked. “Yeah my best guy friend. You’re the only female in this damned City that I get along with.” “What sort of dirt we talking about?” “Meet you at your apartment in twenty,” I asked curiously. “Yeah just bring me an energy drink before you get here. But this better be good,” she threatened. “Please, the moment I said Drifter, I had your interest,” I said laughing. “Fuck you just bring me a damned case. But seriously what type of dirt are we talking about?” “Ill tell you when I get there haha.” With that I cut the call, boarded my ship, and headed back to the City to grab a case of energy drinks for my warlock friend. 

“Hey Zelena!” On my way to Storms place I was stopped by my sisters who held something strange out to me. “What is that?” Kara held in her hand something that looked like a heart, but it seemed twisted with Taken energy. “We don’t know. We were fighting that ball like Prime Evil and this dropped from it. even our Ghosts don’t know what it is. Figured since you and Drifter are close, you could take it to him and find out,” Gem said looking at me concerned. “Ill take it to him in a little bit. Gotta ask Storm to help me out with something. Ill keep you guys in the loop about what this thing is exactly,” I said hugging them both before heading to Storms apartment where I was met with a very grumpy white haired awoken. Before she said anything I held up a can of her favorite energy drink from the case I had, and she took it without a word. “Thank you Zelena. Oh no you’re quite welcome Storm. Geez… and everyone thought I wasn’t a morning person,” I said, walking into her apartment after her as she downed the drink instantly before cracking into another one. “Yeah well, you’re not doing late night matches so screw you. Now what’s this bullshit you’re talking about,” she asked sitting on her couch while I sat in the recliner. Nodding at Stalker, he played back the tape that Drifter had left me while I went to her fridge and snagged a beer. Though it was the next day, and was early in the morning, it felt like the type where you needed a beer to get through the day. “Geez he seems to love the sound of his own voice,” she said smirking slightly. I tilted my head to the side slightly before taking a sip of my beer. Her expression changed from snickering at certain parts to straight up confusion and curiosity then to deep thinking. “Is that the only one you’ve found?” “So far. Was thinking about going after the rest and looking them over here or my place after finding them all. But I need to stop by and see him. Gem and Kara got something after a Gambit match,” I said finishing my beer. “Any idea why he wants you going after stupid tapes? I mean besides the fact that he has no spine to tell you to your face,” Storm said, popping open another an of energy drink. “You know those really aren’t going to help you,” I said laughing lightly. “Fuck off. Its my god damn addiction. Just like your addiction is to meeting up with Drifter and getting some action,” she said smirking at me while I glared back trying to come up with a come back but had none. “Yeah that’s what I fucking thought. Shut up Hunter,” she said affectionately. “Bitch I swear. As far as why he’s doing this, besides your lovely reason as to why he isn’t telling all this to me in person, is probably because there’s a deeper meaning to it. There’s more to the situation than meets the eye,” I said sitting back in the recliner. 

“Wild stab but you found something out?” I nodded and told her about my visit with the Emissary for the Nine. The vision she showed me. The little spat that happened with me mentioning the Emissary and Shin Malphur. All the while Storm was quite. Listening to my every word and emotion. After a while she finally stood and started pacing slightly, taking sips of her drink here and there. “You’re in deep from the looks of it. I’m interested in what he says about the Warlords and Iron Lords. Dark Age especially. But it seems like he only wants you to hear these tapes.” “Yeah but he already knows you have a big mouth and even if I told him that it was just me that listened to the tapes he would know otherwise,” I said watching her carefully. “True you have a point. I say we go after them. Did he give you time limit?” I shook my head,” no, only that I should go see him when I found all of them.” A sly smirk crept onto her face, her eyes lighting up even more. “What crazy ass idea do you have going through your head,” I asked, frowning slightly. “After I hear the tapes, ill tell ya. For now I’m going to get ready, you should go and see Drifter and find out whatever it is your sisters found,” Storm said. “Alright see you in, what, ten?” “Sounds about right. Later Z.” “See ya in ten,” I said leaving her apartment and heading straight for the Annex. 

“Hehe! Keep it up out there guys! There’s always room to get ‘em next time!” “Seriously… he must love the sound of his own voice,” I said with a bored expression on my face as I watched Guardians file out of his little area. Peaking around the corner as to not be seen by him, I watched as he sighed, running a hand over his hair slightly before leaning against the railing and flipping one of his jade coins. He seemed nervous or agitated. I couldn’t tell really but I knew that maybe seeing me would cheer him up. Even more so showing him what my sisters had found. “You look like you’re the one pouting this time,” I said smirking as I walked up to him. He chuckled, doing his coin trick where he threw the coin at the ground, making it bounce back at him and catch it flawlessly. “Heh, not exactly pouting. Wondering about somethings and planning where to host Gambit next.” I hummed in response before producing the strange heart looking thing my sisters had given me. Instantly Drifters expression and Light changed, and he was alert and curious as I handed him the heart. “Where’d you get this?” “My sisters found it during their last Gambit match. Said I would make more use out of it supposedly and also be able to have you tell me what exactly the hell it is. Beyond the whole part that it’s a freaking heart crawling with Taken energy,” I said, a shiver going up my spine. “This my dear Nightstalker, is the heart of an Ascendant Primeval. Ill hang on to this, thank you very much. We can use this later,” he said smiling at me deviously. I bit my bottom lip nervously at his reaction and was caught off guard as his lips captured mine in a tender light kiss, his fingers holding my chin gently. “I have an idea for what we can do with that heart,” he whispered against my lips. “Sure its wise to be kissing me right now,” I asked as my Light moved with his slightly. “Eh, I’ve made it a rule that I need ten minutes in between doing another match. Give myself a break ya know?” I chuckled lightly then gasped as he kissed me harder this time, biting my lip. “What didn’t get enough yesterday,” I teased biting back slightly. “Oh you know so little Hunter,” he said. Storm clearing her throat made Drifter glare in her direction to which I knew she just rolled her eyes. “Honestly, you’re lucky it’s just me,” she said walking up to us before staring at the heart on the table. “Do I even wanna know what the hell that is?” “Ill explain while were hunting,” I said shoving her in the direction of the door before waving to Drifter in my normal bye.


	16. Chapter 16

“Glad we only took one ship. Taking two was sounding like a dumb idea from the start. Also who started that kiss before I walked in?” “He did. Surprisingly,” I said checking the sights on my guns. “Man you guys are getting bold. Cant wait for some of the younger Guardians to find out that you and Drifter are so tightly wound around each other’s fingers. Literally,” Storm said laughing. “Hey Cloud, how upset would you be if I shot Storm with Ace,” I asked the blue shelled Ghost. “I’d be very upset Zelena. Though I will say you two are getting closer. You sure there isn’t more to this arrangement that you two have going on,” he asked blinking his singular eye at me. “As far as I am aware, no. If something has changed, he hasn’t told me,” I answered, checking the placement of my knives when Devrim came on over the ships intercom. “Hello you two. Long time no see. What do I owe the pleasure of you girls coming to Trostland,” the Britain said. His accented voice making Storm turn in her seat and drool slightly. Rolling my eyes, I stood up, walking over to her piolets seat and leaning against it slightly. “Were searching for some tapes that I need to find for someone,” I said trying to have some secrecy in my life. “She means Drifter Dev,” Storm said making me glare at her while she just shrugged at me. “Ah. Him. I saw him around here a few weeks ago. Not sure what he was doing but I can point you in the direction of where he was,” Dev said making me smile. “I appreciate that. Were almost to your little church. See you in a few,” I said ending the call before I poked Storm in the head. “Hey, we wouldn’t have an exact location and honestly come on, its Devrim. What harm could he do,” she asked making me see her point. Devrim was always helpful during the Red War. Helping me disrupt Cabal all over the EDZ. He was one of the only allies that I considered having any loyalty to, minus my fireteam and my sisters. “Side note; Drifter is right about you. You aren’t like the old Iron Lords. But then again we really don’t exactly know what they were like back in the Dark Age minus whatever Lord Saladin says. And curious thing about him, why the hell does he leave everything with cliffhangers?! I swear! Anyways, lets go find these tapes. Wonder what else the guy has to say,” Storm said as we reached our drop point. “If I was like the old Iron Lords, pretty sure you would kill me,” I said chuckling as we jumped from Storms ship and met up with Devrim.

“Wow he legit put a tape right next door to you? How imaginative of him.” “Well my dear Warlock, how can we know what the Drifter is thinking when he was hiding these tapes,” Devrim said taking a sip of his tea. “He did these for a reason. I guess maybe he’s testing me or something,” I said leaning against the wood railing. “Testing you for what though my dear Nightstalker?” I shrugged,” He asked me one time who I was loyal to. He has something planned but what I don’t know.” “I suggest you go find those tapes then you two. And be careful,” Dev said making Storm and I nod before we left to where the first tape was. Inside the little work office space, our only guess, our Ghosts searched for the hidden tape when Stalker called us over to a little corner. Storm and I looked at each other before we listened to the tape. “Dark Age was different times. We had no City. Warlords and Iron Lords tore up the whole world tryin’ to prove who was better, what was worth fighting for. I was busy tryin’ not to starve. You ever go hungry ‘till you keeled over? We did that a lot in the Dark Age. Our Ghosts would bring us back- still hungry. Really pissed me off. This one time I found a village to hide out in. Bunch of huts, really. Good people. They gave me work, and I kept my Light a secret while I performed some minor miracles. Then the Iron Lords rolled into town. My Ghost stayed outta sight, and they were none the wiser. They cut a deal with us (as if we had a choice)- paid us to let them hide out ‘til some Warlords show up. Then ambushed ‘em. But we all got caught in the crossfire. My neighbor’s kid told me something that still bounces ‘round my head to this day. Right before the light went out in her tiny eyes, she whispered, “I can’t feel anything.” Yeah. I couldn’t either. That’s all I got. Cut the tape.” “Damn, that’s… kinda deep. Guess he does have a heart after all,” Storm said taking in what Drifter had said. “Yeah. I mean going until you starved to death? That’s… insane. I didn’t think things were that bad back then,” I said softly looking to Stalker. “Were not even sure ourselves. But considering the Drifter is so old I wouldn’t be surprised if what he was saying was all true,” Stalker said making me think back to the final words Drifter said. 

“Why did he think putting the second tape near a Fallen camp would be a great idea?!” “Hell if I know. Lets just kill these asshole and find the stupid tape! Cloud! Go find the damn thing before I blow this place up with lightning and Zelena kills me for it,” Storm yelled glaring at a few Dregs. “There’s only a few left, we’ve got this,” I said, throwing a knife at a Dreg’s head before following up with a grenade at a small group that died instantly. “Found it,” Cloud called from a console not too far from us. “Alright lets see what the crazy guy has to say this time,” Strom said walking over to the console while I collected my throw knife. Joining her at the console, Cloud played the tape. “Hey, Hotshot. It’s me. The Drifter. But you already knew that. This is “How to Drift,” Part Three: Never Trust Your Ghost.” Storm and I shared a look. “Never trust your Ghost,” I said softly but shut up and listened to what Drifter was saying. “He’s a tool. A connection to the Light. Not a friend- not in any way that counts. And I know you may think otherwise but trust me on this one. You think he’s saving your hide, bringing you back? He’s saving his own. I don’t care what your Guardian dogma says. I don’t care what your little buddy has told you. We don’t know what Ghosts are. They sound friendly, right? But I met some Ghosts in the Dark Age would kill you for a blue engram. Then spit on your grave. Oh yeah, they’re out there hotshot. And all so they could grow their Light a little more. Make a “stronger connection to the Traveler.” Whatever the hell that means. Now, saying what I’m ‘bout to say next may get me a knife thrown at me but, hey, I’ll take my chances. You’re an idiot if you think those Ghosts aren’t still around. Take mine, for example. Really creeps me out… Cut the tape, Ghost. And don’t gimme that look. You know where we stand.” “Geez… Paranoid much your man,” Storm asked turning to her Ghost who blinked rapidly. “You wouldn’t do any of that would you Cloud,” she asked her Ghost, her hand tightening on her shot gun slightly. Cloud stammered a little making me look at Stalker with a bored look. “Im just kidding little guy I know you wouldn’t do anything like that to me,” Storm said holding Cloud to her chest. “Cloud just saying I am so sorry you got stuck with this crazy bitch as your Guardian,” I said feeling bad for the Ghost. “Hey, leave him alone, I’m just teasing him,” Storm said glaring at me while I dismissed her with a wave of my hand. “Lets find the next one,” I said, asking Stalker where the next tapes location would be. 

“Im just gonna ask this again; why the hell did he have to put all these tapes in places where there are enemies,” I asked, holstering Ace after we finished killing more Fallen. “Ask you lover boy,” Storm said getting a glare from me while Stalker found the next Tape. Storm and I braced ourselves for the next part of Drifters message. “Hey curious question for you. Drifter still getting a knife thrown at him?” “Possibly. I know he means well but geez. Play it Stalker,” I said letting him out to scan the console in front of us. “If you’re gonna hand with me, you need to know about the Shadows of Yor. Maybe you already know something considering you and that Shiro fellow are such good friends. Maybe you don’t. See, they follow the edicts of a very bad man named Dredgen Yor. And what’re his Shadows after? Everything the Light can’t provide. I thought they could help me find an answer to the battles of Light Versus Light that raged during the Dark Age. But the longer I flew with them, the more I saw they’re blind as all those who follow the Traveler. One albatross for another. I was done with ‘em. And that title I give out? Dredgen? Sure you’ve heard of it though never seemed to ask me about it. you could easily get that title hotshot with your skills. Heh. But I did it to piss them off. Draw the Shadows out where I could see ‘em. Worked like a charm. I love all you lil’ Guardians. You’re so forthright. So eager to please. If that insults you; does it make you angry? Good. Use it.” “Shiro wasn’t kidding when he was saying the Shadows were nuts. Seriously hope we don’t run into any. And does he have a thing against Shiro?” “I don’t think its that. More like he knows that Shiro gets information through weird sources. Plus he told us himself that he has a contact in the Shadows,” I said thinking slightly. “And the title Dredgen is something I’m curious about. He said you could easily get it. Think about it; Dredgen Nightstalker. Or something like that haha.” “I don’t know about that. Besides, what is interesting is that last part,” I said, walking away from the console a little. “What? Guardians being forthright and so eager to please,” Storm asked curiously. “I mean slightly yeah. I might be reading too much into it. let’s find the next tape.” “I already have the next tapes location Zelena,” Stalker said as Storm and I shared a nod then headed to the next location.

“You can’t be the Drifter’s partner and not know about Shin Malphur. I gather from Cayde’s little message to me; you may know a thing or two about him already. Or at least rumors that is. The Man with the Golden Gun is still out there. He’s a hero. The stuff of legend; kinda like you Nightstalker. Naturally, he’s after my Ghost. He wouldn’t be the first. But everyone and their grandma has a Malfeasance Hand Cannon by now. Maybe not yourself hotshot but we’ll get you one. Have something in mind. But I think we’re OK if Mr. Malphur ever shows his face. He follows the Light like a sea lot, and he ends all those who would consort with the dark because of one man who went rogue. It’s not his Golden Gun you should be afraid of, kid. It’s his idea that one man can decide he makes the rules, and when you cross him, he can take everything from you. Doesn’t sit right with me. Never will. Now whether or not he has his eye on you is questionable. Though your Light is covered in Darkness, you’ve done a lot for your City. So maybe that is your saving grace. We can only hope though in all honesty Nightstalker. Steer clear of him.” “Seriously that asshole tries, he will have to go through myself, Rhys, Hal, your sisters and their boyfriends,” Storm said glaring slightly. “Thing is… I may have already had a run in with him,” I said absently, thinking I hadn’t said it out loud. “What?!” I jumped at her voice slightly before elaborating,” I’m not entirely sure if it was him but it was before Cayde died. It was also the first time I had met the Drifter. I was standing in the middle of the Bazaar, debating if I should even meet Drifter, even then I could sense the darkness surrounding him. Someone from behind me told me to be careful where I tread with Drifter. I didn’t know who it was because by the time I turned around, they were gone but I know it was a mans voice.” “I seriously would talk to Drifter about that. see what he can tell you about all that,” Storm said, locking in the next location we needed to go.

“Man he choses the best places for these tapes. He’s such a romantic,” Storm said sarcastically. I laughed a little while Stalker got the tape started. “Mighty kind of the Vanguard to let me sleep in the Annex. Doesn’t get cold down there. Much. Then again doesn’t get cold on the Derelict with you there either hot shot. Heh, take that as a compliment. Do I trust them for it? Hell no. They’re gettin’ people killed just like the Iron Lords. Yes, people. Like you and me. Just ‘cuz we got the Light doesn’t mean we ever stop bein’ that. don’t let them tell you otherwise. And that mission statement of theirs? Protecting the City? Heh. Humanity’s done, Z. You can’t save ‘em. Even if you could wrap a Ward of Dawn around this whole town, they’d start dying all on their own. Just what happens to people who aren’t Guardians. Every single one you save becomes just a memory. I don’t need any more of those. You’ll get there. You’ll see. If you’re not already there.” “People dying is a part of life. I mean, yeah sure, not for Guardians. Unless our Ghosts get shot while were in battle. But most Guardians don’t have their Ghosts flying about. And damn I’m jealous. Is he all nice and warm and cuddly when you two are done doing the dirty,” Storm asked smirking at me. “You’re fucking morbid and have a problem. Just get with Hal already,” I said, smacking her upside the head gently. “Hey cant blame me. Besides half the Tower wants to get with the damn guy. Sure he’s attractive and sexy in his own way that only you truly know about. But shit girl, learn to be territorial. And you already know that Hal and I are just staying friends,” Storm said hugging me slightly. “How am I supposed to be territorial over someone who I am not even truly with?” “Um… last I heard you threatened a new Hunter. Drifter said that she was telling you to stay away from Drifter and you told her to fuck off or something,” Storm said making me remember the Hunter. “I put her in her place. At the time, only that kiss had happened between Drifter and I.” Storm shrugged and we were off again to find another tape.

“Finally a tape that is just in a simple quiet place,” Storm said smiling happily while I busied myself with finding the console that held the tape. Cloud beeped at a nearby console, making Storm and I walk over to where he was. “I thought the City had made you all soft. But there’s this hardliner- a Warlock named Aunor. Pretty sure she’s trying to kill me. No need to worry your pretty little head hotshot. Ol’ Drifter can take care of himself. She crashed a handoff between me and the Shadows of Yor in Midtown. My, uh, buddies took a hostage, and she took out a City block getting them back. some people didn’t make it out. How’s that for Hypocrisy? She jumped the shark on that one. I woulda’ talked them down. No one had to get hurt. I hope the Vanguard are happy. I heard word from Hunter dens across the City. This Aunor’s been building a crew to look into me and the Shadows. Buncha clowns. Surprised she hasn’t come and tried talking to you and your friends about joining. But one’a them is this Guardian- a hero of the Red War, just like you- one’a Cayde’s friends… just like you. A Gambit regular. ‘Cept they’re a snitch. Have been all this time. I don’t mind. As long as they keep bringing Motes, were square. You watch your back out there thought Nightstalker. Your friends might not be what they seem. Minus a select few that is.” I looked at Storm curiously and she held her hands up defensively. “Hey, you know you can trust me right,” she asked, and I gave her a bored look. “I was more looking at you to see if you knew anything about Aunor. I feel like I’ve heard that name and I cant think of it. and I know I can trust you dumbass,” I said rolling my eyes. “Man you’re lucky you can trust me cause if I had the chance to fuck Drifter I would. But I have gotten few messages from her. Never answered them though and never planned too. Some of the stuff she was saying just didn’t sit right with me,” Storm said making me raise an eyebrow at her and she waved her hand dismissively. “Not important. lets find that next tape.” I shrugged and we were off once again on our sparrows.

“This is the last one Zelena. Are you ready,” Stalker asked me making me bite my lip slightly before I nodded. _What are you gonna say this time Drifter?_ “Hey, you made it to the last part of my lil’ seminar. You caught me without much else to say. Already talked your ear off. But I guess there is one thing. Don’t know how you’ll take it. Might get me a bullet from your Ace. But, I want you to know that you’re the closest thing to a wheel-horse I’ve had in, oof, a thousand years. I can see you making that face wondering what the hell I mean by that. Ha! “Wheel-horse’ is an expression, hotshot. Its Dark Age for “we’re tight”. That’s what you kids say, right? So here’s something I never had the chance to tell anyone on account of they’re dead or tryin’a kill me. Zelena… don’t give in to hope. That gets you killed. Take every day as it is. Trade your little jump ship for a long-range hauler and see the universe while you can. I want the best for you, honestly. And you won’t find that in this system. May not seem like with the way I act around you but it’s true. I promised your Exo I’d look after you. Though never thought that would entail what it has so far. Don’t get me wrong I aint complaining. You’re good company. Speaking of which. The Collapse wasn’t the last extinction-level event to hit humanity. Ol’ Drifter’s seen another one comin’. Everything I’m building in the Nine Realms is preparation. There’s a few seats I’m savin. One of ‘em is for you. If you want it Nightstalker. I won’t force you though. I know your sisters mean everything to you. But even I can see, they want the best for you. So… offer stands.” I stood there speechless. I didn’t have any words to say minus to sit down on a nearby rock and just stare at the console in front of me while Storm about how Drifter wasn’t going to leave a spot for her that he was offering to me. She also talked about the Collapse that Drifter mentioned and then randomly mentioned holidays. _He didn’t think looking out for me would entail what it has? Yet why do I feel like there has been a weird pull to him since I met him?_ My mind raced as I tried to understand everything when Storm sat next to me sighing.

“So what’s your next move?” I shrugged,” I don’t know. I have so many things going through my mind. Everything he said, it kind of makes sense. But it’s like, how do I know that I’ve chosen the right side?” Storm thought for a moment before she snapped her fingers, smiling at me. “You wanna know what’s going through his head right,” she asked standing up and looking at me with bright eyes. “I guess if that’s what you wanna call it,” I said tilting my head to the side a little with one brow raised at her. “Play him like a mother fucking fiddle.” “Um…huh?” “Oh for Travelers sake Z! Play him! He wants you to see him after you’ve found all the tapes right?” I nodded and listened to her crazy idea. “So why don’t you basically go to him every week for about… lets say two months. Or even a month. See him, do whatever and if he asks if you’ve found all the tapes just make up an excuse that Dev needed your help with something. Then, I don’t know basically just sleep with him. I mean most guys open up after a little sex. Don’t know about him but- I’m getting ahead of myself! Basically play him, like he’s playing you. Turn the tables on him. Make him want to chose you over himself. Yeah sure it may change your agreement with each other but Zelena,” she paused in her rant, kneeling down in front of me and holding my hands in hers. She smiled at me in the only way possible that she could show me that she needed me to listen to her. “You may not want to admit it, but I think you may have feelings growing for him. He may too but you both are hiding it so well that you guys are blind. If he’s been alone for so long for Traveler knows, how many years, then maybe you both need each other to not be alone anymore. Cayde will always be with you, you know that. But I mean… even with the whole bullshit you two are pulling with each other… we see the way you two look at each other. Even your reactions to when we mention either of you to each other. Look inside yourself and see how you really feel about him Z. because I know Cayde wouldn’t want you to be alone or being hung up over his death. He’d want you to move on. Granted maybe not with Drifter, heh. He’d probably think you would get with Hal or even Shiro. You get what I’m saying?” I didn’t realize I was crying until I felt Stalker nudge my cheek gently and I rubbed my eyes furiously. No one was perfect and yet I was built up to seem perfect because of everything I had done for the City. Storm comforted me while I cried a little, not realizing how much I needed my friends. How much I didn’t realize that Storm was right and that I should have been talking to my friends and my sisters about my struggles. Instead I shut them out and just did my own thing because I was the Hero of the Red War. God Slayer. I was supposed to be the _perfect_ Guardian because that’s what everyone saw. And I never realized what the closest people to me saw. I wasn’t broken but I was in pain. Even Drifter could see that. But I semi ignored my pain and let it grow to the point that I ignored my friends and family. 

“Feel better?” I nodded, smiling a little,” Yeah. Thanks for that. and for helping me.” “What are friends for? Just glad you are happier at least, even if its Drifter making you happy. I think,” she said, bumping her shoulder into mine. “So what’s your plan?” I thought for a moment before asking Stalker to ping Drifter to find out where he was with a smirk on my face as I stood up. “Im taking your idea. I may have started to grow feelings for him. But… I cant be the only one feeling anything so I’m going to play him like a fiddle like you suggested. I’m going to make him tell me everything. When I’m ready for him to tell me.” Storm smiled at me devilishly and high fived me,” That’s the Nightstalker I know! Though please do tell me about what happens.” With a final laugh we boarded her ship and headed back to the Tower where my life was going to change. And I was going to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for another boring note but thought I would bring something up that maybe some of you may notice. So I did a goof. On two things specifically. Once I am done writing this "book" or "story" whatever you wanna call this (LOL) ill put out a authors note to explain the future of this book series. But first note is mainly about my character Storm. When i was first writing this, i named her Ghost Lightning and then without realizing i changed it because Storm is based off my best friend. After talking with her about everything she came up with Cloud to be her ghosts name. (In all honesty, we both play Hunters in Destiny 2. Crazy lol) But i thought i would give you guys a heads up at the end of this chapter to say i apologize for the confusion. The second note will most likely come after I finish this book that way as i said i can explain the future of this book collection. Anyways! ENJOY!


	17. Chapter 17

Once back at the Tower I gathered everyone at Sun Shot to talk and get things off my chest. Even went so far as to ordering everyone their favorite ramen. “What’s this all about Z? You coming down with something,” Rhys teased as he dug into his ramen. “Yeah before I start… tell your Ghosts to jam all comms within this little area were in. I don’t want certain people hearing our conversation,” I said looking over my shoulder slightly. “Do you have someone on your tail?” I looked to Shiro who seemed concerned, but I looked to everyone’s Ghosts and they nodded. “I may have someone on my tail. Shin Malphur to be exact but its not confirmed. If you guys don’t already know already thanks to Storm, yeah I have something going on with Drifter. I’m not going to go into detail except to say that the only reason I agreed to it was because I felt like he was the only one who was understanding what I was going through,” I said, taking a bite of my ramen while everyone sat in silence eating. “What I want to know is why you felt like you were alone Z. I mean you have us. Why didn’t you come to us,” Shiro asked making me look down at my food and think back to what I told Storm back in the EDZ. “I was caught up in my mourning for Cayde. If I made you all feel like I was turning my back on you then I apologize. I didn’t mean to do that to you guys. But… honestly I see my sisters with their loved ones, and I felt jealous deep inside that I didn’t even realize it myself. Hell I was caught up in my revenge for Cayde that it clouded my judgement. It didn’t occur to me that I had been pushing you guys away without even realizing it. and for that I apologize.” There was silence for a while and I became nervous, thinking that everyone but Storm, Shiro, and Gem weren’t mad or upset with me. To my surprise, Hal stood up looking around the table before giving Rhys a look who shrugged. “I’d be lying if I said weren’t concerned because you are still mourning Cayde. But we all are. Especially recently. Granted yeah, your agreement with Drifter not surprised thanks to Storm but I mean… seems like anytime we do Gambit you get that crazy look in your eyes and you smile. Either its because of him or Gambit maybe both. Honestly, you and Drifter getting together, just know I support you in that. You deserve to be happy again. And in all seriousness its not hard to see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking,” Hal said sitting back down when Kara spoke up next. “Plus, I think Cayde would want you to find happiness. Even if it is with Drifter. But you have to realize you can count on any of us to talk to. Or even a shoulder to cry on.” “Were all here for you regardless of what you’re going through Nightstalker. Hell you need to let off some steam, come to Jader and I. Go all spectral blades on us,” Rhys said, punching Jader in the arm who nodded. “And you know I’m always available to talk whenever Z,” Shiro chimed in. I smiled weakly at everyone, realizing how stupid I had been for not realizing that I wasn’t truly alone like Drifter had mentioned.

The talk then turned serious as Shiro asked me about Shin and I went on to explain what happened on the day I first met Drifter. “If Shin Malphur is after him, you’re gonna want to be careful,” Shiro said making me and Storm roll our eyes. “Tell her something she doesn’t know,” Storm said downing another drink. It was then that all talk was out the window and the drinking and fun were to start. Everyone talked and talked, drinking all the while. Insults were thrown in good jest, and before long everyone was laughing and singing. Though I enjoyed the time with my friends and sisters, I couldn’t get my mind off of the tapes and Drifter. It was like an itch that wouldn’t go away until Storm nudged me in the foot, making me look at her. She smiled before gesturing with her head in the direction of the Annex where Drifter was. My best friend seemed to be telling me to go see him and start my plan before she did it herself. Chuckling slightly, I said goodbye to everyone who all yelled bye in slurred voices. Heading out of Sun Shot, I made a note to stop by Ada before meeting up with Drifter, remembering that she had something for me.

“Ah there you are Nightstalker,” Ada said in her slightly snooty tone. “Sorry Ada. Was caught up in doing some stuff and dealing with… well personal things,” I said to which she nodded, hopefully silently telling me that she understood. My relationship with Ada wasn’t perfect; but then again, she didn’t exactly like guardians. She wasn’t easy to get along with, but most people just came, got their bounties, and left. Only a select few bothered to stay and chat with her. Myself included and she seemed to like some talks we had. “I have a few blueprints of weapons you may interested in. A bow. Heavy machine gun. And a hand cannon. Figure you can give a few to your sisters and teams,” Ada said as I looked over the blueprints. “Ill send them to my sisters and teams. See which ones they want to go after and such. Are there anymore Forges that we should know of,” I asked, knowing that Ada valued those Forges immensely. “There is one on Nessus that has been deactivated for some reason, if you could go and see what happened I would appreciate it greatly,” she said. I nodded,” Of course. Wont be heading out for a couple of days but ill make sure to head there.” Knowing there that there wasn’t much else to say I began to walk out of her little space when her next words caught me off guard. “Hunter. Beware; because you are the hunted and not the hunter.” I stopped dead in my tracks, turning to look at her with shocked red eyes. “Should I know what you mean?” “I should think so Zelena. You have had one pervious run in with him.” “Shin Malphur.” My words were simple, but she nodded her once deeply. “Ill keep an eye out. Thanks Ada,” I said and left without another word.

Hearing the overlapping voices of other Guardians made me take a slight detour past Drifters little room and out to the little landing pad that was rarely used. Staring out at the setting sun made me think back to the days where I would spend most of my time out there away from the Tower. “Ada’s warning was very disturbing,” Stalker said making me chuckle a little. “Yeah it was. Makes me want to go hunting. See what the big deal is with this asshole,” I said looking over my shoulder slightly. “Now is when we should be worried about looking over your shoulder. If you have to be doing that then you shouldn’t travel alone,” Stalker said, zooming from one shoulder to the next, watching the hallway behind me. “And you doing that isn’t going to help my anxiety little light,” I said chuckling at my ghost as he glared at me slightly. “Don’t do that,” he said simply. I smiled before looking back over my shoulder and deciding to head to Drifter, activating my cloaking ability once I was near the doorway. Careful to not bump into any of the lingering Guardians, I made my way to the back area where I would be away from prying eyes. Disengaging my cloaking, I sighed softly, my conversation with my sisters and friends coming to the fore front of my mind and then Cayde. I smiled weakly at a few thoughts of him before my mind drifted to what Ada said. _“You are the hunted and not the hunter.”_ To ease my mind, I let myself eavesdrop onto the conversations happening behind me. “Hey Drifter, you should come to Sun Shot for some drinks!” I could tell it was that young Hunter I ran into a few months ago who thought to challenge me. Drifter chuckled,” Hehe, tempting sister but I got some things to wrap up here before I head back to the Derelict.” I listened to a few guardians say their goodbyes before the Hunter spoke again. “You could always come to my place. Have a few drinks there,” she cooed. Her pathetic attempts to get him to go home with her made me clench my teeth tightly, my anger rising. All I wanted was to come out from my hiding spot and tell her off, but I stayed where I was, waiting to see what this man I was so endeared by did. There was silence for a minute before Drifter sighed slightly. “Listen sister, I like ya. You’re a hell of a Gambit player but I’m not looking for anything like that with anyone. I’ve got enough on my plate,” he said, the sound of a jade coin being flicked into the air. “Oh… I just… I mean… not even like a fling thing,” the hunter asked, hurt lacing her voice. “Truth be told I got someone already who has my attention. And I have a meeting that I am late for. Come back tomorrow for some Gambit kid.” His words surprised me enough to make me smile slightly but I couldn’t hold my breath that he meant me. There were no more words spoken as the sound of footsteps being heard, heading towards the gate. One pair sounded rushed while the other sounded slow and aloof. The gate shut but I stayed in my spot, my eyes closed, my mind now thinking back to Ada’s warning once again.

“Glimmer for your thoughts there hotshot?” I chuckled before opening my eyes and seeing Drifter leaning against the shelf unit that I myself was leaning against. “You wouldn’t wanna know my thoughts Drifter,” I said smirking slightly which earned me a hearty chuckle before I felt him tap his fingers against my temple gently. “Tell me what’s on your mind anyways. Especially with that little hunter who is always ready to jump me,” he said making me glare at him slightly. Though he knew my glare wasn’t for him. “How about I tell you something that Ada told me that had me looking over my shoulder now.” Drifters eyes went wide slightly before I repeated what the Black Armory Exo told me. “She told me to beware because I am the hunted and not the hunter,” I said, turning towards him slightly. I watched as he tensed up slightly, his Light almost wrapping around me protectively before returning back to its normal clashing with my own Light. “Why would she say that to you?” “Someone you mentioned in the recent tape I found. Couldn’t get to the rest. Devrim needed some help with some Fallen that were hitting our supply chains down in the EDZ. But I found the tape where you mention Shin Malphur,” I said. His usual smug face was gone and replaced with almost a glare but in his eyes I could see concern. “I heard he had been seen in the EDZ by the Shadows, but I didn’t think he would come after you,” he said, taking a step back before turning his back to me, trying to think. “I did have a brief run in with him.” “What?! When?!” I jumped at the sudden volume jump in his voice. “It was the day I met you actually. Before… Cayde passed,” I said softly, turning away from him slightly. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders lightly in comfort and I leaned into the embrace. “What did Shin say to you?” “I don’t know if it was him because after he told me to be careful where I tread with you, I turned around and no one was there. Shiro seems to think that’s exactly who behind me before I went to meet you for the first time,” I said shrugging and turning around in Drifters arms only to be met by a soft kiss on my lips. 

“Don’t go anywhere alone when you leave the Tower, ya hear?” “You died and made you the boss of me,” I asked chuckling as I started to play with the belt around his waist. He chuckled back,” No one. I just want you to be safe. And you should be territorial more often. I could feel your light flare up when that hunter invited me back to her place.” I bit his lip in response only to be held in a tighter embrace, one hand tangled in my hair while the other held up around my waist tightly. “It was a tempting offer. I almost accepted it too,” he said, staring into my red eyes. I glared slightly and decided to bring this meeting up a notch by removing the belt and opening his robes slightly. “You wanna see me get territorial? Didn’t realize we were exclusive,” I said playing with his Gambit medallion. “Maybe once you find all those tapes we can talk about that hotshot,” he said turning my head to nibble at my earlobe. My mind drifted to his last tape, saying how I was the closet thing to a wheel-horse he’d had in a thousand years. It made me think that maybe he had been alone for this long for a reason, minus the Awoken who he seemed to know from the card game vision I was shown. Drifters lips moved down to my neck where his beard tickled my sensitive neck, making me shiver slightly. Sighing lightly, I moved my hands up his chest before I felt Drifters hands move to my hips, his thumbs inside the waistband of my jeans. “Should we move to the Derelict,” he asked against my throat making me chuckle. “How about you just take me right here?” A smile played on my lips as I waited for his reaction. “Sure you don’t want to get caught,” he asked, his fingers unbutton my pants even more. “You have a locked gate dumbass. Only thing anyone is going to hear is weird sounds coming from your little hidey hole,” I said with a smirk which earned me one back in response before Drifter picked me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. “You live dangerously Nightstalker,” he said chuckling between kisses. “You’re a dangerous person,” I retorted. “Now that hurts my feelings.” I rolled my eyes as I took his shoulder pauldrons off, trying to take the rest of his robes off. “Oh I’m sorry sweetheart. But the truth fucking hurts don’t it,” I asked smirking against his lips to which he growled, removing what clothing he could from my body and from his own before causing soft sounds to come from me as we had ourselves a fun filled night.

I woke the next morning to my back hurting and feeling slightly cold. Shivering slightly, I sat up and got dressed quickly before a sleeping Drifter could wake up. Smiling down at his peaceful face, I leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly before cloaking myself as I lifted the gate slightly with just enough space for me to slide under and head back to my apartment to clean up and head out to Nessus. 


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next several weeks, I was coming and going from the Tower. Getting new assignments from either Zavala or Ikora. Mainly recon missions. Each time I was gone for a week I would always visit Drifter. We would have our fun, spend time talking about where I would be going next, though he always wondered when I would be coming back to Gambit. My only response was that I wouldn’t know. And each morning I would leave before he awoke, hoping that I was leaving him wanting more. Cruel as it was, I couldn’t tell if it was working. Or if he was already wanting me for more than just a fuck buddy. Only time would tell since I had already planned on ending my plan in the next few days. Only then would I know if he and I were on the same page.

“So how goes it with Mr. Drifter,” Storm asked as we left our last Crucible match of the day. “Fine. I think,” I said as we headed back to Storms apartment. “You think?” Her voice held worry as she echoed my response. “I don’t know how to explain it Storm. The way the plan was put together may be working, considering that I approach him with seeming like I miss him so much that all I want to do is just fuck him. And then I leave the next morning before he wakes up. Honestly feels like a damned one-night stand,” I said running my armored fingers through my slightly tangled hair. “Hmm… guess you’ll find out soon I guess,” Storm said as we got to her door. “Yeah no kidding.” “What’s your next step then,” she asked, opening her door but not entering until she knew what my plan was. “Not sure honestly. I might talk to Ana or just… I don’t know. I think I need a few hours or something. Last I heard from Gem and Kara was that he’s been running Gambit all day and is hosting late night matches tonight,” I said biting my lip as I thought. “Go tonight.” I looked at my best friend with a confused expression, but she just smiled before shutting her door in my face making me irritated at her before I headed to my own apartment and immediately headed for the shower. The hot water helped calm my thoughts as I decided what to do. It had only been a month and a half since I started my plan. Cayde’s death anniversary had come and gone, a day that I had spent in the City, listening to people who Cayde used to visit. Though I still mourned, I could almost hear Cayde telling me to find happiness where I could because we never know when our last day is. My only regret was that his last day was spent in the Prison of Elders and being killed by Uldren Sov. He deserved to be out in the wilds with his hunters. With me. Now I was alone. _Not completely alone though._ I thought to my sisters, my friends, and then Drifter. Their smiles encouraging me to take the leap of faith I needed to grab hold of Drifters outstretched hand to me. Shutting off the water to my shower, I dried myself off quickly and got dressed just as fast. Going for a simple outfit of blue jeans, sneakers, and a black long sleeve shirt with holes at the ends for my thumbs. My first step was the ramen shop where I asked for two bowls of ramen and sat near the picture they had of Cayde. I ate while the other bowl of ramen remained untouched. An offering and reminder to myself that he would never be forgotten and to honor him. “You think we should put a small shelf under his picture Zelena?” I looked up from eating as the owner stood at my table, looking at Cayde’s picture. “Why do you ask?” “You and Shiro have this ritual sometimes where when you eat here, with each other or by yourselves you order an extra bowl and sit by Cayde’s picture,” he said making me think slightly. “I think that’s a good idea. Im sure Shiro and I aren’t the only ones who do it either,” I said smiling. The owner mentioned that plenty of other Guardians, Hunters especially, have done exactly what Shiro and I have done. Wasn’t surprised when he said that my sisters and my team do it also. After eating, I left the ramen shop and headed to the hanger bay and to my ship with one destination in mind.

Once docked, Hikari came rushing to Stalker and I, thrilled to see us. “How long has the current match been going Hikari,” I asked the little red eyed ghost who beeped at me. “Apparently it just started. What do you plan to do,” Stalker asked me, both ghosts looking at me curiously. “I’m taking a gamble on a hunch that I’m not even sure really worked. I just hope it goes the way that my heart wants it to,” I said, feeling nervous for the first time in a long time. _Take that leap Z._ “I assume he’s on the bridge Hikari?” She beeped at me softly before rubbing her tiny little shell against my cheek making me chuckle slightly, giving me a boost of confidence. Once I found my footing again, I made my way to the bridge where I found Drifter watching multiple screens from his seat. I stood there watching him for a moment, admiring the simple actions he did. I seemed almost mesmerized by him before I made my way over to him, going behind him and sliding my hands over his shoulders and down his chest. Instinctively, he reached for the hand cannon in his belt before he realized it was me. “Shouldn’t sneak up on me like that Nightstalker,” he said, staring at the screens still, his demeanor almost guarded. “Surprised you didn’t realized that I had docked,” I said, my fingers playing with the red string of his Gambit pendent. “Wasn’t notified. But what do I owe the pleasure of your visit hotshot,” he asked, finally turning his head to look up at me. I smiled,” Found the last tape. Interesting with everything that you told me.” “About time. With your comings and goings I was getting nervous there for a moment hotshot. So what did you decide?” “You asked me one time where my loyalties lied. I answered that I really didn’t have any minus the few that I mentioned to you,” I said simply, watching the Gambit teams fight as I answered. “Yeah. What about it,” he asked curiously. “I have to change my answer. Though I will maybe remain a Guardian to the Last City always, my loyalty more lies to my sisters, my teams, Shiro and Storm. My sisters mainly because we were together before we were risen by our ghosts. Any other loyalties that I had died when Cayde was killed. Save for Ikora because she supported me from the sidelines while I went after Uldren Sov and his Wardens. I’m also loyal to my fellow Hunters. I trained with most of them and they have had my back during certain times since I was risen.” “What about Cayde?” I thought for a moment, but I knew my answer already. “Ill always be loyal to Cayde. Or rather, ill always remember him.” Drifter and I were silent before he turned his own attention back to the screens in front of him, watching the teams fight. “So where does that leave you,” he asked. I smiled lightly,” Taking a gamble.” “On what exactly?” I made my move at that moment.

Moving to face him, I slide into his lap, straddling him. My hands gently resting on his cheeks before I leaned down and kissed him in a tender kiss that I hoped, conveyed my feelings. Our kiss lasted for a few minutes before I pulled back, my forehead resting against his while I stared into his blue eyes. “You.” Drifter gave me a weird look before I answered. “If that seat you still have saved for me is still available, then ill take it. But I want it as more than just your partner,” I said in a steady voice. Our Lights danced around each other as I waited for him to answer me. “You’ll become a huge target getting so deeply tangled with me hotshot,” he said simply, reaching up to caress my cheek softly with a gloved hand. “I already have a target on my back because of my light. I think I can handle whatever enemies you have coming after you and Hikari,” I said, gripping the hand cannon that was preventing me from getting closer to him. His hand covered mine as I gripped the gun before he removed it and held it in the air with a smile. “Trust Nightstalker. Trust,” he said simply before putting the gun in a holster on the console in front of us and kissed me harder than I think he ever had. Our lips and hands were in sync as we kissed and roughly removed clothes. Or what we could in that moment. I awkwardly took off my jeans while still straddling him, grinding against him hard while he did the same. His hardened length pushing hard against my core, causing me to moan which was silenced with our kisses. “You sure you want this Zelena,” he asked, his hands moving in time with my hips. I bit his lip in response before reaching between us, my hand sliding into his pants and bring his hard cock out, stroking gently. His voice changed a little as he growled slash groaned at my touch which gave me the advantage of positioning him at my entrance before sliding down on his length slowly making his face contort into a wince but filled with pleasure. His fingers dug into my hips as I tightened around him, the advantage being mine as I leaned over him, riding him slowly, and just watching his expression. “If I wasn’t sure, do you think id have agreed at all in the first place. I cant deny how things are between us no more than you can. I’m ready for wherever this is between us, takes us,” I said kissing him softly. His attitude changed instantly. “Good answer Z,” he said, his saying my nickname sending a wave of pleasure through me as he kissed me harder than before and wrapping his arms around me tightly and moving his hips to the rhythm of mine. 

Drifter moved our positions, my back hit the chair, making me gasp in surprise before I cried out as he thrust into my pussy hard, his hands holding onto my thighs to keep me at the perfect angle. The urge to feel his skin against mine was too strong to ignore and my hands moved to his shoulders where I roughly removed his robes from his shoulders, not caring that his pauldrons were still attached. Once his robes were gone, I yanked his shirt off, breaking our kiss before our lips met once again. His pace never changing as I felt my abdomen coil as the pleasure built up fast. “You tapping out already hotshot,” he panted out in between breaths but he quickly regretted his words as I dragged my nails down his chest, leaving little red marks. Instantly, his speed increased at an inhuman rate making me cry out in a voice that I didn’t know I had. My eyes closed tightly as the pleasure kept building before I unraveled beneath Drifter. My cries, whimpers, and moans being swallowed by his lips capturing mine, his tongue asking permission to enter my mouth which I gladly gave. He lifted me up into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist instinctively as he walked us to the couch. I felt tired and out of energy and I hoped that I could sleep. I hadn’t realized that doing this was a mistake after a full day of Crucible. Drifter bit my lip, waking me up slightly, a cruel smile on his lips. “I’m not done with you yet Nightstalker. Im gonna enjoy every bit of you. I haven’t had someone like you in a long time,” he said, claiming my lips as he sat down, making me straddle him, our bodies pressed close together. I rode him hard, making him groan into our kiss before he trailed kisses and bites down my jaw to my shoulder before biting the flesh between my neck and shoulder hard. I inhaled sharply, wrapping my arms around him, and pulling his hard slightly as he bit me. Nothing seemed to matter to either of us. Not the Gambit match that had just ended, nor the ones that were still on for later and certainly not the outside world. Not even Shin Malphur or the Shadows of Yor. All that mattered was us in that moment. Knowing that we were in this together. Partners. Whether my gamble paid off, only time would tell.

The feeling of Drifter’s lips on my neck made me smile and chuckle as his beard tickled the sensitive skin. I stretched lightly, arching my naked body against his as he held me close with an arm securely wrapped around my waist. “Morning hotshot,” he whispered in my ear before taking my earlobe between his teeth causing a small moan to escape my lips. “Mmm… is it really morning already,” I asked, turning so I could snuggle into his chest. “Hehe, would seem so. Had to reschedule the rest of my Gambit matches because of the stunt you pulled last night,” he said, wrapping his arms around me tightly. “The kinder guardians can wait for a few more hours,” I said, kissing his chest lightly. “Heh, more like they’re gonna be waiting for another day before they do their matches.” I looked up at Drifter curiously and was met with only a smug smile and tender kisses. “I have a meeting with Spider and a few other people in the City. Besides, I need a day off here and there,” he said sitting up and looking around for something when the ships main console starting beeping. “I assume that would be Spider,” I asked stretching once more to release the tension in my muscles not realizing that I was being watched. “Enjoying yourself there Nightstalker,” Drifter asked, watching me with lustful eyes. I let out a laugh before standing up and pressing my body against his, kissing him with as much passion as I could muster. “Mmm… immensely so that I’m half tempted to just ignore Spider,” he said, his hands caressing my body before he gripped my ass hard. Chuckling, I gave him a light shove against his chest before gathering up my clothes and getting dressed when Stalker came in with Hikari. “Zelena, you have an urgent message from Osiris,” he said simply. “What does that old Warlock want with ya?” I shrugged before I listened to the message. “Zelena, I know it has been sometime, but I must speak with you. It is urgent. Make haste to Mercury and meet me at the Lighthouse.” His message was simple yet confusing. “Go and see what the old man wants. Sure its nothing too serious,” he said kissing me softly before finding his own clothes and answering the call from Spider. 

“Shouldn’t we bring Storm or at least Shiro with us?” I gave Stalker a curious look,” Why?” “Well you have a target on your back now. Like Drifter said, you shouldn’t be going out on your own,” he said, zooming around here and there. “Its just Osiris. I doubt ill be in any trouble,” I said brushing off his concern. Osiris would be able to detect anyone who would show up at our meeting so my concern for being ambushed was the least of my concerns. Once armored up, I checked my guns before I punched in the coordinates for the Lighthouse on Mercury. It wasn’t a long ride to the Lighthouse but what was interesting was when I got there spoke to Brother Vance he had no idea that Osiris was coming to visit. And after searching around for what seemed a while Stalker was pinged with a new set of coordinates that led to the EDZ in one of the places that Drifter had put his tapes. “I think we should call in someone,” Stalker said. “I think so too. This is shady. Send out a message to Sagira, find out what’s going on and then tell Shiro to meet me about two clicks north of these coordinates,” I said, trying to ignore the feeling in my gut that was telling me something was up. 


	19. Chapter 19

“What do you think is going on?” I shrugged as Shiro and I walked with our guns at the ready. “Im not sure. First I got a message from Osiris telling me that he wanted to meet at the Lighthouse. Once I get there, Stalker gets theses coordinates. After we contacted you, Sagira calls us saying that Osiris has been knee deep in simulations that he wouldn’t even bother me unless it was absolutely important. Im wondering if this is Shin Malphur trying to kill me because of my light,” I said, checking my corners as we entered a small building. “Oh Shin Malphur doesn’t have time for a little hunter like you Zelena Nightstalker,” a female voice said form the shadows. Shiro and I instantly went back to back, our rifles in the aimed and ready. “Show yourself,” I yelled, my finger on the trigger. “No need to feel threatened. I come with information that you should know about the Drifter,” the voice, footsteps echoing off the walls lightly. “Really? Hard to believe that when you’re the one hiding from us,” Shiro said, looking around like I was. “I apologize, but I can never be too sure what you are relaying back to certain people. My name is Aunor. I’ve been gathering evidence against the Drifter,” the Warlock said, emerging from the shadows. Her armor was dark in color and kept her still well hidden. “She’s jammed our comms,” Stalker said to me over our private comm link. “What exactly are you trying to gather on him Aunor,” Shiro asked, turning to face Aunor. “Criminal charges. Things that would even shock you Zelena. Things that would make you want to kill Drifter if you knew,” she said, making me raise an eyebrow. “Though I have no solid proof you deserve to see what I have so far,” she said approaching me with a data pad held out to me. I snatched it from her had and put it in my pack, watching her actions. “You’re not going to read what I have compiled so far?” “Ill read it when I see fit. Right now the Drifter hasn’t given me any reason to distrust him except for whatever shady deal he has going on that got him the haul,” I said, glaring slightly. Aunor chuckled slightly,” Oh, wouldn’t you be surprised what he has hidden from you little hunter. You may be the hero of the Red War. The slayer of Oryx and his son Crota. And even the one who killed Uldren Sov- oh yes. I know exactly what you did to the prince. But… you are blind to what the Drifter really is.” She sneered the last words at me. “Which is what?” “A snake in the grass waiting to strike. The fact that he has you in his corner, everyone in the city should be afraid of you. But… even I know your loyalty lies with the city and your sisters. And your teammates of course,” she said. “You destroyed a city block just trying to get a hostage from the Shadows of Yor. Why should I trust anything you say,” I asked, watching her carefully. “You took the data that I have.” “Which you more than likely have backed up somewhere else. You’re talking to stall for whatever reason,” Shiro said.

“I have no reason to stall. I only gave you the false idea that Osiris needed you for something important. Once I knew that you were at the Lighthouse, I sent you our current coordinates,” she said. I shared a look with Shiro before turning my back on the Warlock. “Think about what I said Zelena. Sometimes the truth smacks you in the face when you least expect it,” Aunor called after me but I ignored her as Shiro, and I left. Once back at our ships, Shiro and I set up camp for the night. “You going to read that data pad,” he asked me, and I shook my head. “I don’t trust her. If you had gathered whatever information that was on the data pad she gave me, id read it because I trust you,” I said, digging into a rations bar that I had packed away. The sounds of nature sounded around us, crickets, frogs. Mostly anything you could find in a forest. Here and there a wolf would howl. “Remember that one time when you and I actually first met? Before the whole Siva crap?” I chuckled,” Yeah. Cayde told me we were going hunting. Said he wanted me to meet someone who was technically his first protégé and he just took me under his wing because of my Nightstalker abilities.” “Its too bad you never met Tevis. He was a good guy,” Shiro said. “So I’ve heard. I was lucky enough to get to him in time. His void energy was almost gone when I reached him,” I said, remembering when I went looking for the Nightstalker who should have trained me. “Let me know when you decide to read her findings. Be interesting to see what she knows,” Shiro said as he pulled his hood down to cover his eyes. We were in a generally safe area as far as being near Trostland. Though the EDZ was still a warzone; it was as safe as it was going to get for two hunters who were trained to brave the wilds. I was lost in my thoughts when Stalker come over to with a call from Drifter. “Watch Shiro while I take this,” I said and headed into my ships cockpit.

“Hey hotshot. How’d your meeting go with Osiris?” I sighed heavily, sitting in my seat, debating to tell him the truth. I knew I would be betraying his trust if I hid the truth from him. He had never lied to me beyond hiding information that he didn’t want to tell me. Something that I didn’t fault him for, regardless of how old he was. “Zelena?” I jumped in my seat slightly before shaking my head to clear it. “Sorry, was lost in thought about whether I should tell you what really happened,” I said honestly. “I see.” I chuckled at his hardened demeanor, knowing he was starting to possibly regret getting tangled with me. “You haven’t lied to me about anything beside keep information about yourself which I wont ask about. I have to show the same respect and not hide certain things from you, especially if they have to do with you,” I said with a slight smile on my lips. “Trust. So what exactly happened?” “When I got to Mercury, I didn’t see Osiris. Brother Vance didn’t know that he was supposed to even visit. Regardless if it was to talk to me or not. Then I got a pair of coordinates out near one of the locations that you had put on of your tapes for me.” “Interesting. Who met you when you went. And please tell you didn’t go alone,” he said, worry almost lacing his voice. “No, I instantly sent messages to both Shiro and Sagira. Osiris is too busy with simulations of the future to meet with anyone. Shiro met me a few clicks from the coordinates. I was a little shocked to say the least about who met with us,” I said, checking my knives before holding one tightly in my hand. “Shin Malphur?” “Heh… oh I wish. I would have given him a piece of my mind. I think id have run away too. No… Aunor was the one who met with us,” I said, twirling my knife around my finger before catching it. I repeated the action multiple times while explaining to Drifter what was spoken. “You said she gave you a data pad. What does it have on it?” I caught the hilt of my blade before I answered,” Supposedly criminal evidence on you. Even threw in her face what one of your tapes had told me about her leveling a city block to get someone back from the Shadows. She didn’t even flinch or retort back.” “Have you looked at the information she has,” he asked me. I shook my head as if he was in front of me,” No. I don’t trust her, so I don’t trust her information. If Shiro had brought me this information id have read it on the spot. But I don’t know this person. Storm has apparently gotten messages from Aunor, but she’s dismissed them and never answered them back.” “Never thought that Warlock would actually try something like this,” Drifter said, the sound of a coin being flipped into the air could be heard through my speaker.

“Where are you currently hotshot?” “Camping out in the EDZ. I wanted to make sure my ship wasn’t tagged or anything like that,” I said, looking over my shoulder to make sure that Shiro was still fast asleep. “I think you should lay low for a while Nightstalker. Whatever she’s got cookin’ up, it aint good,” Drifter said. “Hmmm….” I didn’t have an answer for him. All I could think about was the data pad. Its information almost torturing me and making me _want_ to read what Aunor had collected. “Come back to the Derelict when you can. Don’t stay out there too long. Shin’s out there somewhere,” Drifter said. “I’m heading back to the city at first light. I may talk to Ikora about Aunor, she what she can give me on the bitch,” I said, making a mental note to see Ikora when I got back. “Stay safe ya hear?” I looked up surprised before smiling,” Im always armed.” Drifter laughed loudly,” Haha! Don’t I know it sister! Just come back alright? Ill see ya tomorrow hotshot.” “See you,” I said simply and ended the call, replacing my knife in its holster. Once back outside, I made sure our traps were still active before I laid on my back on my sleeping bag, then fell asleep with my own hood covering my eyes and just listened to the sounds of nature.

_Drifter_

“To hear from you so soon, is… well, quite interesting Drifter,” Spider said, chuckling to himself. “You know me brother, I aim to please,” he said, his voice holding a happy tone to it, but his face was stone cold and concerned. “Does this have anything to do with your little Nightstalker?” “Yes and no. Was hopin’ you could do me a solid Spider,” Drifter said, looking over to his ghost who was keeping a record of messages sent between herself and Zelena’s ghost Stalker. “Oh? You do realize you would owe me back right?” “Heh, ill have something special for ya if that’ll make you happy.” Spider laughed,” This would require your lovely hunters help. I have a Hive problem that needs to be taken care. A Brood Queen who was with the Mindbender.” “Ill ask her if she can help a brother out if you help me. You scratch my back I scratch yours. All I need from you is to gather some information. I wanna know exactly where Shin Malphur is and how the Warlock Aunor is getting her information. Maybe they’re working together or something,” Drifter said, his thoughts coming to the front of his mind. All he could think about was protecting Zelena from Aunor and Shin. Who knew what Aunor had stored on the data pad she gave his hunter. _What could you be cooking up Aunor?_ “Ill get in contact with some Fallen out in the EDZ, see if they can find out where Mr. Shin Malphur is. Is he really that much of a threat to Zelena,” Spider asked curiously. “Her light isn’t what a normal Guardians should be. By all counts, she’s what he would hate most in a Guardian. Unless he has something else planned for her.” “Wasn’t her light shrouded in Darkness when she was risen?” Drifter leaned back in his seat, thinking of what Storm had told him about when Zelena and her sisters first arrived at the Tower. “Apparently so,” he said thinking back to his conversation with the Warlock

_“You want me to tell you about Zelena’s Light? Really? And here I thought you want to know what she thinks of you,” the white-haired Warlock said as she took a sip of her drink. “I can sense Taken energy melded with it, but I assume that was from when she defeated Oryx and somehow they become one with each other. However exactly that works,” he said, taking a sip from his own drink. “Honestly, that wasn’t there when I first met her. Or rather when I first saw her. She and her sisters all came at the same time. Apparently when they were risen, their ghosts found them together. At least that’s what Kara and Gemini have told me. Zelena used to have blue eyes like yours but when she was risen something happened. Stalker was telling them that her light was different. He wasn’t sure how to describe it,” Storm said, looking over and watching Zelena’s sisters walking towards the ramen shop. “I heard a rumor that she almost accessed her void abilities.” Storm chuckled before she downed her drink,” Oh hell yeah. It was crazy. No hunter, besides Tevis, was able to access the Void. Granted Warlocks and Titans have always been able to tap into the Void. Thing is when she first got here, Zavala stupidly sent three titans to greet them. You can imagine how that went.” He raised an eyebrow and Storm continued. “Apparently Zavala wanted to speak to her with Cayde and Ikora. Obviously, Z wasn’t going to budge, and they provoked her. She was only really defending herself because she’s always been protective of her sisters. Especially back then. After the whole Oryx thing they flourished on their own and are their own fireteam. But back then, no matter what, Z always protected them. But yeah she was only defending herself. She somehow had access to her Gunslinger and Blade Dancer abilities. She took the titans head on before Ikora jumped in to try and stop her. The moment Ikora tried talking sense into her, Zelena’s hands started glowing purple and she had this dark outline all over her body. Only problem was, the power of the void backfired and Ikora nearly took her out. Thankfully Cayde jumped in when he did. I think Zelena nearly took him out with her super haha,” Storm laughed at the last part before she ordered another drink._

“I would think the Man with the Golden Gun would be more interested in how she hasn’t succumb to the darkness that is dwelling inside her. And it doesn’t seem to affect her. She’s got spirit I’ll tell you that,” Spider said, making those weird clicking noises that Fallen made sometimes. “That she does brother. Ill reach out to the hotshot and see what she says. She’s going to lay low for a little bit though, just to warn ya,” Drifter said, hoping Spider wouldn’t know that he was really the reason why Zelena was laying low. “Was that her decision? Or yours,” Spider asked chuckling but ultimately didn’t ask anymore questions before the call ended. _Damn that Fallen._ He glanced over to his ghost slightly before looking back at the couch where just a day ago he and Zelena had slept peacefully. He realized that since starting their agreement, he had been sleeping better. Though his hunger was never truly sated. At least one hunger wasn’t. Drifter chuckled at himself before he headed down to the bunker and got to work on a gun frame that would be just for his special partner.


	20. Chapter 20

_Zelena_

“Aunor is one of my hidden. I didn’t realize she was collecting information on the Drifter,” Ikora said. Once back at the Tower, I went straight to Ikora and explained to her what happened. “I assume her investigation wasn’t sanctioned by you?” The Warlock Vanguard shook her head,” No. I assume she’s going this of her own accord or she’s working for someone else. Be careful Zelena. Whatever you have gotten yourself into with the Drifter you must tread lightly. Things are changing. I’ve sense a strange presence in the Tower as of late.” I raised an eyebrow at Ikora only for one name to pop up in my mind. “Hunter like,” I asked. “Yes. How did you know?” “It was mainly a guess. Who would know about a Hunter named Shin Malphur?” Ikora’s eyes went wide at the mention of the Hunter. “I would think Lord Saladin would. Or even… Osiris. Even Saint-14 but he is long gone,” she said, thinking for a little bit. “Drifter seems to think that I have a target on my back because of my light. He seems to think he can decide what true darkness is just because he killed-,” I stopped in my heated rant, trying to calm my emotions. “I know whom you speak of Zelena. I will reach out to Osiris. See what he knows. I will also allow you to have access to some old records that are usually not given to anyone,” Ikora said, nodding to a nearby Warlock who rushed off to their library. “Did Cayde know?” “That you would possibly targeted by Shin Malphur?” I nodded softly, my hand ghosting over Ace. “He may have. You never knew why Cayde would send you on simple outings with Shiro and your sisters,” she asked me. I shook my head. She smiled at softly,” I thought he was just being a stupid idiot, but I never realized that he genuinely cared for you. Love you after everything happened. Only time he let you go by yourself was when the Taken King came to our galaxy. And then after that he stopped protecting you. Or if he did, he did so from the shadows.” The warlock came back with a bag filled with books and handed it to me. “Take these. Learn what you can.” I nodded to Ikora before taking my leave and heading back to my apartment where I spent hours combing through the first few books.

A knock at my door caused me to jump slightly and making me bang my knee against my small coffee table in my room. Cursing up a storm, I got up to answer my door, only to be surprised to see Drifter standing there. “Drifter, what are you doing here,” I asked, worried that something happened. “Got worried when you didn’t come to the Derelict,” he said simply which made me glance at my clock. It was almost one in the morning. “Shit… I lost track of time with some books Ikora gave me,” I said wincing a little before moving to the side, allowing him to enter. “Books on what?” “History. Things I might be able to find on Shin Malphur,” I answered honestly going back to my coffee table when my stomach growled. “Heh, when did you eat last hotshot?” “She ate a rations bar about four hours ago,” Stalker said, looking up from a data pad. “Mind if I raid your fridge?” Looking up from my book to meet Drifters eyes, I shrugged, my mind preoccupied by the information in front of me. I don’t know how long I was writing down my cliff notes version of what was in the books before I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jump once again. “Jumpy,” he asked chuckling as I turned my face away from him, my cheeks heating up slightly. Drifter held out his hand to me, helping me up and onto my comfy couch where I was handed a bowl of ramen. “Kara and Gem would probably scold me for eating so much ramen,” I said chuckling as I took a pair of chop sticks from Drifter before digging in. “You might wanna wait a moment before-,” but his words were cut off as I put a hefty amount of noodles into my mouth, chewing and swallowing before dissolving into a coughing fit. “Holy shit! What did you put in this,” I asked reaching for my juice that was on the coffee table. “My own spice blend. Wasn’t sure if ya would be able to handle it. swear I didn’t add that much,” he said holding my bowl while I downed some of my juice. “I can handle spice but fuck Drifter. You trying to kill me via spicy ramen,” I asked as the heat in my mouth and throat died down slightly before I took my bowl back but this time taking a smaller amount of noodles. “Heh, nah. If I wanted to kill you, id have killed you already,” he chuckled as he started eating. 

“So what have you found out of Mr. Shin Malphur so far from these books.” I frowned slightly, looking over my notes from a distance. “There’s not much. I’ve run into things about Dredgen Yor and Shin Malphur but its all either rumors that have been debunked or speculations. Like one is that Dredgen Yor used to be a Titan. Then something happened to where he turned dark for whatever reason and became a Hunter. Even his gun changed which was a hand cannon that he called Rose. Guess that’s how his new hand cannon got the name of Thorn,” I said, thinking back to the pages that I read. “And there isn’t much in the databases about either of them. Its like they never existed,” Stalker said hovering over my shoulder. “You have to remember that both of them didn’t exactly spend time at your Tower. Only people I would think would know much more are either dead or banished,” Drifter said finishing his ramen. “I just want to know what I’m going up against,” I whispered softly, fear starting to slowly take hold before I finished my own ramen. “I don’t suppose you know anything about them,” Stalker asked. “Heh, I know a lot of thing little guy. But about Shin Malphur, there isn’t much beyond what I already know about him and Yor. Granted I have a deal with the man, and he’s gone and broken it. doesn’t mean I’m about to go and track him down,” Drifter said, handing me his bowl as I stood up and put them in the sink. “When did you get that ankle tattoo?” Looking up from rinsing the dishes out, I looked down at my right ankle which adorned a tattoo of the Nightstalker symbol in the middle of the Hunter sigil. “Surprised you didn’t notice when we first slept together,” I said smiling a little. “I was a little preoccupied with something else at the time,” he said, a smug smile on his lips as I walked back to my couch, stretching out my leg slightly so he could get a better look. “I got it after the Red War ended and all the shops started reopening. Been thinking about getting more,” I said with a smile. “What were you thinking about getting? The Gambit sigil,” he joked chuckling slightly. “Thought about it a while back when we first started our agreement but thought better of it. Did think about getting the Reaper and Invader sigils from Prime but didn’t know where I would put them,” I said looking at my arms and wrist, remembering that I had spent days sometimes wondering what I would get next. Lost in my thoughts, I felt Drifters hand ghost over my ankle softly. “Think you should get something to honor Cayde,” he said softly, staring at the Hunter and Nightstalker sigils. “I could but I have Ace for that. besides even I know he wouldn’t want me to put something on my body to honor him. He’d probably say having Ace was enough and to carry on being exactly what a Hunter is meant to be. Which is out in the wilds and causing trouble for Zavala,” I said laughing slightly. “Sounds like him. Well whatever you decide to get next will still look good on you regardless hotshot,” Drifter said, pulling me to his chest. I let him and just relaxed in his arms, remembering how Cayde would do the same thing. Difference was that I could hear a heart beating beneath my ear instead of gears. It was strange to be happy about that. But my thoughts went blank as I drifted off to sleep.

In my dream, I found myself near a beach with a beautiful sunset. No armor, just a tank top and shorts. I stood in the water, just watching the sunset when I heard faint footsteps behind me. “Hey there Hunter.” Turning around I came face to face with Cayde, all dressed up in his gear. But I had little time to enjoy seeing him again when Sundance came flying at me, zooming all around my head before I caught her and held her to my chest. “You’re ok!” “Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be,” she asked cheerfully. “Easy there Sun, you’ll blow a bulb,” Cayde said as he walked up to us. “I really hope this is me just having a dream and you’re not here to tell me something,” I said, smiling weakly. Cayde sighed, hands on his hips,” I wish that were the case to sweetie. I really do.” “The Traveler sent us to say goodbye. At least we think that’s what he sent us to do,” Sundance said, pressing her shell against my cheek before she disappeared making me almost start panicking. “Hey. Hey. Calm down, don’t start freaking out babe. Listen… I asked the big guy to let me come to you. Wrong as it is, I needed to at least make sure you were doing ok,” he said, holding me in his arms. I hugged him back tightly, trying to hold back my tears. “You’re doing good though. Been a year and you’ve done good ill give you that,” he said, pulling back just enough to wipe away some of my tears. “Heh, I’m trying. Don’t think I’m doing well considering I have a target on my back now,” I said sniffling slightly. Cayde nodded, pressing his forehead to mine gently. “I know. Its why I’m here to give you some advice about our friend,” he said, making me give him a curious look. “Trust him.” “Drifter, you mean,” I asked sounding a little dumb. He gently bumped his horn against my forehead before looking at me with his bright blue eyes. “Forces are at work and I don’t know how you fit in to them. I wish I had answers for you, but I don’t. All I can say is trust the guy. As shady as he is, he’s reliable in a sense,” Cayde said, kissing my nose. “You’re not upset or mad?” “Zelena… come on use that brain of yours. Im dead. Granted probably could have picked a better person to get with besides Drifter but even with me being dead I can see and sense the connection between you two. I got no answers for you on that one kid. But I’m not mad. All I want is for you to be happy Z. If he makes you happy then alright. I’ve always supported you no matter what,” he said, chuckling which made me laugh in return. “Just don’t get lost in the woods and turn against everyone. Somethings coming and it wont be good. Be careful though. That’s all I can ask for,” Cayde said, kissing my forehead before sighing heavily. “My times up. I gotta go.” I bit my lip, holding back my tears as we hugged tightly,” Keep Ace close. If something happens and you go dark… leave Ace somewhere that you’ll remember it when you come back to the light.” I nodded,” Yeah…” “Oh and one more thing. Something from the big guy himself,” Cayde said, holding out his hand just over my own and I felt a surge of power fill me. “It’ll protect you in the future,” he said before kissing me softly. “I love you.” I went to say it back but then my world went dark filled with horrible Hive Witch and Wizard screams.

I jolted away, sitting up fast, gasping for breath. “Hey you ok?” I jumped at Drifters voice and looked to find him sitting at my desk, pouring over my notes and books. It was then that I realized I was in my room after I fell asleep. Shaking my head, I got up and went to my kitchen where I grabbed a water from my fridge and downed it instantly before throwing it away. Leaning over my kitchen counter, I rested my head on my folded arms as I tried to calm my breathing down and calm my thoughts. Soft beeping and a nudge against my head made me look up and see Hikari blinking at me concerned. Her black shell twirled and twitched a little as she watched me, hovering slightly above my so-called breakfast bar. It almost seemed like she was asking if I had a bad dream. “Eventually gotta get your voice back up and running little girl,” I said, smiling weakly. Hikari beeped at me again before flying away as Drifter walked over to me, worry and curiosity in his eyes. “You alright hotshot,” he asked, standing next to me. I shook my head softly,” No. I’m far from being alright.” “You wanna tell me about it? You know I’m here if you need to talk,” he said, touching my arm gently. I looked at him with a small smile before I looked down at the blank white counter in front of me. “I know. I’m just… not ready to talk about it yet,” I said, and he nodded and stayed by my side as I calmed down enough to where my heart wasn’t racing. “Bad dream I take it?” “I’m not sure. Maybe a warning.” “The Nine?” I shook my head,” No.” Drifter sighed heavily knowing that I would tell him eventually. “I got ya Nightstalker. Tell me when you’re ready alright?” I nodded at him remembering Cayde’s words. _If he makes you happy then alright._ _Trust him._ I hoped I would remember those words in the future.

_Few months later. Christmas Time. The Dawning_

“Happy Dawning big sis!” Kara jumped at me as I walked out of my apartment. The force of her own body almost propelling me into my door. “Oh my god Kara. You have got to stop doing that. One of these days you’re going to make me crack my skull open,” I said laughing and hugging her tightly. “I wouldn’t!” “Actually you would Kara. You’ve almost succeeded a few times,” Gemini said, chuckling a little. “Hey maybe it’ll dumb Z down to the point where some of us could be top of the leader board,” Rhys said, smirking at me. “I will personally shotgun you Rhys,” I said with a smile that could kill. “Id be betting on her,” Jader said which got him a shocked look from his fellow Titan. “You’re joking right? I can easily shoulder charge her,” Rhys said, as I had Stalker put my armor on and the talk continued. “Yeah but shed probably get you with Ace or some shotgun before you got the chance. Considering she can make herself invisible,” Jader said laughing. The two Titans continued to argue while Kara and Gemini gave me some Dawning chocolate that they made with Eva’s special oven or whatever she was doing this season. “We accidently made extras but figured you would give some to Drifter,” Gemini said. “Whose giving what now to Drifter? Z…. I’m shocked you would let anyone near the guy,” Storm said coming up to our group. “Bitch I will shoot you,” I said smiling my sweet smile with my hand on Ace. Storm threw back her head and laughed as we all walked to the Bazaar. Hal joined us soon after near the ramen shop where we all sat and ordered ourselves either sushi or ramen. We chatted about how we were going to be spending the holidays and just random things when Kara and Jader had an announcement. “I didn’t think Guardians could get pregnant,” Storm said jokingly while Kara was almost ready to kill her. “I don’t think you girls can Storm, though unreasonable things have happened before,” Hal said finishing his ramen before ordering some sake. “Jader and I are getting married!” We were all stunned to silence and Kara’s happy face went down into sadness before I jumped up and hugged her tightly. “Im so happy for you baby girl,” I said kissing her forehead as Gem came up and hugged us both. “If I could cry I would,” she said laughing and hugging our younger sister. “Holy shit, congrats girly. Happy for you both,” Storm said. Rhys and Hal also said their congrats and we all toasted to Kara and Jader. After our get together, I congratulated my sister and Jader once again before heading down to the Annex to meet with Drifter. As per usual his little area was swarming with Guardians, either getting rewards or signing up for Gambit and Gambit prime matches. 

“Hey Nightstalker, you wanna join our team for some Prime,” a hunter asked. “Maybe. I had a few things I needed to do before then but if I’m able to, yeah ill join,” I said fist bumping my fellow hunter. I stood in the back and waited patiently for the Guardians to leave, most who nodded to me as they passed by. Others ignored me and some just gave me a look before walking out. Once the last Guardian was leaving, I moved from my spot, smiling at Drifter as I approached him. “Heh, was wondering when you were gonna come down to see me,” he said, tossing a coin at me which I caught without hesitation. “I got held up by some news that Kara and Jader had. Little sister of mine is getting married,” I said with a smile, handing him his coin back while his face held shock over my news. “Hehe, congrats to them then. Should totally celebrate with a private match of Prime for ya’ll. Also,” he paused leaning forward as he grabbed his gambit coin and kissing me sweetly. “Happy Dawning.” I chuckled slightly,” Didn’t think you celebrated holidays with us. Seeing as you’re not really a guardian.” Drifter’s face turned into a frown or something in between hurt and offended,” Now that hurts my feelings a little Z. Just because I don’t follow the Travelers Dogma, doesn’t mean I cant celebrate holidays. Besides, I got someone special to celebrate with.” “Aw… you’re sweet. A little too sickeningly sweet for my tastes,” I said, biting his lip gently. “Hehe… we can always head back to the Derelict and spice things up,” he replied, wrapping an arm around my waist. “Mmm… maybe after I’m done with Crucible. And some Gambit. Had some hunters who I guess want to do an all Hunter team,” I said stepping away. “I hear ya sister. Let me know when those Hunters of yours are gonna start that match and I’ll make sure to have the arena all set up for you,” he said, his voice almost sounding disappointed slightly. “Don’t be so sad Drifter. Besides, I got you something from my sisters,” I said, smiling and handing him the extra chocolates they had made, only then did I realize they looked like Motes of Darkness. _You sly little bitches_ I thought. “Sure you didn’t make these yourself?” I laughed,” No. usually when Eva comes around for the holidays, if its got nothing to do with combat I don’t bother.” “I see. Well ill save these for later then,” he said pecking my lips softly before we heard the sound of footsteps. Saying goodbye, I disappeared with the wind and headed to Sun Shot for my annual drink with Shiro.

“Man… feels like only a year ago we were doing this with Cayde huh?” I nodded as I took a shot, remembering the previous years where the three of us would meet up and celebrate Dawning with drinking and then running out into the wilds and doing competitions on who could shoot the most. “Yeah. Still amazed he could out drink us both,” I said chuckling slightly. “How are you doing? I mean, mourning wise,” Shiro asked as I downed another shot. I sat there for a few minutes, staring at my shot glass lost in my own thoughts before I answered my friend. “I think I am doing ok. I guess I’m still mourning in a way. I still have nightmares sometimes about being there and seeing him die. But I know he’s watching out for us. Or over us. I don’t know take your pick. Im still sad that he’s gone but… it’s been easier I guess when I have everyone,” I said smiling slightly. “Guess I gotta thank Drifter at least for taking your mind off things. Even if you two are getting super serious,” Shiro said which made us laugh. “He’s not so bad once you get used to him. I still throw knives at him about every two weeks,” I said snickering. “You cant be serious?” I nudged my head towards the Annex entrance. “Go ask him yourself. Doubt he’s going to lie to you about how I try killing him every so often.” Shiro shook his head when I noticed the same woman who had asked Drifter to come to her apartment sitting at the bar, drinking. Even though her skin was a pale purple, you could see that she had been crying for a while. Her bright green eyes found mine and she avoided my gaze instantly, a tear sliding down her cheek. “She knows,” Shiro said simply and I shrugged my shoulders before downing a shot and got up walking over to the lonely hunter. “What do you want,” she asked in a hostile voice. “No need to get snippy with me,” I said defensively. “Whatever. All the cool guardians get the cools guys and I cant even get one,” she said, finishing her drink as I sat next to her. “Can I share some advice with you?” “If it has anything to do with getting you and Drifter to break up, sure,” she said glaring at me and my light flared up, making her regret her words. “Listen, there are things at work that I cant explain. One of those things includes a weird connection between Drifter and myself. Also pointer, not exactly very attractive when you are throwing yourself at a guy. No matter who it is. Its quite pathetic and desperate if you ask me,” I said as she ordered another drink, her green eyes glaring at me slightly. “So? Didn’t take you long to snag Cayde-6 apparently. And then you moved on so fast apparently after his death,” she said, her words causing me to bite my lip hard to hold myself back form punching her. Before I could respond to her, I felt Drifter’s light reach out to my own, making me look over my shoulder and see him at the entrance of SunShot, watching me with interest. Standing up, I looked over at the younger hunter before giving her some advice. “If you want some advice; don’t throw yourself at guys. I will always love Cayde, no matter who I am with. I loved Cayde more than you know. I carry his Ace with me always. But my advice to you, is to not look for someone. Whatever your reasons are for wanting that type of attention, you’re better off letting men come to you,” I said, noticing a human Titan watching the hunter and I. “Everyone has someone, and I don’t. so I have to act like the predator and be the hunter,” she said, looking down. I chuckled and motioned my head at the titan to come over to us before placing my hand on her shoulder, making her look up at my smiling face. “You’d be surprised. But don’t try to come after me. If you did your research you know I’m not one to be messed with,” I said. She nodded,” Yeah.. Im sorry I just, I really like Drifter.” “Well I think someone likes you, but you’ve been ignoring him,” I said, holding up two fingers at the bartender as the Titan walked over to us, stammering as her introduced himself to the younger Hunter. I took that as my que to wave bye to Shiro before walking over to Drifter who had a smug smile on his lips.

“Look at you being miss match maker,” he teased, watching the Titan and younger Hunter smile and talk. “What’d you tell her?” I smiled,” Told her some hard truth and gave that Titan the nudge he needed most likely.” Drifter hummed in response before we walked to the hangar bay before heading to the Derelict. At least there was something good that I did for that Hunter, even if she still hates my guts. It was something I could smile about for once.


	21. Chapter 21

“So what’s this surprise you have for me,” I asked once we were on the Derelict. Drifter immediately glared at his Ghost who just hovered away with Stalker. “Her little beeps are getting her in trouble,” he said as I waved him off and walked to the bridge of the ship. “Well, like you and I, she and Stalker are getting close, so she’s gonna tell him things. Hell, Sundance would do the same thing when Cayde was going to do something stupid like sneak out of the Tower,” I said looking over all the controls. “Sounds like a certain Hunter I know,” he said over our comms, chuckling before I heard him muttering about where he put something. Hikari beeped at me which I could only assume was her saying he needs to get organized a little better. I chuckled before I turned around, hearing Drifter clear his throat, one hand behind his back. “Close your eyes hotshot.” Groaning, I did as I was told and felt Drifter walk closer before kissing me softly and putting something into my hands. The cool feeling of metal touching my fingers, excited me as I felt the barrel of the gun. Opening my eyes I found a dark forest green, with black and gold accents, in my hand. The barrel had openings along the length, forming into a spiral. I could feel the taken energy pulsing through it if that was even possible. “What’s this,” I asked, admiring the work of art in my hands. “Your very own Malfeasance Hand Cannon. One of a kind and made just for you,” he said in my ear causing me to shiver before I looked at him curiously. “Wait; they don’t all look like this?” Drifter shook his head,” Nah. Every other Guardian out there picks a hand cannon they just aren’t using, and I make it for them out of that. This one I made just for ya.” I had no words for him except for a giddy smile on my face. “Wanna give it a go?” I laughed loudly, hugging him tightly while looking over his shoulder at the gun still in my hand. “Hell yes! Reckoning would be easiest,” I said smiling while I had Stalker put my armor on. “Wouldn’t be my first choice but alright, ill spin it up. Lets be bad guys,” he said making me turn around and raise an eyebrow at him. “I wanna see you in action. That so wrong?” I chuckled,” No. just didn’t think you’d be joining in the action, especially with that big ass scout rifle always on your back. I always wondered if you ever used either of your guns.” Drifter chuckled as we made our way down to the Reckoning portal. “I do but only in certain situations. I try to avoid fighting. Don’t like it though I don’t mind when we get into it,” he said chuckling as the portal came to life. “I feel so special getting to see you in action,” I said turning around to face him as my helmet was put on. “Not an easy feat sister,” he said smiling at me. I returned the smile before backflipping into the portal that led to the Haul. 

Once my feet hit the ground, I was off running, moving the hood of Cayde’s cloak over my helmet. Ace strapped in his place in my right thigh holster while Malfeasance was in my back holster, where I would normally keep Better Devils. “Slow down there hotshot.” “Haha, you can never tell a Hunter to slow down Drifter. Same could be said of Titans but we move faster then everyone,” I said as I approached the second portal, going up to the Gambit bank and popping in a random synth that I had. “Level one but they still pack a punch,” Drifter said, coming to stand next to me. “Stalker play my good playlist,” I said smiling behind my helmet, watching the second portal activate with Taken energy. A good rock song started playing as the portal finished forming. Without a second thought I jumped over the edge, closing my eyes as the portal swallowed me and landed me square in the middle of an old Trails of the Nine arena that was now used for Reckoning. Grabbing Malfeasance from my back, I readied myself as Taken enemies roared and screeched at my presence. “Show ‘em whose boss Reaper,” Drifter said, making me laugh as I took off, firing my shot at a taken thrall. The power of Malfeasance filling me with excitement until I heard the Emissary’s voice echo through the battlefield. 

_Drifter_

He watched as Zelena jumped, ducked, bent backwards as she fought the Taken. Her new Malfeasance hand cannon firing left and right. Her movements were fluid. Almost as if she had been using Malfeasance for years instead of only ten minutes. Drifter had worked long and hard over the past few months to create the gun for her. Even sent her to find an old pal of his who ended up being killed by Shin Malphur. He had thought that Callum and his ghost were both killed by Shin but Zelena had said there was only one black out shadow and pieces of a ghost shell on the ground. She theorized that Callum’s ghost was killed before Shin caught up with him. Who had killed his ghost, no one could say. All he could do was agree with her, considering she could still wield her Solar abilities and used them often instead of her Void ones. Maybe to honor Cayde-6, not that that mattered to Drifter. Deep down inside, something that he wouldn’t admit to anyone, was that he just wanted the Hunter to be happy and if that meant her using Solar abilities instead of Void or Arc, so be it. Zelena reloaded Malfeasance quickly, her movements reminding him of how Cayde used to reload his Ace. _Guess having him as a mentor would make sense as to why she knows those moves._ A second after he thought that, she exploded into a blazing orange ball of glory, her Solar knife ability activating as she had become surrounded. Landing like a cat, she turned to face Drifter, aiming her new gun at him only to shoot a taken vandal that had almost snuck up on him. “You’re slacking on watching your own back,” she said, laughing behind her helmet. “Heh. You’re enjoying yourself out here and couldn’t help but watch you use that super of yours. Nasty business. Wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of that super,” he said as he shot the last taken enemy with his scout rifle before putting it back where it belonged. The huntress sighed, taking her hood off then removing her helmet, her black hair tumbling down over her shoulders. “So, how ya like Malfeasance,” he asked, approaching Zelena, her smile telling him all he needed to know. “It’s a beast. I cant wait to try this bad boy out in Crucible,” she said with a smile on her perfect lips. He watched as she grabbed Ace, replacing it with Malfeasance in her thigh holster, and placed her deceased lovers Ace in her back holster. 

Drifter raised an eyebrow at the Nightstalker, and she shrugged. “Ace needs a break. Besides, I feel like something dark is coming and I don’t want to ruin it. it was already corrupted once. Im not about to let that happen again,” she said, her eyes going a darker shade of red, remembering how Uldren Sov had corrupted the precious gun. “I hear ya sister. You could always keep it on the Derelict. I got a perfectly good safe,” he said, walking up to her as she snapped out of her memories. “I’ll think about it.” He could tell that she was still remembering everything that had happened a year and a half ago. Though she had become happier she was still in mourning, even if she was with Drifter. He was about to reach out to his Hunter when she suddenly disappeared through a portal not of her creation. “Zelena!” He searched around the area before realizing that she was gone, wherever she was. “Ghost can you ping where she is,” he asked, the little AI appearing over his shoulder before she beeped at him, saying that she was with the Emissary. Drifter cursed under his breath, turning around to head back to the Derelict when he came face to face with Orin, the Nine’s Emissary. “Dredgen,” she said simply. Her expression never changing. “What can I do for you now sister?” His voice was guarded as he stared at the once guardian. “You are concerned for the Huntress,” she said, hovering in the air and hitting the nerve that he was trying to hide from her. “Thought I told ya to leave her alone you blue psycho,” he growled, his hand on the hilt of Trust. “She is of interest to the Nine. Not that you could understand. She will be returned shortly Dredgen,” Orin said, blinking once before disappearing, along with everything else making the Drifter close his eyes as he was transported back to the Derelict, staring hopelessly at the portal in the middle of his transmat area. “Freaking psycho,” he whispered under his breath. His ghost beeped at him softly, trying to reassure him that Zelena would be fine, but he dismissed her as he walked to the bridge of his ship.

What should have felt like only a few minutes, felt like an eternity as Drifter waited for Zelena to return from the Realm of the Nine. The subtle sound of his jade coin calming him slightly but not enough to where he didn’t worry. Hikari kept searching for Stalkers comm link to no avail. It seemed that this time, the Emissary had blocked off any way to reach him and Zelena. Each minute that ticked by, was another minute that he worried that she wouldn’t be coming back. He was about to go back to the bunker to tinker with something when a loud crash was heard from the Gambit area followed by a string of curses. “Fucking bitch! At least send me a fucking warning next time you god damn-,” Zelena’s words cut off and she proceeded to mumble something. Drifter was up instantly, rushing down the steps to find the hunter flat on her back, Malfeasance in one hand, Ace in the other. Her arm covering her eyes in frustration. Once at her side, Drifter kneeled down, taking both Hand Cannons from her, and telling her ghost to take her armor off as she sat up. “You alright? What happened,” he asked, moving her hair away from her face, seeing her scowl slightly at the floor in front of her. “Fucking bitch showed me something from, and I’m just spit balling here, from your past,” she said looking at him with a curious gaze. His eyes went wide before they turned stoic. “What’d she show you?” Zelena sighed, turning her gaze away from him before she told him what was shown to her.

_Zelena_

Before I was pulled into the portal, I could feel Drifters light reaching out to me, comforting me in the only way he knew how. But it disappeared as I was teleported to the same space I was as before when I first met the Emissary, only this time there was a table and a chair in front of me. Looking up at her massive form, I glared, gripping Malfeasance tightly. “What the fuck do you want now,” I asked her, hating the fact that she had once again taken me away to see whatever it was the Nine wanted me to see. The Emissary said nothing and the scene in front of me began to play out. First person I noticed was Drifter, though he seemed more approachable. He stood by the table where an Awoken titan sat, sniffling a little. She had been crying for some reason when she finally spoke. “I’m sorry, I just- I really miss him,” she said, her English accent catching me off guard slightly. “Yeah. Me too.” I looked between Drifter and the Titan, wondering who they could be talking about. “This seems a little strange,” Stalker said but I shushed him quietly and watched the scene unfold. The Titan sniffled again before looking up at Drifter from her seat. “How did you say you knew each other again,” she asked curiously. Drifter stammered slightly over his words,” Oh, uh, we- Namqi and me were… were buddies. Met in a little dive on Ceres. Used to play cards. He talked about you a lot.” He voice was gentle, and I knew he was in some form of pain just as much as the Titan was. “Said the Queen trusts you to talk to the Nine for her.” He scoffed slightly before asking,” That true?” He moved closer to her slightly, a slight pang in my heart making me upset by the close proximity that they were in. The Titan chuckled bashfully, looking down at her hands as she answered,” Heh. Yeah. Sort of. Doesn’t seem important anymore.” I watched as Drifter leaned down to be eye level with her as he said,” Yeah. Well… you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I’m here for you.” “He said those exact words to you,” Stalker exclaimed, his shell twirling fast. “Calm down, let me find out what the hell is going on,” I said, turning my gaze back to the Emissary. “What’s your game,” I asked, my voice holding a hint of anger. “You are tangling with forces beyond your understanding. The Dredgen being one of them. How long before he turns on you? How long before you realize you can no longer trust him or anyone close to you,” she asked simply as I gripped Ace as well. “I have more trust for Drifter than I do about you bitch. You’re showing me things that Drifter should me himself,” I said, taking Ace and Mal out of their holsters. Before I could aim my guns at her, I was blinded by the bright light of the portal teleporting me back to wherever. Wherever being the Transmat zones for Gambit teams.

“After that I was back in the transmat area, laying on the floor and cursing,” I said as Drifter handed me a glass filled with scotch. I downed it instantly, wincing as the liquid burned my throat. My mind drifted back to what I was shown. I didn’t know if it was safe to ask questions or even wonder about what I had seen. Given that I was ok with Drifters past remaining hidden from me. It was something I had accepted even. But I was forced to be shown something. Who knew what I would be shown next or even when. “Though you would have tons of questions for me,” Drifter asked, making me look at him in confusion. He sat next to me, his own glass in hand, filled more than mine was. I huffed slightly before looking back at my empty glass,” Your past is your past. I just wish it would have been shown or even told to me by you yourself. Not this fucking crazy Emissary. Granted I’ve accepted the fact that I may never truly know your whole history. I told Cayde the same thing because its not my business to know anyone’s past unless they want me to know.” Hearing Drifter sigh wasn’t something I was used to, and I gave him a worried look. “You deserve to know, especially if were getting more tangled than just partners who meet up for some wild fun,” he said, smirking at me slightly before downing the rest of his drink. “Don’t rush. If it takes you a thousand years to tell me about your past then so be it,” I said standing up and stretching. “She shows you anything else you tell me about it yeah?” Turning around I came face to face with Drifter giving me a serious look. He was nervous for some reason but deep inside behind the smug, laughing, Gambit running, rogue light bearer, I saw hurt from years ago. How long ago, I couldn’t tell. I gave him a small smile before wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek sweetly. “Figure out a way to hear what is shown to me, this way in case its something you feel is important you can tell can figure out a way to tell me about it,” I whispered softly. He chuckled slightly, turning his head so our lips could meet in a soft kiss. “Get some sleep Nightstalker. Ill try not to wake you up while you sleep,” he said. “Mmm… you should sleep next to me. Makes it easier to keep my nightmares away.” “Heh, ill keep my so called light close to ya.” Without saying another word we headed to his bunker where I curled up on the small bed he had created and fell asleep watching him tinker with things.

The next time I woke up, I could hear Drifter talking about the Fallen. Sitting up, I stretched before rolling my head around and cracking my neck. The workstation was a mess, as usual, but I could see multiple weapon frames, a few data pads, and smack dab in the middle was a jade gambit coin that Drifter must have been working on. Only difference was, it didn’t have the signature Gambit symbol on it and instead it had the Nightstalker symbol. “Hikari says its going to help with knowing where you are in the Haul should the Emissary ever block communications. Its just a prototype but I could just record everything that is said,” Stalker said hovering over my shoulder before inspecting the coin himself. “True. Though I doubt he would want to hear anything that she has to say. I wish I could know more about that Titan I saw,” I said, before hearing Drifter saying Transmat firing. Hikari was at my side in that moment beeping at me quietly and quickly. “I’m sorry Hikari you wanna run that by me again,” I asked looking at Stalker who turned his single eye to the sound of footsteps approaching. “I’ll tell you later,” was all Stalker said before Drifter turned the corner. “Mornin’ hotshot. Sleep well?” I smiled and shrugged,” Not as good as I could have,” I said, turning my attention back to the coin. “Its still not complete. Though I’m not sure if it will work completely,” he said standing next to me. “Best time to test it would be when she drags me back to wherever she takes me. Otherwise our only option is to let Stalker record what is said, though I don’t know how you would feel about that considering she may show me more of your past,” I said, frowning at him a little. He sighed, looking at the coin before turning his gaze to the hallway, almost imagining that he was looking at the portal leading to the Haul. “Tell me your thoughts about what you saw and what she could show you next,” he asked me. I thought for a moment, remembering what the Emissary had said to me about Drifter.

“Before what she showed me last night, she would always be talking to the Nine. I know they’re formless beings, looking for a way to become… I guess the word I’m looking for is more alive than what they are now. I’m just curious how that Titan fits into everything minus your friend Namqi.” Hikari took that moment to beep at Drifter furiously and he glared at her. “Don’t you tell me what I should and shouldn’t tell people Ghost,” he growled at her, but she only beeped at him even faster. “It would help to know exactly who that Titan is, this way were not surprised by anything else that the Emissary is showing Zelena,” Stalker said. Hikari beeped a few more times at Drifter as if telling him that my ghost was right and that I deserved to know some information. The rogue light bearer sighed heavily before looking me with worried eyes,” Ill tell you after this Prime match.” I nodded and watched him walk away, his confidence wavering slightly before I saw him pick himself up a little more, putting on the façade that was him being cocky. “I have a feeling this is going to get very interesting,” Stalker said making me smile weakly as I waited for the Prime match to end.

It was an hour before we finally were standing in the Gambit area, looking at the portal together while Drifter gathered his thoughts before he finally spoke. “The Titan was a gal named Orin. She was close with Namqi. Guess you could say they were a thing like you and I. It was always confusing to me when he talked about her. Like you saw in the vision you were shown, the Queen trusted her to talk to the Nine. We got close. Trusted her like I trust you and in the end, she left. Went back to the Travelers Dogma. Wouldn’t be surprised if the Emissary showed you that memory. But Orin and the Emissary are the same person,” he said making me frown slightly. I felt hurt slightly, but I ignored the hurt in my heart, knowing that it was in the past. I opened my mouth to speak when the portal activated once again. “You said the Haul is connected to the Nine right?” Drifter nodded,” You think she can hear us talking about everything?” I stepped closer to the portal,” It wouldn’t surprise me. Though I don’t know if you’re able to cut loose from the Haul. I’m honestly tired of getting shown this shit and being teleported to places without my knowledge. I have enough trouble trying to fight off nightmares.” “You gonna jump through?” “Yeah. But this time I’m gonna tell her to show me everything and get it over and done with. Stalker will record everything that is shown to me.” “Just be careful Zelena,” he said as I approached the portal and turned smiled at him before jumping into the portal and ending up where I was last time. In front of me I noticed an Awoken ship, and the walkway that was part of the Derelict. The Emissary loomed in front of me, but I ignored her and focused on the scene in front of me. The expressions on both Drifter and Orin’s faces told me that this wasn’t going to be a normal argument.

“I’m leaving. I’m going to go find them,” Orin said, determination in her voice. “There is nothing out there for you, Orin.” I looked to the phantom of Drifter, his eyes held pain and anger, and his voice sounded like he was holding back his words. “Please don’t pretend you care. This is a courtesy, Dredgen,” Orin said, her voice almost thick with venom. Drifters body changed slightly, showing him with his hand on his chest before shouting at her. “I don’t use that name! Not anymore!” I was shocked by the hurt in his voice yet there was anger there as well. He almost seemed terrified of the Dredgen name, even though I had my own, but I didn’t have a name after it unlike Dredgen Yor or even Dredgen Vael. “Your friend Callum says otherwise,” the Titan said, her expression changing slightly to glare at Drifter. Desperation in his voice made my heart ache,” Hand to my heart, I’m not lying.” Orin chuckled slightly in disbelief,” You cant even hear yourself.” “Orin, please!” I walked closer to the scene, wishing I could reach out and comfort him, but this was a memory. The real Drifter was back on the Derelict waiting for me to return. “I’m going, Wu Ming. This “friendship”, or whatever you want to call it… its over. Try not to get shot,” Orin said, her voice almost sad. Drifter growled in frustration and anger,” You wanna go back to a thousand years of the Traveler’s dogma, kid? Give up your freedom? Fine. You do you.” Even though he was hurting, I knew all to well that he was covering up that hurt with anger and hatred. I had covered up my mourning with revenge, anger, and hate. In the end it wasn’t good because I ended up being alone yet not. In a way, I guess that’s why Drifter helped me through it. He saw me going through what he went through, but in a different way. The scene before me disappeared and new one was in front of me the next second. This time it was Drifter and the Emissary, or rather Orin but she was different. “Hey, how you livin’ sister? What can ol’ Drifter do for you today? Wanna play some Gambit?” Instantly, triangular ships appeared by Orin’s side. “The Dredgen has visions. They disturb him,” she said simply before the ships disappeared and I shared a look with Stalker as we both remembered a vision from long ago after Ghaul was defeated. “Those ships…,” I put my hand up to cut Stalker off and watched the scene unfold. “You know about those, huh? You the one causin’ them? Tell you right now I don’t appreciate what they say,” Drifter said, pointing two fingers at Orin. “The gift is showing you what you must see. It is your fate,” she said making me glare at her larger form, her expression unchanging. “No. I make my own choices,” Drifter scoffed. “If that is what you want to believe,” she said before disappearing. Drifter scoffed,” Freakin’ psycho.” 

“So what’s your next move Orin? Why show me everything you’ve just shown me,” I asked, turning to her but she said nothing for a moment before blinking and her voice echoed around me. “We have another truth to share with you.” I raised an eyebrow at her curiously and she continued,” The Dredgen should have told you himself. But as always, fear keeps him from true potential. Please. Open your mind.” The same pillar of light that formed in front of me the first time I was here, formed again. I looked up at her before reaching out to touch the lights. I watched another past scene unfold but this time it seemed like it was closer to the present. Stalker analyzed the time frame before telling me that this was a month before I came back to the Tower. Before I met Drifter and before Cayde’s death. Past Drifter stood there, leaning against what I assumed was another workstation when he was setup in the alley. He laughed as he tossed his coin up in the air over and over again. “Hehe. Might just pull this scam off. And when the time comes, we’ll finally be in the clear,” he said, tossing his coin up into the air but it never came back down. My only curiosity in that moment was who exactly was he talking to. But next thing I knew, he was exactly where I was standing, looking around curiously before spotting a horse. “A horse.” Turning around, he instantly put his hands up defensively as he came face to face with Orin. “OK…,” He took a few steps back as he looked at her nervously. “We have enjoyed watching you. We came to say farewell. Out attention is required elsewhere,” Orin said blinking once. Drifter smiled, bending his knees slightly as he talked back to her. “All right. Thanks for the memories, you lunatic. anything else I can do for you,” he asked, spreading his arms out slightly. “You’re already doing it. Keep playing the game,” she said before the resounding ding was heard and he looked up catching the coin. He slowly opened his hand and like the coin he was making me for, instead of the twin snakes there was one of those pyramid ships. The vision ended and I was face to face with the Emissary again. “The night falls. Out there, on the edge, your fate is a war unseen amid ruined fleets. Two women: feared, untrusted, forever at arm’s length. Here, at home, your fate is a coin in the hand of a liar,” she said making me glare at her once again, but she continued,” One more: afraid, untrustworthy, forever grasping. You must reckon with yourself. Can you see the path ahead? Do you know the shape of your trail?” I didn’t have a chance to retort back before I was teleported back to the Derelict, glaring at the portal with more questions then answers. “Fucking bitch,” I mumbled under my breath, giving the portal once last glance before I went to find Drifter. Curious at to what he had to say about what I had found.


	22. Authors Note

Hey Everyone! 

I apologize that this isn't a new chapter, I have 3 chapters being edited currently. Hoping to have them out later today. But I wanted to come on here and explain a few things that I may have goofed on. First and foremost is that, I'm not sure if I mentioned this in a previous chapter about any of this but I'll explain anyways. I know that in the summary of this story I mentioned that this is the second book in a series that is based off of my main Hunter in Destiny. I realized that The Gamble is actually going to be the 3rd book in the Nightstalker series. This series may be very long only because I'm compiling certain Main Stories and Expansions into one whole book. I will say once The Gamble is complete I will be working on the first book which will feature the Destiny 1 main story and most likely, Taken King and Rise of Iron. Second book will be with the Red War and maybe the Curse of Osiris and Warmind expansions. I am not 100% sure in all honesty. The 4th book which will be centered on Beyond Light, The Witch Queen, and Lightfall. Not going to lie the fourth book may take a long long time, considering that we have to wait a year in between the expansions. I haven't quite decided on how I am going to do that but that is the future plan. In between the expansions over the next three years while writing i will be adding a couple of the seasons, mainly ones that interest me at the time. Otherwise as for as book 4 is concerned it may take a while to complete. But i will be working on Books 1 & 2 that way you guys can get more back story into everything that has happened before The Gamble. 

Second thing i want to address is the misspelling, weird sentences that sometimes don't make sense. I do apologize about those. My best friend and I both edit the chapters as best we can. Ill edit them first and then I send them to her to finalize everything and to also check and make sure that I didn't do anything dumb or forget things. I will admit that sometimes when i type, words get away from me to the point where I am so tired that i don't realize the mistakes I am making. Please forgive me on that, I know everyone makes mistakes I just have a minor OCD about having things not be messed up and such.

I think that is about everything that I wanted to mention to everyone... Oh! One more thing. In the next few chapters the POV will be changing a lot. Not too much I hope. I'm trying to limit how many POVs that i do because I don't want everyone getting confused and such which is why I only have had Zelena and Drifters POV. There's going to be maybe 2 more, don't quote me on that, I could add more. 

Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy these next few chapters. I also want to apologize for not updating for so long. Things with my own family have taken a scary turn that I hope will be resolved over the next month or so. I also have been hitting some writers block slightly to where, yes i know where i want the story to go and how i want it to take shape, its just getting it to word form that gets me stuck. Which is why I have been updating three or five chapters at a time this way you guys have something to read while I type on ahead. So every few weeks I will be updating, may be earlier if my writing is really good and i get like ten chapters ahead. Anyways, enough yapping from me. Hope you guys enjoy the next few chapters and future chapters to come. Thank you so much for reading!


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters seem out of order now, I will be labeling them from here on out since I did put an Authors note.

“Do you have anything stronger than scotch,” I asked as I got to the cockpit, making Drifter laugh slightly. “Take it that blue psycho showed you some interesting things,” he said, the smile reaching his eyes but not his lips. I groaned before letting Stalker replay what I had scene. While he listened, I looked for the liquor he had, only to have Hikari come over and lead me to a small cabinet where I found vodka, whiskey, scotch, and even bourbon. Grabbing the bourbon and whiskey, I snagged two glasses, pouring a generous amount of whiskey into both, before handing one to Drifter and sitting myself on the couch. Both bottles of liquor on the side table next to me. His expression didn’t change from the neutral mask he was letting me see. But his eyes betrayed him, letting me know that he was almost reliving these memories. Once Stalker had played the last recording he gave me a confusion look, which I could only assume was from the last part. “Any idea what she means? I shrugged,” Not a damn clue. When she first said it to me I was thinking maybe Mara Sov or Petra. That last jab was at you though. Or rather about you.” “Do you believe it?” I raised an eyebrow curiously as he came over to sit with me on the couch. “What that my fate is a coin in the hand of a liar? Aka; you? If you are lying to me, then you’re doing a damned good job of not showing me that you are. And my fate certainly isn’t in your hands.” “Would hope not. Be a screwed-up way for anyone to live their life,” he said, taking a sip from his glass. “I’m curious what your relationship was with Orin,” Stalker said, getting a lazy glare from me. Drifter was silent before I watched Hikari nudge Stalker away, most likely to tell him about her experience from watching their “friendship” grow. “How much you wanna know hotshot?” I shrugged again,” Whatever you’re willing to tell me. Wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t tell me everything. I didn’t know most of Cayde’s past but then again I wasn’t shown his past by some bitch who seems to think its fun or whatever she thinks.” Drifter hummed an answer before in sighed, finishing another glass of whiskey. 

“Namqi and Orin, guess you could say they were close. When he died, she was pretty upset. Thought I’d comfort her by being there for her. Much like I did for you. We got close. Don’t know what changed after a while. It was years before she decided to go find the Nine.” “I know you don’t show your emotions to me that often, but you seemed pretty hurt. Not just angry. Especially when you defended yourself about not using your Dredgen name anymore,” I said. “I felt more betrayed than anything Nightstalker. Thought Orin would be part of my crew for years to come. I’ve gone through many crews that don’t last a long time. Guess she wanted more to her life,” he said, not looking at me. “You’re used to people coming and going and when it came to her, things didn’t seem black and white,” I said, putting my glass down to stretch. “Heh, guess you could say that. Everyone leaves eventually.” I could see the gears in his mind working, wondering when it was going to be my turn to turn around and leave. Neither of us said anything, lost in our own thoughts but all I wanted to do was comfort him form the hurt he had to relive with Stalker playing everything that I had heard. At this point, I didn’t care about the pyramid ships, or what Orin had said. All I cared about was forgetting I saw anything. He got up, walking over to the ships console, his shoulders taught with tension. I watched him for a moment, trying to figure out what to do when my body moved on its own. Standing up, I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, gently enough to not make him jump. Resting my head against his back, I heard his heart hammering away, almost like he was afraid, or he was waiting for a knife in the back, but I felt him relax slightly at my words. “I know I seem like I could leave any moment like Orin, but I don’t have any reason to leave. Im not going anywhere unless you tell me to leave. If I do its because of something that I need to do,” I said, listening to his heart calm slightly before he turned around and held me close him. “I’m not the best person to be around sister. I could honestly get ya killed just because of our entanglement and because of Shin. I know you can take care of yourself but I…,” his words cut off and I knew he was trying to think of the words to say. “You want to protect someone who can protect themselves but more from things that have caused you to have a target on your back and now I have one on my back,” I said, smiling slightly and his arms tightened around me slightly.

“Sounds strange when you say it. Even if it is about me,” he said into my hair making me chuckle. “It’s out of character for you. But regardless if you want to see like a badass you have a caring heart, even if you refuse to believe it,” I said smiling a little. “Heh, not a bad thing. Its kept me alive through a lot of things,” he said looking down at me with a smirk. “Sure but now you have me watching your back. or as well as I can,” I said, leaning up to kiss his jaw but he turned his head making our lips meet. It was a small kiss that held everything we ever wanted to say, or anything that he couldn’t say himself. But he didn’t need to say anything. Part of me already knew what was going through his head but I wanted to let him tell me. Our kiss turned heated, our breaths mingling together as his hands moved to my neck, gently holding my face. Smiling into the kiss, I bit his lip gently making him chuckle before just holding me close to him. The moment was ruined when the ships console started beeping, causing Drifter to growl slightly before punching the console slightly. “What?” “Did I interrupt something friend?” I rolled my eyes, making Drifter smile before I heard the words Brood Queen come up. “Wait what?” I watched Drifter wince slightly before shaking his head,” I owe Spider for looking into some information on Aunor and Shin when you were doing some research.” “Yes. I guess you failed to mention to your little Nightstalker that she needed to take care of this problem,” Spider said, growling a little. “How the hell is there a Brood Queen in the Tangled Shore,” I asked curiously. “Oh, you’ll like this one precious Hunter. This Queen had a thing for the Mindbender of all people,” Spider said, chuckling slightly. my body went rigid at the mention of the Mindbender. My thoughts went to when I faced the Mindbender, remembering when I let Oryx take control completely for the first time ever. “How fast can the Derelict get us to the Tangled Shore,” I asked Drifter in a hushed voice. “Few hours. Why?” I nodded before turning to the console with smile,” Spider ill deal with the bitch in 48 hours. Get me locations, last known sightings, anything that can be useful for me.” “That will be added to the deal then.” “No, add it to my already growing debt to you. Although considering that I took out Uldren Sov and his fucking Barons, my debt should be cleared. But I’m not doing this for myself. Im doing something that you need done because Drifter owes you. We’ll see you in 48 hours Spider,” I said, ending the call before Spider could say anything. 

“Dangerous to hang up on Spider.” I shrugged, going back over to the couch where our glasses and liquor still were. Filling up my glass with bourbon, I down the liquid fast, shaking my head as it burned my throat. “What exactly happened between you and the Mindbender?” I looked at Drifter over my shoulder, before pouring another glass and drinking the liquor slowly this time. “Can you trust me to tell you after I deal with this so-called Brood Queen?” Drifter chuckled, his smile reaching his eyes before he touched his lips to mine sweetly, rekindling the moment we had before Spider called. “Trust, hotshot,” was all he said, holding me closer to him when the moment was ruined again, but this time by Stalker. “Hal and Rhys just got a call from Spider about going after that Brood Queen.” I glared slightly before nodding to him to put the call through, leaving Drifters arms. “What’s this all about Z,” Rhys asked. “Drifter owes Spider and the Fallen wanted my help. Guess he didn’t want me going alone, otherwise he wouldn’t have called you two in to help me,” I said, walking out to the Gambit area. “I mean hey, if its got anything to finishing off the last bs with the Barons, I’m down,” Hal said, making me smile. “Take Storm instead of me. Gemini and I are taking a weekend off,” Rhys said. “Alright, ill ping her the location were meeting at. Besides, she likes electrocuting Hive. Weird ass fucking fetish of hers,” I said laughing slightly before I hung up, heading back over to Drifter, who was now setting coordinates for the Tangled Shore. “How long do you think it’ll take you and your team to finish the Brood Queen?” I shrugged,” Depends if Spider has the location of where she is. If he does, maybe like a day? If not then could take a day or two to maybe a week. I hope he has the information because it’ll make this holiday a lot more enjoyable.” He chuckled,” I hear that. Wouldn’t mind sharing that chocolate your sisters made with you.” I raised an eyebrow at him curiously and saw the smug smirk that only meant he had an interesting idea up his sleeve. “Maybe when I get back, honestly I’m tired and want to sleep.” “Ill join ya in a little bit. Just gonna make sure everything is in place,” he said, turning to kiss my temple gently before I headed down to the small bunker and got under the sleeping bag before falling asleep.

Two days later I found myself racing towards the Jetsam of Saturn with Hal and Storm right on my heels. “Man, even though this is like the tenth time I’ve been here, this place still creeps me the hell out,” Storm said, stopping her sparrow to look over the edge that pretty much lead to certain death. “So stop looking over the damn edge and keep moving Warlock,” Hal said teasing her. “Fuck off asshole.” “Guys, keep the hating to a minimum. I want to get this done with and fucking get back to the Derelict. I’m supposed to be taking a break,” I said rolling my eyes. “Why though I don’t understand?” “Shin Malphur could be closing in on me or whatever. After the info Aunor gave me, Drifter suggested I lay low. Not something I usually would want to do but I trust him when it comes to Shin Malphur,” I said, remembering back to when he had supposedly been behind me without me even realizing it or even sensing him. “Man if you’re that paranoid then we should all be fucking worried,” Hal said, maneuvering his sparrow to the side and jumping off as we came to the coordinates that Spider had given us. Ditching our rides, we took care of some Hive and Scorn that were scattered over the area until we came to the entrance to what we assumed lead to the Brood Queens hold. “A Brood Queen this close to the surface, I’m not sure I’ve ever heard of one choosing that,” Cloud said while we equipped our guns and checked our gear. “Yeah well she’s not going to be around for very much longer,” I said, checking that Mal and Ace were in their places. “Lets go fry some Hive,” Storm shouted, heading in first while Hal and I shared a look before shaking our heads. “Seriously; id like to know why she likes frying Hive so much,” he said heading in after her. “Who the fuck knows,” I said, following suit.

**_Drifter_ **

The second Gambit match of the day had just come to an end. Most the little guardians had picked up their earnings and left, a few stayed behind to ask about Reckoning and getting into Prime. To which Drifter only mentioned to them on how to get synths was to play Prime before starting Reckoning. Once there was quiet on the Derelict again, he went to his workbench and started tinkering with another weapon frame, secretly wishing that his Hunter was back here sitting on the cot and reading one of the many books that he had. She had added her own collection, a few book series here and there. Stuff from way before the Dark Age and Golden Age. Things that only her dear friend Ana Bray could get her hands on. Stuff about fictional beings like vampires, werewolves, and humans who could shift into animals. Seemed like she secretly wished that these beings were alive. Maybe they were thousands of years ago before the Traveler came to their solar system. He could admire her imagination and her spine, even more so the ferocity that she had when it came to when she was in Gambit Prime. He had seen many players, but nothing like her. Especially someone who could get under his skin. Sure, Orin had a few times but with Zelena it was like his Light reacted to just her very presence. Sometimes he found himself craving for her to be around him all the time. Part of it to keep Shin Malphur off her scent in case he got any bright ideas. The other to just keep her near him because for some reason or another, her presence kept him calm and focused and made him believe that things were going to be alright. The sound of a jump ship docking fast, jolted the Derelict slightly, drawing Drifter out of his thoughts. “What the fuck was that?!” Hal and Storm were back but where was Zelena’s voice? Hikari came out of hiding, beeping at him and he rushed to the docking area. “I don’t know but Zelena is out cold! Drifter!!” Storms panicked voice and the fact that Zelena was unconscious, had him moving fast. What he saw, made his blood turn cold. Hal carried his Huntress in his arms, but what had him standing there like a new guardian facing down a horde of Thralls was the gun in her hand. It was a Thorn hand cannon. Something he hadn’t seen since he ran with the Shadows of Yor. “Drifter!” Storms voice dragged him out of his shock before he was bringing them to the cockpit.

Hal laid Zelena on the couch, while Stalker buzzed around, taking her armor off then continued to buzz around in the air before Storm grabbed the AI and held onto him. “Calm down Stalker, were trying to figure out what the fuck happened in there,” she said, telling her Ghost to take Stalker somewhere else. Drifters and Hal’s Ghosts both followed suit, trying to comfort the worried Ghost. Drifter kneeled down next to Zelena; her breathing was even, no injuries as far as he could tell. His eyes went back to the Thorn in her hand. The darkness about this Thorn made Drifter realize that this was no fake. Lift her slim fingers, he grabbed the hand cannon, the darkness of the gun reaching out to him, almost whispering. “How’d she get this,” he asked the other two Guardians. Their expressions turned from worried to nervousness before Storm looked at her best friend laying lifeless on the couch before her attention turned back to Drifter. “Were not even sure. One moment were all fighting the Brood Queen and she has Z by the throat talking in a weird language that, I guess, Z could understand. Next thing we knew…,” her words trailed off hesitantly. “She was screaming like a Hive Wizard or Witch. Almost like Omnigul,” Hal said. “You don’t suspect Oryx was behind the reasoning she did that,” Drifter asked, putting the gun down on his piolet seat before turning his attention to the console and setting new coordinates in for the Tower. “What exactly is that gun? You look like you saw a ghost, in the fucking literal sense,” Hal said, folding his arms over his chest. He sighed heavily, something he didn’t do often before he explained,” That’s a Thorn. Even worse I think its not a fake one. Ya see, the Shadows of Yor are known for using that exact gun.” “Because they follow Dredgen Yor, or thee ideals of the man even though he’s been dead for who knows how long. You think that’s the genuine article? The one that Dredgen Yor used,” Storm asked, her eyes filled with worry. “I’m not sure. Seems like it. There were rumors that the original Thorn had been hidden. Even Shin Malphur couldn’t find it in order for him to destroy it. Though I doubt that is at all possible. It disappeared after he killed Dredgen Yor,” he said. “How the hell was Z able to conjure that thing up out of nowhere though is my question,” Hal said, kneeling down next to his fireteam leader. “For that to be figured out; I’m gonna need to know exactly what the hell happened down there,” Drifter said, hands on his hips. Storm and Hal shared a look before they each took turns explaining what happened.

“So what ya’ll are tellin’ me is that she let Oryx take control and somehow that damn cannon shows up in her hand?” Drifter couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he had heard some crazy shit in his time being alive. But this was beyond crazy. Even more so then those monsters he and his previous crew had found on that planet right before the Red War. “I’m not even sure myself if that’s exactly what happened. I remember when she shot the bitch in the head with Malfeasance is when she was saying something about Oryx. Not exactly sure what but then we both could feel Taken energy spike,” Storm said while Hal nodded. Drifter was lost in his thoughts when he felt Zelena’s Light. “That’s because I told him to lend me his power,” she said. They all turned to see the Nightstalker leaning heavily against the entrance to the cockpit while they all sat in the Gambit Transmat area. Drifter was instantly on his feet, catching the tired Hunter as she tried to walk to them but lost her footing. “Z! Are you ok,” Storm asked, coming to stand next to her friend who clung to Drifter like he was a lifeline. He reached out with his Light, comforting Zelena as her hands gripped his arms tightly while she rested her head against his chest. “I told Oryx to lend me his power because that bitch mocked Cayde’s death. I shot her in the face with Mal and when she dropped me I saw my chance to finish her off. All I really remember is feeling the Taken energy consume me and a dark power forming in my left hand. Almost like the first time I tried using Void when I first came to the Tower after I was risen.” “Hey easy there hotshot, no need to sweat the details,” he said, holding her close to him, trying to calm the fear that her Light was giving off. “Were not scared of you Z if that’s what you’re thinking,” Hal said, staying where he was. “You honestly fucking should be,” she whispered into Drifters chest, her own fear lacing her voice. He hushed the Nightstalker that trembled in his arms while her friends shared a concerned look with one another. “You two are welcome to stay,” he said to them. The warlock and hunter looked uncomfortable, but Storm decided to stay, make sure her best friend was alright while Hal headed back to the Tower to tell the others what happened. “I’ll stay in my ship if that’s ok. Not sure where you guys-uh- have had your “fun”,” she said smirking at Drifter. He smirked back and watched the Warlock walk back to her ship, her Ghost following her. 

“What gun was in my hand?” Inhaling deeply, Drifter rested his forehead against the top of her head before leading her back to the cockpit and grabbing Thorn. Zelena stared at the cannon curiously before meeting Drifters eyes. They held one simple question. “You most likely somehow summoned the actual Thorn that was used by Dredgen Yor,” he said, holding it out to her. The huntress stared at the gun for a long time before she grasped the handle, her hand trembling slightly. “How the hell..?” He shrugged, not able to offer her any answers. “Not sure hotshot. But you did regardless. Maybe it has to do something with you asking Oryx to lend you his power. Maybe its something else. We wont know for sure. Only way we could is if-,” “Is if Dredgen Yor was still alive. Unfortunately for us, he’s dead. Otherwise he could tell us how I was able to summon this damn thing,” she said. The rogue light bearer nodded his head gently and watched as Zelena put the gun on the side table the was next to the couch. “Do you still want to know what happened when I faced the Mindbender,” she asked, her shoulders trembling slightly. “As you’ve said to me before hotshot; only if you want to tell me,” he said, echoing her words back to her. She stood there for a moment, lost in her thoughts before walking over to the giant circle window and sitting there, her legs bent slightly while she bit her thumb nail absently. He watched her, waiting for her to speak but knew she was collecting her thoughts. Her light wrapped around her like a cocoon. Keeping her safe from the outside world even though she was thrust into it without even her asking to. 

“Did you ever wonder how Hiraks was able to create his own Ascendant Plane? Like Oryx had,” she asked finally after a while once she had gathered her thoughts. “Never really asked too much when it came to that crazy bastard,” he answered honestly. She cracked a small smile as she stared out into space, continuing her story. “I didn’t quite understand how myself and it was a question that both Oryx and I were questioning. That is, until Hiraks told me himself. Neither Hal nor Rhys were with me. We got separated. Mainly because when I went through the portal, they were blocked off from joining me. Don’t ask me how he was able to control the Hive, I don’t understand how he was able to either. While I was fighting him I stupidly asked how he was able to create his own Ascendant Plane. He laughed before answering. Honestly thought that them killing Cayde was just a thrill because he helped Petra put them in super max at the Prison of Elders.” She paused slightly before resting her head back, her eyes never leaving the stars in front of her. “He said that he needed the Light of a Guardian. Sword Logic of some kind. Supposedly, from reading some of Cayde’s and Petra’s files, he fell into the Hellmouth and somehow gained Ascendant statues yet wasn’t exactly able to make his own. Im not sure how it all works. But his own plane was able to be accessed after Cayde’s death. Sundance dying… I couldn’t wrap my head around it or believe what he was saying. At that moment I… I told Oryx that he could take over. Oryx wasn’t exactly thrilled either. In his mind, he should be the only one to have a Throne World of his own. Typical of a King honestly. When it happened, I was still fully aware of everything that was going on. I had my sword in hand, and I went on a rampage through hundreds of Hive. Eventually Oryx and I both killed him and all he could was laugh basically stating that I was no better than the Taken King himself,” she said softly, looking in Drifter direction before returning her gaze returned to the stars. “Honestly did care because I was so caught up in my rage and hatred. It only got worse when I finally caught up with the Queens brother. He said something to me that almost made me not shoot him, but I did regardless because he killed the man I loved. I’ve had Shiro, Storm, even Lord Saladin and Zavala ask me; given the chance, would I take the shot again?” “Would you?” Drifter watched as her gaze never faltered, her ruby red eyes staring back at him with determination. “Even though the line between Light and Dark is thin… Id kill Uldren Sov again. Even if it could never bring Cayde back. Or Sundance,” she said, glaring slightly. There was silence between them for a while. Both lost in their own thoughts. Drifter stared at the woman in front of him, trying to think of some way to help her or even comfort her, but nothing came to mind. 

Instead of trying to feed her lies by promising her that everything would be alright, that she would get past everything that had happened a year ago. “Before the Red War happened, my crew and I went looking for something to help us fight the Darkness. Something that would defeat both Light and Dark,” he said, grabbing her attention. “We found this planet with these weird monolith things with monsters of some type inside them. Locked away as a museum type thing or to keep them from harming anyone. We couldn’t guess. Eventually, one night, one of my crew died in their sleep. Their Ghost wasn’t able to revive them. We all blamed each other but apparently there were more of those monsters out there in the wild. They were able to suppress our Light somehow. We all kept our guns close after that,” he said, walking over to the hunter, standing next to her, and looking at the stars. “I have to wonder what happened when Ghaul stripped the Light from us all. I wouldn’t think being so far away would have affected you and your crew,” she said looking at him. He chuckled,” Yeah, you would think so. But it did. A few more of us died until there was only three of us left. we blamed each other, thinking that one of us had led the monsters to our little hideout. It was a standoff that only I walked out of alive.” “Id say I’m shocked but I’m not honestly. You’ve told me multiple times that you don’t like violence but will use it if it means you survive,” she said, scoffing slightly. “Eh, I’ve had some good moments where I don’t kill those standing in my way. I like to talk people into doing the right thing. Or as right as it can seem,” he said looking down at Zelena with soft eyes and she looked back, her eyes filled with curiosity, but she didn’t ask any questions. There was silence between them again, something that almost bothered Drifter ever so slightly but looking down at the hunter next to him, he could see dark circles starting to form under her eyes and he knew she needed sleep. Without saying a word, he slid an arm under her knees and the other behind her back, lifting her up as she yelped in surprise. “What the hell are you doing?!” “You need sleep Zelena. You stay up anymore, you’re going to make Stalker break worrying about you so much,” Drifter stated simply as he walked carefully to the bunker in the back. “Just stay with me at least,” she whispered, resting her head against him shoulder, and closing her eyes. “You got it hotshot,” he said, smiling and soon he heard her breathing deeply, sleep taking over. He laid her down on his cot, covering her up with one of the blankets she had brought onto the ship and smoothed back her hair before sliding in next to her and holding her close to him and fell asleep himself. His Dredgeness in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also credit for the Dredgeness nickname for Zelena goes to my Destiny 2 Clan Leader Lord Shamu. I was sitting there forever trying to think of a weird name that I could add after Dredgen and nothing was really working so I went with my discord nickname that he gave. Thank you Shamu!


	24. Chapter 23

**_Zelena_ **

A month passed after I took care of the Brood Queen and had Thorn somehow appear in my hand while fighting her. No one could explain how it happened. Only that it somehow came to me through the darkness that I had been commanding. Since then, I was on leave for a while to figure out what was going on. Sanctioned by Ikora and not Zavala. Though the Titan Vanguard disagreed, Ikora said that we needed me at my best, not my weakest. It took explaining to Zavala what had happened with my fight before he finally relented and allowed my temporary leave. _“You have two months. And that is all the time I can give you. We need you Guardian. At your best.”_ His words echoed through my head as I waited for the Gambit matches to finish for the day. I was feeling restless. I wasn’t used to sitting in a place for so long, let alone not go out on recon missions, scouting missions, or anything that dealt with the Tower or being a Guardian. Now I knew exactly what Cayde was talking about when he started getting restless leg syndrome all the time just by standing. Hunters don’t like being cooped up, let alone being told to take a leave of absence or even being told to lay low. It was stifling and I was starting to resent the Derelict. the constant cold, constantly being huddled up in the bunker while Drifter ran Gambit, and only seeing my friends and sisters every few times a week since they were doing their own missions. Every book that was available to me I had read at least about fifty times before I ended up constantly either dismantling my guns, versus cleaning them. Which ever got me to not be bored. The day was coming to a close and finally I could come out of my hidey hole and stretch my limbs out before deciding whether or not if I needed to do a round of Reckoning by myself. “I can feel you being restless there hotshot. You that bored being cooped up on the Derelict,” Drifter asked as he watched my toss my throwing knife up in the air before catching it again. “I’m a hunter. Im meant to be out in the field not laying low,” I said sighing heavily. “I hear ya hotshot. Don’t like seeing you this restless. Could always do some Crucible,” he suggested which got him a bored look thrown his way. “I’m trying to stay out of the Tower for now. Ugh! There’s gotta be something I can do besides sit here all damned day,” I groaned, sheathing my knife. I was itching for a fight almost. My mind was starting to splinter with each and every day that went by. “Hey. Come here.” Sighing, I walked into Drifters open arms and he held me close, his Light soothing my restlessness even though it was only by a little bit. “I’m not open to the idea but Spider has some chests he needs collected. EDZ sound good to you?” I looked up at him with a twinkle in my eyes making me laugh loud. “Thought that would get your attention. Ill run tactical for you. Already got locations ready and-,” his words were cut off as I ran back to the bunker grabbing my guns, Ace, Mal, and even Thorn though I hardly touched it since taking care of the Brood Queen. “Stalker armor and fire up the ship,” I said excitedly, rushing out of the bunker and back to Drifter who couldn’t stop smiling at me. “Don’t get too crazy down there ya hear?” Chuckling, I kissed him quickly before running to my ship and jumping into my seat. “Coordinates are already in for the EDZ,” Stalker said, his voice just as excited as I was feeling.

Being back out in the EDZ, was almost life changing. Then again, being brought back to life was life changing as well. But I felt free once more. I pushed my sparrow as far as I could, sometimes almost running into random things. I had been cooped up for too long and needed to stretch my legs and be in combat. A few of the chests that Spider needed or wanted, were either in Cabal hands, or Fallen. They were easy to take out with just my hand cannons. Using my super at the time seemed like it would a crutch and I wanted/needed a challenge. I had been out all day finding these chests so fast that I was at the very last one. “Man you found those chests quick hotshot. You could at least enjoy your time out a little bit slower,” Drifter said over our comms. I chuckled as I walked into an abandoned building where the very last very was. “I think my excitement got the better of me. Besides, you could always ask Spider for more cache locations and I could easily go after those.” Stalker came out, lighting my way as I searched for the chest. “Ill ask him if he has anymore drops he needs help with. Doubt he will say no to you helping out again,” he chuckled. “Yeah well he hid this last one good. What exactly am I looking for again?” What I didn’t realize was that I had been watched since I landed in the EDZ by someone who I was not expecting to ever meet. 

**_Shin Malphur_ **

He watched as the Nightstalker walked into a nearby building, listening to her conversation with who he could only assume was the Drifter. He felt guilty about hacking her comms, though when it came to anything dealing with Drifter, he couldn’t take the chance. “So what exactly am I looking for here,” she asked, her Ghost coming out to light her way through the darkened building. Shin moved, signaling his warlock partner to follow. “Spider said it was a crate of some sort. Should be labeled with the Gambit symbol. No idea why he stashed it out here,” Drifter said. “If you are going to jam her comms so that Wu Ming doesn’t hear us talking to her, now would be the time Shin,” Aunor said, her voice thick with annoyance. “There could be information were missing,” he said, watching from the shadows as Zelena found the cache she was looking for. “Bunch of weapons in here and a weird journal,” the Huntress said. Shin could tell that she knew someone had already tampered with the chest. “Malphur…,” Aunor warned, knowing that they were losing their window and fast. Shin nodded to his Ghost and she cut the Hunter’s comms short as Drifter was speaking. “A journal? Spider said there was just-,” Zelena put a finger to her ear,” Drifter? Stalker what’s going on?” “Someone cut our comms off. Blocking them with tech I haven’t seen before. But that shouldn’t be- Zelena were not alone! On your six!” Shin watched as the Huntress turned around, fashioning a blade, and throwing it in his direction. He moved his head to avoid the knife when Aunor came out of her hiding place. “Stand down Zelena. Were here to talk and that’s it,” she said to the Huntress to who now had brought out a hand cannon that Shin had never seen before, but he knew she had Ace of Spades and a Thorn. “Who is we? And if you wanted to talk you could have fucking just sent a message to Stalker stating so bitch,” she cursed out, grinding her teeth together. “Then Drifter would be listening in on our conversation and he would try to debunk everything that we are about to tell you,” Shin said, coming out into the open, Zelena’s gun pointing straight at him. “He’s going to do that anyway when I tell him what you’re telling me. Whatever it is. And how about you tell me who you are first off,” she said, glaring at Shin slightly, her red eyes telling him that she wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him. Shin moved his hood back to reveal his face, but the expression on Zelena’s face didn’t change. “You expect to me to know who you are just by you doing that?” “I would expect you to remember my voice considering you pulled a recording from Callum’s ghost when you went looking for him for Drifter,” he said, folding his arms over his chest as he watched Zelena’s eyes go wide. “Shin Malphur,” her ghost said as she lowered her cannon only slightly. “Just listen to what we have to say Zelena,” Aunor said. “Why should I trust anything that either of you have to say to me? You gave me information about Drifter, which I haven’t even read because I don’t trust you one bit.”

“You don’t know him like I do, Zelena. And you certainly don’t know him well enough like Orin did,” Shin said, walking over to the chest and grabbing the journal and holding it up in the dim light. “What is that?” Shin shrugged, handing it to her,” I wouldn’t know. It showed up in one of my hide outs a few days ago. I skimmed through it and thought you ought to have it. seeing as it is about the Drifter.” He watched as her eyes went wide before they returned to a neutral look, almost bored. “Zelena, please. At least read that journal and listen to what Shin has,” Aunor said, pleading with the Nightstalker to listen. “I have a recording from one of my scouts. It was a few months before you and Cayde-6 went to the Prison of Elders to help Petra Venj. I let it slide at first because I had no knowledge that you and Drifter would grow as close as you have,” Shin said, looking to his Ghost who prepared the audio he had received. “I take it you’ve been having someone tail me and bug my apartment,” Zelena said, glaring slightly. “No. it’s all rumors I had heard that have been circling around the Tower. I only wanted you to know what I have heard because you deserve to know. He’s not one to be trusted. Why do you think he doesn’t have a crew?” Zelena’s expression faltered slightly before she holstered her gun, folding her arms over her chest. “If what I’m about to hear is fake, then I’m walking away. And you best believe that if you ever cross my path again, I won’t hesitate to shoot you,” she said. “You can’t out gun me Zelena. I’m not known as the Man with the Golden Gun for nothing,” Shin said, smirking slightly. “I don’t have to out gun you. I just have to be quick,” she said as the audio started up. He watched as Zelena’s figure went stiff at hearing Uldren Soc’s voice. _“You’re sure this will do the trick?” “Why you gotta doubt brother? I’m good on my word,”_ Drifter said, the sound of his voice causing Zelena’s face to falter as she heard his voice. _“I have heard you are reliable; I just need to know that this will take out the intended target,”_ Uldren said. _“Well good luck to ya brother.”_ The feed ended and Zelena stood there shaking her head,” That has to be fake. Drifter knows that Uldren would have told me if he had made a deal or even given the bastard a devourer bullet. Regardless if it was modified to fire from that bastards rifle. As far as I know, that’s the only bullet ever to be recorded. It’s a bullet that would be similar to a bullet fired from a weapon of sorrow. Like Thorn,” she said simply. “Which you have. Curious as to why a Guardian of the Light would have such a weapon,” Aunor said accusingly. “It appeared to me when I went after a brood queen that was connected to the Mindbender. I rarely have used it since that fight.” 

“Yet you know about the type of bullet that was used to destroy Sundance,” Shin said, and her Ghost went off on him. “Don’t even mention her! You’ve killed guardians and their ghosts! You have no right to say her name!” “Stalker calm down. Just… disappear and try to get our comms working again,” Zelena said, trying to keep the talk civil, though he knew she was about ready to shoot both himself and Aunor. “I know about the type of bullet because Drifter and I were speaking about how she was killed. I only knew of the weapons of sorrow being able to do that. he only mentioned it because he…,” her words paused as she thought before her eyes went wide. “He mentioned the bullet because he knew about it somehow. Just because he has lived a long time, doesn’t mean he isn’t rotten at the core. Or so he would have people think that he isn’t,” Aunor said, leaning against a nearby wall, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t know about what you two have talked about, but I can tell you that he is lying to you,” Shin said which earned him a death glare. “He’s hidden information from me, for which I don’t blame him for. So why don’t you give me some hardcore evidence that says otherwise besides an audio recording from however long ago that is most likely fabricated,” she snarled, her hands going to her knives. Her expression dropped as her ghost spoke to her, most likely telling her that it wasn’t fabricated and that it was true. She put a hand to her face, covering her expression, almost like she was defeated. “Look at the data pad I gave you. I was looking into Cayde and Sundance’s deaths. Drifter was there when I was looking into it. He knows more than he is letting on. Trust your instincts instead of your heart and _urges_ ,” Aunor sneered. Shin closed his eyes, wincing only slightly as he knew that would trigger the Nightstalker. Which it did. He watched as Zelena leapt forward, her fist connecting with the Warlocks face. She went for another punch, but Shin moved fast enough to grab hold of her wrist, the Nightstalkers red eyes glaring daggers at him. “Aunor get out of here. I will finish this exchange,” Shin said, his eyes never leaving the double pools of ruby red eyes that stared back at him. “Heh, your funeral Shin,” she said, before walking away, rubbing her injured face absently. He let go of Zelena’s wrist as she yanked it out of his grasp. “Why bother telling me any of this when I know you personally want to kill me,” she asked, facing away from him. “I don’t want to kill you if I don’t have to. I want to show you that Drifter is not all who he seems to be. To warn you. You think you’re the first to feel the sting of betrayal? Orin: The Emissary to the Nine, she knew he was all lies. Read the journal and see for yourself. If not for yourself at least for your sisters. I know they would die if they lost you because of him,” Shin said, leaving it at that and walking away, pulling his hood back over his head.

Once out of the building, he heard the Huntress let out an unearthly scream. Her scream of despair most likely disoriented because of the Taken King and Taken Energy coursing through her veins. Her light wasn’t dark, but she an anomaly in of itself because of her light. She was dubbed the Nightstalker forged in Darkness even though she was blessed with Travelers light. “You think lying to her is going to end well for you Shin,” his ghost asked, coming out of hiding to stare at her guardian. “The farther she is away from him the better,” Shin said. “You’ve had an obsession with her since she was a child. Why you do I don’t understand,” his ghost said, shaking her shell slightly. Shin said nothing but watched as Zelena walked out of the building, calling her ship before disappearing into the sky, heading to wherever she may. To her home at the Tower or to the Derelict where she could possibly kill Drifter. He couldn’t say for certain. “She is one to be protected from the Darkness because of her Light. I won’t see her destroyed and killed because of him.” With that, he went back to his little hideout in the EDZ and waited for things to play themselves out. It was all he could do in the hopes that the Hunter would see just how twisted the Drifter really was.

**_Zelena_ **

Back on my ship, I paced as Stalker took us back to the Tower. I hadn’t said anything to Drifter though he had been trying to get in contact with me since I left the EDZ. I had only told him that I ran into a jamming signal by an enemy and was ambushed. He thought I was coming back to the Derelict, but he was wrong. I needed the help of someone who could help me with figuring out if the recording I was giving, was fake or real. Though I could depend on Stalker, even he was stumbled. “Stalker tell Shiro to meet us at his place in the Tower and to jam all comms,” I said, stopping and staring at my hands that were shaking. Since I had been risen, I had never shaken except when staring down Oryx. Shaking my head I sat back in my seat, chewing on my thumb nail once again, remembering the recording. “What are you going to do if everything Shin and Aunor were telling us?” “I don’t know Stalker. I honestly do not know. I mean…,” my words trailed off as I thought back to the conversation with Drifter about the weapons of sorrow and how a Ghost could be killed. I had always heard that most the time a reason why a Guardian died was because something had suppressed their light, or their ghost came out of hiding and was killed by an enemy. What I didn’t expect was to hear that Drifter had handed one to Uldren Sov so that Sundance could be taken out. Leaving Cayde without a way to come back. Even if he was an exo and he could have his memories brought back up into another body; there was no certainty that he would be my Cayde. Or if we would be together seeing as how my relationship with Drifter had formed. “I may talk to Drifter, but we know how I get when I’m hurt with a mixture of angry,” I said, looking at the little AI who floated around the ships console. “True but I don’t think I would stop you this time. I just hope you do what’s right by you. I’m just curious if any of this is all true. And that notebook Shin Malphur somehow got a hold of; if it really is a memory book from Orin, I don’t understand why she would give it to him instead of directly to you.” I shrugged,” We wont really know. Ill look at it when we get back to my place. Just tell Hikari to keep Drifter on the Derelict till I figure things out.” What should have been only a ten-minute flight seemed to last forever, leaving me to my thoughts that were dangerously siding with putting a bullet in the man that I was close to giving my heart to.

I watched Shiro’s expression range from utter rage to confusion as he listened to the recording Shin had given me. Along with the info Aunor gave us and the notebook from Orin’s past. “Anything I’ve run on this recording Z is saying its legit. Drifter was there with Uldren Sov and gave him a devourer bullet,” Shiro said, my heart starting to crack at the horrible truth that was in front of me. “And this notebook from The Emissary to the Nine?? I’ve heard from Lord Saladin that he had met Drifter centuries ago, but that he was either using the name Wu Ming or Germaine. Fucking bastard,” he said, punching the table hard causing me to jump slightly. Shiro looked at me with worried eyes before shaking his head and walking over to me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. “Z… I’m sorry. I know you don’t want to believe that any of this is true but… the evidence is stacked against him.” I bit my lip hard, trying to figure out what my next move was but my mind was made up. Drifter didn’t like being put on the spot unless it had anything to do with Gambit or myself. I was halfway to the door when Shiro stopped me. “Move Shiro. You don’t want to be in my way right now,” I said, almost growling at my friend. “Id rather get shot by you then to have to tell your sisters that Drifter shot you himself. Id honestly rather you not go alone if you’re going to confront him,” he said trying to reason with me. “He wont shoot me. He cares too much about me to see any harm come to me. Maybe he can give me some insight but… I have to confront him about this. If he wont admit it or at least show me that he isn’t the one behind this then I’ll walk away. But please let me do this Shiro.” I looked up at the exo who stared back at me, his eyes begging me not to go but ultimately, he sighed and stepped aside, opening the door for me. “Just be careful Zelena. And come back here if things go south,” he said, hugging me slightly before letting me walk out the door. “I wont promise that ill come back here but ill at least be careful for you and everyone else,” I said with a small smile before I headed to the Hanger Bay.

Once on the Derelict I headed straight for the cockpit, hearing voices from both Drifter and Spider. “I do have some caches out on Mars. Though the Hive had stopped any of my attempts to get them,” the Fallen said. “I’ll talk to the hotshot for you. Talk to ya later brother.” Staying in the shadows, I nodded to Stalker who started playing the recording Shin had given me. Drifter’s head snapped up quickly at the sound of Uldren Sov’s voice along with his own. His face was covered in shock before it turned guarded. “What exactly am I listenin’ to hotshot?” I glared from the shadows before coming out into the dim light, Thorn in hand as I threw the journal and the data pad. “You tell me, Dredgen Hope,” I said, venom lacing my voice. Drifter glared at me as I continued,” Or should I call you Wu Ming? Or Germaine? Or Eli? Or how about the guy who is partly responsible for Cayde’s death!” “Who did you get this recording from? I never met with the Awoken Prince ever,” he said, looking over the data pad and journal. His eyes went wide as he continued reading while I spoke. “Its not fake. I had Shiro inspect it. your dear friend Shin Malphur gave it to me,” I said. Drifter looked at me with wide eyes and slammed his hands down on the small table between us. “You cant trust him! Why didn’t you just tell me that was him who jammed our comms?! He could have killed you,” he yelled. “You lied to me! You basically used me the way you used Orin! How can I trust that anything you say to me is true when there’s everything saying you caused Cayde’s death!” “Why would I want that damned Exo dead?! We ran together a few times! Z listen to me; Shin is messing with your head. You gotta believe me that I never met with that crazy Prince,” he said, trying to reach me but I wasn’t listening to any of it and aimed Thorn at him. His expression darkened and he straightened himself up, his hand on his own cannon. “You gonna shoot me Zelena?” “I’m very tempted to considering you’re not giving me anything to really go on besides your word,” I snarled, tears stinging the corner of my eyes. “My word should be good enough. Thought you trusted ol’ Drifter,” he said. “I thought I did too. Guess Shin and Aunor proved me wrong that you cant be trusted. I could get past the different names, you running with the Shadows of Yor but… this…,” I shook my head, lowering Thorn before reaching behind me and grabbing Mal and putting it on the table. “I fell for the same lies that Orin did. I came to you because I thought maybe there was something between us and I guess it was all a lie.” Part of me had wanted to come in guns blazing, knives out but now… I felt tired and exhausted. I just wanted to curl into a ball and cry, fall into Drifters arms and have him tell me that he wasn’t lying but…everything was against him. “If you’re gonna believe Shin Malphur over me hotshot then get the hell off my ship. If there’s only one reason you’re coming onto the Derelict it better be for Gambit,” he said, making me look up at him in disbelief but I didn’t see the same old Drifter that had shown me kindness. He was gone and replaced by the man who didn’t trust anyone. Without another word I turned around and walked away. “Was fun running with ya sister. Good times. See ya in Gambit,” he said to me, his words causing the tears I had been holding back to fall down my cheeks silently but I walked back to my ship to show him that I wasn’t affected by any of this even though deep down inside; I knew that I wasn’t fooling him. Back on my ship I sat in my pilot seat before crying into my hands, sobbing uncontrollably. I didn’t know what to do. I sat there for a long time, crying.

**_Drifter_ **

He watched Zelena walk to her ship, her body language giving off that she wasn’t affected by what happened. But he knew that she felt crushed by what he had said. Looking down at the journal and data pad, he knew there was nothing he could do to convince her otherwise of everything that was stacked against him. Hikari came out of hiding, her little red eye looking at him like she was sad herself. “Let all Guardians know that I’m runnin’ late night games again,” he said simply before walking to his couch and sitting there, not knowing how to handle what just happened. _God damnit. Nice play Shin._ It was all he could think before his mind drifted back to Zelena. He was harsh with her, but it was the only thing he could say to her without falling back into the familiar territory of being affectionate with her. She wanted to believe that he was innocent, he could see it in her red eyes but there was nothing that he could say to make her think otherwise. A single drop of a tear fell onto his gloved hand, causing him to jump slightly before wiping his eyes. He hadn’t cried in centuries, or ever since he had been brought back to life. “Shit,” he whispered, crossing his fingers over each other as more single tears fell from his eyes. His ghost watched from afar, knowing that he was so deeply in love with Zelena that he couldn’t help but even cry a little bit. Even if he didn’t realize it himself. She wished she could do something to help him, but he would only tell her to go away and leave him. Drifter sat there for a while before his ships console beeped, letting him know that two teams were ready to board. Wiping his eyes one more time, he put on the mask he had worn a thousand times throughout his life before walking out to the transmat area, flicking a coin into his other hand,” All right, all right, all right. Let’s see what we’ve got. Vex on the field!” it was as easy as breathing, like nothing had ever happened. 


	25. Chapter 24

**_Storm 3 months later_ **

“Wait, Kara, slow down.” The Awoken Warlock looked at the flustered Hunter who was slightly freaking out over something concerning Z. Gemini and Kara had rushed over to her in SunShot while she was having a drink with some other guardians who she had just won a crucible match with. She had excused herself to go and talk to the two sisters when Kara started going off about not knowing where Zelena was and not being able to contact her at all. “Sis, ill explain just take a moment to collect yourself,” Gem said to her sister, but the Awoken Hunter trembled, covering her face with her hands. “We haven’t heard from Zelena in over three in a half months. And Neither have Hal or Rhys,” the exo said, her green eyes looking worried. “What about Drifter or Shiro? Or ever Lord Saladin. I would think that Z would be waging war in Iron Banner,” Storm said, her mind trying to wrap around this whole situation. “We tried talking to Drifter, but he brushed us off! Saying that she may just be out doing something for Ikora or Zavala! But we asked them too and they said they haven’t heard from her either!” Kara was frantic and more worried then she was when Zelena was going up against Oryx. There had to be an explanation for everything. Her question was answered when she saw Shiro waving to her from the stairs. “There’s Shiro. Lets go see what he knows,” Storm said, leading the two concerned sisters to their friend. Before any of them could say anything, Shiro led them to his apartment quickly before shutting the door and telling his ghost to jam comms. Surprisingly, Rhys, Hal, and Jader were there waiting for us. “What’s going on Shiro,” Hal asked before the exo hunter sighed heavily. “I haven’t been able to get ahold of Z myself. Not even Lord Saladin has been able too. And we all know that she is up for Iron Banner anytime he is here. Not the point though. Zelena had a run in with Shin Malphur. Or rather he approached her while she was out in the EDZ. Before that, Aunor approached her with some information detailing that Drifter may have been guilty of having a hand in Cayde’s death. Wasn’t confirmed until this recording was given to Zelena by Shin himself,” Shiro said, tapping on a recording device, letting everyone in the room listen. The room was silent as the recording ended, Kara cried silently into her fiancés chest, Gemini and Hal shared looks that ranged from fury to confusion while Rhys just stared wide eyed. Storm couldn’t wrap her head around what she had heard. “Has this been authenticated,” she asked, eyeing the hunter. Shiro nodded and she sighed heavily. “Guess the guy isn’t who he seemed to be,” Rhys said, shaking his head. _there are always two sides to every story_ Storm thought as she headed towards the door. “Storm where are you going,” Gemini asked curiously. “Gonna go talk to the guy who can give me his side of the story. Then I’m either going to have him go find Zelena or I am gonna go find her and drag her ass out of whatever hole she is hiding in,” the warlock said, slamming the door behind her and walking down to the Annex, where Drifter was about to get a rude wake up call.

Down in the Annex, there were more Guardians than ever, seeing as Drifter was running late night matches once again. Zelena being missing could only be part of the reason as to why he was doing this. But there had to be more to it. there had to be. Storm knew her best friend wouldn’t just up and leave without a reason. But to get too the root of the reason, she needed one story and that was Drifters. “Everyone out,” she yelled, her voice carrying no room for explanations. “Everything alright there Warlock,” Drifter asked with that stupid smug grin on his face. One of Ikora’s Hidden walked by Storm, giving her fellow Warlock a curious look but Storm kept her eyes on the Drifter. Once everyone was out, Cloud jammed all comms coming in and out of Drifter little hole before after she closed the gate. She stood there for a moment, hearing nothing but the sound of her pounding heartbeat and Drifter flicking his coin up into the air. “Do you know where Zelena is?” The question itself caused a pause in the rogue light bearers coin flip before she heard a sigh. “Take it she let you hear the recording,” he asked. It was Storms turn to sigh as she turned to face Drifter. “No. Shiro did. Along with telling us that you somehow knew what bullet that killed Sundance,” she said. “I know a lot Warlock. I even suspected that a Devourer Bullet is what got Cayde’s ghost killed. Zelena had only been curious because she didn’t think anything could kill a ghost minus the weapons of sorrow,” he said shaking his head. “What the hell happened then?” “She believed Shin’s word over my own. Thought she trusted me more than that. I’ve been wrong before. Just didn’t think she would believe someone who possibly wants her dead,” he said, his eyes holding the hurt that he had been hiding for the past three months. “So you’re sitting here, running late night Gambit matches instead of going and looking for her? I swear Drifter I should kick your fucking ass,” Storm said, the arc power being summoned to her hands. “Hey, I tried telling her that the recording is fake. But whatever Shin did, has it being impossible to prove if it is a fake recording. Yeah, I’ll admit I should have told her about all the other names that I used in the past but that’s just it! I don’t wanna remember any of that! You think I liked her accusing me of something I didn’t do? Let alone watch her walk out? Cant do much when you’re starin’ down the barrel of Thorn though.” Storm let her power die down, the shock of hearing Drifter raise his voice was shocking enough, but to see his features change from the smug bastard that he was to that of a man whose heart was breaking little by little because he didn’t have his favorite Guardian. His Nightstalker. Or rather, his Dredgeness. 

The warlock sighed, walking over, and leaning against the railing next to Drifter. “Kara and Gemini are more worried about their sister than they are about what you possibly did or didn’t do. And the only person who would know about whether you sold him that bullet is dead with an Ace of Spades bullet in his skull. The second person to know would be the sniper who killed Sundance but he’s six feet under as well. Last one I can think of has been in hiding for a long time since Z took out Uldren. We got nothing,” she said folding her arms over her chest. There was silence between them when a thought crossed Storms mind. A very unsettling thought. “You don’t think she would have gone to Shin Malphur do you? The man hasn’t been seen in years around the tower. He’s got to have hiding places that are hidden somewhere here at least. Maybe out in the EDZ.” Drifter sighed, shaking his head,” I’m not sure. Her head isn’t that easy to get into, even when she was around constantly, her mind felt guarded. Not surprising considering that The Emissary was always showing her things. Freaking psycho.” Silence once again. It was deafening for both light bearers. They were concerned about someone who had a major impact in their lives. Storms thoughts drifted to when the Hunter had saved her life. They had gone after Crota with a team of six. Her sisters, Hal, herself, Storm, and another Warlock. Storms adoptive brother Dain-4 who had gone off grid. Storm was trying to go after a sword bearer but found herself overwhelmed by Thralls. She thought it would be the end for her, but she was shocked when she saw a flurry of blue rush in, taking out the thralls and then the sword bearer for her. The hunter stood there, grabbing the sword before handing it to the warlock, smiling behind her helmet. “Thought you warlocks were supposed to be better than us hunters,” she said with a laugh, helping her up. “You’d think right,” was all Storm had responded with before going after Crota, taking down his shields while the rest of the team got ready with their rocket launchers. Storm smiled fondly at the memory. After they had returned from the moon they all went for drinks and food. Cayde-6 had ended up joining them, chatting with everyone but mainly Zelena. 

“We need to find her Drifter. If not for yourself then for her sisters and fireteam. Gemini and Kara especially. Kara is frantic. The rest of us are just… were worried. I don’t know how they feel about you since hearing the recording but, ill shed some light. I believe you when you say you had nothing to do with it. Don’t act surprised,” Storm said, giving Drifter a side glance as he gave her a slightly shocked look. “What you want me to do about finding her? You think she’s gonna trust me?” Storm shrugged slightly,” Probably not. But you might be the only one who can convince her to come back. This way her sisters will stop worrying about her and she can explain her side of the story to us all about why she decided to go off grid like my brother Dain did. We need her Drifter. Find her. If not for yourself then for her sisters. She wont listen to any of us. Even after she came back from the Tangled Shore she didn’t really listen or talk to any of us. Sure Rhys and Hal were there with her but even they said she didn’t really talk to them. She only talked to you. As far as I’m concerned you owe it to Z to bring her back home.” “I doubt she’ll listen to me sister,” Drifter said, looking back to the Gambit bank. “All I’m asking is for you to try. If you find her and she wont listen to you then send me the coordinates and ill drag her ass back here.” With that final word, Storm left, reopening the gate but she stopped, turning to look at Drifter one last time. “You know; you may be able to hide your emotions behind that smug mask you always wear but you cant hide them very well from me. Or even Z probably unless she was that blinded herself. I think you could have fought a little harder to make her stay. Make her believe you over Shin because of one simple damn thing that she wont even admit to herself,” Storm said. “What’s that hotshot,” he asked wearing the smug look once again on his face. “You love her.” She watched as his face faltered slightly answering her gut feeling that the two did love each other. “Thought so. Just get her to come back Drifter. I don’t expect her to fall back into your arms, but she may be grateful that you convinced her to come back for her sisters.” With those last words she left the Drifter to his thoughts only to run into Shiro and everyone else. “I wanna beat the shit out of him,” Rhys said glaring at the entrance that led to Drifter. “Not worth it Rhys. I have a feeling he’s gonna bring Z back to us,” Storm said, grabbing Shiro’s hand and squeezing slightly. “Don’t try going after him. He’s already in pain from Z leaving.” “Why though? He doesn’t feel anything obviously,” Hal said, following Storm up the stairs. “How do you know he’s going to Storm,” Kara asked making the warlock smile back at the little hunter. “Ill tell you when you’re older. Just know he will go find her. If he cant convince her to come back then I’m gonna drag her out of whatever hole she’s hiding in,” was all she said before suggesting they all do some Crucible. _Z wherever you, please just come back._

**_Drifter_ **

_You love her._ Those words whispered through his head over and over again as he watched the current Gambit match go on. He couldn’t admit nor deny whether they were true. He felt something for the Huntress. Guess the Warlock wasn’t wrong, considering he had given Zelena the nickname Dredgeness. No word after Dredgen seemed to fit right with her personality. He sat there, flipping a coin up into the air, again and again. His mind absently trying to decide what he should do. “You should go after her,” a small voice said over his shoulder. Blinking rapidly, he looked to his ghost, surprised that it was talking. “When did you fix your voice module?” Hikari rolled her single red eye, narrowing it slightly. “It was a rush job while Zelena and you were fighting. Stalker didn’t give me details as to what was going on,” she said looking sad a little, but she perked back up, getting in her Guardians face. “But you’re being stupid! Storm isn’t wrong about your feelings either and you should at least for the sake of those feelings bring Zelena back. Even if she wont listen to anything you have to say about proving your innocence, her sisters don’t deserve to be in pain over their sister being missing,” she said. He sat there, staring at his Ghost wondering where she got her shiny spine from. His only guess could be it was always there, but she kept her words to herself most of the time. “What’s your idea then? Where do we start looking,” he asked. Not knowing where to start himself. Hikari blinked here and there, thinking before she disappeared for a moment then came back showing a map of the system. “I’ve already checked in with Ana and Petra. Petra said she stopped by about two months ago, but she was only there to see how things were before she disappeared. We already know that Spider wont know anything. If he does, he’ll want a price for the information. Ana hasn’t seen her. Only other places I could think to check is Titan, Nessus, and the EDZ.” Drifter thought for a moment before getting rid of Titan and the EDZ. “Titan isn’t a planet I think she would go to. Not enough places to really set up camp. Plus she isn’t a fan of rain. Nessus wouldn’t be a bad choice but wouldn’t be safe considering that the Vex are all over the place there. Even with Guardians running around. EDZ seems like the most logical place,” he said just as the Gambit match ended. “Get ahold of Kay down there. See if he’s seen her ship or heard from her.” 

“Zelena has been missing you say?” “Yeah. Her sisters are worried sick about her. Care to help a brother out?” “I can give you what I possibly saw a few months back. Thought I saw her ship. But I couldn’t be sure. It wasn’t any ship I was aware that she had,” Devrim said, the sound of his sniper going off in the background. Drifter looked to his Ghost who got busy going through Amanda Holidays log of ships when she found Zelena’s ship. Still in the hanger bay. “Amanda says Zelena came by three months ago saying that her ship needed repairs and then she took a spare ship she had stashed.” “What was the ship,” Devrim asked. Hikari beeped lightly as she waited for Amanda to respond. “Queen of Hearts. It was Cayde’s ship, but she changed the color of it before she left to forest colors. Said she didn’t want to be found by anyone,” Hikari said, her little red eye looking to Drifter with worry. “I thought I saw a ship as described. Its well hidden and nothing on any of my militia scanners suggests that its in orbit. That Nightstalker was always good at hiding in plain sight,” Devrim said, humming slightly in thought. “I may have something but I’m not sure what to think of it.” “Anything will help,” Drifter said, holding the coin he made specially for Zelena with her Nightstalker symbol. “A militia team of mine saw two hunters fighting each other out between the Outskirts and the Winding Cove. I know Zelena well enough that she prefers to use throwing knives when she doesn’t feel the need for her Ace. Only worrying thing is that, my team said one hunter was carrying a strange weapon that glowed green. Besides that information, I have nothing else for you I’m afraid,” Dev said, sounding displeased slightly. “Appreciate it brother. Ill send word to Storm about all this,” Drifter said ending the call before sending a message to Storm, telling her what he had found out. The Warlocks only response was to get his ass to the EDZ and get her best friend back to the Tower and hope that she doesn’t have to kick his ass. He sighed slightly, standing up and grabbing his scout rifle. “This is not how I thought the day was gonna go.”

“Where she and Stalker are, they’re hiding their signatures well. I cant find them anywhere. I get something faint but not enough to say that its where they are,” Hikari said once they were in the EDZ. Drifter was uneasy. Devrim’s report about two hunters fighting each other made it seem like maybe one of those hunters was Zelena. The other hunter was a mystery. Was it Shin going after Zelena? Or the other way around? A strange feeling was festering in the pit of his stomach. Nothing about her behavior was normal in the current situation. Summoning his sparrow, the Drifter speed off, following his ghosts directions on where they could possibly find the missing hunter and her ghost. Sure, Zelena had gone away for five months to track down Uldren Sov and his Barons. But she had kept in contact with her sisters to keep them from worrying. “Wait! Stop!” The sudden shout from Hikari almost made Drifter swerve off the side of a cliff and he glared slightly at the impending death that would have been his. “What now?” “I sent a message to Stalker when we got to the EDZ and he just responded with coordinates on their location. He also said to be cautious,” she said, coming out of her own little dimension. Drifter raised an eyebrow slightly,” That I figured was a given.” “Stalker didn’t give me anything else. He did say she wasn’t alone though but not with who. Said he gave anymore information Zelena would just run off and hide. She’s acting like you after I first brought you back to life and refused to go to the Last City. Which for your information; you wouldn’t have died so often from hunger if you just went there, got some supplies, and then left,” she said, glaring at Drifter. “You’re getting mouthy there Ghost. You’ve been hanging around Stalker way to long,” he said, chuckling slightly. He sped off once again towards the coordinates and stopped a few yards away from the spot, returning his sparrow. He could sense her light from a mile away now that he was closer. “Were close. But she’s not alone,” his ghost said which made him cautious as he walked slowly through the brush to not make a sound. He could sense various Light’s from whoever else she was with. One stuck out the most. “Shit.” Hikari beeped lightly wondering what he was cursing up a storm for. “She had to go to him,” he said out loud when he heard a sound behind him. Turning around he came face to face with the barrel of rifle, and a warlock holding it. “Well. Shin is gonna be so happy you decided to drop by,” she said, the happiness in her voice only suggested that she had a smile on her face behind her mask. “I’m not here to cause trouble sister,” Drifter said, hoping to talk his way out of getting shot. “Oh I’m sure. But ill leave that up for Shin to decide so move it,” she snarled, walking behind Drifter as he walked out of his hiding place and out into the open where he saw the opening to a cave. Two others were at the entrance, talking until they saw their warlock companion and one rushed inside. No doubt to tell Shin of their guest. “I have a bad feeling about this,” Hikari said on their commlink but Drifter remained silent, his hands up in the air to show that regardless that he was armed, he had no intention of getting into a gun fight unless he had to. 

“Well, this is a surprise. I didn’t think you’d be able to find one of my hideouts Wu Ming,” Shin said, walking out of the cave entrance, his face hidden behind a mask that only covered his mouth and nose. “Well seems like my Ghost and the hotshots ghost are pretty close,” Drifter said, smirking slightly. He watched as Shins seemly upper hand was shattered to pieces and he glared at Drifter. “Also don’t go by Wu Ming anymore Malphur. Its Drifter now,” he said, his smirk growing even bigger. “You’ve said so many times before. What are you doing here? Thinking that talking to Zelena will help clear your name in her eyes,” Shin asked, folding his arms over his chest. Drifter eyed the Last Word strapped to the Hunters leg. It would be the gun that could possibly end him and his ghost, but he knew Shin well enough that he wouldn’t use it unless he absolutely had to. “Why bother talking to him? We should just kill him right here and be done. He’s been a thorn in our damned side,” the Warlock said, her rifle still aimed at Drifter. “Hey, I’m just here to talk to Zelena. Anything I have to say to her should be heard by her. Don’t care if you wanna stay and listen,” Drifter said, turning his head to look at the Warlock with a slight glare. “Come on Shin. Zelena wants nothing to do with this asshole just kill him already,” she said, aiming her gun a little higher. What happened next took Drifter and Shin by surprise as the Warlock went flying a few feet away, landing in the mud and Thorn aimed at her head, Zelena holding it tightly. “Fucking Nightstalker! What’s your problem?” “My problem is, I should be the one to possibly kill him not you. Also fuck off and go die somewhere you bitch,” she said, a cruel smile could be seen in her eyes while her thin lips were formed in a slight frown. Instantly, Drifter noticed everything that was wrong with her. Even with her armor on, you could tell that Zelena was well toned in her muscles and still thin but not thin enough where someone would worry. Now, with her armor off and in just a plain tank top and pants, she was too thin. There were dark circles forming under her eyes, her hand shook as she held Thorn level with the Warlocks head. And she seemed to be favoring her left leg slightly. “Geez Shin. You not feeding her enough or what,” Drifter asked, half serious, half joking. “I’m eating just fine. What exactly do you want?” Zelena’s harsh voice made Drifter almost wince at the sound of it before he looked at Shin who shook his head. _So she hasn’t been eating that well. What the hell is she thinking?_ “Bianca, go check the perimeter. You’ve got five minutes with her Drifter. Wouldn’t be surprised if she killed you though,” he said with a smug smirk hiding behind his mask. “Oh I’m sure. She’s nasty with those knives,” Drifter said, watching as the Hunter and Warlock departed, leaving him and Zelena to talk. 

“How ya livin’ sister?” The Dredgeness scowled at him, folding her arms over her chest. “I’m fine.” “You look like shit Z,” he said, pointing out the painfully obvious but he was worried. He didn’t like seeing her like this. “Get to the point Drifter. I have things to do,” she said, her words harsh. “You should head back to the Tower. Your friends and sisters are worried about you,” he said, walking past her, flipping one of his coins to try and calm his nerves and his pounding heart. No doubt she could hear it with that impeccable hearing of hers. “I’m not going back.” He groaned at her words, looking over his shoulder at her. Her red eyes cast downwards at the ground. “Listen hotshot, its either you go back with me telling you to or have Storm come down here and be a little less friendly than me. At least go back for your sisters. Apparently Kara is freaking out worse than she ever has been,” he said, catching his coin once again before pocketing it. Zelena’s eyes widened at the mention of her younger sister being overly worried. “Storm wont be able to find me. She-,” “I can send her the coordinates right now to where you are Zelena. I would rather not because I know how much devastation she can cause. Rather not have to see her dragging you back to the Tower by your ear. You really only got two choices here Z,” he said, knowing that she knew he was being serious. Her ruby red eyes met his and he met hers with a pleading look that he hoped she would listen to. The Hunters light flared up around her, just as his did and the reached out to each other, causing Drifter to want to hold her and almost beg her to come back to him. Only he knew she wouldn’t. And it wasn’t the right time to do so. He knew that she needed to find her own way and find out for herself just how corrupt Shin Malphur really was. “Times up.” _Moment ruined._ He sighed inwardly, turning his attention to Shin, his hand on his trusty Last Word. “Was just heading out,” Drifter said, saluting with two fingers before walking away to his now summoned ship. “I really hoped she would go with you,” Hikari said sadly. “She aint ready for that yet. She’s hit rock bottom and she doesn’t know it. Dunno how long that’ll take for her to realize that she’s not in the right crew.” Without another word, he boarded his jump ship and headed back to the Derelict. It had been centuries since he had given into hope. But he hoped that she would see the light and know just exactly who Shin Malphur really was. And hopefully, come back to him. 


	26. Chapter 25

**_Zelena_ **

Against Shin’s advice, I went back to the Tower. It was annoying that Drifter knew me so well. After all these years I would have thought that my sisters would be fine without me for a while. To say that they were furious with me was an understatement. I had only been back in my apartment for five minutes when my door was kicked open and Kara screaming at me. All I could do was stand there, wide eyed and waiting for her to finish her screaming fit before I finally sat her down. Gemini and Storm filed in next, along with Jader, Rhys, Hal, and Shiro, surprisingly. They all had questions but listened to me regardless. It was hard for my sisters to accept that I had just upped and left without an explanation. Part of me felt horrible for doing it but I needed to collect my thoughts. I asked what Ikora and Zavala knew about my disappearance and Storm replied saying that Ikora sent you on a deep recon mission. _”Obviously a lie. But the last thing we want is Zavala sending a search party for you,” was Storms response._ After a few hours; I was finally alone. Or so I wished I had been. Storm had stayed behind to talk to me about what had gone on. She lectured me for a good while before saying how she was at least relieved that I listened to Drifter. Begrudgingly was my response to that. I even explained that Shin didn’t seem thrilled with the idea of my leaving just to see my sisters. My warlock friend scoffed saying that he doesn’t control me and that even if I needed time once again to figure shit out, I should have at least told everyone before going off the grid. She wasn’t wrong but I flew off the handle with my emotions far worse than Kara did. Not that I would admit it to anyone. I sat there for a while, talking with Storm about what I had been up to in the past three months. Though she didn’t really like hearing that I had gone to find Shin, I think part of her knew something was up that not even I knew about. After a few hours she left, telling me to stay a while so that she could get my muscle tone back because I looked like death. Couldn’t help but chuckle at that seeing as everyone threatened to kick my ass if I didn’t fatten up again. For a while I sat there on my couch, just listening to the ticking sound of my wall clock while I looked through all the books Ikora had given me. It triggered a memory from months before. I remembered sitting at my coffee table for hours, forgetting the fact that I was suppose to go to the Derelict. Drifter making spicy ramen and almost killing me with how hot it was. The gentle touch of his gloved hand ghosting over the tattoo on my ankle. A soft smile graced my lips before I shook my head, throwing the book gently back onto my coffee table, shutting off all the lights in my living room and kitchen before I went to my bedroom and fell onto my mattress. The darkness behind my eyes swallowed me whole.

My lungs screamed for air as I rushed through the Prison of Elders. A voice calling out to me. “Zelena!” The voice sounded familiar to me. But I couldn’t put the voice to the person. The voice kept calling to me as I shot and knifed my way through hoards of Scorn. I though that at the end of the hoards I would be greeted with Cayde. But instead I caught a glimpse of Drifter, fighting Scorn. A darkened figure was hiding in the shadows. I called out to him just as I saw the golden flame of a Golden Gun activate from the figure in the shadows. “Drifter!” But I was too late, and my vision was filed with the bright light of fire and ash. Gasping for breath, I felt my chest rapidly, thinking I was dead and soon found myself surrounded by the familiarity of my bedroom. A heavy sigh escaped me as I fell backwards back onto my pillow trying to calm my heart down. Eventually I rolled back over and went back to sleep. Blissfully with no nightmares. Days passed by and my sleep was still plagued by nightmares. The same one over and over again. During the day light hours, I stayed in my apartment trying to wrap my head around my nightmares. Storm even stayed a few nights and before long my sisters did as well to wake me as I screamed in terror. I didn’t know why I was having these nightmares. Not even Shin could tell me why I was having these nightmares or night terrors. Even speaking with Ikora didn’t seem to help, even with her theories about why I was having them. _“If only the Speaker were still here. Perhaps he would have been able to help you with this. Your heart is in turmoil over things that have happened in the past and present. And you are worried about the future. Perhaps your dreams are warnings of some sort,” she had said to me over a comm link._ I couldn’t sleep anymore, and worry ate at my gut every second that I stayed in my apartment. Deep down, I knew going to see Drifter was a bad idea. The way his light reached out to me every time caused my heart to pound and my resolve almost break. _Go see him little Hunter. Follow your gut._ Rivens voice reached out to me from the Dreaming City, making me stand up and get dressed in my usual tank top, jeans, and boots. The only weapon I brought with me was Ace. Looking down at the Hand Cannon, I brushed my fingertips across its barrel gently before remembering Cayde’s words. “You’re safer with Drifter Ace. I’m sorry,” I whispered, kissing the barrel as if I was kissing Cayde. _I can’t trust him fully Riven. What am I supposed to do about that?_ I heard the Wish Dragon chuckle lightly. _Not everything is as it seems. Trust only yourself._ With those last words from her I went to my ship.

“You think it wise to go see him again?” I stopped in my tracks at the sound of Shins voice. I hung my head, already knowing the answer to his question. “No. its not a good idea or a wise one.” “Then why go?” I turned around to face Shin, his eyes watching me carefully. “Because maybe seeing him one last time will help get rid of these nightmares. I cant figure out what they all mean and I just… I need to see him Shin. I can’t explain why,” I said, biting my lip. His hand reached out to touch my cheek gently before taking his hand away. “Just be careful. And don’t do anything that you’ll end up regretting,” he said. I scoffed slightly,” I think I already am but ill deal with it.” With those last words I went onto my ship and punched in the coordinates to the Derelict.

Once on the Derelict, I shuddered at the coldness. “Did it get colder here Stalker or was it always like this,” I asked in a hushed voice. “You’ve been gone from the Derelict for three months. Or it has gotten colder but the temperature change doesn’t seem to have changed at all,” Stalker said when Hikari came hovering over to us. “Zelena.” “Hikari. You have your voice back,” I said smiling slightly. She spun around once, bumping her shell against my cheek before my smile dropped and I became nervous and guarded. “Is he in his bunker,” I asked, my nerves starting to act up. She bounced up and down before leading Stalker away to the cockpit leaving me to decide whether this was a good idea or not. My mind drifted to when I accused him of being the reason Cayde died. The way he spoke to me affected me to where he was serious. But then to see him three months later, only to be concerned and telling me that its either I listen to him or have Storm come destroying things. Shin had said that it didn’t matter what Storm did, the hideout would have been moved and she would have found nothing there. It was unsettling to hear Shin say that, but he was always on the move. Shaking my head, I walked past the Gambit transmat area to the entrance that led to the bunker. All of a sudden I was afraid. I felt fear coming back up, but I shoved it down and walked slowly through the snow, minding my steps when I stopped halfway and just stared. Just as there were dark circles under my eyes, there were those same dark circles under Drifters eyes. Though he looked as though he had been crying, or not sleeping. I couldn’t tell which. I watched as he expertly took apart his hand cannon, cleaned it, and then put it back together before he sighed slightly. His eyes looked my way for a second before he looked back at his gun then did a double take and had the look of surprise on his face. It wasn’t there for long as it changed to guarded. “To what do I owe the pleasure hotshot?” I looked to the side slightly, trying to find my words but nothing would come to me. The silence seemed to last forever until I sighed heavily. “I came to make sure that you were ok. My dreams have been… less than the greatest,” I said, being honest with him rather than lying. Seeing as it wouldn’t get me anywhere with him. “Shouldn’t you be talking to Mister Malphur about all this? Seeing as you two are so close?” I winced at the low blow and forced myself to meet his blue eyes that were judging me. “There’s nothing he can do about them. I thought if coming here to see if you were alright… maybe they would just… go away,” I whispered. His expression changed, making him realize that my nightmares were not about Cayde this time, but him. 

The rapid movement of him standing up caused me to take a step back instinctively, my fear rising. “You that afraid of me now Hero,” he asked, walking up to me, and staring down at me. His eyes filled with slight concern and curiosity. “After our last exchange when I was last on the Derelict… maybe just a little bit.” “You waiting for a bullet from my gun?” I stayed silent as we stood there, staring at each other. He huffed slightly, smirking at me and took a step back. “You aint gotta worry about me taking a shot at you Zelena.” “Comforting. I think,” I said, trying to decide if I should leave now that I knew he was ok. Then again, why wouldn’t he be? He had survived for centuries. Drifter went to check a console on his workstation giving me the chance to leave. “I’m just glad that you’re ok,” I whispered, turning on my heel to leave when Drifter grabbed my arm in his hand, forcing me to face him. He held me there, his hands wrapped around my forearms gently. “Gonna leave me hangin’ just like that hotshot,” he asked, his breath fanning my face, causing a chill to go up my spine. I closed my eyes as our Lights reached out to each other, making me wince against the need to be wrapped up in his arms. “There’s no other reason for me to stay,” I said gently. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him, my hands moving to his chest, my eyes still closed. Drifters lips ghosted over my own, his beard tickling mine softly. “Stay. If you’re having these nightmares because of me then I can make them go away,” he whispered to me softly. I inhaled sharply, trying to stop the tears that stung at my eyes. “I cant.” Tears fell from my eyes slowly as Drifter kissed my cheeks. “Just stay Z. Come back to me,” he begged softly, his arms tightening around my body. I sobbed against my feelings,” I cant. You-“ His lips cut my words off as he kissed me, his hand coming up to holding the right side of my face. “You know I never lie,” he said against my lips, his passion making mt own rise to the surface. “I know. I just…,” my words stopped as I kissed him back, moving my hands up his chest to wrap around his neck. “At least stay tonight Zelena,” Drifter begged making me look into his eyes and trailed a finger down one of the many scars on his cheeks. His light reached out to me, pleading with my own that I stay just for tonight. Regardless if we both would regret it the next morning. “I’ll stay but only if you do me a favor,” I said, kissing him softly. “What’s that hotshot?” “You have to wait till tomorrow.” Drifter chuckled before claiming my lips in a ferocious kiss, his hands moving all over my body. I needed him. Even if it was one last time before I went off grid. Deep in my gut, I knew something was off about everything, but I chose to ignore it. “Focus on me hotshot,” Drifter said against my lips as he bit my lip gently. I smiled softly, helping him out of his robes as he worked on my jeans. I kicked off my boots and socks, the coldness of the snow sending goosebumps all over my body making Drifter chuckle slightly. Somehow, we found ourselves in the snow, finishing the removal of our clothes. His rough hands against my skin made me moan softly against his mouth. I was so caught up with his touch and kiss that I didn’t notice him positioning himself at my entrance.

My body arched up against Drifters as he entered my wet core hard and fast without any warning. My shout of surprise swallowed by our kiss. His movements were slow and sensual. He concentrated on not only on my pleasure but his own. I rested my hands on his chest, enjoying the hair there and spreading my fingers wide. “Drifter.” I whimpered his name as I felt the pressure building up as I reached the peak of my pleasure. “Shh… just focus on me Zelena,” Drifter said, shushing me softly. Moaning, my tongue licked his lower lip, making him chuckle and allow me entrance to his mouth. He sucked on my tongue, causing a moan to escape my throat. Our position shifted as he lifted me up into his lap, allowing me to ride him. But… he kept in control, his movements still slow and precise but this time he hit the same spot making my voice rise in volume. Panting into his shoulder, I held onto him for dear life as I felt my first climax hit me. I saw white from behind my closed eye lids while Drifter occupied himself with an assault on my neck with his lips and teeth. “That’s my Dredgeness,” he whispered in my ear, the sound of my nickname coming from his lips making me smile just a little. _I want this moment to last forever._

**_3 rd POV_ **

Drifter continued to thrust into Zelena slowly but with purpose. Her moans and whimpers music to his ears after three long months of not having her in his arms. He wanted to tell her that he had missed her. That he wanted her by his side again. The Huntress herself wanted to stay with him and not leave ever again. But with the little to no evidence that there was that Drifter had, kept her choice to stay away. Forever maybe if there was nothing that he could do. A groan escaped Drifters throat, making him pull away from Zelena’s luscious lips as he felt her tighten herself around his hard length that was deep inside her. “Still up to your sneaky tricks,” he said, running his hands through her long black hair. She smiled at him, chuckling slightly before moving her hips in time with his. “You’re the one with the tricks,” Zelena whispered against his ear, nipping at his earlobe. The rogue light bearer chuckled again, digging his teeth into her chest, just above her left breast. The action causing a moan to escape past the Nightstalkers lips, her hands running through his hair. Drifters fingertips ghosted lightly down her back as his lips moved to her left nipple. The little bud perking up even more as he licked it softly. Zelena gasped, his hands tightening in his short black hair. A devilish smirk formed on his lips before he savagely took her nipple between his teeth. Gently biting and sucking making her voice rise in volume as she whimpered his name. Drifter moved his left hand to her other breast, massaging firmly but softly at the same time, stimulating her even more. An arm wrapped securely around her waist to keep her in place even though her hips moved harder, losing the rhythm he had set for the both of them. He wanted to please her in every possible way. He wanted to make sure that she would remember this night in her dreams, in her waking hours. Remembering that all he wanted to do was give her anything she desired. Even if that meant his very soul. “Fuck,” he groaned out, leaving her breast as she tightened herself around him even more. “You’re making this hard to stay focused,” he said, pinching her right nipple and making her mewl in pleasure. “You usually cant hold yourself back,” she panted out dragging her nails up his back. groaning against the pleasure, he reached up grabbing his headband before pushing Zelena on to her back once again. Grabbing her wrists, Drifter wrapped the cloth around her wrists tightly, her red eyes looking at him with shock and curiosity. “I wanna savor you and drive you crazy hotshot,” he said, leaning down to capture her lips as he maneuvered her tied up hands over his head and let her tied hands rest on his neck. Even though her hands were tied, her fingers splayed out into his hair. Zelena could feel herself getting closer to another climax. She whimpered the rogue light bearers name, her hands tightening in his black hair as he edged her closer and closer to release. Drifter whispered in her ear, something she didn’t quite catch as she came again, feeling Drifter smile against her lips. But he was far from done as his hips snapped forward fast and hard making the hunter beneath him cry out loudly. Her voice carrying throughout the Derelict as her lover thrust into her hard. Zelena begged him to stop, to give her a rest but her words fell on his deaf ears as he focused on his pleasure and her own. 

He knew this next climax of hers would give her the best pleasure and leave her in a state of euphoria. Drifter grunted as Zelena’s hands tightened in his hair even more, her erratic breathing only spurring him on. “Fuck! Drifter!” He smiled at the sound of his name coming from her lips and he leaned down, capturing her lips. The huntress whimpered and moaned into the kiss as he continued to pound into her, his own climax close. He knew hers wasn’t too far off from his, the way she held herself to him told him. _Focus on me Z._ His thoughts were filled but nothing of wanting to tell her more and more that she should stay. Be only his. Or get information on Shin’s inner operations. But he kept them to himself and continued to focus on wanting to be her undoing. Drifter reached up behind his head and untied Zelena’s hands before holding her closer to him while her now free hands come down to his cheeks, framing his face. She pulled back, staring into his blue eyes. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, Drifters movements halted for a moment to admire each other before they leaned in for a sweet kiss. Drifter resumed his pace, making the woman beneath him whimper into their kiss he hands moving to rest on his shoulders. Without warning, Drifter snapped his hips forward spilling himself into Zelena making her throw her head back, crying out in ecstasy as her own climax claimed her. Claiming her lips, he thrust into her slowly, helping them both ride out their climaxes. They stayed there in the snow, embracing each other as they came down from their high slowly. Their Lights intertwining together slightly before they went their separate ways, returning to their guardians. The rogue light bearer withdrew himself from the huntress, making her moan lightly before he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the cot. Zelena looked up at him, hunger deep within her ruby red eyes. Drifter smirked, kissing her lips sweetly as she begged for more in a hushed voice. “Hotshot, you stay, I’m not letting you leave,” he said against her lips. The huntress knew he was true to his word and nodded, already regretting her actions and her choice to see him. But in her heart, she knew it was worth it to see him one last time. Wrapped in each other’s arms, they fell asleep, listening to the sounds that softly rang through the Derelict here and there. It was a sweet moment that neither of them would forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for taking so long to get this chapter out. I hit a bit of a writers block really badly but im hoping to get more chapters out soon. Currently working on more.


	27. Chapter 26

**_Drifter_ **

The softness of her lips brushing against his cheek roused him from his deep sleep lightly. He chuckled, opening his eyes to find her there, looking down at him with soft red eyes. But when he did, she wasn’t there. His Dredgeness was gone with the wind. He sighed slightly, staring up at the ceiling of his bunker for a moment, an arm behind his head. _She left._ Those words saddened him, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now. He would let her do what she wanted. Traveler forbid he forced her to stay or told her to do anything. She wasn’t a Warlock or Titan who followed orders. She was a Hunter. They couldn’t stay in one place even if they tried. Sitting up, he stretched his arms above his head before climbing out of the cot and finding his clothes neatly folded on his chair next to his workbench. Chuckling to himself, he got dressed and was about to head to the cockpit when he found a box the length of a hand cannon. Raising an eyebrow curiously, he opened it only to find Ace of Spades resting within and a folded piece of paper resting near the handle. “Why would she leave Ace,” his ghost asked, hovering near the gun, scanning it once before beeping slightly. “Stalker didn’t tell you her plan?” Hikari shook her shell lightly before flying off to send out Gambit times. Even with his ghost speaking again, she knew her duties when it came to the Derelict. He knew that Stalker and Zelena had rubbed off on his Ghost making her more brave and mouthy. Secretly, he didn’t mind. It kept part of them both here with him even if they weren’t together. His jaw clenched as he picked up the piece of paper, unfolding it, admiring the neat writing that was written there before he delved into what it said.

_Drifter,_

_I enjoyed our night together. I wish I was brave enough to stay and believe everything that you have told me is true. I’m heading down a dark path. Darker than when I went to the Tangled Shore and hunted down Uldren Sov. Cayde told me in a dream before everything that came to light, that if I felt myself going down a darker path to leave Ace with you. I may not trust you now, but I trust you to watch over Ace. It was already corrupted once. I don’t want it to be corrupted by me. Just… take care of yourself and Hikari. I’ll come and play Gambit sometime. Thank you in advance._

_And… Im sorry._

_Zelena_

It was short and sweet, and to the point. He sat down at his work bench, sighing heavily for the second time that morning, covering his face with his hands. Shaking his head slightly, he rubbed his eyes before casting them at Ace. “You aint got nothin’ to apologize for hotshot,” he said to himself, looking at her note one last time before putting it back in with Ace and putting the box on the shelf above his cot, right where all her books still sat. “Fireteams incoming Drifter,” his ghost said over their comm link. “Fire up the transmat Ghost. Lets see what the little guardians got packing today,” he said, putting on the mask of the happy go lucky man he was before he met Zelena. A mask was all it was though. Beneath, he was a broken man who wanted the woman who slept in his arms so many nights to be back in his arms once again. Deep down inside he was slowly breaking. In his soul and Light, he secretly cried. But he would never let anyone see it. With one last look at the box that held Ace, Drifter headed out to the Gambit transmat area, ready to see how many motes he could get today.

**_Zelena- One Week Later_ **

**“** You know Kara, you could always do an actual wedding instead of a bar ceremony,” Gemini said to our younger sister who was busy trying to find a different bar besides SunShot. I chuckled as I focused on cooking dinner for the three of us. “When was the last time that you remember that we ever wore dresses,” Kara asked, pointing a finger at our Exo sister. I snorted lightly,” Um… Never.” “Exactly!” Kara snapped her fingers in my direction making me roll my eyes when there was a knock at the door. “I got it,” Gem said, getting up to answer the door. “Do you think my idea is crazy Z?” I looked at Kara, who was now standing next to me, stinking her finger into the red spaghetti sauce that was simmering lightly before giving it a taste. “Nah. I don’t think its crazy. Honestly, I think it’s a good idea. I’d say otherwise if we weren’t Guardians but that’s not the case for us is it,” I asked, looking over her shoulder to see Storm walk in. “Good thing I made tons of spaghetti,” I said to myself as I took the boiling pot of water filled with noodles to the sink and strained them through a colander. “Damn, Zelena is finally cooking again? Did hell freeze over,” Storm asked laughing with Gem. “Keep laughing bitch. Remember I still have a throwing knife on me,” I said pouring the noodles back into the pot before adding the warm sauce and ground beef that was finally done cooking. “I’ll finish this sis,” Kara said, taking over and mixing everything together for me while I grabbed plates and forks for everyone. “Glad you’re at the tower still,” Storm said, as she came into the kitchen to grab herself a plate. “Yeah same here Z!” I smiled weakly at my best friend and sisters. “I’ll try to not make it a habit of disappearing.” “Just at least keep in touch if you do and come back for Crucible and Gambit man. Gets boring when Rhys cant invade for shit,” Storm said, poking fun at our Titan friend. We all laughed before we sat at my long coffee table, our plates full. “What’s your plan next Zelena,” Gemini asked curiously. “Not sure yet. I was thinking of going back to wherever Shin is at I the EDZ and staying there for a few weeks before coming back. I love the outdoors but sometimes a nice shower is great,” I said around a small mouthful of food. Kara’s face dropped,” I thought you and Drifter were back together after that night you told us about.” Gemini and Storm looked slightly uncomfortable, knowing that it wasn’t true. Putting my fork down and resting my hands in my lap, I thought for a moment on how to explain things to Kara. 

“Its… not that simple Kara. He cant give me an evidence that he never played role in Cayde’s death. I may need to do my own digging but…,” I paused in my words, sighing heavily before taking her hands in my own. “I’m going down a dark path again. My light is changing even more than it did when I went after Uldren Sov. Right now, the farther I am away from Drifter the better. That night when I went to see him… I… was having nightmares. Still am. I wanted to make sure he was ok. Sleeping together just… felt like a goodbye that needed to happen so that I could walk a dangerous path.” “Are you going to be doing your own investigation on everything then,” Gemini asked, her green eyes looking at me curiously. “Maybe. My dreams… I’m not sure how to explain them. If the Speaker were still alive he could probably help me out. I’ve gone to Ikora about them and she thinks that maybe they’re warnings. Wouldn’t be surprising but… its hard to focus when these nightmares have me running through the Prison of Elders,” I said, going back to eating. “Will you at least promise to stay in contact with us,” Kara asked pouting slightly. “Yeah. You owe all of us that much Z. I mean, come on, I need my bestie to keep me on my toes,” Storm said, smiling at me wickedly. I smiled at the three of them weakly,” Ill try to. I cant promise anything considering I don’t know much about Shin and how he operates. But if anything, ill come back to the tower and we can all hang out and do whatever. I told Drifter id do some Gambit here and there.” “That’s as good as its going to get girls take it or leave it,” Storm said laughing as I punched her arm. “Just stay safe when you’re with him Zelena. I think that’s all any of us can ask of you. Drifter especially,” Gemini said, making my slightly smile falter a little. The slight tension was broken when Cloud came out of his hiding spot. “Cloud what’s up?” “Your brother is on mercury! Brother Vance just saw him and Sagira pinged me after he spoke with Osiris,” he said. We all looked at Storm whose eyes were wide with shock. “What the fuck has that asshole been?!” “Sagira didn’t give me much information. All I was told was that he wanted to speak to you and Zelena sometime soon. I wasn’t given a time frame or even date for that matter,” he said. “God damn Dain,” Storm cursed slightly. “Hey, he’s good at keeping a low profile. I’m sure he’s got a reason for going off grid for so long,” I said, touching my friends shoulder. She nodded before going back to eating. The rest of the night we talked about Kara’s wedding plans.

The next day I was off to the EDZ, heading to a new hideout that Shin had set up in the Gulch. Though my sisters weren’t happy with my choice, they understood. Or tried at least for my sake. Once at the coordinates I was greeted by Bianca who glared at me while I just rolled my eyes. Most the other Guardians that were with him nodding to me. “Hey Nightstalker. Glad to have you back with us,” Galactic said to me as I passed what I assumed to be his room. He was a Warlock I had face a few times in Gambit and Crucible. Collector by trade in Gambit and nasty with a fusion rifle. “Yeah. Sorry you guys had to move hideouts,” I said, feeling a little bad for them. He shook his head at me,” Eh, don’t worry about it. pretty much normal here when you’re running with Shin. He’s in the back if you’re looking for him. Also you’re set up next to me. Hope that’s alright.” “Heh better then being next to Bianca. She seems to have it out for me since I got here,” I said. He shrugged and we went our separate ways. “I want you three scouting out near the Cabal ship. I want to know what they are up to. Next take a team to find more Shadows. I know they’re out here somewhere.” Shins voice carried from the back of the huge cavern he and his team had found. “What about the sightings of some Shadows being at the Tower,” a woman asked. “Ill leave that to our team that is stationed there right now. They’re scouting the City but haven’t found much. That all for now,” he said. Respectfully, I waited for everyone to leave before entering his own room. The Man with the Golden Gun instantly noticed me and waved me inside. “I trust you tied up everything that you needed to at the Tower,” he asked looking over the map on the table. “Do you mean with my friends and fireteam? Or Drifter? Or both,” I asked, keeping myself at a distance and seeing how he reacted. “I cant very well expect you to drop your ties with your fireteam and sisters. You told me that when you came to me three months ago. I have no rank over you, and you can come and go as you please Zelena. I just want to make sure that you’re not a mole for Drifter trying to find out the workings of my operation,” he said looking at me with a slight glare. I placed my hands on the table and glared back,” You came to _me_ with that fucking recording Shin. You sought me out.” _There’s something out of place here_ I thought as I watched Shin hang his head nodding. As if he remembered that tiny little detail. “You are right Zelena. I apologize. I guess when you went to see Drifter that you wouldn’t be coming back, or you were working as a double agent. I should remember that I did seek you out to open your eyes to Drifters true nature.” He walked around the table to stand in front of me, gently placing a hand on my cheek. I resisted the urge to take his hand away. Knowing that if I did so, it would give slip to how I didn’t fully trust him. If he didn’t already know it. 

“I do not mean to know what you have gone through. You’ve already lost Cayde-6 and to be lied to by The Drifter himself or at least the truth be hidden from you. I can not imagine what you have gone through, though I have lost many in my life as well.” I nodded, not trusting my voice fully. “I do have to wonder though Zelena.” I raised an eyebrow a Shin slowly,” Wonder about what?” “I just am wondering if Drifter was with you for you and not because he was trying to fill a void that was left by Orin. Those two ran together for years, maybe a century before she left to find the Nine.” I felt my eye twitch involuntarily and I could see in Shin’s eyes that he hit a nerve without even trying to. Time seemed to escape my senses when that was a rustling behind me. “Shin I scouted the perimeter, were safe here for however long unless the Nightstalkers friends come looking for her,” Bianca said, not realizing that I was in the room. “Oh… I uh..,” I cut her off,” My friends aren’t going to come looking for us. I’ve already talked to Shin about my arrangement. You wont have to worry about an angry Warlock coming around here.” Bianca nodded, not saying a word as I turned my attention back to Shin and nodded slightly. “Thanks for the talk Shin, ill speak to you later.” He nodded back,” Of course. Food for thought also Zelena. About what I said earlier.” I smiled weakly before walking to my little room/cave and sat there on my cot thinking on what Shin said. _Do I believe someone who is as much a snake laying in the grass, waiting to strike like Drifter? Is what he said possibly true? Was Drifter really just with me to fill a void or was he with me for something else entirely?_ Shaking my head, I checked my guns before heading out to find something to kill. Something to take my anger out on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short it sort of got away from me and i dont exactly know how to write interactions with Shin Malphur. Considering we dont know how he really talks minus one portion in the Malfeasence quest line i have to go off of what i think would match his character. So i apologize for this chapter being complete crap but there are more to come and im hoping i can do better in writing Shin in the future.


	28. Hiatus

Hey everyone. Im sorry that this isn’t an update or that there haven’t been any new chapters. With working almost 40 hours a week I’ve been super tired after work, so my writing has been taking a back seat. In other news I am putting this story on a permanent Hiatus. I am no longer a one woman show as I now have two friends of mine helping me write and they have been helping me pretty much since the beginning of this story that I started. This “book” if you will, will be finished I promise you that. I am just doing things a little differently and rewriting the whole story from the ground up. I am getting rid of some characters as well as adding new ones. Most of the story will be the same I promise, there will just be some new faces in it. My friends and I will more than likely be writing little like short stories that we have had ideas on. Like we want to do one of the Prophecy dungeon. The Shattered Throne. The Last Wish Raid. All sorts of things so there will be new works added. My friends are also writing their own stories based on their Guardians. But as to what will be changing theres only really a few things. Might be major and it’ll take time but I will be posting the NEW version of this story when I can.

First things first is Storm will no longer be a Warlock. I based her off my best friend and realized it was dumb to try and write a character based on my friend when both my best friend and myself main Hunters. So Storm will now be a Hunter. Still witty and charming and crazy as hell and addicted to energy drinks but still the same. 

Im also adding a new Titan to the group named Konnyr (also pronounced as Conner), his Ghost is named Ashe. Konnyr will have a more in depth look once my friend has written more about him but im hoping you guys will like him. Not gonna lie he might be a stick in the mud because my friend who created him is all hyper and Konnyr is more like someone who is just quiet all the time and takes things seriously.

As for characters who will be leaving/replaced, Rhys and Hal are going to be replaced. As much as I love these two crazy guys they will either take a back seat and be a separate fireteam for Zelena and company or just a random hunter and titan who are good friends with the Nightstalker and her sisters. Most things will stay the same as I said there might be more details to things. As I mentioned earlier I am not a one woman show anymore when it comes to this story. My friends and I have come up with many ideas for stuff and a lot of the things that I have typed was ideas they gave me. 

Anyway, I am going to shut my trap and hope most of you will come back for the new version. I will post an update of the new one when I get at least five or ten chapters in, that way you guys have something to read instead of just one or two chapters. Ill leave a link to the new one when its published. Until then.. keep on fighting guardians! See you in the next story! 


End file.
